


【安雷】欲得而甘心

by aoya0323



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 163,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 安迷修x雷狮abo骑皇，复仇文，强制爱，有生子未校对





	【安雷】欲得而甘心

有肉，非校对版  
无番外2，3

一  
“他的太阳与木星成六分象，冥王落在黄道第七的夫妻宫，生于鸽鹿两座与辰星交叠之年。背上有十字纹，在十九岁的时候将拔出万王之剑，您拥有了他便能坐拥整个帝国。”  
占星师的嗓音哑如灰鸦，以命为抵透露的天象，即将给这一国度引来血光之灾。  
五十有余的雷王抓住眼前的机遇，不惜一切代价在领土的每一个角落抓捕所有五月出生的十二岁男孩。  
铁骑过处，火舌浓烟，万民哀泣。在无谓的掠夺与杀戮后，王找到了那个孩子。  
是该说命运的巧合，还是厄运的捉弄？  
保护男孩的人是他多年的友人，独眼的老骑士。老骑士匍匐在土路上，拖着自己被烤焦的腿与断臂，眼中所剩的那点孤傲遮掩不住死前的狼狈。  
他看着眼前的铁靴，一直向上。头戴王冠的男人抱着他年幼的徒弟，孩子睡着了，听不见他吞咽着自己的血说出最后的诅咒。  
“雷王啊，就算你杀了我，也有人永远不会忘记你的恶行。我的徒弟将带着厄里倪厄斯的弓矢，穿透你的灵魂，摧毁你的城池。替我、替他的父母和所有的无辜复仇——！”  
“他是个好孩子，宫廷的魔术师会让他忘掉不快的事。他会成为一个忠诚的骑士，给我的儿子带上桂冠，吞并五国统一大陆。”  
雷王一只手托起男孩，就像抱着他以往征战得到的战利品，不屑地笑了。  
火光不久吞噬了全部，年迈的雄狮跨上战马，等不及将这把神许的宝剑送给他爪牙未开的幼崽们。  
哀嚎，悲痛在耳畔反复。  
安迷修在马车上醒来，听着车轮压过石路的颠簸声，头晕目眩，睁不开眼。身边人声起伏，像是在谈论他不熟悉的魔法。  
“他的记忆呢？”  
“陛下放心，我已按照您的吩咐处理。”  
谁的记忆？  
安迷修隐约记得父母拉着他的手在火光中奔跑，却不知道为何在逃亡。他揉揉眼睛，从天鹅绒的坐垫上爬起来，马车里的装潢异常奢华，他是第一次坐马车，可能所有的马车都是如此。  
面前坐着两位长者，面貌眼熟，其中一人两鬓斑白，正严厉色。  
“请问阁下是？我的师父呢？”  
他鼓起勇气，让自己像一个合格的骑士，而不是一个怯弱的小孩。  
“陛下，这顽童没睡醒，尚不懂礼仪，需要老夫再教育一番吗？”  
“不必了，索罗，若情况有变，我吩咐你再来。”  
雷王说着转向男孩，露出难得和蔼的笑容。  
“孩子，不必难过，你们一行人在我的领土边境遇到了歹徒，由我的侍卫出手相救。可惜你的师父已经...唉。不知你还是否记得我，我是你师父的老友，这一国度的国王。”  
“…不…所以师父他……”  
“他把你托付给了我，你不用害怕，你也有足够的时间用来悲伤。”  
男孩的视线被眼泪模糊，他确实隐约记得眼前的人，曾在何处见过。他幼小的胸腔应该被各种愤怒与不解充满，却有种莫名的力量让他相信面前的人。  
安迷修看着长者的笑容，彷徨中觉得十分困倦，明明现在不是犯困的时候。在路上颠簸几日，他被带进了雷王的皇城，被铁壁环绕的不落城池，宫殿内部比他想象的阴冷。  
穿过议政的大殿，走过长廊，在内宫的大门前迎接他们的是一个美妾。女人不过二十，不可能是她身旁两个孩子的母妃。两个王子一高一矮，身着相似的暗蓝绣金的华服，头戴白银王冠，彼此站得极远。  
宫廷的人说话带有独有的口音，甚至在加重这种腔调以示高贵。安迷修还听不懂半分，除了雷王，所有人都在极力无视他这个衣衫褴褛的小鬼，他甚至能感觉到周围侍从的不屑。  
“这孩子累了，找个人把他带下去，好生休养。”  
一个尖鼻梁的男仆点点头，把他领走前他看到其中一个王子对他笑了，是与他年纪相仿的那位。王子的笑容像小狐狸一样狡黠，唇角露出一边尖尖的虎牙，眼睛眯合，紫色的瞳膜玻璃珠般透亮。  
安迷修的心突突跳了，这几天以来头一次轻盈的心悸。他回头多看了几眼，他那时还不知道王子叫雷狮。一个多年后他想全部忘记，却永不释怀的名字。  
宫殿的穹顶参天，原本精致的铁雕在日夜不分的昏暗里有如无数獠牙般狰狞可怖。安迷修在这里住了十几天有余，除了日常来给他送换洗衣物的女仆没有任何人与他说话。  
莫名的困倦过后，他被胸腔里的沉闷压得喘不过气。他从一个在麦田里长大的普通小鬼，变成雷王的养子，尊贵无比也失去了本该拥有的全部，一所迷宫般的铁笼把他锁在内心的悲痛与无奈里。  
每一个夜晚他都能梦见父母的哀嚎，他看着两个人被长刀横斩，密密麻麻的血珠如暴雨迸出，淋在他脸上身上，哪里都是。  
一个独眼的老人抓住他的手，嘱咐他不要忘记仇人的名字。  
安迷修看着人干涩的嘴唇张合，努力分别每一个音节，却在听到声音前屡屡惊醒。  
天蒙蒙亮，又是同样的噩梦，同样的房间，让人难以呼吸的香薰味。  
男孩走出去，在漆黑的走廊里漫步，登上陌生的旋梯任由自己迷路。一排排石阶深不见顶，零星几根蜡烛在城堡的墙壁上挂着，快燃尽了。  
安迷修不知自己攀了多久，重金属的声音弹到他脚下的时候，他不由自主地“啊”了一声。  
“王冠？”  
他把白银质地的桂冠拿起来，金属的反光映出他的轮廓，头顶上传来恶作剧般的笑声。  
“王子殿下？ 你的？”  
“你就是那个传说中的安迷修？”  
“嗯。殿下，您的东西掉了。”  
“我知道，我扔的。小子你运气不错，我暂时准许你叫我雷狮。”  
安迷修抬头看着从上层旋梯上探出来的小脑袋。雷狮是三皇子，与他相差一岁，黑色的发丝软蓬蓬地翘着，有些贴在脸颊上。楼梯间的灯火暗淡，仍显得人肤色泛白，下巴与脖子都裹在红丝绒的披风里，暖洋洋的。  
“我脸上有东西吗？”  
王子精致的五官被狡猾的笑意拉扯，露出男孩独有的顽皮劲。舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，在吃手里捧着的五颜六色的水果糖。  
“馋了？ 那去捡啊。”  
雷狮没耐心每次都把糖块嚼碎了，他品着嘴里的苹果味，把几个糖块丢到安迷修头上，和丢狗骨头一样。  
下面的人任由飞到地上的糖块弹出几米，拍了拍肩膀上的碎屑，拿着白银王冠面容平淡地往上走。  
“……”  
雷狮挑起眉毛，无名地被那双绿色眼睛里的不亢不卑给惹毛了。不说这个宫殿里的侍从和守卫，连他父王的几个美妾见到他都要面带灿烂的笑容，边巴结着他边捡起地上的水果糖，吹吹灰放到嘴里。  
而这个叫安迷修的野小子，有什么资格无视他给的东西，妄想走到同一个阶层与他对视。  
“您的王冠。”  
安迷修伸手把东西捧出去，被王子视之无物。他捧得手酸了，想直接放到人手里时雷狮终于说话了。  
“它太重，你先拿着，明天晚上八时到花园的阳台前还给我。”  
“这样不妥。”  
“有何不妥，我是王子，除了我的父王整个宫殿都是我的仆人。你敢把它拿给别人，或者不按时赴约都是对我不忠，算是犯上。”  
“……我不认为…喂！”  
安迷修出声时雷狮已经从旋梯的镂空处跳下，轻盈的动作如自由的小鸟，是一种基础魔法。整个红绒的披风在视野里越来越小，消失在底层的黑暗深处。  
年幼的骑士在房间里抱着王冠，像捧个烫手山芋。他能感觉出王子来者不善，但出奇地这一晚没有梦到惨死的父母，而是五彩的糖果从阶梯中不尽弹下，把他的心都淹没了。  
没有孩子不喜欢糖。  
小王子的手托着一颗紫色的玻璃糖放在他嘴里，问他甜吗。  
“甜的。”  
这一天他难得睡到日出，怀里的王冠都被他的体温捂热。他皱眉等到傍晚，走到花园前的时候他是忐忑的，富有期待的忐忑。在这个宫殿里他太孤独了，甚至希望雷狮这样任性的人能和他多说一会话，当几个小时的朋友。  
临近冬季，花园的花草无精打采地垂着，再优秀的园丁也无法让它们熬过几夜霜寒。太阳完全落山了，园中空无一人。骑士有些沮丧，但也是预料之中，在他要回头离开时头顶上传来了熟悉的童音。  
“哟。安迷修你真来了？”  
他高兴地想要回应，抬头看向上一层的露天阳台，却见王子两边站了两个侍卫，手里各捧两个大桶，里面的油状液体朝他倾斜而下。  
“什么！”  
安迷修反应慢了，没有躲开，一时间发热的浆糊淋满他全身，棕红色的是用来粘合墙纸的那类胶水。  
“雷狮，你欺人太甚！”  
“什么，大声点？”  
小王子捧腹大笑，看着下面的骑士想拔剑但手又被浆糊粘住，他没让仆人们停下，把备好的枕头被子拆了，羽毛如雪而下，沾了安迷修满脸。  
“哈哈哈，弱鸡！”  
雷狮的笑声之后宫殿里响起了警笛，陆陆续续来了一群侍卫，雷王与他的美妾们寻声而至。  
“雷狮，怎么回事，成何体统？”  
雷王身后跟随了一丈队的人，几乎半个宫殿的奴仆都探出窗户看起热闹。安迷修全身上下都是黑浆糊和白鸭毛，手里还拿着“赃物”王冠，活像整个闹剧的小丑，要被压低的指责声与众人的视线融到化了。  
“是这个小子先拿我王冠，对我不恭，我惩罚他而已。”  
知子莫若父，在雷王说话前一个美姬挡了过来。  
“陛下，两个小孩子打闹，顽皮过头了。他们两个年纪相差不多，难得有玩伴，您可不要责难重了，以后落下隔阂。”  
安迷修只听到自己的怒意在腹腔中翻腾，听不清雷王最后说了什么，见到雷王用手轻轻拍了两下雷狮的肩膀后走回宫殿时，他心里剩下两个字，失望。  
身上的浆糊羽毛他洗了两天，但污名是洗不掉的，从那一天后，内宫上下的奴仆都认为他是拿了王子王冠玩的小偷。  
众人对他的态度从无视变成了蔑视，作为一个骑士无法忍受。给他换洗衣物的女仆隔有几日没来，每天的三餐变成一碗汤和一块面包。入冬后所有人都被备置了毛领厚重的新衣，而他还是只有一套单衣，手尖长出冻疮。他想起自己的母亲，每年给他亲手缝的棉衣如何暖和，就像父母的拥抱一样在寒冬里把他搂紧。  
那种温暖再不会有了。  
他咬牙，拿着此时手里的薄衣，把眼睛里酸涩的热量往喉咙里面咽。  
安迷修几次翻墙逃走，都是失败，最后一次摔到花园后的土堆上，浑身酸痛。他躺在枯草上，看着发白的天空，胸腔起伏，耳边响起了有些痛苦的呜声。他辨别半天，似乎是小动物在叫。  
骑士拨开旁边的草丛，睁大眼睛，一只和他一样落难又被困在此处的小生命。黑灰色的小兔子，左后脚受伤，在安迷修摸过来的手里恐惧地扭着。  
“别怕，我是来保护你的。”  
他说着把小东西环在了自己的怀里，贴近自己心脏的地方，不知是谁在给谁取暖。  
年幼的骑士在少有人经过的拱桥下给小兔子搭了窝，明明是正义之举每天还偷偷摸摸地给它来喂食。缩在笼子里的毛球越来越胖了，伤口渐好，亲近地用脸上鼓鼓的绒毛蹭蹭安迷修的手背。  
男孩脸上多出笑意，他有了一个战友，再不孤单，仿佛那些宫殿里的人都可以被无视了。他不需要去管别人如何看他，只要他坚持自己该做的事。  
一个人如果沉浸在自己的痛苦里，只会变得脆弱无助，但如果有了需要保护的东西就会愈加坚强。  
期盼，期待。  
每一天的喂食都是他最快乐的时候，兔子的腿即将痊愈，可能再过一周就要离他而去吧。安迷修想着拨开拱桥下的草丛，空空如也。  
“怎么…不可能啊。”  
笼子与兔子全不见影，他在自言自语中头皮发麻，转身后对上一张再熟悉不过，嚣张的笑脸。  
“我说安迷修，你在找它吗？”  
雷狮挥舞着手里刚剥下来没多久，又被仆人清理过的兔皮，嘴里在吃烤串。这几天他无意间见到安迷修鬼鬼祟祟往后花园的桥下跑，原来是在养口粮，肯定是要偷偷吃的。  
“你养得还挺肥的。就当我夸奖你了。”  
安迷修眼睛睁大，瞳孔缩小，在看明白雷狮在吃的是什么时最后一根筋崩断了。  
“你根本不是什么王子，你就是个恶魔！！”  
骑士的木剑随声而至，雷狮没反应过来，或者说他没想过安迷修学过有强化功能的“武艺”，抗魔力与物理防御都远超过了他。  
很快他被压在地上打，他学过魔法，雷霆鞭打在安迷修身上，那人却不为所动，一下下重拳向他招呼。  
没有人打过雷狮，连他父王都没有，耻辱之中身上更疼，他也开始乱捶乱挠，猫一样撕打安迷修，把人的上衣都扯烂了。两个人在桥下的草丛里滚了一圈，安迷修力气更大，仍占上风，回敬他一样把他的上衣都扯到精光。  
雷狮光溜溜的胸膛和小腹都露在寒风里，脸上滚烫，气到内脏颤抖。他大喊着要把安迷修弄死，看着最后一拳就要揍到他脸上。  
“……”  
骑士的拳头停在了半空，看着落在雷狮头发边的兔皮再忍不住。  
雷狮不懂安迷修为何突然停下，那人抱起那块兔皮按在心口上，五官扭在了一起。在骑士用手捂住自己的脸之前，几滴液体落在了雷狮脸上，透明而滚烫。  
小王子哑然起来，那两滴眼泪像是烫到他的身体里，怪异极了。  
是你打赢了，为什么要哭呢？  
二  
三王子幼时丧母，他对母亲的印象只有摆在正宫前面的一副油画，一张面貌绝美毫无特征的人像，和那些想要讨好贵妇的雕塑一样，千篇一律。仆人对他说王后在世时十分温柔，而温柔在他的概念里实在抽象。其他父王的宠姬对他百般恭敬，或许所谓的温柔就是顺从与讨好。  
他四岁开始跟随雷王打猎，看着短刀刮破困兽的喉咙，血溢在地。被捆绑的雄鹿奄奄一息，黑珠般的圆目映出他的轮廓。他父亲的表情告诉他，这时候你该兴奋。  
是，兴奋，对着血液与残暴的力量兴奋。  
弱肉强食是雷狮第一个领悟的事物，除此之外便是以力量为基的肆意妄为，从没有人教他任何柔软的情绪，也没有人敢在他面前落泪。  
自从安迷修从他手里抢走了那片兔皮，小王子再无法安眠，睁眼闭眼都是那天压在他身上的人的模样。  
他不明白，仿佛落在他脸上的两滴液体还是烫的。  
雷狮洗过无数次脸，几日胸口发闷，他想是自己输给安迷修了，不甘而已。  
王子又一次难以入睡，摸向走廊尽头原本留给寻访贵族的客房，现在那变成了安迷修的卧室。他想把人拎出来再打一架，握住冰凉的门把时又反悔了。甚至不愿承认他开始躲着安迷修，一天一天刻意错过与他碰面的机会。  
“莫名其妙。”  
“怎么了老大，失恋了？”  
“佩利，你才多大，哪学来的词？?比起装大人，你更需要装个脑子。”  
“可老大你也是小屁孩啊。干嘛教育我？?我姑说失恋都是你这样，没魂了还爱自言自语！哦对，是不是还有偷偷在被窝里哭？”  
雷狮啧了一声，把武将之子佩利从马车上踹下去，一天的远游打猎没改善他的心情，看到死前的猎物时也不如曾经那般兴奋，徒增焦躁。  
赶回王城时太阳尚未西沉，城堡的训练场边沸沸扬扬围了许多巡卫。  
“怎么回事？”  
雷狮问着，换来一群人毕恭毕敬地排好，虽然是只小狮子，咬起人来也会见血。  
“回三殿下，安迷修和武艺老师训练的时候，大概是冲撞到了在旁边观看的大殿下，就打起来了。”  
“哦？?倒是有点意思。”  
雷狮咧了下嘴，示意人们继续看，一群人松了口气开始小声对场上的小孩评头论足。  
“那小子胆子真大。”  
“胆子大有什么用，等大殿下认真了怕是要被活活打死。”  
远处场地上两个人，一个是拿着长枪的青年，一个是持有双剑的孩子。安迷修的“武艺”练得颇有成效，尤其在强化自己体能的方面，面对比他大了四岁的雷蒽毫不逊色。他天赋不俗，懂得利用惯性与体重与比自己块头大的人较力。  
可惜双剑再灵活攻击距离也比不上长枪，况且雷蒽已经领悟中阶魔法，穿了火的长枪在安迷修的皮肤上留下无数烧伤。  
“呃……”  
更年幼的已显颓态，仍毫无认输的意思，等着自己全身都被烤烂一般。  
“臭小鬼你承认吧，你娘无非一个放浪的农妇，勾引了父王生了你吧，真不知道我们干嘛收留你这种贱种。”  
“你们王族所思所想就是这般龌龊？！你就算以后和我道歉，你也会为你的狂言付出代价！”  
“道歉？贱种，你到地狱去道歉吧！”  
雷蒽的长枪前显出魔法阵的光纹，“火墙”几乎是对域魔法。安迷修想绕出范围，为时过晚，滚滚熔炎浪潮般扑来。  
他在炙风中闭眼，皮肤像要化去，他听到闷雷的声响，再抬头时被雷狮拎到了场外。拎着他的王子大口喘气，耗费了全部魔力的瞬移魔法，几乎让他虚脱一样靠在安迷修身上了。  
“……你干什么？”  
骑士声音发冷，眼神暗淡。  
“这是你道谢的态度？”  
雷狮把人推开结果站不稳又扑了上去，两个人推来推去像一对早恋的小情侣。  
“谢什么？?谢谢你把我的兔子给烤了？?恶党，你不要以为你这样我就原谅你...”  
“少自作多情，我不过是不爱看雷蒽得意洋洋。”  
他看到安迷修被雷蒽修理就是不快，赢过他的人绝不准输给雷蒽。  
等雷狮站稳的时候浓烟散开，从小到大一直是他死敌的大哥从里面走出。  
“没想到啊，雷狮你为了和我作对连这种贱种都拉拢？”  
“雷蒽我奉劝你动动脑，他的脸和父王哪怕有半分相似吗？”  
“哼，那父王为什么收他做养子？！”  
“我为何知道？不过这是个武斗场，你用魔法赢一场武斗，只能看出你武艺不如一个小鬼，传到城里不知道人们要如何笑你。”  
雷蒽的脸扭曲了几下。他们两个雄狮生于一笼，按照历来的规矩，互相争斗，只有一个能活着出来登基称王，那些兄友弟恭，连做样子都是多余。  
“真难得，雷狮你明明最喜欢弱肉强食。好在我比你讲道理得多，也将要比你成为更贤德的王。我为人大度，可以给你的新宠物一个机会。十天后公开决斗，他也可以用魔法。如果他输了，就要跪下来给我磕头道歉！”  
众人的视线在两个王子间移动，然后落在了安迷修身上。  
“可以，他输了就按你说的办。”  
雷狮轻描淡写地答应了，仿佛他在答应人赴宴吃大餐。  
“什么？我什么时候说..”  
安迷修气得肺颤，一路跟着华服王子走到宫中。  
“你为什么还缠着我？”  
“你知道我根本不会魔法。你故意的。”  
小王子被拽住了袖子，对方一脸必须让他负责的样子堪称可笑。自己一时兴起，没想到又要惹出一场闹剧，说不定还要搭一条人命进去。不过转念一想，他不容许安迷修给雷蒽下跪道歉，这个人只能给他下跪道歉。  
“那好，我可以教你。但若你学了还赢不了雷蒽那蠢货，我不能保证我不对你做出什么出格的事。”  
小大人一样的王子把骑士拉到书房里洋洋洒洒地从基础讲起，有人明显智商不够，听得云里雾里。  
“总之魔法和武艺同宗，都是源于你身体里的元力。魔力觉醒有两种方式，一种比如我是天生的，另一种..”  
“另一种？”  
“要与魔力觉醒过的人粘膜接触。”  
粘膜接触。  
安迷修对自己默念一次，不明所以，他见雷狮的手心里露出光轮，然后整个人朝他的脸贴了过来。  
柔软带着点水果糖味的嘴唇，压在他的唇上，然后是舌尖。  
“你做什么？！”  
安迷修一下把人推开，脸红到脖子，小王子目光阴沉对着旁边的空气呸了两下，也是一副被恶心到的模样。  
“……你根本没听懂吧，榆木脑袋。现在你可以试试使用魔力了。”  
他示意安迷修把魔力凝聚在手上，溢出两种不同的光彩。冷热交替的魔力卷出气流，雾气之后把房间的纸张吹得到处都是，书架摇曳起来。常人只会拥有一种魔力元素，而面前的人却有两种，还是两种对角元素。雷狮眯起眼睛，甚至怀疑自己可能会作茧自缚，唤醒了一个麻烦的敌人。  
不论安迷修资质如何，对复杂魔法术式的理解力倒是极差，听他讲解了一周后还是只能用最基础的术式。雷狮看着刚控制不住把整个房间冻成冰窖的罪魁祸首，把房门紧紧关上了。  
“怎么了？”  
楼下有几个人走上阶梯，引起安迷修的注意。  
“雷蒽的护卫。”  
雷狮压低声音凑到安迷修的耳边，湿软的呼吸吹起人棕色的发丝，这骑士不知道怎么回事脖子又红了，来回来去看他的脸。  
“我知道了。我们换个地方。”  
雷狮不是善类，骑士心知肚明，又实在不能理解雷狮为何尽心尽力地帮他，可能是此人这几天突然长出来一颗良心，也可能又在算计他。他把人带到了自己的房间，那张亲过他的嘴唇光滑泛红，盯了片刻后他胸腔里的小鸟不争气地扇动翅膀。  
决斗的当天安迷修什么也没准备好，学会的魔法只有两种。场地边人声鼎沸，除了城堡内的巡卫与仆人，还有外城过来凑热闹的守军。  
顶处的高台上多出一把王椅，看来雷王有意观战。安迷修又扫了一圈，到处都没有雷狮的影子。  
“贱种，需要我给你准备个垫子吗？希望你一会磕头的时候别把自己磕成智障！”  
十六岁的长王子在他面前挑衅，说话的口吻与嚣张的样子真与雷狮有六七成相似，而五官远不如弟弟精致惑人。  
“连那家伙都不来看你了，看来是怕自己的狗输得太惨而丢人吧！”  
雷蒽长枪火焰，以声而引，眨眼间几十道火箭陨如流星。年幼的骑士跑得够快，衣服还是被烟灰沾染，他透烟而出又见眼前红光骤闪。  
“看哪呢？”  
雷蒽得意出声，刚才那一击当面击中，不死也伤。片刻后浓烟内只有水蒸气透出，一个反光的盾型冰面渐显轮廓。  
冰盾，冰矢。  
安迷修只学了这两种初阶魔法，因为与雷蒽的火焰相克，勉强抵御。对面嘲讽的声音不停，在众人眼里他这块盾几乎雪花般脆弱，在接连不断的火焰中崩出裂缝。  
骑士咬了咬牙，被熔岩般的火墙挡住去路，由他剑面形成的冰矢没有一点准星，胡乱射得满处，被雷蒽轻松躲过。  
胜负已分，有些女仆不忍看王子虐童，纷纷离席。安迷修的盾融了几次，又重铸几次，不成轮廓，对方已经无意破盾，准备用极炎加热空气把他像烤肉一般烤到酥脆。  
他疼得大叫了几声，没有办法，无法瞄准，不如换个方法不用瞄准。  
场地中的火墙滚滚把更年幼的人淹没，人们的惊呼中一个光点闪烁，冰状的结晶从地面刺出，刹那间犹如山脊辽阔。  
横斩的冰墙带着极冬浓雾，摩擦地面时刺耳的声响把雷蒽的哀叫完全覆灭。  
等雾气散去，看客们惊魂未定，像对待怪物般看着场地中间的男孩，这不是一个十几岁的青少年该有的魔力。冰刃高过城池，通透的巨大锥刺折射太阳的光线，如水晶斜塔。安迷修听到了不知何时站在高台上雷王的掌声，那人对他的表现似乎毫不意外。  
被侍从们救出来的大王子命悬一线，眼中愤恨与惶恐交替，很快消失在众人的视野里。另一个王子站在一个不起眼的角落下，若有所思。  
安迷修的魔力源于雷狮，是子魔与母魔的关系，子魔的魔力可以被母魔吸食，让母魔更强。雷狮摸了摸下巴，此人的潜能远超过了他的预期，一想是自己促成的更是不快，好在可以为他所用。  
“这回你真该谢我了。”  
他朝安迷修走过去，那人故作冷静，无法掩饰眼中的高兴。  
“我从来没有这个打算。”  
“还在为那只兔子耿耿于怀？?我真服了你。”  
安迷修被小王子拉到城门边阴暗的角落，头上被盖上了一张驼色的绒布，只能看清和他裹在一起的雷狮，往前迈步。  
“你又打什么鬼主意？”  
那人听完对他笑了，灿烂好看。  
“你猜啊。”  
三  
内城外城两个世界，穿过最后一个桥洞，石路因秋雨泥泞。雨露沾过人气，水洼中菜叶漂浮，市场上洋溢着嘹亮的叫卖声，对两个被困在城堡中的小孩而言都如歌声美妙。  
“我没骗你吧。你赢了，我请你出来玩。”  
雷狮把驼布包成一个披风，盖在自己的华服上，没意识到抓着另一人的手走了一路。  
“……”  
安迷修觉得手心发潮，王子不曾劳作，手指的皮肤滑得如涂过粉霜。他好奇地捏一下，不算很软但很温热，然后就被雷狮放开手，还故作嫌弃地在空气里甩了几下。  
“是你先拉的我。”  
年幼的骑士小声嘀咕，没想到被人尽数听到。  
“怕你迷路不行？”  
雷狮带他在闹市区玩了一个下午，明明自己是“导游”，却比新来的“游客”兴奋得多，如同逃出笼子的野猫，乱跳乱窜。苹果糖、柿子饼、果酱面包，安迷修手里捧着的纸袋里被塞满了食物。他没那么贪吃，也不想被恶党贿赂，却觉得身体轻快极了，跟着小王子的脚步，那人刚扎上的头巾带子尾巴一样在前面甩动。  
他们最后停在家禽市场边，临近四点此处仍是车水马龙，行人接踵乌乌泱泱，散发出动物粪便的臭味。雷狮捏住鼻子，在一个充满各种毛球的摊位上逗留片刻，然后塞给安迷修一个笼子。  
“行了。赏给你的，够肥吧。这回满意了没？”  
笼子没锁，里面一坨毛球惊慌地跳到安迷修怀里，是个又肥又圆的黑兔子。骑士一手捧着纸袋，一手抱着兔子，长毛绒的生命在他胳膊间扑腾，搅得他心底五味杂陈。  
雷狮算这次算是有心了，选来一只和他之前养的兔子几乎一模一样的，骑士对着小王子的眼睛，一时间难以判断雷狮是装作不懂情理，还是真的幼稚得像一张白纸。人死无法复生，也无法被代替，动物也一样，至少对他来说那只兔子远超过“食物”的意义。  
“……又怎么了？”  
小王子的声音夹杂出不快，安迷修摇摇头，无奈笑过后却发现自己的高兴还是盖过一切，他原谅他了。  
“喂——”  
安迷修走神太久，雷狮叫过后兔子已经从他手里越狱成功，扭着黑屁股消失在人的腿缝里。  
“啊！我去追！”  
他把纸袋塞给雷狮头也不回地跑出去。  
小王子被满是甜味的食物堆了一脸，挡住视野一半，他眯起眼叼起一块柿饼，正咀嚼着听到身旁有人接近。  
“这么快就抓回来了？”  
回复他的是脖颈钝痛，铁器砸上他的颈椎，纸袋里的甜点撒到地上的脏水里。头顶的行人匆忙走过，泛暗的天空开始旋转，王子咬牙不让自己合眼，一个字也叫不出来。  
可能被打伤了，更可能是中了魔法。  
一个戴兜帽的黑衣人把他抱了起来，装作哄孩子般把他抱起，裹在了绒布里。  
一片黑暗。  
再醒的时候他眼睛被蒙上，全身被困在一张木板上，像身处一个潮湿而阴暗的空间里。  
“呜。”  
王子吞咽，嘴唇也被抹布堵着，一股臭味。腕上的手铐像是特质的，在抑制他，使他用不出一点魔力。  
“我抓到了，现在怎么办？”  
不远处一个低沉的人声好像在与什么攀谈。  
“对，是最小的。我们老地方老时间见。什么？?你放心，我会给你留个完整的尸体。”  
说话的声音越来越近，仿佛已经看出雷狮醒了，嘴唇溢出湿润的笑意。  
“王子殿下？?要恨就恨你的父亲吧！不。你们一家人都是畜生，你们都不会为彼此流一滴眼泪吧！”  
“……”  
“不论如何，我们都会让你生不如死，把你的皮剥了，尸首挂上城墙，帮助所有人回忆下你们的王雷铎的恶行！”  
男人声音愤恨，看着小王子扭动的身体愈加冷静后更为暴怒。自从他来到这座城市他便被虚伪的祥和恶心到呕吐，没有人知道在外面发生了什么，没有人知道他的妻儿如何惨死。他有点等不及了，在石屋里烧了火，拿起铁钳在焰心中灼烧。  
金属被烧得艳红明黄，在空气中嘶嘶作响，男人切齿地把烙铁贴到小王子泛白的脸颊边，在触碰皮肤前王子被堵住的嘴里仿佛有笑声。  
男人愣了一下，整个房间突然变得很冷，云雾缭绕，他大意了。  
一道冰刃从房门刺入，过高的横截面几乎顶穿房梁，外面路上的看客一阵呜呼哀哉。  
安迷修追兔子时有半晌，最后被一个卖萝卜的农夫逮住，他花了十五个铜币才买回来。他拎着笼子往回赶，中途看到一个男人扛着个小孩，只有鞋子露在外面。  
暗蓝绣金。  
他的直觉让他头皮发麻，一路跟到此处，打不开两层石门，最后出此下策。  
安迷修的动静引来一簇行人，越来越多，他跑到雷狮旁边时兜帽男人不见踪迹。  
“你没事吧，他没对你怎么样吧！”  
他叫着把绑在木架上的王子往下解，瞎拽了半天，直到有人落到他的怀里。  
雷狮身上的魔法效果仍有残余，加上自由落体整个人好像扑在骑士身上一般，舌头是麻的，他有些气得不愿说话。  
而安迷修却觉得他是吓坏了，主动扑过来希望他安慰照顾。黑色的发丝贴在他的脖颈里，软软的，竟让他觉得这个人有点可爱。  
“……这么害怕吗？”  
年幼的骑士小声问着，心里莫名发痒，仿佛帮助弱小，希望被人需要烙于他血液里，无时不刻地在寻找下一个能让他保护的人。他摘了雷狮的黑色眼罩，毛绒绒的睫毛随着眼睑的缓缓睁开而抖动。  
“你才…怕。”  
雷狮费了半天力气无法把人推开，有人甚至觉得他在害羞。他舌尖发麻，迈不动脚，无奈由安迷修环着他检查现场。  
“是不是该通知城卫？”  
“笨蛋，通知了就…暴露我们偷偷…跑出来玩了。”  
“…是命重要还是玩重要？！”  
“把…桌子…上的拿过来…看看。”  
雷狮使劲展平舌头和愣头青讲话，木桌上一块铁徽章被安迷修捧在手里，上面刻着一把长弓与几个字。  
?ριν?ε?  
“什么意思？”  
“……厄里倪厄斯。几个女神的名字…没什么大不了的。”  
安迷修听完眉头紧蹙，他对神话了解不多，却觉得这名字耳熟。没找到更多能了解刺客身份的物件，他把徽章小心放进自己的口袋里。  
往回赶路时夕阳炙红的弧线镀在山边，他们要赶在内城门禁前溜回去。雷狮走不动，雇了辆马车，上去没多久便昏昏欲睡，闭上眼睛。  
车轮摇晃之中两个人又贴到一起，引得车夫偷笑，问他们交往多久了，什么时候分化的，家长同意结亲没有。安迷修愣了片刻，心里还在想那块徽章。  
仿佛在他之前的噩梦里有人用那女神的名字，在他的命运里刻下了诅咒。  
他抱紧手里的兔笼，告诉车夫他和雷狮目前只是普通朋友，这句话说出口时，他知道他不是一无所有了。  
靠在他身上的躯体暖洋洋的，像他母亲曾缝给他的棉衣一样，也像初冬里温柔的怀抱。  
那只兔子越来越肥，长了六年多几乎变成一个有耳朵的大圆球，上面被安迷修绑着个黄白相间的蝴蝶结，挂住一块星星金属片，写有肥兔的名字“RAY”。  
女仆把黑绒球般的兔子清理干净，不远处高挑的王子在书桌前不耐烦地踱步，像在等人。  
远处黑色山峦趁着天空霞红，十几匹战马穿过村庄往王都赶路。  
有未嫁的农夫农妇听到人声，对上面的白甲骑士叫着招手。这几天在雷之国度名噪一时的骑士团，清剿无数占山为王的匪徒。年轻的骑士长相貌俊逸，战绩不凡，还是个未娶的Alpha，除了传言颇为自恋外没什么大的缺陷。  
“安迷修大人，你可真受欢迎啊。”  
“被美丽的小姐们爱戴，我很荣幸。”  
“真的吗？我还以为大人你最喜欢肤白高傲的男性。”  
安迷修笑了一声，不愿与其多费口舌。阴阳怪气的人是宫廷魔术师的入室徒弟，名叫帕洛斯，每次他出行都被吩咐跟在他左右。他不明白宫廷魔术师是看他哪里不满意，给他安插了一个不安分的眼线。  
“城门要关了，王上明日要约见我，各位恕我先行一步。”  
白甲黑驹被风流推动，很快那个魔术师再追不上，骑士在最后一刻赶进王城，天全然暗了。  
侍从接下他的双剑，但他没闲暇更衣，略有急切地带着一身风霜走进内宫长廊后西面的门里。  
金属的盔甲很重，显得他比平时更魁梧，铁靴落地的杂音先惊动了小兔子，短腿蹬着扑向他的怀里。  
“好乖。想我了？”  
安迷修来回揉着绒球，听到有人用鼻音鄙视他的声音。  
“把它带回去，味道不好也很烦人。”  
“明明清理得很干净。”  
他站起来打量说话的王子，正是少年过渡到青年的年纪，骨架长开了，体重却不大重。面部轮廓男性的特点鲜明，鼻梁高挺，薄润嘴唇却带着点诱人的青涩劲。  
“你迟到了。”  
“我知道。你也不是很着急。”  
安迷修走到床边，视线游走在雷狮单薄的睡衣上。他解开自己胸前的第一块铁甲，听得金属声音落地，然后用带着手套的手捏住了人的下巴，把嘴唇贴上去。  
“嗯。”  
手里的人挣动了一下，身上没有任何信息素的气味。他和雷狮并不是恋人，却在这几年里，每个周五的午夜例行公事般交吻。  
四  
雷狮把安迷修的盔甲片片剥落在地，露出被锁子甲与里衣包裹的身体，动作中发出阵阵金属的摩擦声。骑士的肩膀宽厚，肌理饱满富有力量，但比起以性的角度欣赏，对雷狮来说此人更像一个能量的源流。  
力量是最吸引他的事物，是甘美的露水，滋润着他概念里的自由，所有的妄为都源于绝对的强大。  
安迷修的魔力在与他粘膜接触时觉醒，是他给了安迷修一颗种子，让安迷修培育了整个园林。王子认定这个园林都是属于他的，安迷修是他的子魔，而所有强大的魔法使都会从自己的子魔身上汲取魔力。  
雷狮被人慢慢舔着舌尖，然后看着男人的躯体把他压进了被褥。骑士魔力的储量堪比神代精灵，仅仅接吻就能感受到源源不断的力量涌入身体，酥酥麻麻，舒服极了。  
“呃…这些魔力给你，真是浪费。”  
被吻得脸热的王子喘了口气，舔了舔骑士的嘴唇，舔糖果一样。  
“不是说，不准说话吗？”  
那人说着又把他的嘴堵住，发热的手掌用力按在他的腰上，透出一种难以言喻的热切。  
也不知为何，这几年安迷修比他还热衷此事，最初他逼着年幼的骑士和他接吻贡献魔力的时候那人头都要摇晕了。雷狮解释了无数子魔和母魔的魔力是可以交互使用的，而次子魔给母魔贡魔天经地义，整个大陆的法师都在做，这才勉强让人就范。  
“呃…唔……”  
他的糖罐开始把他当糖来吮，柔软的粘膜里除了安迷修一直含的薄荷片味，还有信息素的白檀香。本是一种舒服平缓的香味，但新木不沉，青涩的情欲无比浓烈。  
安迷修两年前比他先分化，这就是骑士开始乱发情的原因吧，他想。可能就如人们所说Alpha对任何有洞的东西都硬得起来。  
夏末的天尤热，两人发潮的衣衫紧贴，薄被里发出一阵阵响声。两个年轻人对性都充满了好奇，年轻的狮子摸着他储备猎物的背脊，只是觉得刺激，随便尝尝罢了，估计安迷修和他想的一样，都是在吻合中一时性起。不久后他应该选个Omega赏给安迷修了，让骑士发泄一下过足的精力。  
缓慢的吻，让王子眼皮发沉，在挂钟再敲响之前昏昏睡去。  
合眼前他看着那双绿色的眼睛，有些难以琢磨，他知道安迷修一直很有分寸，也不会越界。  
梦里的床垫似在起伏，不断的蝉鸣变成沙哑的喘息，雷狮觉得非常得热，浑身都被汗淋透了，他抱住一个泛凉而舒服的东西，却觉得自己被摇得更热。  
他像叫了几声，想把自己身上湿透的睡衣脱去，布料被他一直拽到了胸口，却觉得那里的一点一下进入了极其湿热的地方，被来回吮着。  
“啊……”  
那种狭窄的热量要把他含化了，全身的热意更盛，让他来回扭着把自己的裤子也蹬下去。身上好像传来了难以忍受的低吼，不知是不是自己在叫。  
周围的香味浓烈至极，像烟熏一样抚在他的皮肤上，又湿又烫，从他的脚踝到大腿内侧，再到小腹。热切的触感一寸寸攀爬，温柔而强硬。  
王子像被吸食人情欲的梦魔纠缠了一夜，浑身湿透又慢慢干了。  
雷狮醒时天完全亮了，他的衣物很整洁，房间与床铺干干净净。他挠了下头发，想回忆模糊的梦里发生过什么，被进来帮忙洗漱的女仆打断了。  
女仆服侍他脱光睡衣，等他坐在浴盆里再往上面慢慢淋热水。女人是个beta，相貌娇好，如果他分化了，这人就会是他的侍姬。雷狮已有十七岁，至今分化迹象全无，身体还在长高，缺乏信息素的催发，肌肉看上去不够饱满。水流从他肩膀上滑下，不算凉快，他有点不耐烦了，把女人推开自己换上衣物。  
“雷狮，你永远学不会守时吗？”  
王子来到大殿时雷王已经坐在王座上，铁椅上铺有兽皮，他脚下半跪着那个骑士，白银铠甲沐浴着天顶彩窗中露出的一缕阳光，好似通体泛出模糊的光晕。  
“陛下，三殿下可能被其他事绊住了。”  
年迈的宫廷魔术师替他说情，换来雷王挥手。  
“罢了。你知我召你们来所为何事，斯拖得公爵过世，他的女婿鸠占鹊巢，占据了南边的战略要塞。来人，把密信呈来。”  
“他是异国人，通敌叛国了。”  
魔术师补充道，雷狮挑眉，打开信件。  
“南国堡垒是萨拉河的金骨要塞？ 易守难攻啊。几个将军还在西边与圣空国的猴子较阵。我们的战线未免拉得有点长了。”  
雷狮摩擦着手指，自然知道他父王的意思，有不少占星师预言，天下分久必合，有人会在五年内寻到万王之剑，所有国度的野心家都蠢蠢欲动。没有王愿意臣服于别人，而雷狮也是一样。  
“不错，将由你们两人出阵剿灭叛臣，以前当监军当得足够了吧。”  
雷王走上前去拍拍年轻雄狮的肩膀，几个侍卫陆陆续续把沙盘与地图一一抬上。  
三王子舔舔嘴唇，他对征战很有兴趣，对治军没有，接手了第十军团的两万人马唯一让他感到快意的就是这个军团以前归雷蒽管理。自从几年前雷蒽被安迷修挫了锐气，便时运不佳了。  
一人得意，一人却一头乱麻，安迷修只治理过骑士团，说服得了绅士制服不了匹夫。整个军团散沙一般，不服于他，整整被他整顿一个月，把全团的武将一一挑过，才算听命。  
他被雷狮嘲笑了几次，告诉他恐惧统治比他现在做的有用的得多。  
军团开拔半个月，敌国的铁骑估计已在要塞城下。夏季炎热，军帐中汗味满溢，大多是Alpha的信息素味。安迷修不脱衣服，身上还是银甲，路过副将军独立的帐篷时被里面传来的嗯啊淫声气得脸红。  
“你们在做什么？！”  
他拉开帐帘，几种信息素的味道扑面而来，一个beta男妓被两个身体壮硕的军士压着，双腿大开，张合的嘴唇与下面的小洞溢出水渍，都吞食着过大的男物。  
“大人啊，你能不能别这么扫兴，我们是将级，享用军妓是合理合法的。”  
“什么？!你……大战在即，望你们自重。”  
骑士实在太年轻了，盖上帘子，浑身的热量翻滚，他怒火不散，在主帐篷外转了三四圈才走进去。  
他与雷狮的帐篷有其他人的五六倍，地图沙盘与两个就寝的地方被隔帐分开，他走进去就听到水声，不该看的，他想看的应有尽有，一身的滚热全都涌到下腹。  
雷狮刚沐浴完，听得人声也不介意，背对着安迷修，全身赤裸先从白色的长袜穿起。他身上没擦，水气挥发正是凉快，双腿之间水滴滑落，臀瓣绷紧，一腿抬起蜷曲，脚踩椅子，把半湿的袜子往小腿上套。  
“雷狮！”  
身后的人不知道在生气什么，逼近之后用浴巾把他紧紧裹住，裹完迟迟不动，有力的手臂还抱着他。银甲贴上他的后背，手掌环在他的腰上。  
“怎么了，今天不是周五吧？”  
顶在雷狮背脊上的铠甲冰凉，男人吹在他滴水后颈上的呼吸湿润滚烫，愈加粗重。他闻出周围的信息素味，觉得不对，下一刻上身被人压上桌子，水渍滴在地图与纸张上，臀部被迫翘了起来。  
“你发情了？！”  
王子不悦大叫，挣扎中有人的嘴唇贴上他光滑的后脖颈，没有腺体，还是被狠狠咬住。  
“啊。操！”  
扎进皮肤的牙齿啃出雷狮的羞怒，他用力挣扎了下，终于转身把安迷修踹开。骑士踉跄几步，垂下头去，像对自己的失态十分自责。  
“抱歉…我居然还去训斥别人。是我不对。”  
王子边听边咬牙切齿，他从没有雌伏别人的意愿，但他也不是不能理解Alpha这种生物，都是管不住裤裆的，随时随地对着男女发情，说不定自己以后也一样。  
“算了，你该找个Omega了。”  
“……”  
“等收复要塞，回城以后我给你选几个。子爵的女儿长得可以，是你喜欢的类型。可惜没有婚约睡不了，我的女仆应该被调教过，送给你吧，会让你在床上舒服够的。”  
他自认为很有诚意，对面男人的脸色却越来越难看，仿佛他说的每一个字都如利刃扎入人的心肺。  
“……你在说什么？”  
骑士吐字艰难，不知道是在为何痛苦，英俊的面容被扯得扭曲。  
“……你就是如此看我的？ 我怎么想，你这些年一点都不知道吗？！”  
“啊？”  
王子没什么耐心，莫名其妙正想发问，帐外传来人声。  
“三殿下，前线急报！”  
雷狮随便穿上衣物拆开密信，旁边沉默的骑士恢复了以往的样子，像什么也没发生过。  
信中的内容和雷狮预料的基本一致，敌人的配置与兵种详细，而金骨要塞本来就是雷王之国的城池，内部构造与缺陷他一清二楚。  
彻夜谋划作战会议后军团起拔，本是一场势在必得的胜利。  
而年轻的王子与他的骑士迎来的却是一败涂地。  
五  
血珠溅了王子满身，他的侍卫保护他撤退，若没有安迷修拖住敌军的追兵，这场战斗注定从势均力敌的战争变成单方面的屠杀。  
金骨要塞背面靠山，两侧密林环绕直至山顶，林中栖息着具有破魔能力的大鸟，凶残如龙，军队只能堂堂正正从山脚下发起进攻。雷狮本想利用城池年久失修的西墙，没想到那里重新被铁淋过，他其余的战术布局都被看穿了，连城堡的魔力屏障都是针对他与安迷修的属性专门设计的。  
残兵败将战意全无，仓惶中盾剑盔甲都不管不顾，每个人的眼睛宛如被他猎杀的野鹿一样，空洞洞的。  
等到安迷修回来，那骑士浑身浴血，红色留在白甲的缝隙里。像是以前未见过这等规模的杀戮，有些失神，看到他后摸着他的内甲仔细检查一遍，确保他安然无恙后对他苦笑。  
“雷狮。我愚蠢的弟弟，我听说，你差点就被金骨城主抓回去当男宠了。”  
他被雷王召回王城汇报时便见到雷蒽得意洋洋的笑脸，站在台阶边往下睥睨。这人比以前略高些，脸上添了张面具，声音一如既往令他反胃。  
“第十军团还好用吗？可不要因为是我用过的，就任由他们去送死啊。”  
“哦。你不说我差点忘了，我还有约，不如有人赋闲在宫内，通敌报信算计同胞战士。”  
“呵呵，你有什么证据？?我要看看你逞强到何时，你比我更清楚你再输一次会是什么下场。”  
大王子的背影消失在皇宫走廊尽头，雷狮比任何人都清楚他现在的处境。他与雷蒽较力数年，大臣们与其父只看结果，他现在是要全盘皆失。军团损伤过半，他必须在父王出兵前一雪前耻。  
这座宫殿的人摇摆如草穗，下一次失败，他的筹码会被雷蒽拿走，怕是死无葬身之地。  
“帕洛斯。”  
“老大有何吩咐？”  
“帮我拟信，先到科多将军那里，说我要借个号角。一定要保密，拿到后切忌送到军营，听我吩咐。”  
“您放心，这很容易。”  
“然后……”  
王子从他的会客室往寝室踱步，出来时手里捧出一个天鹅绒的盒子，他停下片刻像想起了谁，又不大明白有何犹豫之处。  
精巧的盒子在帕洛斯面前展开，里面是一枚铂金蓝钻的戒指。阿斯切的宝石鹌鹑蛋大小，无数菱形切面如梦幻迷宫的入口，粼粼光彩堪比北国之星。  
“殿下？”  
见习宫廷魔术师被那翘楚宝钻晃到眼花，弓腰搓起手掌。  
“你高兴什么，我不是打赏你。你把它收好，带上黄金二十五箱，献给谢杰珂公爵。就说三王子雷狮有意娶他次女做正室，只要他借我两万精兵。”  
他必须赶在敌国增援前再战。  
不用多想他也知道是雷蒽的间隙从中作梗，这次所有的计策他都是贴在安迷修耳边说的。  
四日后兵临城下，远远看去金骨城的弧形魔法壁垒通天，城上弓箭手占据高地，在他们能突进壁垒的范围会把所有士兵射成筛子，而这回进入范围的靶子只有一个骑士，一辆载物的战车。  
“那是什么？！瞄准！让他停下！”  
弓矢暴雨铺天盖地，将战车前的冰盾穿得密密麻麻，而战车上刺耳的鸣声比弓箭裂响更盛。  
车上面只载了一物，巨大的号角在风速的摩擦中声音震地，安迷修的耳朵里塞了棉花，不然要被魔音撕裂耳膜。他看向环绕城堡两侧的千丈密林，里面黑压压的一片破魔巨鸟如他所料惊羽而起。  
这号角本用来驱散森林中禽类，破魔鸟听到后却是进攻，很快浮于城堡上空似乌云蔽日。  
黑色的巨羽齐肩而进，撕破城池无形的魔法壁垒。白日如长夜，鸟群漏斗一般朝安迷修盘旋而下。风声伴着鸣叫，无数长喙大张眼前，骑士刺向细长獠牙，手中双剑光芒溢出，魔力醇厚的光纹源源波动。  
光轮闪烁一次，燃尽了他储存的所有魔力，巨大的鸟群与无数弓矢被冻成参天冰柱，又被熔炎化作雪状浮灰。  
屏障已破，密林中的雄鸟也被杀尽，雷国的大军从林中攀上高地，从上而下一夜夺取了城池。  
冲入内城，安迷修却没擒住敌首，他的目标被一个身着黑甲与头盔的男人扛着，站于城墙高处。  
“你把他留下，我放你生路！”  
“放我生路？…他们称呼你安迷修对吧？?不算常见的名字，你可听过最后的骑士，费德。”  
“……你知道最后的骑士？?你与他相识？！”  
“原来如此。”  
为什么此人知道他师父的名字？  
黑甲的男人消失了，而同一个问题困扰了他几夜。他在金骨城中留守一周，回到王城，见到他朝思暮想的脸一切多余的事物又被他抛之脑后。  
雷狮穿得比平时华贵，布料却更为轻简，包裹出肌理的曲线，少了以往的几分狂妄，添了些难有的活泼。安迷修也不顾他是不是一时兴起地装摸做样，只觉得整个厅堂都被他的小王子照亮了。  
雷狮在迎接的人群前握住他的手腕，仿佛在宣告他们是彼此的所有物一样，安迷修迷迷糊糊地笑了。他跟着雷狮在走，穿过长廊，进入花园，周围的人走马灯般晃过。  
安迷修抽了下手，让自己被拽住的手腕变成手心，这只手和记忆里的重叠在一起，潮热而滑顺，被他小心翼翼地攥紧了。公园里的宾客异常多，在举行什么宴会，他无心留意，只盯着雷狮薄润张合的嘴唇，盼想有朝一日自己能当众吻他，再在夜里把人环在床上折腾到满面潮红地唤他名字。  
“我说，安迷修你到底有没有听我说话？”  
“嗯？嗯。”  
“哼，就知道你没听。和我过来。”  
骑士听着那声鼻音，看向雷狮稍有泛红的鼻尖，几乎觉得一个成年的恶魔十分可爱。他早就如此万劫不复，而他柔软的幻梦没持续片刻。  
雷狮拉着他步入会客室，里面轻盈的笑声起伏，香粉的味道清雅高贵，几个贵族少女簇拥在一起，如皇家白园里含蓄的瑰蕾。  
“各位美丽的小姐，打扰了。”  
安迷修行礼，难得无法欣赏这些女孩的美丽，他看着中间少女手上夺目的宝钻，而那个女孩一直盯向雷狮。  
“哦，安迷修。我忘了介绍，仙希.谢杰珂，公爵之女，我的未婚妻。很漂亮吧。”  
王子说完女孩羞红了脸，被其他贵族少女们打趣起来。雷狮低笑一声，Omega们太容易糊弄了。他对女人与香粉味兴致缺缺，现在目的达成，想到雷蒽那张脸的样子深觉快意，而身边的骑士完全沉默。  
“你不舒服吗？”  
“…什么时候决定的？”  
“嗯？”  
“我问你到底什么时候决定的？！”  
安迷修的声音暗暗，眼睛都埋进头发的阴影里，说出每一个字时全身都发出让人害怕的细颤，他伸手抓住雷狮的肩膀，把人几乎按在旁边的墙上。女孩们被吓得往后退去，前面的人与印象里传说的白马骑士全然不符。  
“……你突然干什么？！疯了吗？”  
雷狮的衣物被攥出布料的咯吱声，要被Alpha过人的力气撕出裂痕。他莫名其妙中开始动怒，那人发出比他更痛苦的呼吸声，像是五脏六腑都在溢血。  
“……好，是我疯了，是我做梦！”  
骑士狠狠放开他，推门而去，沙发上的名媛们还惊得一语不发。  
王城内在举行王子订婚的晚宴，正堂宽敞的台阶下酒杯摇曳，众人起舞衣袂飘飘。繁复的交响乐中没人能听清楼上看台处一人杂碎红酒杯的声音。  
“殿下息怒，三王子不过逞一时风光罢了！”  
雷蒽的贴身侍卫竭力劝说，却被旁边的军师拦下了。  
“殿下，他现在与谢杰珂老贼结盟确实不妙，如此下去…毕竟王上对他那个骑士也略为偏爱。”  
“我都知道！”  
雷蒽气得肝颤，如果这世界上他最憎恨的人是他的弟弟，那第二个想要碎尸万段的就是叫安迷修的，装模作样的骑士。  
如果不是那贱种五年前让他当众出丑，大臣们又怎么会摇摆到雷狮那边，又怎么会让他沦落到如今的境地。  
他愤恨地咬住拇指，刚好看着楼下身着白甲的骑士怒气冲冲地从人群中穿过，反常地没与贵妇们搭讪。  
雷蒽面具下的眼珠转动，突然笑了，心生一计。  
“你们说，如果正义凛然的骑士其实是个人面兽心的畜生，是强奸犯，按照法规会是什么样的死法？”  
六  
铁骑，窄路，安迷修已经不记得他在路上疾驰多久，行人从他行径上仓惶躲过，露出他从没见过的表情。  
他手里的是第二瓶烈酒了，实在是不该喝的。透明的液体从食道一直辣到心肺，仍无法麻痹器官的感觉，那里的肉像被铁夹在一个细小的空间，扭曲地拧着。  
眼前铺路的石子愈加稀疏，马蹄从泥路直往森林，他还记得雷狮第一次逼迫他来打猎的时候，一双紫色眼睛闪烁着原始的兴奋。不论是安迷修愿意的，不愿意的，他拥有过他太多第一次了，他觉得无比珍贵的，在那人心里可能平淡到不值得记住。  
骑士开始低笑了，怪异地狼狈。  
是他非要喜欢雷狮的，比所有人都恶劣，比所有人都无序，又比所有人都能让他痛苦。又是何必？  
他不过是在多年前人生最冷的冬天里被一只饱食的狮子捡到了，却要一辈子忘不掉那绒毛的温暖。最初他就该明白，雷狮什么也不会懂，空有一个吸引人的外表，饶有兴趣地观察周围聚集而来的人类罢了。  
而他却痴傻肖想了上千个日夜，把那些所谓的贡魔当做真正的亲吻，把那些相拥而眠当做对等的渴切，想着只要他慢慢等，野兽就会长出人的心，回应他的爱。  
真是可笑。  
他喉咙里的声音开始浑浊，最后一瓶酒见底了，玻璃瓶子碎在身后，响声清脆。他几乎没喝过酒，现在才知道那些所谓的一醉方休通通是谎言，眼前的画面在溶解，他的痛觉仍无比清醒。  
他能看到王子与他美丽的未婚妻跳晚宴的第一场交际舞，听所有人称赞他们是如何地般配，如何地美妙。他还能看到最初小王子的容貌，在马车上贴着他的肩膀，听车夫调笑他们什么时候会在一起。  
安迷修想告诉王子他应该识趣地离开了，找一个和他一样有心的人，但他做不到。  
睁眼时他好像在水里，又好像在泥里，头疼欲裂。四周昏暗，盔甲里都被冰凉的水灌满了，他从河里往岸上爬，上面似有农夫伸手帮他。安迷修拍上人的肩膀，刚想说谢谢颈部便是针扎般的疼痛。  
“你…呃……”  
酒精几乎麻痹了他的动作，他最后看到的是自己刚拔出来的长剑。  
再醒的时候一身热汗，熔岩般的热海把骑士蒸到沸腾，他记得自己做了一场很长的梦，一个国家举行了盛大的婚礼，而他掠走了里面的新郎。  
他抱着雷狮快乐到发疯，看王子在他的身体下挣扎扭动，几乎哭着摇头呜咽。他用力把人压紧，嘴唇贴到黑色的发丝边，竭力地嗅起Omega花香般的信息素与香粉味。  
花香，香粉味？  
安迷修的疑问让他惊异，却跟随最后的意识消失在疯狂的欲望里。因药物失控的信息素在空气中爆开，他身下泪流满面的不是他想要带走的新郎，而是新郎的新娘。  
雷狮难得留到晚宴的后半场，他的未婚妻不胜酒力提前休息，其他年迈的大臣也没逗留到午夜。整个宴会从订婚的庆祝变成交际与狂欢，空气里渐渐多出信息素的味道。贵族的Omega往往有侍从陪伴，保护他们不被婚约者外的Alpha接近。乐团开始演奏最后一曲，佩利的脸被酒精熏红，若没有王城的巡卫拦着要把上衣脱到精光。  
王子打了个哈欠，这座宫殿对他而言还是过于狭窄，同样的刺激永远都会变得乏味，他需要更辽阔更自由的舞台。  
远处一个与他外貌略有相似的男人朝他扬起红酒杯，然后一饮而尽。雷狮眯起眼观察着他的大哥，不祥的预感。  
“走，帕洛斯，我们找个安静的地方。”  
雷狮登上旋梯走入内宫，路过走廊边一间客房时好像有熟悉的香味，下午时安迷修莫名其妙出门的模样在他面前一晃而过。  
“老大。”  
见习魔术师脸上露出玩味的好奇，看来不是雷狮他一个人的错觉，门后的信息素味太浓了，如粘液一般从门缝里源源溢出。  
“去敲门。”  
帕洛斯听命拍了两下，没人回应，把耳朵贴到了门上。  
“老大，里面在做呢。”  
他的话没说完门就被雷狮踹开，响声震得耳膜胀痛。帕洛斯揉着自己可怜的耳朵，被白檀木的浓香薰到发昏，他迫不及待地往床上瞥了一眼，嘴唇从哦型钩成弧线。  
“啧，人不可貌相啊。”  
床上两个人交叠在一起，Alpha压在Omega身上，躺在下面的仙希.谢杰珂被绳子紧紧困住，脸上的妆容被泪水晕花，和白日里清纯高贵的模样大相径庭，她大声呜咽朝他们求救，眼神迷离而惊恐。  
“没想到您的骑士这么胆大，连您的人都不放过。我们来得早了啊，再晚点就…”  
帕洛斯笑了一声，难以压制自己的兴奋，他被宫廷魔术师安排到安迷修身边监视几年，早猜出道貌岸然的骑士对雷狮怀着怎样不堪的想法，却没想到他也能被嫉妒熏心，想用强奸雷狮未婚妻的方式来破坏婚约。以王国骑士的地位，逼奸任何一个平民Omega都不会有人过问，而碰了未出阁的贵族少女，王宫贵族也难免被荣誉谋杀身首异处。  
不过太可惜了，那女人的裙子与腿被绑得过紧，到现在两个人的衣服都没脱下来，失控的Alpha只是没完没了地想扯掉女人脖颈上打结复杂的丝巾，去找后面的腺体，动作毫无章法看上去像要把人勒死。  
“帕洛斯还愣着干什么？ 你难不成很高兴？ ”  
帕洛斯惊了一声，年轻的王子阴沉到可怖，看到安迷修的时候整个脸都被狰狞拉扯。  
“过来把他们分开！”  
雷狮手掌中雷电溢出，把身后的门焊电般封死，走到床边动作愤恨而粗鲁，身体内有什么叫嚣着想把安迷修拎下来狠狠打一顿。  
事情还未到不可收拾的地步，他为何要如此动怒？  
骑士的秉性他再清楚不过，不论如何欲求不满都不会去接近手无缚鸡之力的妇孺，也不可能没有原因地突然背叛他。  
雷狮想起了他大哥敬酒时的模样，他握紧的拳头发出咯咯声响。  
毁了他的婚约，给谢杰珂家族蒙羞，让他的骑士与他决裂名誉扫地，这种看似一箭双雕实质龌龊至极的事，只有雷蒽能做得出来。  
“哎呀小姐，别动别动，我们是来帮你的。”  
仙希.谢杰珂的嘴被绒布堵着呜咽，全身被Alpha的信息素征服到瘫软，已经开始神志不清了。帕洛斯略有无奈地把人拽起来，失控的Alpha出于本能欲与他抢人，门外又传来了用力的拍门声。  
“就是这间！我看到他带着谢杰珂小姐进去了。”  
“还等什么，你先带那女人走。”  
雷狮压低嗓音，用尽力气拽住Alpha肌肉紧绷的胳膊，朝帕洛斯指了下窗户。  
“那…我先安抚下她，不过老大她可都看得清楚，接下来未必好办啊！”  
“别啰嗦了。”  
一男一女的人影消失在窗户后，雷狮切齿地想把Alpha拎起来，四周的信息素蜜般浓稠，粘到他皮肤上时难受到头昏发热，他新穿的皮鞋稍有打滑，较力中一不留神失去重心便被安迷修反压到床上。  
Alpha失去了Omega，但找到了更好的代替品，如同被欲望主宰的动物朝雷狮的脖颈咬了下去。  
“快点！要来不及了！”  
巡卫兵与公爵之女的女官终于把焊死的门打开，昏暗的房间里响着琐碎的布料声，床垫在摇，男人沙哑的喘息与腰背挺动的动作让女官羞红了脸。  
“畜生！你对我家小姐做了什么！”  
年过三十的Omega女官虽然被标记过，仍被房间内猖狂的信息素味冲撞，她走到床边几乎流泪，看到被安迷修压在身体下玩弄的人时惊愕地贴回墙上。  
年轻的王子衣物凌乱，还穿着白袜皮鞋的双腿被分在两侧，身体被顶住摇晃喘息，仰着头爱抚吻咬他下颚的骑士。  
“你们干什么？ 不会识趣点吗？”  
王子眯开眼睛，声音听起来慵懒极了。  
“这…这..三殿下你…你刚和我家小姐订婚..怎么能这样对她？”  
“怎样对她？ 她的父亲有多少侍妾，几个男宠？ 她还没嫁给我，你就要替她管教我和什么人过夜了？！”  
雷狮被安迷修隔着衣物顶弄臀间，他被赤裸的性交动作恶心到反胃，却还要摆出享受的样子用双腿把人的腰紧紧缠住。  
女官哭得比仙希.谢杰珂本人还要可怜，带着一众人匆忙逃走，门被摔上了。  
“你够了吧，快放开！”  
王子粗鲁推搡起和他假戏真做的骑士，没动两下又被按回被褥里，Alpha的粗喘吹在他耳边，下面涨大的玩意又热又硬，撑起骑士的裤子再顶上他的双丘与大腿。  
“嗯...”  
雷狮还没分化，却非不懂情事之道，磨着他身体的硬物足以让任何一个Omega舒服到尖叫，被周围信息素蹂躏着动腰，哭求人好好射在里面。他被磨到口干舌燥，却半点不想当一个Omega。后背贴着起伏的床垫在摇，热汗从骑士半裸的上半身蹭了过来，湿润一片，眼前精湛的肉体淋过油一样泛滑膨胀。  
他挣扎着用魔法攻击他的对手，那人浑浊的眼睛被痛觉刺激得更为暗淡，把他抱在身上，轻松地宛如制服一只乱扭的大猫。安迷修揉玩着狮子双腿间脆弱的地方，脸埋进胸脯几乎幸福地吸气，一双滚热的手塞进了雷狮的裤缝。  
“你清醒点！”  
王子大叫时裤子被翻到大腿，光滑的臀瓣被Alpha一手捏住一侧，像要挤出水一般握紧脂肪，往外掰着对空气露出暗缝里细小的入口。  
“操！安迷修！”  
他的骑士吻住了剩下的怒骂，嘴唇柔软而滚烫。同一种吻他们在贡魔时做过无数次，没有一次像现在这般让王子满脸燥热。他真的气极了，手掌中雷电的长矛愈来愈亮，罪魁祸首的眼睛里却像露出了委屈般的无奈。  
又是一次细腻的啄吻，好像在吻食人的眼泪一样。骑士把他抱得紧了，在低沉的哽咽里喃喃梦呓。  
“我喜欢你，雷狮，只喜欢你一个。”  
七  
失神的骑士肩膀起伏像在苦笑，嘴唇亲着雷狮脸颊边每一根发丝，低沉吐字。  
“不要…和别人订婚，好吗？”  
王子木讷在原处，脸上的肌肉抽搐几下，脑海里空白一片。  
他被安迷修禁锢在怀里，贴合的唇膜带有白檀木的香味，吻食他的喘息，如同小时候滴在他脸上的眼泪一样，把他烫到化了。  
柔软的触感蹂躏雷狮的身体，他面容扭曲起来，像是他看到挂起来的一把佩剑对他说话了。Alpha的欲望愈加浓烈，手掌揉起他的胸脯，捏住上面的红点逼出低叫。  
“啊，你…居然……”  
王子的腰在颤，那些夜晚无谓的肢体触碰在他眼前晃过，曾经在他睡熟时游走在他胸口上的湿润重新勾勒出泥泞的画面。不是梦，他被这个男人细细舔咬过，浑身上下，也不仅是这人一时兴起的发泄。  
他对着浑浊的绿色眼睛切齿，蓝色的雷光溢满屋子。  
帕洛斯一个男性Beta自认一向对Omega以礼相待，他非常想请谢杰珂小姐坐下来喝茶，事实上Omega确实坐着。  
“不知道您是否了解过，远古时期一对Alpha和Omega组成部落负责生育，与他们有一定血缘关系的Beta们负责劳作。我其实认为不公，Beta们是工蚁吗...哎跑题了，我希望小姐您能知道保护Omega是Beta的本能，请您务必放心。”  
他说罢努力和善地微笑，椅子上被绑成香肠一样的未来王后满脸泪痕，嘴还被堵着，摇晃着木椅发出咯吱响声。  
帕洛斯摊手，觉得自己不能再讲道理了，他正想不如请人早点入睡时门被粗暴地打开。  
来者目光阴狠，无助的Omega立即像只被吓傻的小鸟，蜷缩发抖。雷狮衣衫凌乱，身上还粘着白檀木味，衬衫被撕开一道口子，泛白脖颈上的几个红点难以掩饰。  
“老大被叮得不轻啊，皇宫的公园该除虫了。”  
“帕洛斯，你下句话如果还是废话，我不保证你明天还能笑得出来。”  
王子冷淡地笑了，见习魔术师后背发麻，眼珠转动竭力思索。  
“…公爵之女死在咱们着恐怕不妥…就算嫁祸给别人也…我的师父会高位魔法，或许能小部分修改人的记忆，如果殿下您亲自去和他谈的话，说不定问题就解决了。”  
帕洛斯陪笑。第二天三王子的未婚妻哭着离城而去，宫殿里泛滥起另一种传闻。下人们偷偷聚集在一起，议论故事里的王子与他的骑士如何淫乱不堪，被贵族的女官撞见，可怜的谢杰珂小姐迫于家族压力仍要嫁给他。  
故事的主人公之一反是笑了，如果雷蒽是想斩断他的左膀右臂，现在算是成功大半。  
可同样的把戏，他一样信手拈来。  
一个月后雷狮站在高台上目睹他的兄长在图书馆里“独自”接待了北国同盟的大公，让友邦亲身体验下雷王王子肢体的热情。  
雷蒽装Beta装得不差，但在发情的药剂里不堪一击。图书馆的侍从早被差遣干净，偌大的空间里回荡起情事的闷哼，沙发被顶到桌子边，台灯颤着打落在地。很快Omega被失控的Alpha逼奸到顺从，顾不得自己是谁，只会边哭边求饶摆腰。  
沙发上两人半裸的身体扭在一起，颤动着挤压出更多淫叫，Omega就是这样不堪的动物，成为收容Alpha性器的玩具是唯一的下场。雷蒽脸上的屈辱被潮红代替，对着第一次见面的人张腿又缠。  
雷狮恶心到再看不下去，仿佛想起了自己那双白袜和新穿的皮鞋。如果不是雷蒽先对安迷修下手，他也不屑去这般报复。  
他从高台上离开时浑身细颤，像不小心沾上了洗不掉的污浊。侍卫们在戏剧的高潮中闯入，他们的大王子被玩弄得失神，身上缠绕着Alpha的味道，被完整标记。  
王族丑闻引起轩然大波，一夜间又被联姻掩盖，和雷狮斗了尽十年的政敌就这么被邻国的人带走了，让他赢得毫不光彩。他成为了雷王王位的唯一继承人，但根本不算获胜，雷蒽还没死，不过换了个头衔。  
他接手其他属于雷蒽的军团，远离王城，正合他意，片刻也不想在王城中逗留下去。他快马加鞭走得急切，城堡的轮廓缩成积木时，一个白点还停留在远处。  
“殿下，以上是全部内容。还有给写您的私人信件，需要现在查阅吗？”  
“放下吧。”  
“您有些疲劳，需要我请军医过来吗。”  
新上任的副官满脸热情，换来雷狮不耐烦地挥手。王子近几日脸颊略有泛红，令人忧心。  
副官把一叠信平放在军营的桌子上，里面一张盖有蓝色蜡封的抓住了雷狮所有的注意力。  
分开半年以来的第二十六封，安迷修的信雷狮一封也没拆开过，他们两个一南一北，雷狮隔着大陆也能听到那个男人愈加辉煌的战绩。如果安迷修真是他父王的私生子，他现在应该恨他恨得咬牙切齿。  
蜡烛点燃信的一角，白纸在焰心中扭曲，烟灰漂浮。  
雷狮不愿再想安迷修了，不愿想起他的任何事。一双绿色的眼睛却在无数个夜里将他来回蹂躏。离别时那人远远凝视，寄予的情绪似雨水打入大海，满处湿润又毫无意义。  
床边被烧焦的信件还剩一半，如同被剪断的话语。入夜时雷狮把自己埋进被褥，去回想其他让他痛快自在的事，每一场战斗，每一种渴望，最后却站在他最无趣的获胜里。  
图书馆里弥漫起信息素的香味，落地窗像展示的柜台，供人们观看本该肃静的殿堂与木架间交媾的人欲。  
沙哑的叫声在空气中长颤，雷狮被热到反胃，他走不出这场活春宫，看着沙发上缠着Alpha的人融化出自己的脸。  
压在他身上的男人明朗俊逸，裸露的身躯结实却非匹夫的粗犷。含情脉脉的骑士搂着他的腰，在他耳边一次次重复。  
“我喜欢你，只喜欢你一个。你早就知道了。”  
王子摇头推搡，温柔的触感让人发疯，贴合的肌肤慢如调油。手指有意折磨他一样，搓揉他肌肉上不多的脂肪，把皮肤上捂出一层层细汗。他难受得呜咽，被吻着乱顶，在恶心的感觉里越来越痒。  
“啊……”  
安迷修的嘴唇太柔和了，不该是这样的，他渴切的是更热硬的触感来弥补开合的空洞。王子低叫着撕扯起男人的衣物，却被自己的渴望吓到惊醒。  
“哈…哈…”  
空荡的房间只有雷狮一人粗喘，梦里的画面融入黑暗。他的睡衣被细汗润透，浑身蒸腾，脚趾钩在床单上，双腿颤着往外开合，中间的阳具高高翘起。  
这是他第一次做春梦，仿佛还有残余的欲望在深处碾动。雷狮仰头平复自己的呼吸，周围多出无比怪异的香味，像酒酿一样从脖颈的皮肤上源源溢出。  
王子的表情扭曲起来，只盼现在还是噩梦的延续。他勃起的欲望下，缝隙里流淌出越来越多的粘液，本能地渴望着灼热的物件。  
他分化了，注定成为被人亵玩的器具。他狠狠地念出那个导致他如此的骑士的名字，把床边的玻璃杯摔成碎屑，仿佛远处还站着在梦里侵犯他的人。  
清晨时雷狮的行李已经架在马上，让年轻的副官惶恐不安。  
“殿下！您要突然回宫？！军团怎么办！”  
“现在停战了。”  
“可我们不能缺少统领！叛国的义军一直想攻克苏托力瓦高地，那里的堡垒您不会不知道！它不光是军事要地，还关押了不少七八年前的重犯，而且您的姐姐二殿下的领土也需要被保护！国王陛下一直吩咐....”  
“够了！”  
雷狮跨上战马，贴合的马鞍磨着略有湿润的布料，他用不透风的斗篷把自己全身裹紧，军队里全是Alpha，他不可能掩饰下去。  
“我派新的督军来，你和他汇报！”  
马蹄踏过南国一直往北，落后的小城被秋雨淋得泥泞不堪，几辆马拉的货车把狭窄的石路塞到拥挤。上面一箱箱货物卸得缓慢，王子的战马来回跺步，引起了众人注意起高挑俊美的青年与他脸上撩人邪欲的绯红。  
“少爷是外地人？ ”  
“与你何干？”  
“真香啊。 一个人跑出来不害怕吗？”  
卸货的工头对他露出坏笑，满是汗毛的大手摸上他的大腿。雷狮好久没见血，面目狰狞到可怖，拔出武器的时候闻到污浊的Alpha信息素味，把他的腰揉到瘫软。  
“你们都过来帮忙，一个要发情的Omega勾引我还打人！”  
肥壮的工头浑身脏水般的气味扑入雷狮的口鼻，几个人寻声而至抓扯起王子的腰带与皮靴。空气里笑声起伏，仿佛所有人都觉得这个贵族少爷不谙世事，下一刻就会躺在地上接受他们的雨露恩赐。  
八  
优秀的抑制剂造价昂贵，往往只有贵族负担的起，贵族Omega出门也会有专员保护，不被Alpha接近。民间抑制剂效果薄弱，大多平民Omega刚分化就被标记，或者早早定下婚约，日复一日地补上临时标记。没有主人的Omega游荡在外实为罕见，况且还是这样的高等货色。  
七八个人拉扯王子，混杂的信息素味攻击起唯一的目标。雷狮切齿，头一次感受到了第二性别差异的压迫，战马惊得嘶鸣乱叫把他甩落在地，马蹄在人群边乱窜着，往外冲去。  
“快！别让他跑了。”  
一个工人扑来抓住他的腿，他踹上去的力量软绵绵的，身体里的魔力聚了又散。暴怒顶着他的肺，却只能无力看着贱民朝他围了过来。他的脑海里晃过一人的脸，几乎把所有的不幸都迁怒过去。  
安迷修。  
“……我会让…你们死无葬身…呃！”  
“少爷别急，一会你就会满足地喊个够。”  
空气里的酒酿味被一众Alpha的信息素揉玩，绵软极了。工头舔着嘴唇，正凑过去把人的斗篷扯下来，青年泛白的皮肤上出了蓝光。  
“啊——！”  
前面城门处其他几个马车也被货车队堵住，碍于他们人多势众本来只想对暴行冷眼旁观。此刻骤然亮起的雷电如龙撕咬向天际，蓝色的魔力把周围的设施掀翻，空气里多出人体焦糊的味道，惊得众人作鸟兽散。  
雷狮顺着混乱往外匍匐，离开信息素的压制，腿还重如灌铅。他生来只有看别人在地上爬的份，从没受过这种屈辱，眼前的画面从城门变成树木小路，他再走不动了。  
远处城中的叫声仍刺耳，还有人在往另一边逃窜。运货的工人吓得屁滚尿流，差点被一匹从南而来的黑色骏马撞倒。  
“前面发生何事？是盗贼吗？”  
上面的男人一身秘银盔甲，冷淡而肃正。  
“是黑巫师，救命啊骑士大人——真的不是我的错——！”  
“别急，把话说明白，喂！”  
骑士皱眉，刚到此处便见一行人四处逃窜，肥胖的工人只言片语已经吓得跑到森林深处。此路位于中土，是去雷王之域北边的必经之路之一，本不是马贼们猖獗的地方。小路上零零散散的包裹落得满处，还有一个全身被斗篷盖住的人趴在路边。  
骑士下马，铁靴落地时金属响声厚重。他看着那人发出一声难耐的呜咽，身上溢出异常好闻的酒精味。  
“你没事吧，站得起来吗？”  
骑士把手伸向地上的青年，那人上半身包括脸与头发都被斗篷严严实实地裹住。似乎因为听到他的声音，伸手把眼睛也盖上，但光看裤子的绣纹与靴子的质地也该是有爵位的贵族。  
“请问阁下是附近哪位领主之子吗？为何一人在此处？你们被黑巫师袭击了？”  
“……”  
雷狮以为自己听错了，从布料的一丝缝隙中看到安迷修的脸时浑身莫名细颤。  
“抱歉，原谅我的唐突，因为你遮住脸，我有些好奇。”  
“…我患有…白化病，见不得光。”  
雷狮吐字艰难，身软如泥，勉强用魔法改变自己的声线。他和这个男人仿佛孽缘深重，把他变成现在这样还不满足，还要来揭穿他吗？  
“白化病，阁下难道是阿托勒男爵的幼子？我记得名叫..呃...你需要帮助，我载你去北面的城堡。”  
阿托勒男爵有个身患白化病的幼子，爱撰写游记四处旅行。这个故事雷狮似乎听过，他终于低笑，找到了窘境的出口。  
“布伦达。大人您是王国的骑士吧，雷国上下……没有人不知您的名号……我记得您带领北边的军队，为何跑到…南国，在我一个无名小卒身上浪费时间？”  
“实不相瞒，北边战场告捷，我刚在此处处理要务，本想去这附近的要塞…见一个人。他的副官告诉我他已经走了。”  
雷狮顿时想起那封被他烧掉一半的信，如果多看一眼就不会在此处撞见安迷修了。  
“而且我发誓保护弱者，不会对阁下坐视不理。”  
“…什么，啊！”  
下一刻他就被安迷修拎住抱上了马，白檀木味干净而舒服，他的挣扎丝毫没用。  
“你需要抑制剂，先用这点忍了吧。”  
安迷修先给自己注射了什么，再把一盒药膏塞到他斗篷下的手里，触碰到他手指时皱眉片刻。  
“……？”  
“……没事。我们去下一个城堡，那里有卖效力更强的药！”  
骑士的黑马矫健，载着两人往森林北处。秋叶薄黄，凉风习习，雷狮涂过药膏仍周身发热，身上的信息素味淡去大半，他的后背靠着金属盔甲，又潮又痒。他的思维开始迟钝，脑中闪着脱身之法。如果战斗必然暴露，而从这人身边逃开可能又会身处险境。  
安迷修被连绵的战火打磨过，再没有少年与男人之间的青黄不接，多出些沉稳的威仪。均匀有力的呼吸吹在雷狮耳边的斗篷上，还未被Omega的信息素沾染。  
“抓好了，别乱动。”  
骑士拉起缰绳把他抱得更紧，靴子夹住马腹让它加速。疾驰中颠簸更重，雷狮的腰还是软的，下体像被马鞍好好顶了一路。周围檀香味单薄却比那些肮脏的水味灼热得多，一丝湿润的呼吸缠上雷狮的脖颈，那里有块皮肤灼热到发疯。  
“……嗯。”  
他吞住自己的声音，口干舌燥，前面的景象乱摇，臀缝被迫贴在骑士的胯甲上。  
几个小时的路程长如一日，正阳当空，骑士看到上空飞禽，伸手拉出魔力生成的冰流弓箭。水晶箭道窜出，被击中的大雁往下坠去，落地前被他策马接住。  
“今天的午餐。”  
他和Omega示意，才发现那人粗喘到虚脱，往下滑落。  
“……你刚分化吗？?信息素的波动很大。”  
安迷修的口吻是有距离感的淡漠，脸颊却被再次开始发散的酒酿味熏红了。雷狮斗篷下的脸狞笑，再怎么发誓只喜欢一个，见到Omega不都一样。  
“你再忍下，还有一半路程。”  
“……骑士大人对所有人都这么温柔？?你对我太好，我突然想以身相许了，你该怎么办？”  
安迷修看了他一眼，似乎毫不意外。  
“我很荣幸。但恕我不能接受。”  
“不能接受？因为嫌弃我有白化病吗？”  
雷狮的声音带出玩味之意，对方沉默片刻。  
“和您的病症无关。我有心上人，不论他是否患有重病，还是先天不足，对我都独一无二。”  
“发情的时候任何在你面前的Omega都独一无二，只能被标记一次。不过和谁发泄不都一样吗？你一样会想着他的脸和别人发生关系吧，就对方是男是女你都不知道。”  
“……不是！但如果真是不幸，我也没办法，我忘不了他。”  
“你没办法？！那你忘不掉也是一厢情愿！他一点都不喜欢你，无谓的感情只会束缚别人，让人不快！”  
雷狮说罢才觉自己失控，安迷修的眼睛霎时沉暗。  
“你好像对我的事情很清楚？”  
“……”  
“布伦达少爷？”  
安迷修的手狠狠抓住了青年斗篷的一角，从刚才开始就觉得此人与雷狮说不清道不明地相似。他以为自己魔怔了，心跳砰响，周围Omega的信息素味开始让他失控般期待。  
“放开！”  
骑士撕扯起雷狮脸上的布料，为了不让他乱蹬把他整个人都压在地上，几乎和暴徒的姿势一样。  
王子竭力挣扎，仿佛他保护的不是斗篷，是他身上最后一件衣服。  
“啊……”  
安迷修终于打开了布料，里面的人颤着细喘，他看到了他熟悉的黑发，但对着面容错愕地摇头。  
“……抱歉，抱歉。相信我，我无意强迫你，我以为你是..他。”  
“离我远点！”  
大叫的人脸上皮肤白得病态，完全是安迷修没见过的容颜。他自责道歉半天，那人把斗篷又围在脸上，再不和他对话。  
抵达下一座城池，安迷修仍觉尴尬，他用重金买下的三管贵族用抑制剂被Omega拿到手里。  
“抱歉，给阁下留下不好的回忆。如果你愿意，我可以送你回你的领地。”  
“不必了，就此别过吧！”  
雷狮压低声音，松了口气，他在被揭开布料的一刻用了暗示型的魔法。他知道安迷修的弱点，所以第一次能让他中招，安迷修误以为自己看到了别人，可同样的把戏用不了第二次。  
骑士与“布伦达”分别后往王城赶路，难以形容地沮丧。雷王诞辰将至，这些年国王身体状况不佳，去往王城的路上陆续遇到许多献礼献药的贵族，与他攀谈。  
“安迷修大人，你可真是太有能耐了，把我甩在军营里我很无奈啊。您做您的工作，我做我的工作，我跟着你也没妨碍到您不是吗？”  
他刚步入王城内就远远看到帕洛斯的脸，身边还跟着两个青涩的男孩。  
“帕洛斯应该让你的师父给你放个假，他若对我不放心可以命我去见他。”  
“呵呵，我开玩笑的，这两位你估计有面缘吧。露修斯，卡米尔。”  
较矮的男孩他见过，是雷狮的堂弟，不知为何一直对他略有敌意，另一个他应该是初次见面，可能也是皇族的外戚。  
他忍不住多看了几眼，那个少年的五官轮廓和雷狮颇为相似，甚至比亲兄弟雷蒽更像，但瞳色为棕色，气质也比雷狮乖巧得多。  
“怎么啦，安迷修大人，很感兴趣呀？”  
帕洛斯不怀好意，骑士也挑起眉刚想作答，大门外传来了骚动声。  
门卫大声传诵，三王子回来了。  
九  
他走到哪里都是世界的中心，桀骜不驯的王子没有下马，一身平民质地的黑麻衣衬得瞳膜紫色更为粲焕。围上去的仆人被马蹄惊得止步，雷狮扬鞭直冲进城堡之中，众人面面相觑。  
骑士的视线往下滑落，那人视他为无物。  
雷狮是太子了，或许猖狂才是常态，而曾经的自己是拉着他的手，站在他的身边的。安迷修不记得半年前失控的夜晚他到底做过什么，只听污言秽语，说王国的骑士持勋膨胀，驰骋于未来国王的身上。  
带着手甲的拳头被攥得紧紧，不被察觉的心意滋养苦闷，揭露后却把人推得更远。  
“安迷修大人，你怎么有些无精打采的？”  
身旁年轻人手捧手绢，草坪上的贵族竞技还在继续，周围的小姐们与Omega的喝彩声起伏。安迷修回到王城将近一周，诸如此类的活动接连不断，是为了国王诞辰的庆典蓄势。贵族们纷纷入驻，这位叫露修斯的少年也不例外。  
“刚才您的马球也很精彩。”  
不用多猜他也知道少年是Omega，手绢上还存有些残余的信息素味。安迷修不准备用，对人笑笑放进兜里。  
少年为这一举动脸红了，双手不知放到哪里合适。露修斯像个不谙世事的孩子，鹿状的眼睛在偷偷瞥他，又转到别处，侧脸的弧线和雷狮的轮廓吻合起来。  
‘和谁发泄不都一样吗？你一样会想着他的脸和别人发生关系吧？’  
不是。  
陌生人的声音占据他的脑海，听着不堪却像是事实，他到底想和谁申辩？  
“谢杰珂小姐来了。”  
不远处的卡米尔朝公园外仰头，他平时是个安静而谨慎的孩子，宫殿里每一个角落都没逃过他的眼睛。  
“和传说中的一样美丽，和王子殿下非常登对。”  
“嗯。”  
傍晚又是一场舞会，王城一夜的挥霍是几个军团一整个月的军饷。虽是乱世，人们对战争却充满期待，所有的对话都离不开战事。  
和他想象的一样，王子与他的未婚妻在跳晚宴后的第一场领舞，谢杰珂高贵而目含哀怨，是她自己世界里顾影自怜的女主角，可无论如何她都是要成为王后的。王子身上的衣物反常厚重，几层深蓝色的华服裹得严实，脸上被热出潮红。  
殿堂地面如冻结的镜湖，映着两人旋转的舞鞋，冰刀一般割在骑士胸口内的肉块上。  
他想走了，胳膊还被人拽着。雷狮与未来王后的舞步跳到了安迷修面前。谢杰珂对着他用素手勾住王子的后脖颈，再往胸口贴去。  
“啊。”  
王子怪异的叫声一时高扬，步伐错位，踩到女方的裙子。安迷修下意识出手，把雷狮抱在怀里。他朝思暮想的脸此时红得病态，全身和在古龙水里泡过般刺鼻。  
“起开——”  
所有人目睹雷狮把骑士推到一边，匆忙冲出大殿。  
公爵之女留在原地，手里的裙子被她扯到珠碎玉散，几乎把自己当成了弃妇。她被篡改过记忆却知道她的女官那晚看到了什么污秽。  
女子哽咽出声，一生没受过这般委屈，拿起旁边宾客的酒杯朝罪魁祸首泼了过去。  
“都是你！都是因为你才变成这样的！”  
红酒从安迷修前额的发丝上淌下，暗红液体沾了满脸，滑落的水渍染花衬衫。女孩哭着在视野里消失，身边的议论里泛出讥笑。  
“安迷修大人？”  
“不必了，我去洗脸。”  
骑士避开前面眼熟的手绢，所有的画面都在溶解，脑海里只有一人推开他时泛出痛苦的双眼。  
走廊中的王子跌跌撞撞，刚被那个女人无意按到的腺体发出灼热的剧痛。他的手臂早被针孔扎得不堪入目，把所有能找到的抑制剂都注射到自己体内。  
束缚全身的衣物如包火团，沙哑的呻吟后领口上的丝绸带被扯落在地，他踉跄挤入一间鲜为人知的密室。  
造价昂贵的沙发被他抓扯出指痕，中毒般干呕的王子浑身细颤。屈辱与痛苦，是他成为Omega后唯一能体会到的事，没有敌人能让他折服，他却要败给他的肉体。  
“唔…啊……”  
滥用药物导致的信息素失控比发情更疯狂，身体自燃一样把身上厚重的衣物全烧透了。里层的布料贴着雷狮胸前下腹，因汗湿润的触感裹着沉甸甸的欲望。  
要发情了。  
密室里的挂钟滴答夹杂起喘音湿热，一件件衣物抽丝般落地。王子的眼睑被润上水渍，上身趴在软垫上，难以自制地轻蹭。胯间的布料被打湿在会阴上，水膜一样吸附他泛痒的下体。  
欲海的热浪拍打雄狮，推着他在黑夜里来回起伏，辗转中腰肢靠着坐垫弓起，平坦的胸肌被浓郁的酒味啄红。  
“嗯……”  
他握住了自己耻辱的物件，一刻的舒服只是与恶魔交媾的前奏，无论怎么动作都发泄不出痛苦。眼前一张张人脸晃过，雷蒽睥睨时的狞笑，贱民油腻的手指，然后是在他身上驰骋的骑士。  
“不……”  
手里的欲望对着那张人脸颤抖，密室的门不知何时开过，一人正攥着他掉落在门口的领带，魔怔般愣在原地。  
安迷修张口又合，那双腿在他面前乱蹬着，回神时已经把雷狮压在身下，周围黏连的信息素味让他狂喜般低呼。  
“雷狮，你…是Omega。你就是布伦达？”  
他可以听到自己失控般的笑声，他妄想了无数次，在无数不被道德拘束的淫梦里占有了雷狮，让他的爱人贴着自己低叫，标记成只属于他的存在。  
“你没法和她结婚了。哈哈…你是个Omega。”  
“你…闭嘴，唔啊。”  
王子的叫声被热吻封缄，沉浸在狂喜里的骑士拥入Omega酒精般的气息。他吮着人舌尖上热辣的烈酒，把雷狮的衣物撕扯成碎条。金属纽扣弹落在地，残余的布料被撩到雷狮前胸与膝盖下，裸露的胸脯腰胯，夹住欲望的大腿，白晃晃的一览无余。  
“你…啊，你敢…操。”  
檀木的香味在空气里爆开，安迷修第一次有意释放如此多信息素，他是信息素浓度极高的一类Alpha，足以让任何Omega几分钟内丧失神智。  
骑士平日掌剑的手指胡乱游走，王子紧绷的肌理滑腻而有力，在他的爱抚里扭着细颤，从背脊到臀肉，再到开始湿润的腿缝。他逼吻人开合的嘴唇，本该没有任何力量抵抗的人死死咬住他的舌头。  
就算雷狮成为了Omega，仍是一头难以降服的野兽。  
骑士有些自暴自弃地低笑，因为用过药剂他仍然清醒。他已经不在乎野兽有人心与否，只想让眼前的身躯再触碰不了别人。  
“嗯...啊...”  
雷狮的手被衣物绑上沙发的木质扶手，腿上只剩下内裤挂于脚踝，涣散的眼神不知看着何处。空气中两种信息素如交媾的淫蛇，扭在一起。  
安迷修缠绵的吻吮着雷狮的脖颈，含咬腺体逼出饥渴的低叫。王子浑身上下都被安迷修的手指揉弄一次，胸前敏感的红樱颤颤翘着，然后被男人的舌尖服侍。舌头湿润的感觉缓慢下滑，像在品食Omega腹肌上的曲线。  
骑士竭力吸吮他爱人肌肤上每一丝酒味，然后含住了王子胯间好看的翘起。雷狮的物件稚嫩极了，滑得和没自浊过一般，没咬几下后面就溢出湿淋淋的粘液，粘上大腿。  
安迷修手掌里的身躯鱼般细摆，被他含得再无尊严。他捏着臀缝，叫王子无处乱扭，没什么技巧地用力吸了几次。  
“哈...不要...不要咬。”  
雷狮的胯在他鼻前顶动，皮肤细汗阵阵，润黏的后穴被他送入一根手指，如饱满湿热的小嘴好好吮着异物。  
安迷修忍住低叹，只觉得自己胯间的东西胀热弹跳。在军营里总有些管不住下体的Alpha士兵，谈论怎么享受过婚约者的初夜。他们说Omega与Beta不同，生来就是为了吸食阳物，第一次被侵犯的时候青涩而淫乱，又窄又缠人。  
妄想催促骑士的动作，早想把自己的东西送进软处被吸咬着胡乱发泄。手指在雷狮身体里抠弄乱按，发出咕咕水声，很快让嘴里抖动的性器射出粘稠的酒酿。  
第一次被人弄得高潮的王子瘫软在沙发上，脸颊蒸腾到绯红，舌尖抵在牙齿上痛苦地喘着。他双腿开合，初次被亵玩的穴口露出小缝，胆怯地泣润粘液。  
他的骑士还一件未脱，攀到他耳边粗喘，一次次呼唤着一个名字。情欲的恶魔在安迷修身旁低语，告诉他这人已经准备好了，会被他弄得舒服，爱上他的身体。  
他抬身轻轻吻住人的额头，再抱住人颤抖的裸体。雷狮开始吻他了，从他的下颚轻舔到耳垂，而他还是清醒的，看着那双空洞的眼睛绝望地笑了。  
‘他一点都不喜欢你。’  
自己的一厢情愿不过让人痛苦罢了。  
十  
酒精味的信息素缠绕着骑士，下面热量愈加膨胀，身心都渴望着占有。这可能是他唯一的机会，在雷狮醒来前标记他，剥夺他一切后悔的余地。  
他又吻住了王子，心房悸动扭着挤出血液。安迷修的肩膀不止颤抖，他应该成为施暴者，却发出了哭笑不得的低吼。  
他舍不得。  
他舍不得伤害他分毫，宁愿选择失去也无法动手拔掉狮子的獠牙，强迫他接受。  
“抱歉。你一定会觉得我很可笑吧。”  
骑士的声音沉入黑夜，疯狂的夙愿与曾经所有的小心翼翼一晃而过。他的衣物落在雷狮的裸露的身体上，盖好后轻轻把人抱着。  
他和这个人的关系要结束了，在维系最后一夜的自我欺骗，想象现在和他接吻的人也是爱他的。  
Omega第一次的情潮如漫长的炎夏，信息素让雷狮搂紧了Alpha的轮廓，屈辱地吮食安迷修身上所有诱人的味道。王子的精神脱离出来，睥睨着变成一只原始动物的自己。  
反胃的感觉在识海里颤抖，他不该是Omega，不该屈于人下。他要把这个秘密永远封死下去，他还要征服大陆，还要凌驾七海。  
意念在欲望里匍匐滚打，炎热的渴求没得到对等的满足，变得更为不堪入目，他越想被Alpha穿透越是厌恶这具肉体。雷狮看不见那双绿色的眼睛了，在一个模糊又熟悉的大床上沙哑地喘着。  
安迷修。  
他在没有边际的情潮中大叫，牵扯着两种不同的愤恨与怨怒，闻声进来的是他的女仆。女人对着他潮红的身体与周围浓稠的信息素味惊愕之后冲出屋外。  
噩梦真正的开始。  
雷狮第一次发情期持续了三天三夜，结束时浑身虚脱，双腿细颤着抬不起来。他躺在自己的卧室里，里面不知何时摆好了各种食物与水源，被胡乱啃过。一个Omega女官走进他的房间，死板的老脸开始对他讲解时他知道全部都暴露了。  
他的婚约会失效，与谢杰珂公爵的联盟不复存在，也再没有亲自带兵的权利。他咬牙切齿地大笑，捏碎了手里一块食物的残渣。  
“叫他过来见我！”  
“三殿下要叫谁？?有何事是老妇不能帮您做的？”  
“叫安迷修过来！”  
“您的发情期刚结束，您现在是Omega，不方便和Alpha独处。”  
“…我说了，叫他来，不要让我再说一次。”  
王子的吼声变得沉暗，分化第二性别对他残暴的本性毫无修饰之用，老妇鞠躬走了出去。  
Omega的房间被中合剂与浓郁的古龙水味充盈，竭力掩盖周围可能剩下的信息素，雷狮身上堆着几件乱凑的衣服，看到安迷修站在会客室时像饥肠辘辘的野兽，抓了上去。  
骑士穿得朴素，被他狠狠拎着领子推到了墙上。  
那人平视他，对他的反应豪不意外，甚至比平时淡漠。王子哑然一刻，自己的愤怒早是一片混乱。  
“你到底对我有什么不满？！我这几年给你的待遇不够？?功勋地位，我哪次不让你和我平起平坐？！”  
“雷狮，你到现在怀疑的是我的忠心？”  
“忠心？?你猜得到我不想当Omega，为什么把我带到我的卧室！你存心想让我暴露吗？”  
他喊得愈加大声，贴在墙上的人垂头笑了一下。  
“...我希望你的婚约作废，是你想听的答案吗？?”他想起这几天宫廷中的闹剧与所有人知道雷狮分化时的表情。  
“很抱歉，我也想带你去别处，但在路途上被人发现你会名誉扫地，或者我成功你把你带到城外的旅馆，考虑耗时，我的抑制剂被你发情的信息素消耗光。你会被我压上几夜，归属于我，你想要吗？”  
骑士一字一句，像把自己胸腔里的器官掏出来，给雷狮展示里面的隔膜与叶片，告诉他是自己也流过自私的血。每一个字都是解剖的刀具，却在对自己的残忍里愈加冷淡。  
他捏住了雷狮掐他脖颈的手臂，就算他现在想做也是轻而易举，王子的脸上泛出怒红，越勒越紧。  
“你想说什么？！你做这些无谓的事情就是为了你所说的喜欢？?你想要什么漂亮的男人女人，我有不准许你去碰？?”  
“哦。”?安迷修对他抬起了头。“……在你眼里，我喜欢你等于你喜欢打猎，喜欢征战，喜欢出去乱跑。一个不能做，就去找一个代替品。你和小时候一样，一点都不懂。我总期望你有一天开窍了，眼前先看到的是我。我曾以为我会一直等，一直等下去……”  
“……我，对你没有那种兴趣。”  
“对。都是我一厢情愿。”  
骑士呵呵在笑，这幅样子雷狮从没见过。他看不懂那双眼睛里的情绪，却觉得有力量压在他的胸腔上，喘不过气。  
“雷狮，聪明如你。曾经我一直想问，这么多年如果你对我没有一点心意，为什么愿意和我接吻，为什么愿意和我相拥而眠？就是为了那点魔力？”  
“………………”  
王子的脑海一片空白，安迷修把他的手掰开了，不费吹灰之力。  
“现在你不需要回答我了，我知道等不来那一天。今后我绝不让殿下难堪，请你放心。”  
骑士走了，留下王子站在原地，内脏胡乱扭像跟着那人被扯出体外。他的嘴唇抽搐，怎么也答不出安迷修的问题，在混乱之中只能抓住他熟悉的燥怒。  
他拎着剑砍断了这一层所有摆设的铁甲，人们都认为他要疯了。  
走廊里的信息素乱窜，没有仆人敢接近。公爵退婚书上写了多少袒护其女的怒骂，雷狮一个字也没看。他攥了一瓶白兰地，往喉咙里面灌，发现和自己的信息素同味时又吐了出来。  
他的酒量本来很好，散在地上的盔甲却全是骑士的影子。他张口又合，浑身开始打颤。脑海里没有一个地方是通顺的，安迷修与他仿佛不是一个种族的存在，仍能让他狼狈成这般。  
雷狮的剑刃在地面上刮出刺耳的颤音，在大理石上留下一串裂痕。去往楼下的路正围堵着奴仆，那个Omega女官首当其列，怕他闯到宾客所在正殿去。  
“你们几个想拦我？”  
雷狮出口时自己都想大笑，手里的剑背到他的身后，就在他要拎起一只弱鸡时，身后传来人了人声。  
“雷狮大哥。”  
“卡米尔……”  
“……那边还有你没砍完的盔甲。”  
王子看着他未成年的堂弟，他们幼时住在过一起，比雷蒽更像他的亲兄弟。  
“罢了，本来也没什么意思。”  
卡米尔聪慧而喜欢军事，这方面他很喜欢。  
“其实从数据上看。分化初期情绪波动很自然，四五成的人都有类似表现。”  
“难不成你也想对我说教了？”  
他的声音略有沉暗，卡米尔则摇了摇头。  
“如果分析现状，雷狮大哥仍然是王位的继承人，谢杰珂公爵确实握有重兵，但也未必需要拉拢畏惧。第二性别并不会改变大哥本来的地位。”  
“……”  
“卡米尔少爷说的不错。殿下，何不想想好的一面？”  
旁边年迈的女官插话了，在雷狮眼中毫无奴仆的自觉，因为她是过世王后的乳母，一时还不能把她赶出宫去。  
“常人分化的时间与信息素水平相关，越晚分化信息素水平越低，越容易变成beta。但人的身体也会跟着精神调整，发育会与其渴望的伴侣匹配。一个人会分化成Omega，可能因为他喜欢一个Alpha。”  
“……一派胡言，你说的算好的一面？！”  
他实在没见过一个老奴在他面前如此放恣，扬起的吼声像重物砸入湖面的波纹，起起伏伏一直蔓至夜晚。  
王子躺在空屋里，那个男人的话语烫得他难以入眠。他们对彼此而言都是顽石，他把安迷修放在一边，而安迷修却想用凿子把他凿开。  
所谓喜欢，他喜欢很多事物，对力量的渴望，对自由的追逐，对血液的兴奋。但都和安迷修给他的感觉不一样，他没遇到过与安迷修类似的人。  
他曾抓住安迷修藏在桥洞下的兔子，看着庖丁师傅剥了它的绒皮。他拿着变成食物的兔肉在桥下等小骑士过来。如同野兽的幼崽，对嘴里抢到的鲜肉耀武扬威，戏谑地观察人类扭曲而愤怒的脸。  
那人被怒火熏红的容貌就在他头顶上，和他在地上滚打。王子难得输了，等着骑士的嘲讽，而他等来的只有人抱起兔皮捂住双眼，痛苦哽咽。泪水从男孩的小脸上滑落，又变成了成年骑士的脸，凝视于他。  
雷狮的皮肤上第一次沾上人的眼泪，摸了上去脆弱而柔软。  
为什么要哭呢，为什么要喜欢我。  
都是一样的问题。  
成年的雄狮睁开双眼，脸上仍残余记忆的灼热。或许他早被安迷修凿出了一道口子，那人的眼泪流到他的血肉里。  
这是他儿时从没有学到过的，人类柔软的情感。  
‘我曾以为我会等，会一直等下去...’  
绿色眼睛里日日夜夜流露出的东西终于存在了意义，里面的一切都比眼泪滚烫。原本平淡的过往走马灯一般，他有无数个夜晚拥着饱含感情的躯体，吮食永远新鲜的温暖，却迟迟不知自己。  
雷狮走向黑暗的长廊，和六年前一样他来到那面门前。太久了，有人在那等过他六年。憋在胸腔里的沉闷顶开他的肋骨，涌向门里。  
房间空无一人，安迷修已经离开了。只有他送给骑士的黑兔在篮中蜷缩睡着。  
雷狮笨拙地抱起黑色的绒毛，小生命在他手里扭动，温柔的质感无比熟悉。  
他的手指抓住兔子脖颈上刻下名字的挂牌，是他自己名字的谐音。雷狮低沉地笑了，难以自制地喘气。  
野兽的心开始挣扎悸动，从未如此难受过。或许他本来也不是野兽，和人类一样都是亚当的子嗣。  
十一  
他和安迷修分开过，以往的分离相聚如月晦月朔他习以为常，如今看来每一次对那人都是决别。  
雷狮有一个月没见到安迷修，似乎比半载漫长得多。王城迎来初雪，旁边的树林遍是银枝。他记得安迷修曾拉着他的手腕在深雪里走，把身上的棉衣都系到他的脖子上。  
雷狮夸张地嘲笑骑士也学会奉承他了，然后那人把他露在外面的手指抓紧，笑着说那让我奉承一辈子吧。  
他要忘了安迷修那时多大，只记得面容比现在青涩，鼻尖耳尖冻得泛红，透亮的眼睛直直看着他。  
沉默的期待。他应该吻过去的。有无数次这样的瞬间，无数个试探与告白，他都该吻过去的。  
可是错过了，无法回到过去。  
他应该给安迷修写信，问他去往何处，而墨水里沾满了王子的高傲与不羁，除了写出质问与轻视，无法绘出一字。  
卧室的书桌落满了被雷狮揉碎的信纸，他靴子没脱栽倒在床上，没人再给他贡献魔力，也没人再给他给予爱意。真正缺失的时候，人才知道曾习惯了拥有。  
雷狮抱来那只毛球般的兔子，作为一时的代替品。受到惊吓的小生命委屈极了，像小狗一样被王子拴着脖子，兔爪使劲在小脑袋与脖子上拍着，挣脱不掉。它被一把拎住了耳朵，被人憋在怀里，与王子一同失眠到天明。  
雷王的诞辰，举国的庆典，外城内城都扬起鲜艳的旗帜。号角声一次次响起，没有贵族会错过这场盛大的宴会。年迈的国王坐在椅子上，没有往年的雄姿，这几年的纵欲与酗酒击垮了他，中风让他失去左腿的知觉。  
“雷狮，我以为你会更精神点。”  
一位贵妇在王座下朝国王行礼，转向不远处沉默的王子，她与过世的王后七分像，与雷狮有一样紫色的眼睛。  
“承蒙你关心了，二姐。”  
雷王的次女雷纶从小被指腹为婚，十几岁便嫁给了南边的婚约者。她儿时病弱沉默寡言，但雷狮对她印象不差。  
“我以为你和雷蒽不同，能利用任何变化。如果你也不小心与外国人联姻，我成为女王也说不定。”  
“我知道你对王座毫无兴趣。”  
贵妇笑笑拍过他的肩膀，拖着长裙走向人群。雷蒽因为身体“不适”没有赶过来，怎么“不适”雷狮已经猜得到，说不定他也要当挂名舅舅了。  
确实他与雷蒽不同，绝不会为性征分化一败涂地，也不会为此不敢见人。他还是王储，但他是否愿意适应Omega的肉体？  
雷狮的自问被他的一名亲卫打断，人从外城赶来跪下朝王子说了什么。  
“我知道了，你退下吧。”  
王子的表情平淡，声音却压抑不住怪异的雀跃。他没带防寒的披风，身着红色的贵族礼服骑马出门，后面的女官与巡卫叫喊一路，被他越甩越远。  
他心跳得厉害，看着城外远远的一个人点越来越近。  
“安迷修。”  
名字脱口而出，王子能想象那人见到他时的温柔与热切。  
他鞭策的马在雪地上艰难地跳着，却和他的心一样在看到一个人点变成重叠的两人时沉落下去。  
“小心，很滑。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
银甲的骑士牵着骏马的缰绳一步一步走在前面，雪深到小腿，后面的Omega一身毛茸茸的棉衣，还披着本该属于骑士的带有王国徽纹的披风。  
“安迷修大人，你走慢点。”  
“好。”  
那个Omega的声音柔软极了，带着手套的手扶在骑士的肩膀上，顺着他的脚印慢慢地在雪里落步。两人的步伐和调情一样连绵缓慢，却切割在王子的神经上。  
雷狮哑然，脸憋到怒红，肠子像挂到肺上愤颤。  
“殿下？”  
骑士抬起头来，在十几米外看到了他。  
“这种天气还出来捕猎吗？”  
“我愿意，与你何干？”  
王子垂头，平时的狡猾与伪装几乎落了一地。  
“哦。是在下多言了，在下准备去拜见王上，先行一步。”  
“安迷修！”  
“殿下还有什么吩咐？”  
骑士的声音冷淡，挪一步刚好把胆怯的露修斯挡在身后。而这一举动搅得另一人把鞭子攥断，一样的呵护，不同的人。  
只喜欢你一个，会一直等下去……  
可笑。  
“三十四个文书，十五捆卷轴，你还是我的手下，今天办完。”  
“手下。”骑士好像笑了一声。“在下听明白了。”  
两个人从雷狮面前缓慢消失，他一身热汗全都散了，水渍被冻在后背的衣物上，哪里都冷。  
宫廷盛大的晚宴还在继续，香薰与炉火把雷狮身上的积雪与冰片又融了。他没心思换衣服，觉得头昏脑涨。  
那两个人在极长的餐桌上挨在一起，密切的话语淹没在众人交杯畅谈的声音里。一阵阵响声越来越模糊，叫露修斯的外戚几乎贴到他骑士的身上，给人添了一盘的菜。  
王子手里的银叉被扭到变形，他自嘲何必为这种事情如此动怒。  
庆典之后那两个人变成蜜蜂与蜜，一连一周无时不刻不黏在一起。把本来属于他的宫殿与回忆沾染得不堪入目。  
“我没必要吃药。”  
“但是您明显感染上了风寒。”  
他看着窗外的花园边放了练箭的靶子，几个贵族正在射箭，很快地那两个人也来了，露修斯比他长得乖巧温顺得多，比卡米尔高一点，把骑士衬得异常高大。  
“把背挺直，保持姿势，下巴可以再低一点。”  
安迷修在教人射箭，姿势像从背面拥抱过去，他的手碰了下露修斯的下颚，Omega的脸开始红了。  
雷狮发出了不解而无望的低吟，那两个几乎是最热最无情的火焰，把他的内脏都烧到融解。他还是越走越近，嘴角扭曲地挣动着。  
从没有这么想杀过一个凡人。  
“老大，你也来玩啦？”  
佩利傻乎乎地拍住他的肩膀，露修斯的箭惊得射歪，离靶心极远，那个骑士瞥了眼雷狮与佩利，让王子终于多出一丝的快意。  
“安迷修，两个人玩多没意思，我们两两一组比赛吧。”  
“抱歉殿下，露修斯刚学会些皮毛，他恐怕无法让您尽兴。”  
“这有何难，我和佩利都用左手好了，奖品就送城西的那块农田吧。”  
他说着把佩利的脖子往自己身上按，天下的Alpha数不过来，他何必和安迷修一个人较劲。  
“我记得那块地殿下几年前已经送给我了，既然您想要回去，我就还给您。夏天那有块玫瑰花田，希望殿下无聊时把他们踩烂前能好歹欣赏一刻。不过您太富有了，别人视如珍宝的东西，您也会弃如敝屣吧。”  
说罢骑士拉起露修斯的手腕，消失在花园的小路上。  
王子把佩利赶到一边，让人纳闷地抓耳挠腮，他仿佛想到了送给安迷修那块地时人的笑脸，他此时期盼同等的痛苦，而疼痛只扎在自己身上。  
没有人能让他这样。  
他把女官摆在他的桌子上的魔药砸碎，再一周下来那两个人变成了宫廷里议论的情侣，而他和安迷修之间的浪荡故事快要变成不攻自破的谣言。  
几封询问与他联姻的书信相继落到雷狮手中，一张张卷好的素描纸是男男女女的画像。  
所有人的脸都扭成一个人脸，让王子想大骂。  
骗子。  
他写了回信答应相亲，把笔放下时才发现被他囚禁的那只黑兔不见踪影，狗链被挣断了，散落在地上。  
他咬牙切齿想着找到那玩意把它变成肉串，在一面的露台上看到了安迷修房间的灯火。那个Omega抱着黑色的兔子笑得灿烂，再把兔子塞到安迷修怀里。  
一人的脑袋里传来龟裂的声音。  
下一刻雷狮已经气喘吁吁地来到房间前，摔开门的声音吓得露修斯一愣。  
“出去。”  
他的声音阴冷，那个Omega看了安迷修一眼。  
“雷狮，你干什么？！”  
“我命令你出去。”  
露修斯听过太多夸张的传闻，胆怯得和动物的幼崽一样，躲着王子跑到门外。  
“雷狮，你发什么疯！”  
安迷修冲过去想把人追上，却被王子狠狠拽住了，然后嘴唇被烈酒的味道堵住。  
烫得吓人。  
雷狮咬住嘴里的猎物，拎着安迷修的脖颈往床上按，在门后没走的人像发出呜声，把他施暴的欲望推到发狂。  
那人僵硬的舌头快被他咬破了，然后把他狠狠地按开。  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
安迷修的声音粗重，一双眼睛暗得看不出情绪。  
“我的东西，就算我不要了，也轮不到别人来抢。”  
“你的东西？”那人重复后仿佛在笑，明明是雷狮自己说的话，却觉得热得发燥，身后的手指发狂地捏住了他的腰，疼到他低叫。  
?“好，你既然说了，你就没有反悔的余地。”  
“啊……？”  
安迷修的反应完全超乎他的预料，翻身把他压到床上，仿佛狮子的捕猎是一场圈套，它为了猎兔变成了猎人的晚餐。  
猎人啃得他细颤，绵密又热切的吻从嘴唇开始，然后舔住他的下颚，往脖子上吮。  
“…呃……你。”  
雄狮竭力思索着，思维却被安迷修全含化了。周围的白檀木味愈来愈浓，一双粗糙的手摸进他的衣物，再往胸脯，揉得他蹬起腿来。  
“啊…你算计我，安迷修。”  
那人听到他的叫声，抬起头来，脸上幸福满溢，手里的动作一点没停，捏住了脆弱细腻的一点。  
“你真聪明。但现在没法反悔了。”  
十二  
??  
安迷修温柔得像在夸奖一个小孩，手指用力给他的狮子揉捏奖励。  
“别动…是他给你出的鬼主意？你们两个故意在我面前，嗯……”  
王子的嘴唇又被吻上，身上的触感让他脸上发燥，几乎忘了自己刚才的蛮横。直到被吻到晕乎，安迷修把他环在怀里，不让他乱跑乱动。  
“我离开你不久的时候，露修斯和我告白了，他真的很好。”  
骑士说着还故意盯紧雷狮的脸，觉得上面抽搐的皮肤可爱极了。  
“然后？”王子咬牙切齿。  
“我说…我心里面..只有你，在忘掉你之前，装不下别人。”  
“……”  
“他很善良，和你完全不同。说可以帮我，让你发现其实你也...”  
“别自作多情了。”  
“好。我一厢情愿。”  
雷狮又被安迷修舔了下嘴唇，和饮糖水一样，舔起来就不可收拾。  
“他帮我出注意，可以让你吃味。实在没用...也可以帮我忘了你。”  
“我看你没有不傻的时候。最后一句才是重点。”  
雷狮想起那个Omega跑开时的样子，怎么都不像演技。  
“只会你这种人才会信这样的鬼话，等到最后还不知是怎么被人骗到床上。”  
“……你还是一样恶劣，其他人比你善良，不该恶意揣测，不过..现在你被骗上床了。”  
安迷修的手指还在他衣服下摸着，跟随肋骨轻微的凹凸，然后把他扣子都从衬衫内侧解开了。半露出来的胸膛上还挺立着刚被蹂躏过的红点，脆弱而诱人。  
Alpha的眼睛极热极亮，喘息的声音愈来愈低沉，恨不得一夜里把封存在灵魂里面的念想全部倾泻到雷狮身上。  
“我被骗？”  
雷狮不服输捏住了人的下巴，视线和雕塑用的锉刀一样精准地勾勒出骑士的唇纹与鼻尖。  
安迷修的英俊很正统，却不像传说中英雄的塑像那样周正方圆，只有眉宇显出本质的固执，发下一双透绿的眼睛，点亮不凡的灵魂。雷狮的手摸到人的眼角，满意地端详半天，也不能怪其他有心人窥探。  
“你现在都会骗人了，安迷修。我不管你是不是逢场作戏，你都和他走得太近。”  
王子躺着朝下看去，话音里的责备高高在上，仿佛要在安迷修的脑门上刻自己的名字。骑士兴奋般吸气，他喜欢雷狮太久，甚至有些习惯希望落空的感觉，如今从话中品尝到等同的占有欲，如同做梦。他要不记得自己有多少次因为雷狮而生妒，一次比一次钻心蚀骨。  
“雷狮……”  
“我的东西要有属于我的自觉。如果我见到你再和别人纠缠，你知道会是什么下场……”  
“我愿意当你的东西，那你呢？你愿意当我的吗？”  
“你是骑士，我是王子，你知道规矩。"  
“什么规矩…以前我可以当你不懂，现在你不能装傻了。"  
安迷修喜欢欣赏美丽的小姐，甚至觉得雷王的宠姬都很赏心悦目，但一点也不想让雷狮继承这种传统。  
“如果我被人碰了有惩罚，你被人碰了该怎么惩罚你？”  
安迷修把人牢牢困在怀里，他的身体挤进了人的腿间，在雷狮喉咙前哈声吹气。  
“这么惩罚？”  
“呃……”  
骑士骑着狮子，隔在厚重的衣物上蹭了两下，略有膨胀的地方贴上了雷狮腿根。  
“……回答呢？”  
安迷修心急，王子眼睛眯成一条缝不知在算计什么，脸颊绯红看起来很烫很软。他刚想亲上去，门外传来了咳嗽声。  
骑士匆忙爬起来，和刚才不知羞耻的样子判若两人。雷狮被蹭得心痒，捏住人的衣领，往自己怀里拽。门被打开了，床上的两人撕扯中扭在一起。  
“安迷修大人，您准备给王国蒙羞吗？！?三殿下现在是Omega了，不可像以往那样儿戏。Omega在与人订婚前沾上Alpha的味道会导致什么，希望您能明白！”  
年迈的女官推了下眼镜，骑士立即把雷狮的胸口盖上了，活像一个被老师看到犯错的学生，脸红成柿子。  
“我，我绝无此意。”  
安迷修听闻雷蒽之事，虽然以联姻掩盖丑闻，人们的讥笑与偏见还会缠绕其一生，他一点都不想让同样的事情发生在雷狮身上。  
“您若是珍惜殿下，应该考虑怎么和陛下就此事谈谈吧...”  
“够了。克丽丝，摆正你的位置！你一届女官以什么资格训斥我的骑士！”  
雷狮从床上支撑起来，本该高扬的嗓音越来越哑。他以为是躺久了而头晕目眩，没走两步便撞到墙面。头顶上迎来那个男人的脸，堆满了担心。他伸手摸上去，看着人的眉毛因他扭在一起。  
再睁眼的时候雷狮头上顶着冰袋，发丝湿润了，被体温灼干时又粘在脸上。他朦朦胧胧地往四周看，屋子里大部分是仆从，那个男人站在人群里，被女官拦着和医生交谈。  
“你感染风寒了，好好休息。”  
安迷修的声音很远，为什么不能走得更近一点？  
昏沉的王子像个没吃够糖的小孩，不懂这群大人为什么要把他的糖拿到他够不到的位置。雷狮是个纵欲的人，一旦喜欢上什么，就会无时不刻地让它包围自己。毫无节制，直到厌倦。  
但一刻让他拿不到手，就会心痒到发狂。  
“应该是时症，发病很急，殿下可能是着凉了。”  
安迷修被女官拦住不让接近，他本捧在手心里的石狮子刚化成人，他却不能去亲自照顾。他记得回城前雷狮穿着红色的猎装在城堡前的森林里骑马，整个世界都因其暗淡无色。他的王子太张扬了，穿得太薄，如今一想那可能是急着来接他，便自责起来。  
远处床上的人只有脸露在软绵绵的被子外，神志不清般呜咽。雷狮小时候发烧，安迷修还给他喂过粥，对着小勺吹了半天，然后凑到王子吸溜吸溜的小鼻子下。  
小王子含住银勺，咀嚼几下，嘴角扭动。  
“太难吃。”  
床上的人说出一样的话，把仆人端来的药推撒了。雷狮身上穿着睡衣，紧贴他精湛的躯体，挣脱出被子时不由打颤。  
"安迷修，愣着干什么..过来喂药。"  
王子惊得几个还不懂人事的少年男女交头接耳，雷狮未分化前和骑士之事早是人尽皆知，几乎变成了浪荡的情色故事。安迷修耳廓发烫把一手握在嘴前，刻意地咳嗽两声，看着那张泛红的脸他比别人遐想得更多。  
臆想的触感让他傻乎乎地愣在原地，被女官请出去时还听到有人在屋里低骂。  
雷狮心里骂到午夜，体温还在攀升，身上脸上一滴汗挤不出来，把被褥捂到发烫。他有了对安迷修的戒断反应，之前的毒瘾还没解决，只吃到一口，而这一口不如不吃，把浑身的馋虫都勾起来乱爬。  
他的胸腔里难受极了，野兽原本空荡的心口结出了一个肉瘤，想到那个人就会拧出一阵阵不甘与渴求。  
雷狮一生没尝过这种滋味，想把自己的胸刨开，把那颗肉瘤剥出来还给安迷修那个罪魁祸首。  
“哈……”  
口干舌燥，王子在胸口抓挠半天，喘息声盖过窗户边的轻响。自从他分化成Omega,他卧室的玻璃就被封死了，几声刮响后厚重的丝绒窗帘被人掀起。  
“抱歉，明天…找人来修吧。”  
安迷修扶着刚被凝晶割开的落地玻璃，然后又用冰属魔法贴了回去。  
“……啊。”  
骑士身上带着窗外的寒息，让王子发抖而舒服，他胸内的肉瘤又在乱跳，拽住安迷修冰凉的手指，干燥的嘴唇说不出来什么。  
“你还烧得厉害，我想看看你，一会走。”  
安迷修拿起腰间的水袋，把里面的水含在嘴里，朝发烫的王子压了过去。  
雷狮被吻出呜声，一口一口吮着他舌尖上苦涩的液体，湿滑的触感包裹檀香的滋味，在解他的毒瘾。  
“…听话点，等我下周回来，还这样…喂你。”  
“你哄小孩么…说人话。”  
安迷修被抓住了腰带，无奈解开靴子一起躺到床上，煮沸的狮子被他身上的凉意激到，仍紧压住他一条胳膊。  
“…这么粘人？”  
“……”  
他的王子不说话，满足地要睡着了。安迷修贴到雷狮的耳朵边，对着期待半生的人，有一肚子的话，踌躇半天，变成轻拍着人后背哄人睡觉。  
他的手一次次顺过人的背脊，王子的肌理慢慢松弛，不均匀的呼吸变得平稳。雷狮像在梦的热海中挣扎，扭着拽住他这块唯一的浮漂。安迷修拄起头，抑制不住嘴角上的笑容。  
“想过了吗，我白天的问题……”  
他把嘴唇凑到了人的耳边，希望在梦里也与他相遇。  
“如果让我成为你的东西，就会在…最深的地方……明白我的意思吗？”  
他的声音很低，手轻轻从雷狮的腰眼摸向尾椎，在那里缓慢地揉着。  
“一旦做了标记，就无法反悔。……所以你愿意和我先订…婚约吗？”  
安迷修说完便有些后悔，他等了太久，太心急了。好在人是睡着的，不会开口拒绝他。他的嘴唇又贴合上去，地把灼热的酒味含在嘴里。  
北边的战线似乎有安迷修忙不完的事，雷狮病完又咳嗽一周，他被困了一两个月却像几个世纪长，从一只狮子被困成了家猫。  
想打仗，想厮杀，没有“戒瘾药”的日子更百无聊赖。  
雷狮避开女官的监视在宫殿这个巨大的牢笼里漫步，等他继位，注定不用再受束缚。他父王的病情急下，父子两人都是对感情淡薄而生硬的人，让他们对彼此说出什么柔软的话，难如登天。  
那只肥兔跑进了地宫再没出来，那里只有皇族能入内，正好他闲来无事。  
地宫复杂如动物的结肠，深不见底，他小时候就容易迷路，现在也一样。不同的是他现在能用电磁寻找从没探索过的地方。  
王子把自家的地下室当成下午的消遣，电磁返回到身体时他皱起眉毛。  
雷狮寻迹跑向西南侧第七洞口下的台阶，难得遇到了魔力机关，一共十二道魔法阵，生成石像士兵，武器里闪烁出扭曲的流光。  
雷狮低笑一声，手中的蓝光将整个地洞包裹，如同雨云中密密麻麻的雷霆。平息时石像变成地上四散的碎块，最深处的门也被鞭碎了，里面似有人声传出。  
“……牢房？”  
地牢阴暗，有七八个挂起来的铁笼，大部分铁笼里只有干尸，其中一个还像是活的。  
昏暗的光线里，雷狮捕捉到人脸，看似怪物一般凹凸不平。  
那个人不说话，似乎是个男人，奄奄一息。  
“喂，你叫什么？”  
王子正要用雷光点亮整个屋子，一只手从身后拍向他的肩膀。  
十三  
“！”  
雷狮一向认为自己战斗本能敏锐，没想到有人能隐藏气息，躲在他的身后。  
“索罗…”  
“三殿下年纪不小了，还这般顽皮，来老夫这里有何贵干啊？”  
宫廷的魔术师索罗，一直是其父的亲信，他看上去七八十有余，鬓角胡子斑白一片。身着法师长袍，手里的法杖拐棍一般，头戴圆帽，朝王子微微笑着。  
“索罗，看来你的兴趣还是这么与众不同啊。在宫殿下建造这种地牢，父王定不会不知，你拿他们做什么呢。”  
“哈哈，三殿下言重了，不过是曾经的一些俘虏，陛下送给我实验新的魔法罢了。”  
“是吗。”  
雷狮的眼睛眯成一缝，环顾周围的陈设，几个铁桌上空无一物，没有任何实验器材。  
“索罗，如果人说实话，我会少问一些。如果恰恰相反，我说不定会刨根问底。你怎么想？”  
“三殿下已经是太子了，老夫一生追随雷王，怎么会对您刻意隐瞒。”  
“是么，有大批战俘与罪犯可以作为你实验的对象，为何只挑这一个呢？”  
雷狮端详笼中，那人的四肢干瘪骨瘦如柴。  
“哦，他是几年前肆虐全国邪教的头目之一，邪教使用邪法禁术，通过诅咒获得力量，甚至可以把精神链接在一起通讯。陛下曾对他们进行了清洗，您那时年幼，这件事毕竟过于残忍，现在王国上下已经没什么人提及了。”  
雷狮低笑一声，不知是信以为真还是把老者的话当做天方夜谭。  
“殿下还是好奇不如亲口问王上，不过此事可能牵涉无辜，人们早已淡忘，为了王国殿下不要声张为妙。”  
雷狮看着自己相互摩挲的拇指与食指，他对他父王所为没有半点兴趣，关于这个潜伏在雷王之国的邪教却曾有耳闻。  
人们因贫穷而纷争，更会为有限的财富变得无限而争斗，大陆五国被河流草原分割，贸易不通，既利益不通，不会因彼此的强胜而强胜。孤立的大国抵达自我富足的界限，注定靠掠夺变得更为富有。现有的霸主畏惧新生的力量，而扩张的每一个年轻帝国都想实现自己的野望。所有人都深陷于修昔底德的陷阱里，几乎忘我地在通向相互毁灭前发出疯狂的咆哮。  
北境纷争不断，南境只会更糟。春临前的寒冬最冷，一块块血渍被冻结在地上。  
安迷修天生对杀戮抵触，但战争注定持续，人们总期盼下一场战争会结束一切的战争，或许和雷王所说的一样，统一整个版图才能整合所有人的利益，争斗才会平复。  
“愿你们的灵魂找到归宿。”  
他朝地上敌人将领尸体在胸口画出十字，他的对手可能也怀有一样的意志，也可能和他一样都是为了故土与民众不得不去献祭别人。  
“安迷修大人，我们抓住了几个俘虏。”  
“这类不用和我汇报。”  
“他们..不太一样。”  
安迷修对着副官皱眉，这段地带处于国界模糊之处，两国的骑兵相互犯境，占领草原与村落。上个月圣空国的部队几乎轻而易举地拿下了这座堡垒，轻易得出奇。  
安迷修来到法场时两个身着黑袍的人被捆在地上，士兵踩着其中一个人的头叫他安静。  
“够了，到底有什么必须和我汇报的？”  
王国的骑士吩咐士兵退到一边，这才发现蹊跷之处，两个人看五官的特色都是雷国人，不过面容惨白像被吸干精力般，黑衣上都挂着一个徽章。  
厄里倪厄斯的弓矢。  
“你们是一个组织？”  
他不会记错，小时候与雷狮出去游玩，绑走雷狮的人带有完全一样的徽章。  
“你们是雷国人，为什么要背叛自己的故土！”  
两个人对他狞笑起来，像狂犬病发作前的病患。  
“把他们身上的禁语解开，让他们说话！”  
士兵旁边的魔法师犹豫片刻，仍然照办了。地上的俘虏可以发声后咯咯笑起来，胸脯起伏然后仰天大笑。  
“背叛故土哈哈哈，雷铎那个老贼害我家破人亡哈哈哈，我们哪会和你一样啊安迷修大人，厚颜无耻！”  
“大人你看看，来人把他们带下去。”  
“让他们继续说，我如何厚颜无耻？！”  
“哈哈不亏是伪君子，你认贼作父这么多…啊！”  
几道魔法箭矢骤然从安迷修身边擦过，直直刺在两个俘虏的前胸上，把他们的心脏捅成筛漏，刚刚说话的人浓血溢出牙齿，吞吐两次趴到了地上。  
“帕洛斯！你什么意思！”  
宫廷魔术师的徒弟不知何时站在他身后，脸上带着无辜摊开了手。  
“怎么了吗？安迷修大人，他们侮辱您，我帮您清理下还不行了？”  
“我在审讯他们！可能盘问出他们背后的组织，你有无视我命令的权限吗？”  
“话虽然可以这么说，但他们还侮辱了王上，已经可以治以死罪了，我作为王上的下属可不能坐视不管啊。”  
“……”  
两个人的尸体被拖下台去，帕洛斯的眼睛如同夜中猫头鹰的圆目，是安插在他身边的眼线。他一直以为自己是被国王信任的，雷铎是从马贼手里把他救下来的恩人，栽培他至今，也是带着他与雷狮相遇的人，却不知为何有种不安在黑暗里疯长起来。  
哀鸣，火焰。  
他太久没做过这个梦了，他的父母拉着他的稚手在浓烟里奔跑。他的父亲与黑影搏斗，母亲磕磕绊绊，最后抱着他一直流泪。那双眼睛里本该是自他出生温柔环绕他的养育之爱，与对他未来所有美好的期待。  
十二年了，在诀别的时候还是显得如此短暂。  
男孩跌倒在地上，对着血沫绽放的地方大声哭号。他害怕再失去，害怕再被剥夺人生里重要的人。  
黑夜里弓矢的形状冥冥展现，他不可自制地颤抖起来。  
“你没事吧？”  
一个熟悉的人声把安迷修从恶梦里唤醒，一点也不温柔，却是他此刻最需要的东西。  
天还蒙蒙亮，他的房间里多出来个男人，高挑英俊，把身上本来穿得整齐的华服脱得凌乱，然后钻入他的被褥里。  
“做噩梦了？”  
雷狮已经摸到了他的面前，手好奇地在他不着一物的上身游走。  
安迷修擒住雷狮的手，两人搂在一起贴了许久，几周不见却如隔一年。雷狮被抱着发出舒服的嗯声，安迷修嘴唇贴上他的脸颊与耳垂，啄了无数次。  
“别离开我。”  
男人的声音蕴含痛处，雷狮如今能听懂了。  
“为什么突然说这种话。梦到什么了？”  
“没事。”  
Alpha摇摇头，肌理上还有汗热，白檀木的香味像网一样拢住了还未被标记过的Omega，想让他一辈子都待在自己怀里。一旦贴在安迷修身前，雷狮就觉得喉咙干渴。床上的男人很快用嘴唇滋润了他，咬得他生痛。  
“嗯…”  
安迷修太需要了，雷狮双唇间的滋味，烈酒让他梦境的混乱变得可以忽视。他压着人有力的背脊，再摸起偏窄的腰，揉出一阵阵让人酥麻的低哼。  
空气中的喘息缭乱，越是得不到Omega越想要把安迷修吃入腹中，一次次含吮他的信息素味，却不知道自己吃的都是情药，很快会被弄到四肢发软，青涩也不复存在。  
“…昨天回城…哈…怎么没通报我。”  
“有点晚，我怕你睡了。”  
安迷修边搂着人边站起来往自己身上挂衣服，雷狮的体重一点不轻，但人心里情丝缠绕，抱什么都和抱羽毛一样。  
“怎么样，北部很顺利？”  
“比南面要好，你走了以后派谁过去了？”  
“斯特兰将军。”  
“不妥，银之国比北边的敌人诡计多端，他没有应付的经验。如果你还能去的话…”  
雷狮是天生的野心家，又有狐狸狡猾的一面，但安迷修说出口时后悔极了，Omega不能参军是无法改变的军规，一个发情的Omega在军队里无疑会引发暴动。他想起那些发情起来连男性Beta都会强迫的Alpha们，有些后怕。  
“能去的话？”  
“不行，你不适合再去了。”  
安迷修小心观察雷狮的表情，知道他不满待在宫中，那双紫色的眼睛眯成一条缝。  
“如果我让自己先粘上Alpha的味道，去也无所谓吧？”  
“唔…”  
雷狮的嘴唇含住他的耳廓，和赛连细语一样在他脑海里勾勒出湿润的画面，没有被完全压下去的晨勃随着遐思又开始膨胀。  
“你说这种话，我会忍不住。”  
骑士的忍耐力对雷狮仿佛不复存在过，发热的宝剑已经撑起形状，每一下抬脚都尴尬又燥热。  
“忍不住什么？”说话的人挑眉浅笑。  
“明知故问。”  
下一刻他把雷狮按在墙面上，看着那人后边贴着冰凉的建筑，喘息中的胸脯起起伏伏。男性Omega的身躯不柔韧也不柔软，却敏感而适合承受Alpha过于频繁的爱欲。白色的衬衫贴在王子胸肌上，半透明似的勾勒出上面肌理与微翘的红点。  
安迷修隔着衣服爱抚，他把Omega欺负得皱眉，王子胸前敏感的两颗软肉被捏着拎起，碾压搓揉。他未尽兴又装作玩得腻歪，手指摸到别处轻轻挠痒。  
“你….”  
雷狮忍不住了，听到一阵阵敲门声的时候把安迷修拉进旁边的柜子。  
柜门狭小的空间里衣物沙响被喘息覆盖，雷狮按着他的Alpha如毒瘾病发般吃啃着人的喉结，不知何时准备把他的猎物咬死。而他的猎物睁眼又合，片刻犹豫后，把他的裤子脱到小腿。  
十四  
雷狮胯间的东西弹入冰凉的空气，已经有些湿嗒嗒地翘着，半透内裤上润了液体，拧着在膝盖间撑开。Alpha盯着那里，像是看着一个新鲜的玩具，上一次把玩这里的时王子全无意识，而清醒的时候雷狮头一次感觉脸燥。  
他以为自己不会因任何事而羞耻，双腿却在沐浴而来的视线里颤着夹紧，有什么地方变得更为润粘。  
“可恶。”  
雷狮想去抓安迷修的裤子，一只粗糙的手先裹住他的玩意，像搓揉一把没开刃的宝剑，有节奏地轻轻重重。  
“唔…”  
“嘘。”  
Alpha用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，怕门外的人不请自入。安迷修的脸颊也开始红了，不知多少次妄想着雷狮的脸帮自己疏解，而这只手现在会教会未尝人事的Omega何为情欲。  
安迷修手里青涩的东西不长不短，摸起来很嫩，和雷狮狂妄的外表截然相反，几乎乖巧地顺着他手指的动作轻颤。安迷修手指上的剑茧发硬，碾在吐液的铃口上时整个柱身都在弹动，他咬住的人舌尖被刺激得翘立，触在他上齿内，喉咙里发出“啊，啊”的吟声。  
“舒服吗？”  
Omega忍住自己的哈声，迷迷糊糊地顺着骑士的亵玩双腿岔开，湿润的感觉渐渐溢出臀缝，牵着安迷修温热的手指戳入真正欢愉的地方。  
安迷修拨弄了几下入口的皱褶，中指扭着淫虫般戳入雷狮的软处，指甲刮得湿穴里的软肉蠕动痉挛。  
“啊…拿出去…”  
“先习惯这个，就能用…更舒服的。”  
“你…哈…别抠了。”  
雷狮从没觉得安迷修的手指这般砺过，又硬又糙，磨在他不争气的身体里，挤出水声。安迷修却觉得他的王子上下的小嘴都缠人到不行，下面被戳弄得又粘又紧，上面的软舌还颤着吸他。被前后夹击的王子早没了嚣张劲，往前躲被安迷修捏得更狠，往后躲又被手指操弄更深。  
衣柜里的布料被交织的信息素推搡，细腻的沙响里有Omega已是满面潮红，游离的眼神往上飘去。雷狮陷入Alpha的怀里，结实的臀瓣因抬腿分开，穴口正胆怯地吃食两根手指。  
“嗯..嗯。”  
Omega被玩弄得忘我，沉迷在安迷修肩膀边的檀香里，自己的手报复地抚住Alpha裤裆间的勃起，勾勒出沉甸甸的形状后，吃味般捏紧。  
“嗯！”  
Alpha咬住牙根，外面的门被打开了，重叠的脚步声伴随着仆人的争吵，明显是在找人。被他手指撑开的黏膜骤然紧缩，宛如高潮时痉挛弹动。  
Omega捂住自己的嘴，脖颈高扬着腰颤，眼眶都要湿润了。他被手指玩到射精，乱弹的器具在安迷修手心里吐出白粘的液体。  
雷狮的腿还在乱抖，早不知道湿粘深穴刚把Alpha的理智夹到融化。他的前后都被放开了，不可自制地跪到地上，另一人几乎顾不得外面的仆人，眼神发暗。  
安迷修刚被雷狮捏疼的地方终于摆脱了内裤的束缚，红肿到狰狞。王子还在第一次前后的高潮中呆望，带有腥味的器具就蹭到了他的脸颊上。马眼中溢出的粘液夹杂檀香，小口贴着他的眼角一直下滑到嘴唇，碾在皮肤上留下一条湿润的痕迹。  
“唔。”  
雷狮开合的薄唇太渴，含住Alpha的器具时吮了两下。他的恋人从没想过会做到这步，等那个高傲的王子回神后吐出来时，安迷修兴奋到发疯。  
王子迷迷糊糊，几乎不知道贴着他脸边撸弄的东西是什么，只觉得太大太粗，让他的好胜心受挫而愤恨。不久那东西冲着他乱抖，潺潺粘液洒了他满脸，滑在他睫毛上与嘴唇边，全是好闻的白檀味。  
安迷修系上衣物踉跄着走出柜门时女官不知在桌椅边站了多久，他重新品味了一遍什么叫无地自容。  
“安迷修大人，我希望你没做出什么后悔的事！”  
“没有…绝对…没有。”  
他的脸上身上红晕未去，脑海里仍是雷狮跪坐在地满脸精液的模样。他把柜门关紧了，后背贴上去，生怕里面的人不穿裤子跑出来。  
他想称赞天气，但外面乌云密布。好在雷狮打过抑制剂，信息素的浓度没让彼此不可控制，不然现在他们俩就要被按着头在结婚契上画押了。  
“克丽丝小姐，您还是一样地美丽。”  
“您把裤子中间的缝系好再称赞我的老脸的话，我会重新理解您的意思。”  
“…………”  
女官看不住雷狮，选择看紧安迷修，骑士一左一右两个人仆从和尾巴一样跟着他。不论是他吃饭，睡觉，甚至洗澡都形影不离。有人明显比他更为不快，在饭桌切齿。  
“带着两个跟班，你好像还挺滋润？”  
“我们…又不是见不着了。我不就坐在你对面吗？”  
安迷修对着雷狮的脸下饭，吃得有滋有味，王子在桌下踢他一脚，他会错意思，只觉得心里痒痒。  
“别吃了。”  
雷狮把安迷修的盘子抢走，那人面露不解时看着更傻。安迷修盘子里的鸡腿被他啃光，里面还沾有些信息素的味道。雷狮的视线在两个随从身上游走，他实在忍不下看得见吃不着的时候，但转念一想有人对他如此六七年有余，只能默默看着。  
雷狮子想过安迷修曾在贡魔时有怎样的渴望，又想过那些不经意的牵手是不是存心刻意。或许他生来就该享有最好的，上天派了一个这样的人来爱他。  
周转一周王子终于让女官告老还乡，是她女儿来拽她走的，有人执笔写了封信给那老女人的子女，还附上了一个银行钱库的密码。临走时女官提着箱子，在王后的画像前望到天明。  
“这样好吗？她在宫中更快乐，我记得她说她的孩子由亲戚带大，她年轻时一直在伯爵的城堡里做王后的乳母，亲如母女。”  
“…你是说让她享受下天伦之乐不够好？”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
安迷修无奈笑笑，雷狮提到这种事的反应仍然生硬，却和以前有所不同，他开始觉得那双紫色的眼睛里的冰快化没了。  
他们两个在后宫的花园边散步，积雪被仆人扫得干净，路边剩下花草枯枝。王子穿着灰色的大衣，手里抱着肥兔，看上去难得温柔，眉宇里的戾气都被绒毛蹭淡了。按兔子的年龄算这一只已经年过半百，最近看上去无精打采。  
雷狮觉得怪异极了，他在担心一个蚰蜒般的生命在他生命里消失，转念想到最初买来这只兔子时，回忆竟让他胸闷。  
“抱歉。”  
“？”  
安迷修不相信自己听到了什么，或者不知道雷狮的意思，他顺着王子的视线看到了那片他曾经偷养兔子的水榭边。  
“你还记得？”  
骑士的声音很小，像是一种试探。  
“…嗯”  
雷狮的睫毛动得缓慢，瞳膜映着远处窗口中微弱的灯火，他的心跳得厉害，并不知道这件事他想了无数次，越去细想越是心颤。  
“…我会记一辈子。所以…”  
不要难过了。  
他的手指摸到了安迷修的眼角上，无法说完。  
骑士盯着他，看了许久，最后把他重重地搂在怀里说了句，好。  
他们从躲在地下室里接吻，变成明目张胆的偷情。雷狮之前写去相亲的文书都被退了回来，他知道越是肆无忌惮，越没有安迷修之外的人愿意与他结亲。  
安迷修虽是雷铎的养子，却是不折不扣的平民，雷王的王室还没有王子与平民结婚的先例。雷狮对此无之所谓，有人则非常在意。不管安迷修在独处时在雷狮上身怎么搓揉，都没有准备做到最后一步。  
“你真是老古板。”  
雷狮喝着鸡尾酒抱怨，长腿横展，踩在对面的沙发上。  
“雷狮，你是未来的王，白天怎能碰酒精。”  
王子的手被拧住，两个人抢了半天酒杯，还是被他顺着吸管喝光了。  
雷狮咧嘴狞笑，看着人叹气着半跪下来，这是个很容易让人遐思的姿势。不管下一刻安迷修是把头贴到他裤子的拉锁边，还是从兜里拿出来一个天鹅绒盒子，他都会很满意。  
骑士动了动，在上衣的口袋里摸索片刻，狮子的眼睛开始冒光。  
“我买了特等席，因为是外国的演员，没有国王的准许不能在宫廷演出，我们出去看吧。”  
“啊？！”  
雷狮看着安迷修拿出的两张剧院的入场券，表情堪称可怖。那个骑士还和没事人一样开始跪着系刚刚松开的鞋带，然后被狠狠抓住了头上的呆毛。  
十五  
“说了半天你就想给我看三流演出？！”  
“不是，快松开…要断了！我想…带你出去约会。”  
约会。王子品了品这两个字，安迷修还在揉自己无辜的头发，看着人的眼睛泛出光来。  
傍晚两人偷跑到城门，盖着斗篷，像他第一次带安迷修出去玩时一样，为了没有必要的遮遮掩掩而兴奋。外城因节庆灯火通明，只有他们俩人在阴影里对视。安迷修不舍地放开雷狮发潮的手，重新在他的斗篷上打结，不管怎么隐藏，在他眼里雷狮都过于鲜明而招摇。  
“你在这等我。千万别动。不过有大车路过你要让道，不要引起多余的骚动。”  
雷狮哼了一声，十几分钟后一辆马车停在他面前，里面的人在对镜子端详领结。安迷修换了一身行头，白衬衫长西装，还配有一块怀表。  
“安迷修大人，你是要亲自去表演么。还是要转行当执士了？”  
雷狮手里被塞了束爆炸般绽放的鲜花，数不清的红玫瑰沉甸甸的，晃人眼花。然后他被安迷修连人带花一起捧住，王子觉得好笑又胸闷，血液顶着心室往外涌着。  
安迷修在车上摘掉雷狮的斗篷，他的王子今天难得一身白衣，衬得发丝与睫毛乌黑。雷狮的面部轮廓比寻常Omega精悍，嘴唇薄紧，眼睛如兽锐利又有着胜过鲜花的瞳色。  
七年了，安迷修从未觉得他朝夕相处的容貌乏味，再不用隐藏自己痴迷的视线，在雷狮的眼睛里缓慢地寻找夜空下的街景。  
有人比他不耐烦得多，想咬到他的嘴唇上，被他按在怀里。布料的摩擦声像在挠痒，他几乎想起那些爱侣们极傻的询问，原来自己想问的也是一样。  
你爱我吗，有多爱。  
“傻笑…什么？”  
“嗯，突然想如果我和露修斯真在一起了，你会怎么做？”  
“你还敢提他？”  
雷狮生气的模样又可怖又有趣，他为雷狮吃了太多的醋，忍不住再欺负下去。  
“…只要我想要，我会除掉挡在我面前的所有人，你难不成在试探我？”  
“真不可爱。”  
骑士笑笑，Omega的脸都要涨红了，折腾了两下如同怕猎物逃跑般叼住安迷修的嘴角，舒心地呼气。  
“嗯...你的魔力，存了好多。”  
雷狮舔舔嘴唇未享受够，舌尖和人缠绕。他很久没让安迷修给他认真供魔，浓厚的魔力积压在Alpha的身体里，他更想吃食的是他信息素的味道。  
两个年轻人在马车狭小的空间里纠缠，身后的小窗刚好透出他们交吻的样子。骑士捏住人的下颚，把自己嘴唇里柔软的东西吞吐出来。  
“用抑制剂了么。”  
“哈...那个女官走了你要替代她的位置吗？”  
王子拉开上衣的领子，给人展示他后脖颈上一个小小的针孔，Alpha吞咽了好几声，旁边没怎么被吮食过的腺体红红软软，比看到Omega裸露的胸脯还让人下体发胀。  
“你...有点自觉，我说了很多次不能给别人看。”  
说着他搂得更紧，开始觉得那鲜花碍事极了。  
剧院的包间看台呈斜面，开幕时除舞台之外一切都是暗的。安迷修后悔了，不该在马车里面对王子动手，两个人深陷在包间的椅子上，抱着彼此细喘。  
女高音的歌喉高颤，他沉溺在雷狮的酒味里。王子的衣领被他掀开，嘴唇在腺体边舔了一次次，又软又热。  
“嗯...是谁...刚说，不准给别人看。”  
“我的意思是...只能给我看。”  
王子抬着脖颈躺在长椅上轻颤，颈后的软肉敏感到让他崩溃，甚至可以感觉出安迷修嘴唇边的汗毛。雷狮身边的骑士终于不动，搂着他吹气。  
“好吵，到底…在唱什么？”  
雷狮说着往前，起伏的歌声终于涌入他的耳朵。  
“应该是金丝雀王朝两个领主的故事，互为仇人，又互有情愫。”  
“没想到你还喜欢看这种无聊的歌剧。”  
“不是，我也并非钟情这种故事，只是想带你来看。我的下属说，他们都带自己的……Omega看歌剧。”  
安迷修说着挠挠鼻尖，青涩得和刚才的欲望截然相反。他的愿望平凡，希望自己和雷狮是一对普通的小情侣，普通地约会，普通地相爱，最后走入小山坡上朴素的教堂。  
他想得美妙，歌剧却进展到悲剧的高潮，舞台上的领主都由女人扮演，男性的束甲托起女性的胸脯，在聚光下花白一片。未开刃的宝剑将一人“刺穿”，象征血液的红绸从人的衣物里飘落。  
倒在地上的人问另一个人，为何不闭上你的双眼。  
‘你的眼睛只会告诉你事实，而事实却不是你所想要看见的。你把我葬在没有人认识你我的土地。在那里没有人知道我们还是仇人。’  
‘我们从没说过我们的爱会和死亡一样永存，像大海一样不曾改变的只有我的仇恨。世人皆会忘记，而我不会。 ’  
雷狮听得百无聊赖，他身边的人眉毛扭在一起。  
“世人皆会忘记，而我不会。”  
安迷修重复着一样的台词，红色的纱布幻化出恶梦里的火光，灼烧他的精神。他从没理解过与仇人相爱的故事。  
“不高兴？”  
“没什么，我选错了歌剧。如果是我，我也会和领主一样，不能去爱自己的仇人。”  
他的眼睛闪烁，被另一人收入眼底，雷狮的手摸到他的眼角边，抚摸着把脸贴近。骑士的心在扭动，把他的王子当成他痛苦的逃避。他还是幸运的，虽然什么都失去过，但至少他还有雷狮。  
“瞎想什么，你这辈子...都别想爱上我以外的人。”  
王子贴到人的身上，总觉得骑士难得地杞人忧天，他想嘲笑又一时语塞，紧紧把人抱住。他们的依偎总是太短，看台的窗外传来了响声。剧院被交响乐的和弦笼罩，没有多少人听到外面的动静。  
雷狮先动了，拉开身后厚重的长帘，远处的王城在夜景下冒出浓烟。  
他们赶到时城堡的墙壁边响起一阵阵爆破声，士兵与索罗的石人被黑幕般的魔力笼罩，那魔力像幻化出巨兽般的形状，十只有余。  
王城的部队向巨兽集火，黑夜里灼光阵阵，仆人们的叫声刺耳。  
“陛下！保护陛下！”  
远处的大总管低喊，他正推着左腿瘫痪的雷王，沙幕的箭矢像从雷王肩膀边擦过，留下一条细长的血渍。  
“无碍，这些都是诅咒之兽见不得晨光！”  
安迷修用流焱的热流包裹一只巨兽，里面的动物嚎叫着变化出人类的残影，他来不及惊讶，已经有一只打破城壁，往地宫的方向跑去。  
“追！”  
他命令士兵，自己也跃身而下，从未涉足过的地宫夜晚只有几根蜡烛，如同恶魔张开的大嘴，深不见底。  
“啊！”  
“小心！他藏在黑暗里！”  
融化在四周的黑沙匍匐撕咬，空气里泛出人类的血味与湿润声响。而那怪物无意进食士兵，还在往深处冲刺。  
它停在了一个门洞前，被门前的魔法灼得哀嚎，安迷修随声而至，把泛光的剑举高时竟有一刻的好奇。  
雷霆闪烁，天罚般的蓝光比他先出手，王子的魔法几乎把巨兽碾成灰烬。  
“安迷修大人，你没事吧？”  
“没有…我走神了。”  
他说着一连看了几眼身后的洞口，那里像溢出魔力一样，无形的波纹在空气中起伏。  
“真难得，您会在战斗的时候走神。”  
说话的是宫廷魔术师，与雷狮一起，几乎并肩而来。  
“陛下呢？”  
再出去时十几只巨兽已被光属魔法制服，幻化出本来的形态，一排穿着黑色斗篷的男女被压制在地上，跪在雷铎的远处。他们和安迷修曾经在战场见过的怪人们一样，脸色惨白，被煞气缠绕。  
“陛下，您的伤。”  
魔法师索罗拄着法杖走到雷铎身边，似乎对他肩膀上的血渍过于在意。  
“先不必管我，这就是那群怪物的原型！处死这群刺客！”  
刺客们发出呜声，像在怒骂，他们被魔法禁言只能用凶恶的目光刮在雷王身上，恨不得把他撕成碎末，然后转向了安迷修，憎恨里添出恶心与唾弃。  
“安迷修。”  
雷王的视线也随着他们的注意而来，出声后所有人的目光都转向骑士。  
“你负责处刑，现在！”  
“！”  
骑士愣了片刻，吞吐答应。他在战场上为王国效力多年，手并不干净，但他没杀过俘虏与没有抵抗能力的人。他拔出剑，越近越觉不适。  
有什么似乎完全违背了应有的规则，怪异的直觉变得鲜明，他似乎认识这些人。  
“怎么了？为何还不动手！他们都是诅咒之人，把他们的心刺穿！”  
“…"  
他的剑抵在第一个男人身上，那个人的眼睛像滴出血来，在他的金属用力穿插进胸腔时露出一种难以置信的苦笑。  
“….”  
骑士开始大声喘气，仿佛他的剑上染上最脏的血，然后落在下一个女人身上。女人异常地娇小，容貌平凡到不值一提，但在他眼前开始融化变幻，像变回一个小女孩的样子。  
他见过这张脸。  
“你在做什么！雷狮告诉他，他是王国的骑士！我抚养他长大，他只为王国效力！”  
年迈的雷王反常激动，王子迎上去，帮安迷修扶住剑柄。  
“你不舒服？”  
雷狮注意到他身上的冷汗，安迷修看着那双眼睛不断告诉自己，他应该为他的王子当王国的骑士。  
剑尖抵在女人的身上，哀声却源于身后，一众随从低呼起来。雷王在椅子上癫狂般颤抖，肩膀的伤口上不断有黑烟冒出。  
十六  
“医生呢！陛下！陛下！”  
“是诅咒！都退开！”  
长袍的宫廷魔术师挥手屏开了一众随从，雷狮抓着安迷修的手臂，仿佛旁边的人也如脱力。人们围着雷王的轮椅进入宫殿，刺客们被押入地牢，他的恋人仍全身僵硬地站在自己的深渊里。  
“你到底怎么了。”  
雷狮从雷王的房间里回来时那个男人瘫坐在椅子里，他把手摸到人的肩膀上，本来结实的肌理在他手心里细微打颤。  
“我...不知道为什么，看到那几个刺客，想到小时候的事....我有个邻居...然后又是我的父母。”  
雷狮听过安迷修讲过与他相遇前的事，第一次听时是几年前，他是不以为然的，并不明白有时人把痛苦吐出来和割喉一样艰难。那时少年的脸在他面前扭曲，眼眶红了，还在逼自己做个骑士。  
雷狮贴到人的身体边，他觉得自己要为这个男人发疯了，为了那些对他而言毫无意义的人命觉得疼痛。  
“...地宫里...有什么？”  
骑士宽厚的手搂住他的腰，眼睛在看极远的地方。  
“嗯？索罗的实验室吧，我去看过，没什么大不了的。”  
雷狮的手扶住人的脸侧，希望他的恋人把不快的事情忘了。他跨到人的大腿上，把自己挤进安迷修的视野里，绿色的瞳膜映出他的影子，面容愈近。回忆以往，才察觉此人怎样煎熬过，他还把他欺负到落泪。王子本想安迷修是他的东西，被他欺负过又如何呢？而如今这些都远不足以言喻他的愿望。  
“都是过去的事了，你现在...有我了。”  
骑士听着眼睛有些发亮，嘴唇和他贴在一起，一开始干燥而平滑，等和他啄到湿透，两人搂着扭在沙发里。  
Omega低喘，他不会安慰别人，说不出太多柔软的话，甚至不知道自己现在在做什么，被胸膛多余到痛苦的感情来回推搡着，想用自己的身体去安慰他的骑士。  
空气里突然弥漫出愈来愈多的信息素味，是雷狮有意释放的，醇厚而蕴含着超出欲望的情愫。  
“你认真的吗？”  
Alpha说着吞咽周围的酒味把王子完全按在自己的身体上，布料声响来回摩擦。安迷修的脑海混乱一片，在急切地寻找能让他脱离苦海的一切浮体。Omega在邀请他，温柔到虚幻，只要跟随信息素的牵引就能沉入只属于他，能逃避痛苦的风港。雷狮在他的揉摸里轻吟，眯开的眼睛里流露的情绪要把他融到化了。  
“我在做梦吗？”  
安迷修在人耳边喃喃，心还在否定自己的错觉，身体渴望到燥热。  
“是你说想和我在最深的地方...标记。你现在后悔，来不及了。”  
王子的吻软极了，仿佛把平时的高傲与蛮横扯到地上，用心最软的地方来包裹他。纠缠的嘴唇润出水声，几次分开又几次粘合，安迷修揉搓着雷狮的身体，要把里面所有的热量挤入自己的胸膛，光是接吻还远远不够。  
“...但是，我们还没有...订婚。雷狮。我想要你，你不知道我想过多久。”  
沾染上情欲的Alpha语无伦次，脑海里无数缠绵的画面让他的下体硬到抖翘，他想过无数次，与雷狮的初夜，往最热最软的里面胡乱塞着欲望。  
骑士在欲火与理智中挣扎，贴在他脸边的人低低笑了，没有给他犹豫的机会。更浓烈的酒味网住猎物，抑制剂的时效抵达尽头，雷狮的手揉按在他胯下硬挺的形状上，拇指压蹭翘得最高的一点，要在这把他逼成发情的动物。  
“那就来吧。”  
卧室幽暗，浴室的灯被拉开，一向备好的热水还是温的。安迷修抱着他的王子跌进了浴池，水花四溢，两人急切地扯掉身上的衣物，里衣外衣全都湿透了，变成扭在一起的布条。  
雷狮的脸被他按在水里，咳着冒出水面时睫毛边拢了一层雾膜，流水从发丝滑到鼻梁。衣物被骑士宽厚的手拨开，一件件浮上浴池，雷狮的臀部被抱着坐在安迷修的胯上，骨骼的触感来回滑着臀面。  
“嗯...”  
王子仰头向后躺着，露在水上面的胸肌淌着水渍，展示男性精湛的肉体。他两条腿都往两侧架开，骨感分明的脚踩上安迷修的肩膀，用脚趾蹭着人的耳朵，看着人躲躲闪闪。  
Omega红润的嘴唇在挑衅，水下粗硬的东西戳在他的穴口边，又热又硬，他吮了唇边的水渍，还是干渴。  
“...这么馋吗？”  
安迷修的眼睛发暗，手指挤进饥渴的软穴里，里面的触感窄而细腻，像进食的小鱼苗般脆弱。他的王子还是太青涩了，没真正含过任何Alpha的东西，得意的脸很快被玩弄得扭曲。  
“啊...哈。”  
穴口被抠出小缝，浴池的水挤压里面的淫液，灌入更深的地方。王子挣扎着用手按住安迷修戳动的中指，像被刚拎上岸的水生物，腰摇得水面乱晃。酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾椎爬满后背，再融到脑子里。  
性瘾比酒瘾难以戒掉得多，尤其是对Omega而言，本想主导性事的王子满面潮红，两根手指就把他撑得满满。安迷修吻不到雷狮子哼哼的嘴唇，只好换个地方把自己塞进去。  
吸咬手指的小嘴痴迷地吮裹，如同得不到玩具的孩子，缠在骑士的腿前央求。安迷修到的手指退出来时王子的眼角红了，摇晃的屁股不知是要躲还是想被快点操弄。  
“嗯...你，怎么...哈。”  
“疼吗...我轻点。”  
硕大的器具找准了下面的入口，刚挤进去一个头，骑士耳边的脚就踢着想把他蹬开。Alpha兴奋的阳物不知被自己粗糙的手指练过多少年，从没陷入过这般细嫩的地方。  
“.....啊，太硬...了。.”  
“别动，你动了，我忍不住。”  
雷狮被安迷修拎住了脚踝，太粗的玩意像包裹一薄层果冻的铁器，劈得他又叫又躲。  
“...进不来，你出去..不可能进来。”  
骑士粗喘，下面只被夹得更大，只有三分之一卡在膜里。他固定住Omega的腰适应了半天，起身吻着雷狮的嘴唇安慰吐息，下面再送进去一厘米又换来人疼到呜咽。  
“不..”  
“好..我...慢慢来。”  
汗与水渍不分，两人的胴体交织着离开水面，雷狮被人捞出来时咬合的下体在啵声中分开，撑痛的穴口红红肿肿，水渍淋在狰狞紫红的柱体上。  
“抱好了。”  
安迷修忍到全身红透，抚慰起Omega的阳具，把人带上床铺。雷狮本来泛白的肉体被情欲蹂躏，差点被挤破的地方一时无法合拢，而那根刚欺负他到怒嚎的巨物还在扭着变大。  
“…你，怎么长的...杀人吗...”  
空气里的檀香灼在雷狮身上，身上的水渍粘如热泥覆盖。他看着安迷修在器具上淋了软膏，油亮亮地骇人，他伸脚蹭了一下，肉刃顶在在他的脚心里突突乱跳，又烫又硬。  
男人被踩得低吼，全身的肌肉如泛水光，沉沉压到雷狮上面。  
“忍住了，只疼一次，很快就..让你舒服。”  
Alpha舔上他后颈上的腺体，像饮出真正的酒液一样狠狠吸咬，除了用来生育的欲腔，这机几乎是Omega最大的要害，疼与快感很快让刚刚被凌虐的肠膜润出一阵阵发情般的粘液，前端的阳具也抬起头来。  
“不要...哈...啊啊。”  
王子的腰开始摆了，情不自禁地邀请，被涂了润滑膏的阳具整根没入，咕咕声中挤压穴口的淫液，底座的囊袋被浇得湿淋淋的。  
“啊！嗯...”  
“雷狮。雷狮。”  
安迷修一次次呼喊，眼前白芒一片，腰肌爽到绷紧，初夜的热量罪恶甜蜜，紧得仿佛要立即吸到他出精。他掰着雷狮的臀缝塞弄，感受身下人每一下鼻息与细颤，无法适应的黏膜蠕动躲避，被器具钉住，疼得弹动。  
Omega像被巨矛插在地上的人鱼，翻腾的鱼尾被劈成了开合的大腿，高傲的人格被被阳具捅得碎了。哭叫的声音在骑士的耳朵里拉长，却让安迷修的阴茎兴奋地乱扭。他吮着王子湿润的睫毛，感激他的爱人愿意送给他第一次。  
所有的喊骂都被安迷修堵在嘴里，强吻到人缺氧。他应该在雷狮发情的时候做的，那样Omega不会疼，会舒服得上瘾，已经太晚了，他刚操进去就被窄得和小拇指一样的肠膜逼到卡结。  
安迷修抚摸雷狮的全身，在Omega适应他的巨物前不敢狠动，被极热夹得在雷狮耳边哈气。  
他太想射了，又不能射在里面。汗水黏住两人，男人抱着王子的腰臀在床上乱摇，晃出阵阵高颤的哀求。真正抽插的感觉疯狂极了，软膜卑微地包容他的一切，容忍所有不堪的欲望，纵容他把雷狮摆弄成各种淫乱的姿势。  
“啊.....别动了，不要...动。”  
“很快，再忍一会。我会好好…对你。”  
骑士被自己的情话哄得迷乱，抱起雷狮一侧的大腿耕地般往下韵律，每一次用力都把弹簧压得吱嘎作响，冒水的小嘴里杵着柱根，海绵体像吸了水一般肥硬膨胀。  
“…哈…太…大...啊。”  
Omega张合的嘴唇看着比淫穴更嫩，疼得蹬腿乱夹，排挤异物却如热情深咬。Alpha爽得舒气，不论怎么忍，器具上的淫结仍半硬，倒刺卡在雷狮肠壁的敏感点上，只是插弄了一小会就让Omega的前面射了两次。  
高潮之中雷狮腰与前胸上下挺落，头发上滑下的水珠如同泪水，蒸发的汗渍要把他的魂魄带走，两眼无神。他跟着安迷修的频率在被褥里蹭动，所有的感知都被臀瓣间吃入的滋味磨到灼烧，双腿颤着被人当犁耙的把手拔着卖力狠操。  
“啊..”  
小穴里的疼痛变得酥麻，被耕作的地方又粘又痒，不争气地吮紧深入的雨露，在人的后背上留下一串不满的抓痕。他的Alpha被他夹到吼叫，竭力忍住射精的欲望。  
安迷修的眼睛浑浊不堪，还努力温柔地对他，不敢放出过多的信息素。刻意放缓的抽插胜过凌迟，烙热的器具在开发他雷狮肉体的性欲，退出一点就想去吮，深入一点就挤得什么淫词都想出口，直到安迷修的手臂困着他的腰又把他拎挂在身上。  
“...哈...你干什么。干什么下床。”  
雷狮的腿不由自主地夹紧，被自己的体重压着交合，全身都像钩在硬挺挺的性具上，下腹要撑坏了。Alpha走了两步又把王子激到射精，他的双腿攀附在安迷修的腰下，缠得比蛇还紧。下面的小嘴在高潮中吸吮，咬得器具在喷射的前奏中痉挛。  
“嗯，不行雷狮，我不能...”  
安迷修粗喘着，摸开床头柜的柜门，身前的男人健美高挑，上下两张小嘴却青涩而淫浪，还没被射过就这般恋他。狂喜推搡Alpha的腰腹，恨不得现在就占有期盼许久的人，顶开雷狮深处还没被亵玩过的腔口，把自己积存的热液全射进去。  
“哈...安...”  
雷狮看着安迷修把柜子里的药剂注射到手臂上，不懂他在做什么，都已经忍到痛苦，为什么不愿给他。补了抑制剂的Alpha喘息平复，阳具上的结正在消失，一点点从温柔乡退出时听得人不舍般的“啊”声。  
双眼迷离的Omega在床头柜上垂头，腹肌因蜷曲的身体而褶皱，双腿颤抖。他被欲海沸到失神，仍是一副想被好好侵犯的模样，湿淋淋的穴口还半开着，因为主人的离去颤泣。  
骑士忍着欲魔掰折爱人的膝盖，把肿痛的阳具在人小腿上蹭动。他撸弄得格外用力，盯着冒水突起的入口意淫标记雷狮的时候，终于铃口发紧，由着粘液射到王子的腿根上。  
十七  
似乎是因为连着泄过，余韵结束后雷狮困得眼皮打架，睫毛快粘在一起。一种无法满足的不甘留在身体深处，怎么也够不到。  
他的恋人搂着他入眠，湿热之后是干燥的被褥与爱抚。  
“嗯。”  
雷狮轻轻哼着，在美梦里给安迷修一个晚安吻，他的骑士呼吸仍然很热，不着衣物的躯体紧紧压在他身上，没有在他睡着时再顶进来。  
“雷狮。”  
“....你念第几次了？鹦鹉吗。”  
王子闭着眼睛离睡够还远，他迷迷糊糊地抱怨，换来一人苦笑。  
“快睡到下午了。”  
“下午就下午。”  
安迷修的手指正在碰雷狮的眼窝，被那细腻的皮肤折服，再往人的鼻翼摸。无论看多少次他的王子都很迷人，昨夜雷狮被情欲折磨得贪婪的模样在安迷修眼前晃过，激得他燥热难耐。  
新婚燕尔般的赖床，他却什么也不能做。  
“我昨天..有点过头了。还疼吗？”  
安迷修的手指摸进人的臀缝，在软沟靠后的地方摸上了因红肿而突起的秘处。上面湿软的触感和舌尖一样，在舔Alpha还未平复的兽欲。  
“要我涂药膏吗？”  
“又色又怂的笨蛋。”  
雷狮完全猜中了他粗喘中的语意，眼睛狐狸一样眯开一条小缝。  
“...等我们结婚了，你会知错的。”  
Alpha憋红了脸申辩，胯下的东西更是胀大想证明自己，恨不得现在把皱褶的软膜撑到平展。没有哪个男人不想内射，尤其是对着自己的恋人。他昨天动情时咬过雷狮的腺体，那里还有些红，虽然没有刻意注入信息素，仍沾染了一丝味道。  
如果多涂点中合剂和抑制剂，可能可以掩盖过去。  
“你到底怕什么？你放心做了，他们不敢把我如何。我是继承人，和雷蒽不同。你觉得我会在乎那点矫情的名誉吗？”  
“我知道你不在乎，但我在乎你。我想给你最好的。等我们结婚那天，我再给你。”  
“肉麻。”  
雷狮几乎不相信自己被陈词滥调的情话哄得发酥，游走在他身上的手指间满是剑茧，拇指腹从背脊的凹陷刮下，小心翼翼地和擦拭一只瓷娃娃般。他被摸得痒了，把裸体贴得更紧，吸食新鲜爱情的滋味。不少婚约者都忍不到结婚，会在一个发情期做上几个下午。雷狮嘲笑他的Alpha像只山羊，长有骇人的巨角，不敢进到狮子的皮毛下戳穿他的要害。笑了几次安迷修的脸红了，而王子却被甜蜜的珍重揉到心动。  
他为什么不能早点与安迷修在一起，如此想着竟有些后悔。  
“安迷修大人。”  
门外传来了侍卫的声音，骑士把手指贴在雷狮的嘴唇上，哄他安静。  
“等我，晚点回来。”  
Alpha有急事，把雷狮像宝物一样藏在被子深处，吻了吻他的额头后消失在门外。  
因为昨天的刺客整个宫殿的仆从惴惴不安，雷狮去见过雷铎，却被索罗拦住。年迈的魔术师脸色青灰，似乎一夜间变老了许多。  
“三殿下，王已经睡了。”  
“你说的诅咒到底是什么？”  
“...和我上次与您讲的一样，是一种邪术。远古时期巨魔横行，魔神与精灵王都还在人世，后来的故事您也听过，精灵王打造了万王之剑，刺死了魔神。一些魔物的力量没有消失，污染人世，被一些图谋不轨的人加以利用。”  
“你说了和没说一样。我不是在问骗小孩的神话，行刺的人是为你而来的吧！你最好把自己的事情处理好。如果还让父王与我的骑士...”  
雷狮把后面的训斥吞了回去，他和索罗都在观察对方。他知道索罗一直对安迷修过于戒备，他需要把他爱的骑士保护好了。  
“...说到您的骑士，请你让他准备，等陛下休息过来。仍要看他亲手处刑那些刺客。”  
“为什么非让他来处刑！”  
“殿下何必激动，国王陛下吩咐的，骑士大人也乐意遵循才对。”  
“...知道了。”  
雷狮的眼珠游走，他想帕洛斯和这个老头怕是学了太多不该学的，语调都重合在一起。  
他在宫殿内外转悠几圈，装作无事般叫上卡米尔与佩利打猎，直到让几个跟过来的眼线消失后，他才探入地宫。之前索罗的实验室似乎换了地方，只剩下一个空洞的入口。  
“老狐狸。”  
王子思索着叫侍从带他去大牢，内城外的大牢充满了腐烂的味道，他不屑去想在这里挣扎过的灵魂，绕过一串铁笼直达要犯所在。  
“解除禁言。”  
他咏唱了一次魔法，没想到十几个人身上的咒语复杂得多，只能是宫廷魔术师的手笔。  
刺客们被按照性别分在几个不同的笼子里，拷在冷硬的砖墙上，一个个像落魄的旅鼠。雷狮眯眼找到了昨天该被安迷修杀死的女人，端详了半天，看不出任何特别之处。  
女人像被鞭打过，浑身脏血奄奄一息，仍怒视着他，如同把他当成毕生的仇人，诅咒他被剥皮抽筋。  
“...你很有胆量。但愤怒对弱者而言毫无意义。”  
雷狮挑眉，眼前骑士犹豫痛苦的模样在他眼前一晃而过。他不太明白那人为何会反常到这种地步，但再拖沓下去，他的父王会逼安迷修再做一次。  
没有人可以让他的人痛苦。  
他捏紧拳头，朝侍卫扬了下下颚。  
“把这群人带出去，怎么处理掉听我通知。”  
“殿下，这万万不可啊，他们是国王钦点的要犯。”  
“哼。我有父王的密函，多余的无须你过问，任何人过问此事就说三王子看不顺眼，把他们挫骨扬灰了！”  
“但是...可是...”  
他的下属和典狱长抽搐半天，最后终于沉默。牢房空了，王子颇为畅快地回到寝宫，天色愈加暗淡。  
他想着自己的恋人带着阳光回来，亲昵地吻他，只是等了几个小时就和等了几天般期盼，而等来的却是人几乎扭曲的脸。  
“雷狮，你为什么要着急赐死那些刺客！”  
安迷修怒气冲冲，和离开前与他温存的男人判若两人。  
“啊？你这是什么语气？”  
“和我的语气有关系？！我有事情要问他们！你早答应过我不滥杀了！”  
雷狮的牙齿摩擦，每到这种时候他就再想不起初衷，或者说面对另一人无理的谴责他绝不愿意温和地解释“他只是想保护他”。  
“那些都是要犯，我想杀便杀。”  
“你！”  
“而且，你想问他们什么事？你难道不知道和邪教的人接触会污染你自己吗？”  
“我...”  
骑士把语调放缓了些，他不想总与雷狮硬碰硬。  
“...我觉得我小时候见过他们。”  
“.....见过他们？你认错了吧，王国的骑士不会认识邪教的人。”  
“我知道。不要说了。”  
Alpha的视线看向别处，让雷狮难以言喻地胸闷。他抱了过去，那人也吻住了他，用躯体的动作原谅彼此。  
雷狮的眼睛贴得极近，嘴唇里全是让人麻醉的酒味，安迷修揉着人布料下紧致的身体，无法不去倾诉。他怎么会怀疑雷狮呢？  
“最近我总能梦到小时候。我的父母是普通农民，我在麦田里长大，遇到我的师父。他说会教我成为骑士..然后..”  
“然后？”  
“然后陛下说我们遭遇了马贼，我只记得他们死时的样子...在每个恶梦里都不能瞑目。我围剿过那么多马贼，还是一样。”  
“你多想又能如何？不过让你更...”  
“我怎么可能不去想！”  
安迷修的身体因声音颤抖，眼睛都陷入发丝的阴影里，让人害怕。王子安静下来，头一次觉得自己选错了措辞，他的骑士抱着头坐在沙发里，一个晚上没有碰他。  
他们的吵架一直延续到第二天，直到北边的前线出了新的战况。骑士又要走了，骑马在雪地里绕着圈，在不远的地方看了他许久。  
雷狮胸膛里的肉瘤几乎不属于自己，被那个人的每一个动作拉扯颤动，柔软与和解的话就含在他嘴边，但他绝不会说一个字。  
那个男人像在叹气，然后把王子一个人丢在了寒冬里。  
再有一个月就该是春天，最近打蔫的兔子愈加安静，雷王的症状每况愈下，黑色的纱雾把半个身体都熏到浓黑。  
“你明明说没有大碍。医生怎么说的？”  
“老夫没想到是非同寻常的诅咒啊！”  
索罗不服于雷狮的训斥，正要为自己辩护时一个浑身泥水的通信兵从城门冲了进来。  
“殿下！南线急报！”  
年轻人似乎赶路赶了几夜，攥着手里的信封像要把自己的肺也吼出来。  
王子撕坏了外封，紫色的眼珠扫着上面的字迹，表情愈加狰狞。  
“一群废物！”  
他把信纸揉到地上，被索罗捡起。  
“埃托奥丝要塞失手，斯特兰将军被斩首示众，二殿下被俘虏，想要保公主性命，需要交换一名人质…”  
索罗的脸也暗了下来。  
“殿下，银之国要求，人质必须由我们王国的第一骑士送过去。”  
安迷修回来得匆忙，他捏着国王的诏书，上面已经是雷狮的签名。北面的战场与南面一样胶着，他甚至觉得邻近的三个国家组成了联盟对抗他们。  
铁质的王座上没有雷王的影子，王宫里空气沉闷而稀薄，仿佛国王真的命在旦夕。骑士回来的第一天就去探望过，躺在床上的雷铎再无以往的威仪，脸上毫无血色。安迷修行礼后就被请出屋外。他与王子还没和好，这几日却思念到难受，留着雷狮一个人在病床边，实在不舍。  
他小心捏了下王子的手，那人有些惊异地看他一眼，不知两个人细微的动作被雷王收入眼底。  
“吾儿，你很中意他。”  
年迈的王张开了嘴，疲惫如耳语。他比别人更清楚身上的诅咒，诅咒的力量会吸收人类的魔力，诅咒的恨意越强吞噬魔力越快。一般人的供魔无法填补诅咒，就会被黑色的浓烟化成沙砾。  
“……”  
“你不用顾虑，他本来就是我送给你的礼物。会帮你统治整个大陆。”  
雷王看着王子，深知彼此的薄情。他与其是看自己的爱子，他更像看自己血统的化身，把愿望野望全部抵押上去。  
“银之国想要我的俘虏。”  
“父王已经知道了？真要给他们？”  
“当然……该来的总逃不过，他被索罗关在地宫里，六年十个月十五天，已经过去这么久了啊。”  
雷狮挑起眉毛，想起那个关在笼子里怪物一样的人，他早该明白索罗在为谁说谎。  
“你按照信中的要求，让安迷修把人质送过去。但你要保证不论救得了救不了你的姐姐，你都要让安迷修动手杀了那个人质。不能让他活下去！”  
十八  
“.....一个邪教人质比你女儿的命重要？"  
“吾儿，你从前不常问这种问题，你们都是我的子嗣，生死由我。连我死前的愿望也不愿意答应吗？”  
雷狮低低笑了一声，他的父亲一点没变，看着那张惨白的脸却感觉不出怒火。雷铎老了，老得狼狈。他年轻英武过，把每一只幼狮踹进山崖里，也曾把他们抱起来，可能只因为那几个瞬间，王子无奈了。  
“我是你的继承人，你也不告诉我细枝末节，罢了。我们两个谁也别说谁。”  
雷狮生出过多的顾虑，他以前确实不会问多余的问题，他会和雷铎做一样的事。敌人借此机会让安迷修过去，无非是想一并除掉他。  
但他们也太低估了骑士的实力。  
王子在花园里找到了安迷修，那人闲来无事在修剪花园的花枝，手指动得温柔小心，让观者觉得花更幸运。  
“冬天修剪有什么用？”  
他贴到人背上，在人耳边呼出的哈气化成冬日的水雾。  
“还生气？”  
骑士转过来把他抱住，他满足地笑了。  
他们从在花园里依偎到爬上床接吻，由着安迷修和以前暗恋他时一样，吻过了他的全身。王子被情欲煮成了泥，陷在床垫里“啊啊”细喘。  
屁股下的垫子颠了半天，他的裸体被Alpha舔到湿润，正用腿缝伺候那根巨物，摩擦的感觉让两人不上不下，难耐又渴望。  
“...我不准你受伤。”  
雷狮想说出更柔软的话，这已经是他能做到的极限。  
“嗯。我会把二殿下救回来。”  
安迷修把胸腔里的爱意化成欲望，含住雷狮胸前的翘起，手臂里的腰立即弓出弧线，王子用手挡住自己的一只眼睛，舌头在找他的嘴唇。  
“你...必须杀了那个人质，必须亲手确认他...死了。是我作为国王的命令。”  
“好。我遵命。”  
安迷修抱着雷狮的腰腿，脑海里装不下多余的事，他愿意相信雷狮爱他，他是王国忠诚的骑士。他应该听雷狮的，不多想，痛苦就会被爱麻痹。  
“...等你回来，我就娶你，让你在我的里面啊...嗯。”  
王子的里面已经吃着未来配偶的手指，竭力地挽留将要出征的骑士。  
高潮之后他们在被褥里相拥，像躲在地洞里过冬的哺乳动物。快乐与幸福随着射精变得疲惫，安迷修在安慰他，他快成为王了，也会失去自己的父亲。王子没有强大的盟友，接下来只能靠骑士与贵族们的忠心。  
安迷修吻住雷狮的眼角，观察他的睫毛，眼睑上上下下，动得很慢，每一次分别他都想把人的容貌刻在记忆里。在饯别时当着众人之前，他告诉他，我一定会回来。  
“记得我的吩咐，要万无一失。”  
雷狮带着王冠，在他耳边低语，安迷修捏紧剑柄轻轻点头，索罗与一队魔法师走出了宫殿。  
“陛下恐怕无法给您送行了。”  
老人离他们不到十米，他牵着锁链，后面的推车上是个瘦骨嶙峋的人类，雷狮端详起囚徒的脸，原来凹凸不平的面容不是怪物，而是钢铁的面具。  
索罗对着囚犯说了几句，安迷修皱眉些许好奇，囚犯被塞进货车内铁盒一样的笼子里，几乎密不透风。  
他的心在跳，没有缘由。  
随着骑士的离开，国王在夜晚过世。王子看着老人沉入白色的棺材，他的父王并非善人，灵魂无法轻盈地迎向天际，要埋在冻硬的土地里。  
雷狮坐在王座上不觉自由了分毫，他睡得很浅，记得自己幼小的时候被雷铎生硬地抱到这张王座上，抚摸他额头的时候像拍打一样，不知轻重。他在远处看到一个老骑士的影子，非常地远。  
“……”  
他睁开眼睛，眼角是湿烫的，口渴得想叫来仆人，索罗就站在他的旁边，仿佛一辈子都在穿那套灰袍子。索罗陪伴雷铎长大的，可能比他们父子感情更深。  
“陛下节哀吧。旧王已去，新王永世。”  
宫廷的魔术师打开一个上锁的盒子，一张密封的信呈现雷狮眼前。  
“先王留给您的。”  
雷狮的眉毛挑起，撕掉上面的蜡封，打开了他毕生的诅咒。  
遗书上的字在跳，他的面容扭曲到狰狞。  
“不可能！不可能...”  
雷狮把信件撕成碎末，几乎丢在老人的脸上。  
“你伪造的！他的父母被马贼杀害，他的师父已经死了！不是那个囚犯！你与他不合就要如此设计吗？他已经是我的人了，都是假的！”  
老人无奈笑笑，眼前的年轻人难得地失控，每咬一个词都在把自己变得更像孩子。  
“陛下作为一国之君，不能感情用事。安迷修的记忆被我封印，如果此次不测，他的身份被囚犯告点破，您还是早点把他除掉为妙。”  
索罗想起当年雷铎把奄奄一息的老骑士带回来让他囚禁时的样子，眼睛眯合，嘴角挂出解恨的笑意。  
“...闭嘴。他没有师父！”  
“希望您能三思。”  
“你可以滚了！”  
老人的身影在黑暗里变得遥远，被撕碎的信纸仍然是诅咒的碎片。  
王子的嘴唇扭曲，雷铎没必要去杀安迷修的父母，那人的师父也早过世了，绝不是那个囚徒。  
他眼前的世界摇晃着模糊，后背上如挂了千石，脚下却轻飘。他实在不明白自己眼睛里流出来的是什么，硫酸一样把他的皮肤烫到融化。  
胸腔里的肉瘤挤出更多的血脓，因为一个魔术师编造的谎言，肺部的血泡都在个个破碎。  
雷狮在他的自我催眠中踱步，七年前清洗邪教，七年前那个男孩被带入了王城，他没有笨到猜不到答案。他低声笑了，眼睛如盲，只有脑海里有人抱住他的样子。  
“我不相信这么无聊的谎话。”  
“世人皆会忘记，而我不会。”  
“你不能背叛我。”  
他拿出了自己的宝剑，从宫殿的大堂冲向门外。国王披风在擦在暗黑的地面上，像一个走不出恶梦的孩子穿着过长的睡衣。  
室外是冬末最后一场雨雪，沉暗的天空压在城堡之上。冰碴雪块打得世界满是冻霜，浇在他滚烫的脸上。头颅与内脏都被眼睛里的液体溶解，仿佛只剩下一个长着双目的骷髅。  
眼前黑色的雪雨打在地上，让人的骨骼与整个王城一起震荡。感知剩下肉瘤的大小，却疼到他大笑自嘲。他要去亲手杀了那个囚徒，没人再会知道事物的真相。  
没有人可以剥夺他的东西。  
新君咬牙切齿，在剑面的镜光里却看到了安迷修的脸，那个人温柔极了，靠在父母的阴影里。他看到了骑士像小时候一样对他落泪，永远止不住的眼泪淌到他的心里，沾得满处湿润。  
他大叫地躲着，叫人停下，他要死了。  
雨雪里的王被湿润的白霾覆盖，睫毛发丝落有雪块，他父王的棺材如一座城池，陈放在积雪的大堂前。上面的布料里有星零鲜花，在温室里呵护长大，脆弱的花瓣和人心的隔膜一样，在呼吸之间情开一刻。  
雷狮听着一下又一下扭曲的心跳，挣扎于一生最长的犹豫里，漫长得日月无可追溯。  
耳边的侍卫不知道在喊些什么，都化作耳鸣风啸。  
“我会给你最好的，你一定要等我。”  
安迷修说话的样子在他面前一次次重复，他把人抓得紧紧的，却是抓住散沙，越用力失去得越快。  
“什么是最好，待在我身边不好吗？”  
如果什么都不懂就好了，如果和以前一样只为自己的喜怒哀乐而活就好了。为何要学会明白，他想给他什么。  
所谓无私的爱，是多么无聊而可笑的事，却被凡人们以最灿烂的辞藻歌颂。  
他绝望地笑了。  
他会去告诉安迷修真相。说即便离开我，也不要再落泪了。  
等雪幕覆盖黑夜，新王回到了王座，那封信被他冻僵的手贴回一起。  
“殿下，你不能出城！现在要准备迎击了，谢杰珂公爵谋逆，而您的哥哥....”  
雷狮跨上战马手里捏着信封，心里最急切的诉求被人们的呼声来回撕扯，他犹豫了太久了，天明了而心里的路愈暗。  
“雷蒽他好大的胆子！嗯...”  
再低头时一根被魔法加持的箭矢插到雷狮的胸甲上，外面的雪幕中又牵出成千上万的黑线。  
“保护陛下！”  
他的雷霆把空中的箭雨连成雷云，金属爆响如同连在一起的爆竹，浓烟一片。他被侍卫拖进大堂里，胸甲上的箭还不能拆。先围过来的是他无法参战的堂弟，平时冷静的脸上也有些许惊色。  
“陛下，虽然不深但离您的心脏太近了。”  
雷狮把侍卫与几个大臣推开，把信紧紧握在卡米尔的手里。  
“地下宫殿有个后门，还没被叛军包围，你拿这封信给安迷修，一定要给他。他们还没到南国，马不停蹄，还追得上。”  
卡米尔哑然，像握有一人唯一的希望，他犹豫地点了点头，选了一匹跑得最快最轻的马。  
因为谢杰珂的叛变，整个西部走廊形如王国裸露的脖颈，雷蒽的骑兵一夜间穿过没有将军驻守的防线，从北绕西，兵临城下。  
卡米尔不善于魔法，武艺尚可自保，外城的人惊慌逃窜，有不少死尸被魔法箭矢钉在地上。  
他选了森林的窄路，仍被二十几个骑手追逐，心跳的响声一直顶到耳朵。卡米尔年纪小，只要穿过这一区域换上流民的衣服，就能从谢杰珂的领地蒙混过关。  
他一天一夜跑死了第一匹马，跑得第二匹口吐白沫，荒山野岭又战局混乱，再找不到马商。  
少年把水壶里的水饮净，靴子踩在积雪之上，沙沙作响。他正寻找干净的积雪塞进水壶，地上特别的车轮印引起了他的注意。  
太好了，他和押送人质的队伍走的是一条路，而且快追上了。  
他的高兴没持续多久，路上不知为何多出五十几个人的脚印，密密麻麻一片，仿佛凭空出现。  
卡米尔的头皮发麻，地上的血迹愈来愈多，红得灼眼，百米之外像有强光在闪。  
在他被冲击晃到闭眼前，他看到了雷狮的骑士。  
十九  
安迷修在山脚下被袭击，五十几个带有面罩的人和宫廷里的刺客装束无二。战马在黑沙中发出嘶鸣，把马车扯到散架，铁牢箱子滚到地上，里面的囚徒像在哽咽。  
骑士在半路尝试与囚徒说过话，呜呜啊啊声响不停，人是个哑巴。  
“大人，他们的数量还在增加，我们怎么办！”  
“不用怕！现在离卡兰城只有十几里地，就算我们失去了人质，也有机会在他们报信前救回王女！”  
沙幕蔽日环绕车队，魔法师们的光属魔杖发出伪阳般的光辉，由人化成的巨兽哀叫着闪躲。骑士的双剑往前劈斩，把雪层黑沙推向两侧的山峰。  
安迷修身边的魔法师们捂住自己的斗篷，怕离开骑士便会被强大的风流一起吹飞，巨大的铁牢被魔力推到上空。安迷修踩着气流往上跃起，却见一只与众不同的巨兽，狮鹫一般，黑色的爪子抓入铁笼里，伸展着龙的翅膀。  
“安迷修！”  
卡米尔的靴子在雪地上打滑，边往前跑边按住自己兜里的信件。他对安迷修印象不算好，但雷狮的吩咐一定会招照办。  
远远看去混战离他只有几百米，不远处响起干燥的呼吸声。他迈过前面的雪堆，一只被黑沙裹住的狼形怪物匍匐在地上，警戒地朝他张开了大嘴。  
凝晶冰锥贯日，冰刃刺向狮鹫爪下的铁牢，结晶如莲绽开。  
牢笼金属的碎开大半，囚徒从半空落下。  
“住手——”  
狮鹫在喊类人的语言，骑士魔力的箭矢直直打在半空中，看着人的血液喷泉般爆开。  
他按雷狮的命令杀死了人质，在双剑交织的力量中凝聚气流，准备推着自己一直冲向王女被挟持之处。他抬脚前往上瞥了一眼，血液与囚徒脸上的面具先落在地上，人体与地面相撞时发出湿润而沉闷的震响。  
“啊。”  
银甲的骑士愣在原地，发出混乱不解的低呼。  
他以为自己又做噩梦了，梦到自己师父惨死的时候，心跳在肺膜与喉咙间滑动，反胃的感觉从词句中涌出。  
“……为什么？”  
他脸惨白，剑落在地，旁边的魔术师们被他吓得不敢说话。  
“为什么？你不如问问你为何欺师灭祖呢？”  
天上的狮鹫化出人型，是一个周身被黑色铁甲包裹的男人，他拎住在地上的老人，几乎和拎起一个尸体无二。  
“又见面了，安迷修。看你的表情，似乎雷铎对你有所隐瞒啊。”  
“放下他——！”  
白色的骑士双瞳混沌，发疯般扑了过去却感觉到胸口下钝痛。他低头看着从自己肋骨上刺透出来的钢锥，实在是不明白。  
为什么他面对着敌人，却从身后被魔矢刺穿。为什么他的师父还活着，又被他杀死了。  
骑士身后的白袍魔术师露出了他的面貌，手中魔力的卷轴释放出的魔法是如同山峦倾来的钢刃。  
“帕洛斯，你——”  
他下腹像要被挤破了，却没有膨胀的头颅更疼。  
如果回想，他死在这里，会幸运得多。  
安迷修在黑暗的噩梦中抱头大叫，仿佛有人将他的脑壳从中劈开一直砍到脊椎，身后似有滚烫热液伴着白黄神经淌出体外。他趴在地上抽搐，再抬头时血池一片，他的家乡化成火海。  
死去的双亲口目不合，空洞的眼睛直直盯着他。山坡上的叫声凄恻刺耳，一个年长的人站在尸体的中央，对他狞笑。  
七年了，他认贼作父整整七年。对着仇人卑躬屈膝地感恩一切。  
他抱着头不知道和谁痛哭又和谁宣泄，陷入一个人温暖的身体里，那个人却与雷铎有着一样的眼睛。  
“记得杀了你的师父，记得万无一失。”  
他的爱人俊美而诱人，平滑的嘴唇在他耳边重复最恶毒的诅咒。  
“你骗我……你为什么要骗我？为什么逼我做这种人——？！”  
“你少想一些，不好吗？”  
雷狮在笑，轻挑的样子就如最初杀死他的兔子一般。  
他妄想一只狮子变成了人，最终却把獠牙咬进他的脖子。  
“啊...啊啊啊啊...！！！”  
哀嚎让他肠穿肚烂，痉挛醒来。  
“要补麻醉剂吗？”  
昏暗的山洞里有不少人，惑是他们的首领。他摘下头盔，站在安迷修前面，端详着一个和死人没有差别的男人。  
“看来我可能错怪了你，我们的祭司说你有被记忆压制的迹象，高位魔法非常复杂，现在只解除了一半。”  
安迷修名义上是他的师弟，和他没有面缘，现在似乎不是解释的时候。  
“怎么样，你可以考虑一个小时，愿意不愿意继续当雷铎的狗。”  
“...？”  
“嗯？”  
“我的...师父呢。”  
骑士的声音沙哑，像病危的患人发出最后的求救。惑往不远处泛光的帐篷抬头，他的师弟就成了提线木偶，摇摇摆摆地挪去。  
安迷修空洞的眼睛里映出老者熟悉的容貌，人仍有呼吸并没有让骑士的灵魂活过来。巴掌宽的血口从人的肩膀一直开到胸口，是他自己的杰作。  
没有人能从这样的创伤中存活，不过是被周围的咒术师用邪道的方式续命罢了。  
“哈...哈..哈哈哈。”  
他的嘴里发出让人寒颤的苦笑，眼前的画面模糊一片。  
不管他追求过怎样的道义，不管他比常人优秀几分，他和所有人一样都有一个平凡的愿望。  
想让他在意的人们，普普通通地活下去，仅此罢了。  
“...这就是那群人想要的吗？我到底以前做错了什么，连这么一点愿望都不能成全我？！”  
骑士的手上淋满了上面最脏的血，再也不能去牵父母的手，再也不能去追逐师父的脚步。  
只有用更脏的血液洗得干净。  
他的眼前晃过雷王的模样，然后是他的恋人，可以堪称完美的脸，还是朝他拥吻时沉溺的样子。  
“雷狮。”  
光凭这一个名字就可以把他的心拧成一块脱水的烂肉，他以为自己已经死了，却在想到雷狮的一刻心跳抽搐。  
不切实际的奢望在沾染他的仇恨，一个侥幸的想法一遍遍地重复。  
雷狮不知道。  
他怎么可能不知道。  
两种声音在来回撕扯。那个王子一句句话在他耳畔响起。  
他骗他地宫的牢房里没有囚犯。  
他为了不让他询问俘虏提前杀光了所有人。  
他命令他杀了他的师父。  
证据摆在他的面前，但抵不住真正的渴切，他必须听雷狮亲自和他说，才能真正幻灭。  
下一刻安迷修站在了洞穴外的雪地里，上身只有衬衫与厚厚一层绷带，所有的魔力推动双剑形成的风流让他飞驰般行进。耳边的呼啸如海浪滔天，而他的心把持在独木上，握紧上面的钉子，直到鲜血淋漓。  
精神与肉体的痛苦互相加持，不论他听到什么，都是两人间的终结。但一个受难的灵魂，会不顾一切，寻找黑暗尽头里唯一的光刺。  
“陛下，陛下！”  
王城被覆盖在浓烟与雨雪之中，再坚持半天再坚持几个小时，等援军抵达就是雷狮的胜利。几个医生对他胸口里的箭矢束手无策，如果拔出来，稍有不慎会波及心脏。  
铁条埋在心口与肺部的缝隙里，在呼吸中威胁他的性命。  
“陛下，在下用的是一种特殊的魔法，埋在您身体里的东西会在十几日内缩小，最后化成一个铁块在您的胸膛内，到时候取出来会容易得多。”  
治愈魔法师谦卑地行礼，咏唱过后用透明利器割下箭矢露在体外的部分。  
“呃...”  
“陛下，您还好吗？”  
“退下，我无碍。”  
雷狮的全身颤抖，冷汗从背脊潺潺而下，他与雷铎的魔力在维持整座城池的魔法壁垒，再坚持一刻就好。  
他想着卡米尔临走时的保证，笃信于希望。安迷修告诉他，他一定会回来的。  
雷狮的愿望实现得太快，听着熟悉的风流铺盖王城的时候，几乎相信自己生来被命运眷顾。  
他的骑士立于城墙，双剑交叉的光格如神降的十字，把周围的雪片染成黑暗里莹莹星光。城外而来的攻击叮叮当当被挡在身后旋转的冰盾之上。  
“安迷修。”  
雷狮无法抑制自己的呼声，忍不住想拥上前去。  
他伸出了手，蹒跚般踱步，顾不得自己的尊严与威望，却见得骑士长剑上扬。  
魔力如失控的洪流，把城内城外的所有人如纸吹散，殿堂前雷铎的棺材被扬到天空中，旋转下落。  
它在冰晶火焰中爆炸来开来，化作比雪片还卑微的浮沫。  
“…他居然就这么简单地死了。”  
骑士在悲鸣，他的王木讷在原地，无法相信自己看到了什么。  
一个无数次把他温柔地搂在怀里的人，下一刻就瞬身到他的面前，双手卡住他的脖子，按在墙上。  
雷狮看到了安迷修的眼睛，空洞里唯一泛滥的是疯狂的痛苦。  
他使劲摇头，这不会是他的骑士，不是他骑士的眼睛。他脖颈上的手越收越紧，施暴的人呵呵低笑，不知道是自己疯了，还是整个世界都疯了。  
二十  
“雷狮，我的师父他要死了。你要求我亲手杀的。”  
安迷修缓慢地咬字，光是说出来都是在滋生人世的不公与丑恶。他的眼睛愈来愈暗，手指把持着王子脖颈最脆弱的皮肤，他逮住了他邪恶的恋人，一个只会饕餮的怪物，却把所有的希望都压在了一句话里。  
“...你知道吗，这一切？”  
雷狮喉骨与气管挤压在一起，发出动物临死前一样的吸气声。他的骑士永远该是温柔的，为他而快乐，为他而落泪，小心翼翼地爱他，永远站在他的身旁。  
他后悔了，与生俱来第一次后悔。  
却不知道自己真正后悔的是什么。他把他的心也送出去了，头一次为别人拥有愿望，而得等到的却是什么？  
“...我。”  
王子吞吐，难以呼吸，扎在他心脏边的箭刮出最尖锐的剧痛。  
他犹豫了一刻，本能地想武装自己，他本来足够狡猾，但他做不到了。  
而这一刻的犹豫就是致命的。  
“不知道，在和你...之前，我...不知...啊...”  
他的骑士笑了，可怖地大笑，在他回答的瞬间所有的希望都落空了。  
“你撒谎！你居然撒谎！”  
骑士眼睛里最后的光芒陨落下去，一刻的疯狂足以丑化他记忆里所有美好的念想，爱过他的王子不过是他自己在热恋中的想象。那人对他的渴求与依恋不过是生理上的欲望，对他的承诺与爱语都是把他留下来的算计。他早就知道雷狮是什么样的人，还心存期待到现在。  
“你以为我以前看不出你撒谎的模样吗？我每一次都记得！”  
“啊...啊..”  
“我是怎么对你的，你又是怎么对我的？？我把我的心挖给你，就是为了让你踩碎给我看吗——！”  
被抑制住呼吸的王子发出哽咽，眼睛烫得要把头颅融化，雷狮自己的心腔也是开合的，是只为这一个人长出来的心，只为一个人流过泪，可是为什么..  
为什么…  
“你就是这么自私自利，这就是你爱我的方式？不对...你根本就不懂什么叫爱，你是一个贪婪的野兽，你没有爱过任何人——！”  
啊。  
他听到安迷修最后的低吼，耳边只剩下耳鸣般的杂音，他被割碎了，被前面的已经支离破碎的男人，比刀剑还锐利的话语割到粉碎，他那颗稚嫩的新长出来的心，乱七八糟地涌出鲜血。  
魔法的的光辉在他面前闪烁，他看到索罗与聚集起来的士兵，骑士往后跃去，仍被古老的谎言诅咒下去。  
王子滑落到地上，想快点把自己捡起来，胸腔的肉瘤失去了它存在的意义，却在临死前传达最后的悲鸣。  
我有。我有爱过你。  
我只是不想看你再落泪了。  
他坐在地上，如同奄奄一息的猛兽。  
他比任何人都想擦干安迷修脸上的水渍，比任何人都想拥抱他的骑士。他的手摸在人虚幻的脸上，笨拙得只能擦出血，是他自己腹腔里的血。被剖腹的狮子发出湿润的残喘，有人为他的心而来，把他的五脏六腑都拉扯到地上，在他血肉里狠狠翻找，却看不见他早奉到他手里的东西。  
曾经是男孩的男人躲开索罗的魔法，把城墙开出洞口，疯狂把安迷修烧尽了，他在低笑，颤抖地低笑。  
“下次见面，我就会杀了你！”  
骑士喊着，像在诅咒自己。  
“不.....拦住他...我命令你们...拦住他。”  
魔力的风流如同墙壁，王子站起来又被风流推回墙上，什么也抓不到。  
城外一片狼藉，原本被铁骑与入侵者破坏的房屋与街道在飓风的席卷中变成积木，有失去双亲的小孩含住自己恐惧的哭声，有老人趴在地上，后背还留有战马踩踏的痕迹。战乱平复时宫殿变成了一座棺材，他们的新君还活着，站在仍愿意誓忠的几个贵族中，望着沉暗的天际。  
银之国占据了雷王之域的东境与南境的堡垒，仿佛所有人都知道新登基的君主成了伤残的狮子，趁着现在挖掉他身上的肉，侵占他的土地。  
雷狮的高傲与狂妄在支撑他的精神，空洞的眼睛看向手中的宝剑，他在征战里不断厮杀，妄想用血把自己变回原始的动物。他应该对血液兴奋，对哀嚎狞笑，而他只想着在战斗的尽头有人还在等他，拉住他的手，告诉他一直会等下去。  
“让我保护你，让我奉承你一辈子。”  
王子回答“好”，答应一辈子说“好”。他觉得眼睛好烫，仿佛身上被缝上的口子都溢出了血。  
Alpha看到他痛苦的样子温柔而着急，在他旁边抚慰，怕再大点声就把他震碎了。王子什么也说不出，艰难地发出唔啊的声音，像从一场噩梦里终于醒来。  
“没事了。”  
安迷修抚摸他的背脊，他说不出真正的噩梦，压在人身上嘘嘘喘着。  
“我梦到变成我杀死的兔子。绒皮被你收在心里。”  
“...我都不在意了。为什么会做这么可怕的梦。”  
“不可怕。一点也不可怕。”  
雷狮把身体和安迷修贴在一起，就像曾经兔绒一样被按在骑士的胸口上。他甚至认为他编造的故事无比美妙。  
安迷修的容貌开始模糊，在众人面前继续与他拥抱，他好像听到许多人的掌声与喝彩，卡米尔与雷纶都在不远的地方，朝他微笑。他的父母在人群的边缘，是他没见过的，年轻而幸福的模样。  
他也是被世界爱戴过的。  
雷狮抱着骑士，声音和感官退化消失，只有一颗被搅碎的烂肉在他胸腔里永远地跳着。  
“……”  
醒来时他在床上喘息，脸上身上湿透，他的骑士出门了，半张床空空如也。雷狮胡乱套上衣服跑出屋外，擦不干自己的脸。他的骏马在冬末的土地上疾驰，积雪溶解后留下骨瘦嶙峋的树木与不毛的大地。  
雷狮不顾一切，来到城堡外的丛林边，看着远处山峦发光的一点。  
他知道，下一刻安迷修就会回来。他不需要他穿着银甲，也不需要给他带来胜利，只要再看他一眼。  
一个黑点出现在道路的尽头，王子什么都看不清了，带着近乎癫狂的喜悦。  
而他等来的不是一个人，是一个灵枢。  
一队人马跟随着运输的车辆，看到雷狮时面面相觑。  
“陛下。您为何……已经有人和您报信了吗？”  
“这是什么？”  
新王的声音冷而可怖，一众人却不敢打开棺材。  
“……陛下，索罗大人说先…先不要惊动您。”  
“打开！”  
他喊时自己的魔力已经灼去了木棺的盖子，棺材里面躺着一个女人。原本浓密的秀发被剃得凹凸不平，一片片的淤青留在皮肤上，被打肿的身体与脸像泡坏  
的人偶，面貌难辨但衣物预示了女人的身份。  
雷狮的马在嘶叫，他的脑海里空白一片，一场空虚大梦终于醒了，与被染脏的雪水一起溶进泥里。  
女人是雷纶。  
天旋地转。  
他早该知道会这样，他为什么要为了一个一年也见不到一次的女人而崩溃。新王的肩膀上下起伏，还能看到他在睡梦里雷纶对他的祝福与笑颜。  
为什么他开始对世间的痛苦如此敏感？如果他还是野兽就好了，如果没有心就好了，如果只想着如何咬死敌人就好了。  
雷狮对着棺材颤抖，仿佛他二姐的躯体比以往还要矮小。他的魔力在聚集，发出响彻天际的嘶吼。  
“我的人民，我的所有物，是跟着我掠夺别人，还是背叛我沦为他们的奴隶——？！”  
“杀光他们，用他们的血来肥沃我们的土地——！”  
年轻的雷王站上城墙，对着蝼蚁大小的千军万马，拔出长剑。  
古老的爱情消逝之慢，古老的谎言比之更久。*  
年迈的老骑士死得艰难而缓慢，他的病痛与喘息都是对另一人的凌虐。骨瘦如柴的老人浑身散发着灰尘与腐败的味道，只能发出一阵阵的“啊”声。  
惑站在山洞里冷眼旁观，他似乎开始享受这种过程了，饶有兴趣地观察一个骑士急速的蜕变。他的师弟身上所有的光泽都消失殆尽，精神的结构完全瓦解，着魔一样直勾勾地盯着将死之人。  
惑不愿意解释他从费德身体上发现的怪异之事，说出来说不定就少去许多乐趣。他与师父费德感情不算深厚，不过有着相似又截然不同的愿望，而他终于拥有了需要的棋子。  
床上的老人咽气了，惑可以随意差遣眼前一同死去的灵魂。  
“师弟，我知道你很痛苦，但你不要忘记师父曾经说的话，你生来就该为了拯救更多的生命而努力。”  
他拍上了安迷修的肩膀，如伊甸园里的蛇缠上人的脖子。  
“你不能停在这里，还需要完成师父的夙愿，结束战争让所有人幸福。”  
“……”  
安迷修嘴唇动了两下，瞳孔像生锈的机器，挪向了他。  
惑轻轻微笑，他走在前面，他的棋子走在后面，掌着烛火推开了山洞深处的石门。在黑暗深处他和人展示了至高的诅咒，是整个宗教信奉的源泉。  
曾经光洁的圣剑，在杀死魔神后被染得通体透黑，一把不起眼的铁剑散发出扭曲空间的能量。  
同等的诅咒会吞噬同等的生命，所有拿起这把剑的人都活不过三天，而他身边的男人却有天赋活一年、两年。  
二十一  
万王之剑。  
它的故事被人们编做神曲，代代传颂，拥有它的人都成为了传奇，支配着与神等同的力量，没有人会想到它的本质。  
千年前的钢之大地，精灵与龙都未抛弃人类，他们抵抗着无形的怪物，所有魔物的父亲。精灵王打造圣剑杀死了魔神，丧失了肉体的怪物不甘离去，灵魂栖息在剑上。腐烂着，寻找一时的宿主，再用生育把自己的肉身繁衍出来。  
铁剑在黑暗中对安迷修细语，伸出无形的臂抓住他。此时的人骑士是个完美的匣子，拥有上古精灵一般的魔力又像是结构塌陷的水晶，等待恶意将四分五裂的精神粘到一起。  
“还在等什么呢，都是你命中注定的事。”  
安迷修身后有人在说话，周围浓稠的诅咒把人淹没了。骑士的视线无法从剑柄上离开，他被黑暗拽住了头，他师父的手出现在他面前，牵着他的手，握了上去。  
他没什么的可失去的，父母的笑容也好，师父的背影也好，无望的爱恋也好。  
安迷修听到了哭声，无数人的哭号。曾被魔神咀嚼的亡灵拖着他们血淋淋的残骸找到了下一个报复的替死鬼，他们拉扯白色骑士的灵魂，让无形的怪物对安迷修张开了大口。  
悲鸣在山洞中回响，他的大脑像被融化，整个身体在诅咒之物的肠道里蠕动。骑士倒在地上，又倒在他意念的世界里，呜咽颤抖。信仰，正义，他所有视如珍宝的东西，如同血肉块块被恶魔食去。  
欲望与憎恨终于挣脱了枷锁，无拘无束，安迷修开始笑了，无比地轻松地咯咯直笑。  
在虚幻的世界，他搂住幻想的肉体，曾经爱人的身躯还是那样健美而修长，平展地躺在他的面前，是这把剑送给他的第一个奖励。  
那人朝他张开润滑的嘴唇，替剑中的恶魔说话了。  
穿透他，杀了他，用任何一种方式。  
雷狮是Omega了，无论用盔甲如何把自己的身体包裹掩饰，无论用多强效的药剂，他都不能再像以往那样不顾一切地厮杀。  
他踩着敌人的脑袋杀掉最后一个叛徒，谢杰珂瘫坐在椅子上，被他的宝剑刺穿。血沫飞到了雷狮的脸上，带有alpha信息素的液体在他皮肤上蛀洞，瘙痒从脖子一直往下蔓延。  
雷狮的瞳仁缩紧，狰狞地看着地上的尸体，没有得到任何的快意与救赎。身上的盔甲密不透风，痒意扎到更深的地方，却远不及他胸口里的伤痛，箭矢还留在他的心边，发出腐烂般的热度。  
“陛下，我们不能再进攻了！”  
“只守住现在的一亩三分地，不过是缓慢的死亡！”  
四国联盟的部军如网将要把雷国瓜分到四分五裂，他还要坚守住现在的王城，往后退去也会被身后的敌人践踏。所有人都觉得他疯了，又不得不和一个疯子一起挣扎到最后。  
在无人的地方雷狮终于能脱下盔甲，高傲的伪装不过是脆弱的支架。  
雷狮噪杂地喘着，在一个人的时候他更明白自己是只被拎上海岸的鱼。他不能去想他被剥夺了什么，不能去想离开他的人们是否还活着，用一根钓鱼线般细的筋把自己勉强提着。  
他在宫殿深处寻找任何可以让他逃离痛苦的麻醉剂，他想到了他的兔子，那些柔软的感情唯一存在的印记。爱语与记忆会抚慰他痛苦的皮肤，和兔子的绒毛一样柔软，和哺乳动物的幼崽一样脆弱温暖。  
那只兔子会躲他，然后在他不经意的时候用鼻尖蹭他的脚趾，他的骑士会抱着兔子在笑，再抱着他一起。  
雷狮找过篮子，踏过花园，直到在拱桥的阴影里看到了黑色的绒毛，一动不动。他嘴唇张合，发出了奇怪的呜声。  
黑色的兔子四肢失去了弹性，趴在拱桥边，似乎在跑向终点之前永远停了下来。  
这里是那人对他落泪的地方。  
王发不出一个音节，木讷地跪了下去，像个幼小的孩子蜷缩在黑暗与死寂之中。  
太冷了。绒毛下的皮肤是块放凉的肉。  
RAY。  
他把上面的名牌摘了下来贴在自己心上。低音与鼻息在空气中颤抖，手指抠入兔子已经瘫软的躯干里，像抓住了一个人的手。  
还不能结束。  
不能。  
雷霆光辉在他手上闪烁，支架一样把兔子支撑起来，在他的身边机械般地跑步。他低声笑了，又闭上了灼热的眼睛，他会让这只兔子一直跑下去，永远悸动，到腐烂也不会停下。  
一个个眼熟的人在他面前死去，他用一样的高阶魔法支撑住他被围剿的军团，士兵的尸体在反复的防守中堆积如山，交叠在一起，不知道是谁的手与谁的剑，被他的魔力推动着如同亡灵的大军，往山坡上推进。  
四国联军仓皇撤退，跑得慢的人一样变成了尸骸。魔力驱动的尸骸摇曳前行，被敌人的魔法碾碎，然后重新拼接在一起。  
雷狮赢了，他使用了他的家族封存的禁术，在魔力用光前他立于不败之地。雷光连成闪烁的乌云，会在太阳升起时给予他胜利。  
他可以看到破晓的光辉，他要把银之国的国王与雷蒽撕成碎片。  
而在那光明里他见到了一人模糊的轮廓，他的心跳骤然停止，比做梦还美妙。雷狮穿着铁甲的手抓到天上，撕心裂肺地呼喊一个人的名字。  
“安迷修——”  
他开始笑了，恨不得自己跑到最前面的地方。  
雷狮推搡着尸骸冲上山坡，汗水把他的发丝粘在脸上。他魔力的俘虏为他让步，站在了万军之前时，他看清恋人的身姿。  
他的骑士一身黑甲，往下睥睨。一根长弓浮现在他手上，这是一把非同寻常的弓，像被黑色的沙砾环绕，没有一处可以被阳光触及。魔力的波纹在安迷修身后形成山峦，如天罚的神明。  
长弓上架起两种发光的长刃，凝晶流炎两把爱剑，如今都要成为厄里倪厄斯的箭矢。  
骑士的手臂拉伸，将强弓化作弧形。膨胀的力量在弓上蒸腾，两把宝剑在他手的夹缝中离散着最后的光辉。  
冰与火，冷静的道义与炽热的爱，为他们被污染的主人发出无声的悲鸣。一刻离手，冲击之力如山崩海啸，双剑牵起空气中环状波纹，把雷云尸海劈成两段。  
第一道箭矢从雷狮眼前穿过，流炎的极热像要烧化他的角膜，什么也看不见了。黑暗的世界在燃烧，接着是重来一次的寒冬。  
整个土地经历了一场浩劫，没有丝毫初春的生机，被冻住的尸骸在冰雪融化时碎入泥里，本该腐烂的人们还保有生前的容貌。  
“你走慢点，干什么呢？”  
“扫货啊，现在不扫什么时候扫，这个王国完蛋了，其他人过几天为了瓜分战利品争个你死我活呢！”  
两个北方来的士兵加入了联军，一个Alpha一个Beta，两人本想跑进城掠夺财富，抢占奴隶。可里面的平民不是早早逃走就是埋入土里，只能从些死尸上找些破铜烂铁。  
“真的会抢起来？我听说银之国的老国王让王爵带领二十万大军入境，难道不会势在必得吗？”  
“哈哈，你不知道他们请错了雇佣兵。”  
一个人大声笑着，另一个人却发出猥琐的低笑。  
“怎么了，捡到了什么好玩的？”  
“嘿嘿没事。”  
“得了吧，你瞒不过我。”  
Beta挑起眉毛，一点都没瞒过他的眼睛。  
“高级货。”  
士兵拎起来一个男人，把他身上的盔甲几下剥落在地上。  
“还活着呢，好闻得很。”  
“Omega?”  
另一人眼睛兴奋地闪光，那个男人满脸泥水奄奄一息，但狼狈还是遮不住其过人的容貌，细腻的喘息声几乎轻松地勾引起人的兽欲。  
一直憋在军队里的Alpha发出浑浊的呼声，对着这么英俊的脸，恐怕是尸体也阻止不了恶行。他的手急切地摸上人的裤子，被另一个人打掉了。  
“你干嘛啊，你不想干吗？都憋这么久了，这货要发情了，气味甜得不行。”  
“你们Alpha除了喜欢找洞钻还能想什么？动动脑子，这人明显是个贵族将领，贵族Omega在黑市里能卖多少钱，需要我解释吗？”  
Alpha士兵犹豫了，手心还痒。  
“但是……”  
“愣着做什么，有人来了！”  
两人压着“高级货”藏在了大军尸山的下面，不远的地方传出一阵阵的马蹄声。停下来后，几个人的斜影就压在他们的头上。  
“师弟，你看上去很着急，在找什么吗？”  
二十二  
惑的声音被包含在头盔里，仍透出些许玩味，另一人的视线发暗。  
“安迷修啊。我们不要浪费时间了，现在以这座城堡为根据地，相信不少人会为了你的剑而来。”  
“你好像认为，我拿起一把剑，整个大陆都会对我俯首称臣？”  
安迷修的背后背着黑色的铁剑，身上的盔甲重而尖锐，眼睛寒石点星让人冷得打颤。  
“聪明的人自然知道该怎么做，我们需要的是让不聪明的人看清事实。咱们出来不是欣赏风景的吧，让我们看看银之国的军团怎么行进的？”  
惑的师弟笑了一声，他身后的“教徒”们盯紧安迷修手中的魔剑，拜服在里面凝聚的诅咒里。剑身出鞘一寸，黑沙便蝶般铺盖天空，翻涌的邪暗让周围的草木瞬间衰竭。那些蝶状的沙片聚集在一起，幻化出千军万马的影子，在给持剑人回放几天前在此发生的事。  
“天……”  
藏起来的士兵忍不住惊叹，然后立即捂住了嘴。  
“什么人——！”  
安迷修的声音扬起，他的手没动那剑便形成斩风，西侧几千米长的军队残骸霎时被吹成沙暴，嘈杂的咯咯声中无数巨石被嚼碎。余波波及雷王城外城的城墙，砖块变成木屑，撒了一片。  
“自己站出来，不然下一次就是你在的位置——”  
骑士看着马下，几秒钟的耐心都没有，听不见的声音在他脑海里回响，他想杀人那便去杀。躲在阴影里两个人捂住嘴唇，吓到失禁，颤抖着正要出声。  
“啊。”  
不远处传来另一个响声，脆弱而细腻，一个俊秀的少年从背光的地方钻了出来，眼巴巴地朝向安迷修忐忑发抖。  
“……露修斯？”  
“你认识的？相好吗？”  
惑的声音带着笑意，怎么看面前的人都是个不经人事的Omega。  
“安迷修大人，我…我，救救我吧。”  
“听到没有，他向你求救呢，丢在这里恐怕要遭殃了。”  
他们一时占据了这座城堡，雷国贵族旗下的逃兵与其他侵略者的雇佣兵都聚集在城边，把一个Omega留在原地，用手指想也知道会发生什么。  
“所以怎么办呢？”  
惑又问一次，他的师弟已经丧失了兴趣。  
城内冒着浓烟，集市上只有佣兵和醉汉，却比人来人往时肮脏得多，暗巷里时而传来各种遥远的哀嚎。战争拉扯人性，在生死与欲望中挤压动物的本质。从各处涌来的雇佣军们肆虐着中土的明珠，雷国的王城，像对待一个以前高不可攀的贵族美人，换着方式侵犯它的各处。  
所有人都知道王座上的人已经换人了。  
骑士坐在宝座上，看着雷铎曾经所看的风景，旁边的仆从端着盘子颤抖，让他觉得十分地可笑。一旦入夜他脑袋里的念头就更无法控制，他想看看水果的肉腔有什么，下一刻他的手就把它捏碎了，红色的汁水淋到地上。  
他拿起刀片刨开下一个，就像在刨自己的内脏，腹腔与头颅都热得发狂，用刀割到外界的生物上时才能感觉到短暂而冰凉的舒缓。  
‘你在忍耐什么呢？’  
“他”好像在问自己，一个崩塌的水晶还固执地维持最后一丝轮廓，让困在里面的疯狂撕咬人精神的内壁。  
“师弟，好好享受吧，我们没多少时间了。”  
惑难得摘掉脸上的面具，用餐巾在擦嘴，他的肤色青白有些病态。他得意地观察魔剑的持剑人，居然坚持到现在还没有被全部污染，还具有些人类的特性。  
“我们需要尽快地完成师父的愿望啊。”  
他笑着端详过手里的地图，真正的“和平”就在不远的将来。  
空荡的大殿里又多出另一人的脚步声，仆从退下了，取而代之的人穿着薄布睡衣，几乎可以看出身型的轮廓。  
惑吹了一声口哨，站在王座面前的Omega胆怯而扭捏，手指在抓扯自己的衣服。  
“你什么意思？”  
安迷修的视线从半裸的露修斯身上透过，望着这一切的怂恿者。  
“什么意思？不是历来的传统吗？占领王城，占有王族的Omega，而且他看上去很喜欢你。”  
惑说着，王座上的人反常地低笑。  
Omega踮起脚开始在Alpha的胸甲上亲吻，空气里多出浓郁的信息素味。  
Omega小鹿一样小心翼翼地舔着金属，骑士与上次见面时截然不同，好在人的面容还是以往的英俊，回忆从前的不同只感觉惹人同情。露修斯的手指解开自己的衣物， 第三个人在观察他们，让Omega脸红到脖子。  
蓝绿色的眼睛凉得让他吸气，解开上面的胸甲时他的脸被捏住了。  
“你当我是恶魔的角兽，随时随地都要交配么？”  
骑士站起来，宽大的手掌带着铁手套几乎要捏碎人的头骨，露修斯撕心裂肺地在叫，然后被丢在了还在看戏的人的餐桌上。  
安迷修喘着，眼睛里透出血色，身上爆棚的热量把他的血煮沸。他可以捏死眼前的两个人，现在。  
再回神时他已经站在另一个房间中，手套上不知道是谁的血，身后的墙壁被他的手指开出几个窟窿，碎屑落了满地。  
佣兵与教徒中没有Omega，他很久都没触碰过黏腻的信息素了，只要一点点就足让他的欲望膨胀到失常。几根注射器碎落在地，他的手臂上满是抑制剂的针孔，没有任何效果。  
骑士大叫着颤抖，把自己的皮肤抓出血痕。他应该像操弄雷狮一样折腾那些软绵绵的生物。  
他记得战场上雷狮的脸，只要见到这张脸，他被诅咒腐蚀的身躯就会重新泵出血来。没有人比这个人对他更残忍，没有人比这个人让他更痛不欲生，让他的正义变成不义，让他的愿望化作绝望，把他的心踩成烂泥。雷狮得到了他毕生的一切，又摧毁了他的所有。  
他在意识的血海里把恶毒的恋人按在地上，发疯一样狠狠凌虐。光是想象还远远不够，他的剑告诉他那家伙还活着，还等着他的利刃去扎透喉咙。  
意识的裂缝在快感与痛觉中被越撕越大，一次又一次反复。噩梦里的嚎叫愈加刺耳，让他更快地蜕变成了怪物。  
不远处像有人在大骂，骑士惊醒时全身热汗，几乎无法相信在走廊里发生了什么。  
“操，你——”  
佣兵的首领在拉扯他刚买下的奴隶，而那个人匍匐在地上正咬着尖刀把他的下属的喉咙割穿。另一个佣兵“唔啊”哽咽，捂着自己脖子上流血的开口，鲜艳的红色咕咕涌出。  
“救……啊老大。”  
“这他妈是什么玩意!”  
佣兵的首领没有闲暇怜悯他濒死的下属，他花了一百个金币才买到这种上等货，如果不是刚才有事耽搁，现在早被他折腾到失神。他抓住人的腿释放出愈多的信息素，本应该在发情的Omega终于痛苦地大喘，刀柄掉落在地上。  
“……唔。”  
Omega的双手被人压在身后，眼睛已经被情欲沾染浑浊，牙齿里还死死咬住最后的尊严，像一只无处可逃的猎豹，在猎人的长矛下用爪子狠抓地面。空气里的血味掺杂出浓稠的酒味，足够让任何Alpha失控。  
佣兵的首领喉咙里发出浑浊的咕嘟声，拎起Omega黑色的短发，想随便找一间屋子往里面拖，而在他往前抬头时浑身打起了冷颤。  
他听说过古代夜巡的恶魔，有着红色的眼睛。几十米外的走廊里有另一个人，黑暗里的瞳膜散着怪异的颜色，那人有成年男子的轮廓，镜般的地面上却是一个长而扭曲的倒影，如无数只手一般朝他抓来。  
几乎是动物的求生本能，他开始拉着Omega跑，再慢一刻就要被吃入恶魔的腹中。  
“别过来，救命！”  
佣兵手里的重物完全丧失了意识，刮到了什么地方，他拽不住了，身旁瓷器被摔碎的声音早被他恐惧的喘息声盖过。  
身后的生物仿佛走得很慢，传出了低沉的笑声。  
安迷修拎起了刚被佣兵丢在地上的男人，癫狂地把雷狮按在墙上。  
“哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈。”  
太简单了。  
他失去一切的复仇，来得太简单了。  
他拿出腰上的短刀，抵在雷狮的脖子上，血珠已经从尖上滚了下来，  
Omega无神的眼睛看着安迷修，似乎完全不懂他接下来的死亡对人意味着什么。  
杀了雷狮，杀了雷蒽，骑士的复仇就结束了，拉扯他在黑暗的深渊里挣扎的那根细线要断了，没有来往的去路。他已经死了，在复仇开始的时候。  
不。  
骑士的手在用力，眼泪划下。他本该想着雷狮践踏他，玩弄他的样子，而面前的人的眼睛里却全是滚烫的泪水，迷离而痛苦，真真切切。  
被他拎着的人伸起了手，摸到他的脸上，像对着最温柔，最脆弱的东西。  
“不要…再哭了，我会…受不了的。”  
“你在梦里也要骗我吗？你发情的时候连我是谁都不知道！”  
站着的人开始哽咽，酒精的味道包裹他的身体，如果他是刚才的佣兵，失去自我的Omega也会说出类似的话，缠着任何Alpha的腰忘我地求欢吧。  
他还在忍耐什么呢，黑暗里的声音又吹在他耳边，推动他的身体。让这个人就在这死了，未免太轻松，太无趣了。  
安迷修扯开了雷狮的衣服，把他随便扔在一个房间里的床榻上。Omega的裤子中间已经湿了，褪下来时把粘液从缝隙间一直润到小腿。  
他把人的双脚提起来，看着人半翘的阳具与湿淋淋的小洞。Omega被情热玩得失神，空洞的眼睛看着天花板，被顶进去时张合的嘴唇发出欢愉的感叹。  
雷狮哼着挽留住强迫他的男人，仿佛沉沦在另一个世界的美妙里，在那里没有人死去，没有人离开他，他的骑士旗开得胜了，在婚礼的夜晚把他标记。  
我会给你最好的。  
二十三  
房间被粘稠的信息素覆盖，空气湿润而灼热，木头的吱嘎中掺杂男人沙哑的哼声，两个身体难舍难分地扭在一起，起伏摇晃。  
极热的地方吸住Alpha，所有的知觉都挤进一指大的软鞘里，把人的精神全夹化了。安迷修舒服得疯狂，拎着人骨感分明的小腿拉开挺腰，把人形乐器操出一阵阵哈气与拉长的颤音。王子被欲火蹂躏得绯红，在他的动作中上下摇晃，生涩的躯体还妄想抵抗本能，并拢双腿，屁股扭躲着埋入的龟头。  
安迷修粗大的玩意只在人体内舒服过一次，早想得发疯。浑浊的呼吸溢出他的嘴唇，他把身上的盔甲扒下大半，裸露的肌理上披满水光。胯下欲物像摆动的蛇头，往最热最湿的地方钻，在过夜的小洞里兴奋突跳。湿淋淋的穴口被撑得满满，粘液润出，吸盘般咬得安迷修往下用力。  
“哈…啊…好大…轻点…”  
雷狮的视线被他操得往上游离，健美的身体上不多的脂肪随着韵律震动。  
骑士冷硬的手套掰在雷狮裸露的臀肌上，往外翻开，露出交合的软穴，那里夹入一半柱身，皱褶馋得蠕动。他把雷狮的臀瓣捏到变形，再一压到底，恨不得将所有的仇恨与扭曲的爱都泄进用来繁殖的黏膜里。  
王子在动作中哭叫，饱满的胸脯上红晕翘起，嘴唇张合着想被一起填满。他眼角的湿润滑到耳边，疼到极了双腿还紧紧缠着。  
发情的Omega是吸食精液的玩具，只会拜服于Alpha的气味中。痛处被捣弄到王子习惯，手臂开始勾上人的脖子，眼睛里的依恋像对着他爱了许久的男人。他的Alpha发出自嘲的笑声，抱着人痉挛的大腿换了一个更好用力的姿势，要把人弄死一般绷紧大腿弓腰再挺。过粗的烙铁捅在深处，把肉穴挤成淫物的模具。  
“啊…啊啊。”  
Alpha在发狂的侵犯中睥睨，雷狮淫乱的模样人尽可夫，躲闪的屁股在抽插的节奏中上抬，乱摇着出水，胸脯上的红点突出尖来，求着被人含弄一般。安迷修想象着雷狮欺骗利用无数人，再被他们亵玩的样子。他不过也是其中一个兵器，一个满足王子生理需求的肉体。  
骑士的眼睛红透，不知是被嫉妒还是愤恨烧到融化，他的手套按在人的皮肤上，沉甸甸的囊袋在穴口上拍打出水声，使劲塞压，如同把一个拉长的梨子塞到葡萄般大小的小孔里。吃痛的Omega无处可逃，人鱼线来回扭着，前端的翘起上下甩精。  
“你知道你是在被谁做吗，你知道你让我杀了谁吗？！”  
雷狮呜呜啊啊地摇头，脖子上扬着叫床，高潮中腰肢挺成弓形，肠膜连连吮着骑士的怒火。安迷修的动作早没了章法，在雷狮身上抓出片片伤口，他的意识迎进血淋淋的恶梦里。师父惨死的样子在记忆里显现，身上灼热的汗液往下滴落，像血一样。  
痛苦在寻找一个缝隙，一个发泄的出口，要在这张床上把人玩坏，把他仇人的儿子折腾成性欲的傀儡。  
“嗯…那……疼啊…啊。”  
Omega舌头打颤，沾满汗渍的身体在被褥中蹭动，紫色的眼睛空洞模糊，被Alpha找到生殖腔时如同无助的动物幼崽。他不知道那里是什么，被翻开时疼得像翻开了一层肉。  
“啊…啊啊，唔哈…”  
Alpha紫红的器具碾压腔口上的膜，龟头把水薄的软膜顶成凸形时仿佛有“啵”声弹在了肥硕的阴茎上，封在里面的汁水淋了满处。  
“啊。”  
安迷修被情液浇得低吼，罪恶的欢愉与他溃烂的心扭在一起。他曾经对自己发誓过无数次要温柔地弄开这里，把他的爱人像宝物一样小心地捧在手心，而如今他用最蛮横的方式把人撕裂了。  
夹在欲腔口上的器具被新鲜的小膜排斥，很快被逼得成结，勾在最嫩最窄的地方。他一点也不觉得快乐但一点也没忍耐，被黑暗里魔鬼的声音牵动，挺腰放纵自己，像排泄般松开铃口，全射在最里面。浑浊的热液掺杂乱七八糟的情绪，把Omega永远地标记。  
他得到了无数年来最珍爱最渴求的人，他甘心了吗？  
人的呻吟里多出低笑，性高潮挤压两人的肺腔，窒息绝望。  
安迷修怀里的男人“哈哈”喘气，第一次吃入精液，像吸吮美食一样。王子整个身体都贴到安迷修身上，咬住了骑士的肩膀，迎合人侵犯的动作蹭动抽搐的脚趾。  
窗户的窗帘未拉，外面的月光被窗棂切成几块，铺盖在两人交媾的胴体上。Alpha双腿跪趴，像动物性交般继续逼奸他的俘虏，他捏住雷狮的胸脯，舔着狠咬人的胸肌，吸入肉粒酒精的味道，把Omega身体上下越咬越湿。  
骑士的大腿与人的臀股来回拍打，把刚打开的欲腔顶到呲水变形，身体下的男人颤抖哽咽，由着股股腥黏精液注进去，只能一口口全部喝入。  
雷狮的头发黏在绯红的脸上，眼角全是水珠，屁股里水流般的精液射了好久，软肉要被捣得糜烂。他的腰肢被Alpha环抱着弓起，小腹与安迷修的皮肤紧紧贴着，身体被自己的大腿与男人粗棒般的阳物挂在人身上，无法逃过肉欲的调教。  
Alpha性具的头碾在欲腔最深的顶上，那像吸盘一样紧，又比鱼泡还脆弱。每碾一次肉壶就收缩一次，前紧后紧地裹住安迷修的玩意。刚尝人事的地方被弄出了血，Alpha还有几寸没碾进去，换着姿势塞捅。  
“唔…呜啊。”  
雷狮的脸上水渍一片，嘴唇寻找着他的恋人，什么也吻不到。  
床下的弹簧震得坏了，垫子上出了小坑。落在地上的魔剑在空气中编出黑色的网，它控制着Alpha的意识，捕捉起交织的两种信息素。它的宿主找到了欲望的出口，会与他的仇人孕育出它真正的宿体。  
复仇与性爱的大海拍打在两个人身上，雷狮抓住他的浮舟摇晃，却不知插在体内的是凌迟的利刃，从夜晚到天明，再从天明到日落。Omega的小腹已经被射得鼓鼓，只要被挤压抚摸一下，精液就会从交合的缝隙里流出来。  
Alpha的玩意不准备让步，塞子一样堵在生殖腔的口上，被迫那处继续喝入。只要被顶干欲腔，所有的Omega都忍不住求人中出，像个要不够糖的孩子，对着施暴者苦苦央求。  
雷狮闭着眼睛，在淫梦里他亲了安迷修一次又一次，看着那双好看的眼睛宝石一样，他的舌尖吮住人睫毛上的泪水，手摸着为他而兴奋的阳物。  
他解开安迷修结婚的礼服，抚摸人全身的肌肉，在人的耳边催促，让他告诉他爱他。他的双腿分开，但被顶进去时却疼到发疯。  
“啊。”  
他不懂为什么，什么也看不见了，双手被捆在一起，下面被没完没了地使用，肉刃剖开了他的内脏，把他摆弄成牲畜般的姿势。  
他开始摇头，双腿胡乱蹬动，大声叫骂，有人笑了，笑得他浑身发麻。  
他终于想起来了，安迷修对他拉开了弓，背叛了他。让他失去了国家，沦落到被人当奴隶贱卖的地步。  
雷狮挣扎地踹着双腿，想到昨晚佣兵的脸，一时间不知道自己在被谁侵犯，强迫他的人乐此不疲地逼他叫床，下面频繁地高潮停了又起。  
他呼吸着，闻到了他熟悉又陌生的气味，却是完全不同的绝望。  
“你…啊…嗯。为什么…放开我。”  
“原来你醒了。享受够了吗？”  
Omega的身体已经被使用了两夜，欲腔肿得嘶痛，他的心扭动地在跳，无法相信是谁在说话。他是那么急切地想要再见他一面，而现在却不敢睁开眼睛。  
他的眼罩被拽下来了，那些美妙的幻想都破灭了。男人的躯体还在他面前挺进，过大的东西像刀一样劈他，不是爱欲而是凌辱。他全身上下都是掐痕，双手被绑在头顶，脚上被套着封印魔力的水晶环。那个男人舒服到一半，停下抓住他双腿间半硬的勃起，捏了几下马眼。  
“…安…迷修…？”  
雷狮仿佛要认不出眼前的人，一双眼睛冷淡而残暴，没有一点温柔的样子。  
Alpha握着他的阳具，把一个带着铃铛的针头对着马眼上的小孔。  
“…你做什么？你敢…啊。”  
那人把屈辱戳在了他身上，疼痛的感觉让他整颗心都抽搐，这个男人永远该是带着尊敬来爱他的。  
“你的表情很好，难不成你觉得你有资格来怨恨我吗？”  
骑士的手按在铃铛上，把针细的金属往马眼里面按压，他的王子咬住了嘴唇，眼睛红到滴血，但就是不出一声。  
一旦清醒狮子还是以往那种高傲。  
“我真该给你找个镜子看看，你现在饥渴的模样。”  
二十四  
雷狮不知道自己是不是在摇头，无法面对这场荒唐的恶梦，下体里一阵阵的胀感与灼痛无情地提示他还醒着。  
压在他身上的男人又抱起他的腰使劲顶了两下，铃铛穿在痛处上，契合一阵阵淫靡的水声叮叮作响。  
“嗯…哈。”  
王子终于被顶出呜咽，不论他怎么睁眼闭眼眼前的施暴者都长得和那人一模一样。  
“不可能，他…他不可能这么对我。”  
他的眼睛像烫到熔解，模糊的画面还在起伏，那人在用快感凌辱他，而先被顶成血泥的是他的心。每动一下，他记忆里的人就离他越远。  
“他？你说什么呢雷狮，好好看清楚，你在服侍谁？”  
王子像听不见，身体痉挛般发狂颤抖，他胸腔里被搅碎的器官像在喷血，和濒死的人没什么两样。  
“为什么…”  
他干燥的嘴唇在动。趴在他身上的男人一刻间崩了弦，英俊的脸狰狞扭曲，粗糙的手指按住了他的下巴，要捏碎他的骨头。  
“为什么，你质问我吗？！你不知道为什么？！”  
“因为我是雷铎的儿子？就因为我是他的儿子，你和银国的人结盟？看着雷纶被他们玩死？你…以前对我说过什么…你忘了吗…你以前对我发誓，你忘了吗”  
“啊…啊啊。”  
雷狮被自己的话撕烂，却换来人如哭号般的低吼。  
“我忘了什么？！我忘了你是怎么自私地骗我，忘了你怎么毁了我的全部吗？雷狮，你也会觉得疼吗，你这种野兽也会觉得疼？！我告诉你太晚了！太晚了！”  
骑士全身泛红，无法发泄的恨与怒变成扭曲的欲望。他身体下的动物贪婪地掠夺了他，把他的精神啃得不成人形，他要毁了这个动物，用一样自私的方式。  
Omega的前胸起伏，上面粉红色的箭伤格外地惹眼，安迷修按上去，很快听到哽咽的颤声。  
“我…没有骗你…没有。”  
雷狮的自尊在要求他闭嘴，要求他把所有的话语都变成利刃，然而他都做不到了。  
“你还撒谎！你告诉我地牢里没有人，你趁我回来前杀了那些囚犯，他们都是我曾经的朋友！你杀人的时候想过我吗？你想过我杀了我师父之后会变成什么样吗？”  
“…我在吩咐你之前不知道，我没有杀他们…我只想…”  
保护你。  
骑士开始低笑，瞳孔被怪异的红色勾勒，雷狮以为自己看错了，把身体支撑起来几乎用光了他全部的意志。  
“哦，你没杀人，也没命令我杀人。那我问你他们在哪呢？！”  
王子咬住了牙，在思索最后见到那群囚犯的时候，他们被带走，很可能被处理掉。他仿佛听到自己身体里的“啊”声，想了无数次都想不出他们还能在哪里，原来一切早该结束了。  
“你说不出来没错吧？我真没想到你是会为了圆谎而继续撒谎的类型，你一直都理直气壮地把人踩在脚底下。确实你就是雷铎的儿子，你和他一模一样！”  
一模一样地剥夺他，连他一丁点凡俗的愿望都要踩碎，他还傻到把整颗心都奉献上去。  
骑士癫狂地大吼，把人的辩解都当做狡辩，身体每一次动作都在把彼此美好的回忆捣到粉碎，他在摧毁他，把割在自己身上的每一刀都割回去。  
王子没有挣扎的力气，明明像人偶一样被摆弄，胸口与眼睛却疼到他丧失神智。他在大战中透支了全部的魔力，而魔力的根源与生命力挂钩。他的腿被Alpha架到肩膀上，脚踝上的水晶环发出幽暗的蓝光，在抑制他恢复魔力。  
他的身体像被抽干了，生理性地在渴求他的子魔贡魔，在屈辱里一直攀附安迷修的身体，等他施舍魔力给他，而得来的只有一次又一次地注入信息素。  
雷狮几乎忘了过去多少个夜晚，缺少魔力让他日夜昏昏欲睡。有时候他的施暴者不回来，回来的时候比上一次更像恶魔，全身都是血液的味道，站在阴影里，眼睛与身后的剑发出诡异的光晕。Alpha会脱下上身的衣物，露出健美的身躯，那身体上开始攀附漆黑的纹路，像纹身一样。Alpha走到束缚他的大床前，撕掉他身上半湿的布料，把他掰成交合的姿势。  
反反复复。  
他的骑士已经死了，被眼前的怪物杀死的，无论他怎么去伸手都再捕捉不到那个人远去的影子，成了回忆里一个虚伪而短暂的光莹。  
布料的声音琐碎，合不拢的地方习惯了爱欲，柔软地迎接入侵者。  
安迷修把他抱坐在怀里，嘴唇舔咬住身后的腺体，酒味甜得发烫。他的牙齿贪婪极了，把自己的信息素全部注入。安迷修是信息素浓度很高的Alpha，而他对Omega身上的酒味也完全丧失了抵抗力，狠狠咬几次就足够让雷狮下面放弃所有矜持。  
“哈…嗯。”  
“不满足吗？你对我也就这点用处了。”  
安迷修掰着人的大腿，抚摸上面发潮而紧致的皮肤，用腰腹摇晃出雷狮沙哑的闷哼，他的Omega把自己嘴唇都咬破了，矫健的身体弓着躲他，再被他拉回来。每一次骑士闭上眼睛都能听到黑暗里声音的催促，他已经把它当做自己的声音，不需要对它说“不”。  
“大人，人都到齐了，您再不出来的话…”  
整个天鹅绒的床帐把大床包住，刚被弄到失神的王子突然又夹紧了大腿，把戏谑他的人一刻逼到泄了。  
雷狮的耳后传来不悦的呼吸声，嘴唇贴到了他的耳朵边，像在报复。  
“我知道了，给我添一个椅子，我今天要带陛下一起去。”  
“你…敢…啊。”  
“安静点吧雷狮，你吃饭就够了。”  
安迷修的手上泛出光晕，按在雷狮颤抖的喉结上，是禁言的魔法，效力足有一个小时。  
王子被拎起来，身上胡乱套上衣物，衬衫的扣子歪七扭八，外套满是皱褶，最后都被红色的绒布披风盖住。安迷修扶着他，按了下他的双腿间，听到细微的铃铛声。  
“嗯…哈。”  
Omega的脸红透了，逼着自己的意识清醒起来，他根本站不住，靴子成了不着  
地的摆设。整个身体都变成骑士的附属品，被抬着往前走。  
大堂的长桌上坐着几个人，不少是雷国的贵族，他们见识过魔剑开辟山河的威力，原本对雷狮的忠诚也变成了胆怯。  
王子被按在餐桌边的正座几乎抑制不住自己愤怒的颤抖，所有人都能看出来他和安迷修现在是什么不可启齿的关系，所有人都能看到他脸上怪异的红晕，下  
体的胀痛与铃铛细微的颤响把他真正逼疯了。  
他身边的男人在剥狮子的皮，把他的自由与自尊全都割了下去，他没了爪牙没了牙齿，只有一颗没有用的，只能受到伤害的心脏。  
“师弟，你有心了，还让陛下迎接各位贵族们。”  
惑举起酒杯，他脸上还残余着前几天被安迷修的铁爪捏出来的伤痕。他虽然恨得牙痒痒，但仍需要他的“师弟”完成他的心愿。  
“我以为你对某些传统不感兴趣呢，原来只是对象不一样吗。”  
他饶有兴趣地观察两个人，王子的皮肤湿润，双瞳涣散，让本来阳刚的英俊格外诱人。旁边几个贵族都曾是雷王的忠臣，见到王子这般只会更屈辱，他们敢怒不敢言，低眉顺眼地听着这对师兄弟的谈话。  
“你不是要说正经事么？”  
“哦是，因为南道坡的战况，银之国恐怕要与咱们言和了，他们准备派使臣来，到时候你也让陛下出来见见他们啊？”  
“你管得真多。”  
安迷修说着手不经意地搂到雷狮腰上，他已经离不开他复仇的对象了。骑士的手指上下抚摸布料下的背脊，对雷狮如同羞辱般的折磨，他眼前的画面开始旋转，牙齿把舌尖咬出了血。  
银盘上映着雷狮的容貌，让他作呕。他爱的人已经死了，而他不能死在这里，他要把所有的疼痛与屈辱回馈给他的敌人。  
他会变回去，变回所谓的野兽。只要没有心，他就不会感觉到任何痛苦，只要变回野兽，他就有机会咬死这个长着安迷修样子的怪物。  
他被拖到这场用来搅碎他尊严的晚宴上，又被像尸体一样拖了回去，下体前端的刺痛让全身的感官敏感，那个Alpha仿佛一刻也忍不了，把他丢在床上拽他的  
靴子。  
雷狮的全身都在沸腾，裤子被褪到脚踝时他终于干涩地笑了，眼睛里所有的东西都沉暗下去，变成了狰狞的恶意。  
他对着安迷修勾起嘴角，一字字咬得清晰。  
“你说的没错，我真的从来没有爱过任何人。”  
二十五  
戏谑的话语如同长矛直直把恶魔钉在十字架上，Alpha的脸扭曲，瞳仁缩得极小。  
有什么完全崩断了。  
“闭嘴！你闭嘴！！”  
Omega被人掐住了脖子与下巴，压在他身上的人全身疯狂颤抖，背上的黑纹开始爬上骑士的脖子，瞳孔的颜色赤如鲜血。  
“呃…不是你自己…说的吗。”  
雷狮抓着人施力的手，还在勉强让自己低笑。  
“闭嘴！！”  
安迷修把他狠狠按在床上，被撕坏的裤子卡在靴子上，脱不下来。  
疯狂的Alpha承受不住一句话的痛苦，扯弄着雷狮的大腿，急切地寻找把所有的裂痛发泄出去的地方。  
事到如今他还在渴求什么呢，他已经把彼此都撕裂了，还奢想在黑暗尽头找到那根能救赎他的光刺。  
他就那么希望被雷狮真正地爱过。  
他把雷狮的身体翻到透，什么也没有，人的上衣被扯到胸前，然后打结系在手后，泛红的乳头颤颤巍巍。膝盖弯曲着，双臀翘起一样趴好。  
Omega在低笑，仿佛被羞辱的不是他，而是安迷修。他把自己放空了，紫色的眼睛又变成动物一样原始。经过几个星期的调教，他的身体已经完全适应，只是他曾经放不下的自尊让他一直回避罢了。  
他有什么需要回避的，既然都要做下去，他也把对方当做享受性的玩具不好么？  
想羞辱他的敌人只有比他的敌人更无耻。  
雷狮泛白的双丘起伏，里面皱褶润着一层水渍，半硬的前端刚才在裤子里折磨久了，红肿的地方还插着摇晃的铃铛。他释放自己的信息素，周围浓郁的酒精味把Alpha的性器握得高翘，他可以感受到身后的男人无法自制地粗喘，一双掌剑的手捏住他的屁股，把热淋淋的檀香味像沸水一样浇在雷狮的背脊上。  
浑浊的空气里铃铛在响，落地床帘把淫靡的气味包裹在一床狭小的空间里。雷狮这几周几乎没下过几次地，一整夜一整夜地吃入。两个男人缠在一起交媾，摇晃的动作挤压出一阵阵的淫叫，热汗把两人粘着，Alpha的手指从人的肋骨摸到下腹，承载他性欲的容器消瘦不少，全身平坦而顺滑。  
王子仿佛站在床边看着自己，抽离观察一切。安迷修滚动的喉结与胸肌之间的心口近在咫尺，他需要找到狩猎的方法。  
侧躺在床上的Omega和他长着一样的脸，皮肤被熏得绯红。他胸脯上挺，红润的舌尖舔着嘴角，旁边床单与枕头乱糟糟地叠在一起。他的臀部摇得厉害，安迷修的胯从他身后把那里挤压变形。骑士硕大的物件活物一样乱钻乱扭，很快把整根没入，水渍从他的缝隙里一直粘到床上。  
雷狮的身体被练得熟了，本能地知道该什么时候迎合，什么时候抬腰，什么吮咬安迷修到低吼。频繁的性交让他的身体一直处于假性发情的状态，连冒水的马眼都在习惯里面被捂热的小金属，精液与生理的水分排泄不出，把光滑鲜嫩的物件堵得暴胀。  
他的后面被骑士侵犯得性瘾发作，前面也想操到别人的身体里发泄。痛感和快感交织在一起，在往怪异的方向调教他肉体对性的癖好。  
杵在下体里的阳物又粗又硬，用形状与大小征服他到服服帖帖。他的皮肤要烧着了，安迷修身上的热汗从脖颈滑到胸口，蜡油一样滴在他身上，他用各种方式麻痹自己，洗脑自己在享受Alpha的服侍，却被顶成了一个完美的淫器，扭成各种方便插入的姿势。  
骑士一只手捂住他的嘴，害怕他发出呻吟以外的声音，一只扶住他的小腹，下体的玩意碾着生殖腔的入口，把半开的小缝往肚脐的方向碾。  
“啊…嗯…哈哈。”  
Omega的眼睛疼到湿润，被强行戳开时浑身痉挛，大腿与臀缝死死地夹紧，被顶到了里面，他的感知只剩下核桃大小。软嫩的小膜吃不下多少巨物，只能像小嘴一样卑微地含住最前面的部分。  
雷狮耳边嗡鸣，全身被掌管性欲的脑垂体支配。 脖子上的腺体几周被咬得肿烂，还被吸着。下面的小嘴被越挺越大，囊袋塞子一样塞到外面的穴口时安迷修滚圆的顶端终于碾在了他最深的腔颈上。  
“啊哈…哈，哪里…”  
王子的阳物乱弹，软处生理性地吸着，一旦被顶在那里Omega就会成为繁殖欲的俘虏，只想被射入粘稠滚热的液体。撕裂般的灼热前后推搡两个人的高潮，铃声摇曳得更响。精致的装饰物还堵在雷狮前端的小口，憋得他乱叫。  
“啊…啊啊。”  
他蜷曲蹭着枕头，眼睛看着床帘的一角，在无可自拔的高潮中一次又一次回忆小时候猎杀雄鹿的感觉。  
他的精神隔绝了身体的快感，妄想拿起刀片在鹿颈上开了口子，给它放血，在它一双空洞的眼睛中寻找自己兴奋的倒影。他还是一只年幼的狮子，应该对血液与暴力本能地饥渴，食草动物被他剖腹，鲜血染红了他的手。  
王子的回忆背离了他，他在灼热的熔岩里没有等来原始的兴奋，却见到一个少年面露难忍地在擦他的手，一双小手笨拙极了，用粗糙的布料把他染血的手指包上，一点点擦拭。蓝绿色眼睛泛滥着忧虑与无奈，倒映着他的容貌。  
雷狮的嘴唇抽搐，闭上了双眼。  
“…不要再来找我了，再也回不去了。”  
他说着，咯咯笑了。  
战争的火舌吞食着整个大陆，惑从南边回城时几乎满意地看着一路狼藉，他们不需要几十万大军去对抗雷蒽与银之国，需要一把剑就够了。  
在上次争夺王城的战役中，周围环绕的山脊被魔剑斩平，原本陡峭的斜面如今像一个高空平台看着怪异又有趣。  
森林因为诅咒的污染枯萎，塌陷的大坝导致河道改动，城边的运河翻涌滚滚涛水，再一泄而下，从王城后的断崖边倾下。  
原本中土的明珠如今像个阴沉的死城，没有活着的市民还敢逗留下去，初春却不见花草抽出新枝。  
“那小子在做什么？”  
“应该在陪陛下。”  
“哼。果然所有的Alpha都和狗一样，少做一点我们现在已经拿下半块大陆了。”  
惑不屑地说着，虽然他很好奇那两个人能生出什么怪物，但是有人一直在给那个Omega吃防止受孕的药物。  
“随便吧，他也坚持不了多久了。”  
他每天见到安迷修就知道这人的精神比之前更混沌而痴狂一分，能把为人的意志坚持到现在，也算是难得。  
“还有什么事情要汇报给我吗？”  
“是的教主，我们似乎找到了索罗的藏身处。”  
“哦…有点意思，我正好有事要问问他。”  
王城内的仆从有不少被强制留下，露修斯也变成了其中一个，那些恶心的佣兵们对没被标记过的Omega色眯眯地垂涎，又怀疑他是安迷修的“备用品”而不敢动他。  
“嗯…这个，换洗的被褥可以放进去吗。”  
“放在旁边，这里不准闲杂人入内。”  
两个穿着铁甲的士兵把露修斯拦住，他还在往走廊里张望，走廊的尽头是一扇门，以前是雷狮的卧室，现在是安迷修的寝宫。  
露修斯咬了咬嘴唇，仿佛能想象房间里不绝的声响。  
等第二个发情期结束，王子哑到叫不出一声，他被安迷修从浴室拖出来，双腿打颤地无法着地，浑身都被热水洗得透彻。红肿的马眼难得没被挂着铃铛的小玩具蹂躏，水珠从他翘起的阳具上滑下，淋到下面，只有合不拢的穴口还是“脏”的。  
他眼神飘离，大腿开合，小腹里比上次发情时灌得还满，光是躺着不动就挤出一股股白色的浓液。  
空气里的檀香味在灼烧，他知道Alpha还没有真正满足，拎着他带着水晶脚环的脚踝，正要再压上来。  
“大人。”  
门外传来人略有着急的声音，骑士的手指还在抠满是精液的软处，那里紧张般夹得极紧。  
“大人，您快迟到半个小时了。银之国的求和使臣已经在大殿等了。”  
“知道了，给陛下备好衣服，把药准备好。”  
骑士粗喘了一声，手指不舍地退出去。雷狮隐藏住笑意，他等了太久了，今天一切的煎熬都会结束。  
他被安迷修穿上会见使臣的盛装，披着比上次还要华丽厚重的披风，底端滑落在地上。他站不稳，也懒得做姿态，不如假装安迷修是他的男宠，直接贴在人身上。  
前端之前被道具蹂躏，如今摘下来他还是肿得走不好路。  
银之国的使臣站在大殿里，一个大使与两个随从，这是一个擅长魔法与召唤驱使幻兽的国家，据说有的召唤师能控制远古龙几秒以上。  
雷狮被骑士抱到王座上，他故作亲密，表现得不像傀儡国王，反而像一对情侣，而他下一刻就要割断伴侣的喉咙。  
他看着安迷修走向使臣，手摸到王座的一个暗槽里，他没有魔力也没有反抗的力气，但雷铎在这个暗槽里留下了一个杀手锏，只有继承王位的人知道。  
他摸到了刀柄，一把破魔的神造匕首。  
光是触碰里面的力量便源源溢出，虽然只能使用一次，但足以砍开钢筋龙鳞。  
雷狮站了起来，正往安迷修的旁边走去。  
空气中的魔力霎时涌动，远处的两个银之国侍卫突然拿出十几个魔法卷轴。存好魔力的卷轴不需要消耗人的力量，一刻间光辉溢满大殿。  
“什么？”  
光的最高阶魔法，天降神裁，神魔枷锁，快速咏唱，极快速咏唱，暗抵抗无效，必中。  
十几个卷轴同时消耗，所有人都看不见了，在被白芒吞噬前只见一个巨大的天使展出翅膀，手中几十米长的大剑朝安迷修挥落。  
雷狮吃惊了半秒，他只有一次机会，他知道现在是最好的时机，他在光芒里冲向了他记忆的位置，把所有的痛苦与绝望都注入在匕首上。  
那个男人很近了，在他的眼前呈现的却是男孩抱住兔子的笑脸。  
“嗯…”  
他的匕首落在了地上，仿佛听到了尖锐的哀鸣，是他自己喉咙里冒出来的。  
王子毫无意义地挡在了安迷修的前面，他抱住了记忆里的男孩，对他又哭又笑。  
二十六  
天使的剑芒溢满殿堂，似白矮星自我毁灭时与尘埃一同绽放的光晖，拉长的刃尖是虚化之物，半透明的长剑被安迷修霎时升起的防御屏障格挡大半，仍因是最高阶的光属魔法，克制魔剑，刃尖扎穿了簇拥的黑蝶。  
“你们真的不值得尊重。”  
骑士说着睁眼，看到的却是魔法游光中怪异的画面，他的王子挡在他的前面，胸膛上闪烁出虚无的剑影。  
为什么？  
殿堂中的天使碎成羽毛，如雪片落下。骑士听不清是谁在叫，脑海里沙块一样在那叫声中变成碎屑。他抱住了眼前人的躯体，那人瘫在他怀里。  
人死之前会看到收束的光圈，视神经缺氧让那光轮越来越小，如一个在井底挣扎的囚徒，追逐上升的光明。  
雷狮的手指往上抓去，摸到了那个人的脸，一如既往地好看。他笑了，几乎觉得自己可笑至极。他该杀了他的，让人捂着溢血的喉咙在地上挣扎。他不容许践踏他尊严，羞辱他，禁锢他的任何人比他活得更久。  
淋在身体上的怨恨与屈辱他还没加倍奉还回去，却变得麻木而轻盈。所有的画面，所有的记忆，从最终逆流向最初，那个在拱桥下抱着兔皮的男孩，带着最炽热的温度烙在他的灵魂里。  
“我……”  
他想说什么，嘴里涌出的只有铁屑般的甜味，鲜血从嘴角淌到下颚，淋满洁白的衬衫。  
“为什么…为什么你要…我根本不需要你…你还想计划什么！像你这样自私的人，怎么可能为了别人去死？！”  
安迷修颤抖的声音从他面前传来，疯了一般咆哮。王子却看不清了，血液与生命随着每一下呼吸消失在空气里。他何必把自己弄得如此狼狈。挣扎也好，痛苦也好，与人漫无目的地相恋也好，都要在死亡的自由前化作无物。  
“我…没骗你。”  
雷狮在笑，这居然是他最后想说的话，他该嘲笑他的，嘲笑他的敌人现在落魄的模样。周围的一切都在颤动，每一个词都是他肺腔里挤出的最后一滴血。他无法控制自己胸腔里的肉瘤如何编织词语，只觉得这块肉是他身体里唯一依恋这个男人与世界的东西。  
“父亲死后索罗在这里告诉我…真相…我一次也没骗你。”  
已经无数次重复了，全部传达不到，全部都没有意义。  
“你骗我…你骗我，你以为现在用苦肉计来折磨我，我就会信吗？”  
骑士按着他的身体，有水滴淋了下来，但谁也桎梏不了他了。  
“我让人去告诉你，我，不想伤害…你，我只想…让你，让你……”  
幸福。  
极致的热切，痛苦的愿望，最后一次顶着他的心膜。  
“你…啊…我…不相信。我什么都没有了，什么也没有了…啊。”  
那个男人的声音变得极其遥远，水一直落到他的脸上，从一个人的双眼里流到他的睫毛上，非常地烫，像灼热的雨水洗刷了整个王城，洗清了他路上的污渍。  
他终于自由了。  
空荡的大堂里骑士抱着王子，他的脸上全是湿的，身体像一个空洞而腐烂的盒子，抱着还留在人世上最后的执着。  
银之国的刺客被黑蝶吞噬，在空中回荡的嘶吼仍无处发泄。  
黑暗的力量如同重力上浮，殿堂的穹顶被摧得粉碎，碎石巨瓦一块块落下，却不如他的泪水沉重，把他烂肉一样的心碾成了泥块。  
为什么。  
他抱着他再不动的恋人，不敢相信那个他明明最渴求的答案。  
这个剥夺他，欺骗他，踩碎他一切的人，真正爱着他。  
“不可能…你起来，你起来，起来…”  
大堂里一片废墟，阳光打在零散的石块边，光影交合。安迷修蜷缩在雷狮身上，王子已经不会动了，无论他怎么怒喊，都不会醒。  
“你不能死。”  
“他骗你，他死有余辜。”  
“闭嘴！”  
骑士像精神分裂般自己分成两个人相互对话，他身后背负的黑色铁剑还泛出红光，吓坏了终于跑进来的几个侍卫。  
“让惑过来，我要见他！”  
他抱着怀里的人，让他依偎在自己身上，下一刻就拎住了一人铁甲的边缘，所有人都在无谓地害怕他，躲着他，整个世界都莫名其妙地摇晃。  
惑笑着答应他使用对费德用过的禁术，不过是延缓人死亡的速度。  
雷狮躺在软绵绵的床上，嘴唇惨白，血渍被擦得干净，全身的颜色仿佛褪去。他的胸前身后没有伤口，但虚幻的光刃仍扎在里面。  
“师弟，很不好办啊，银之国的人有备而来，知道普通的魔法杀不掉你。天降神裁，不是一次性的伤害性法术。只要人还活着，魔力就会一直切割他的生命力…”  
“几天…”  
“嗯？”  
惑饶有兴趣地看着安迷修的样子，他已经站在这个床边一天一夜，混乱得无时不刻不在自言自语。  
快不行了呢。  
“每个小时换一波教徒的话还能坚持一周，但是对他们的身体伤害很大，我的近卫都用完了，把外面办事的也要轮岗调来，就为了你多看你的小情人几天。”  
他说着又进来一批新的教徒，里面不乏少男少女，他们身上写有刻印，只有这种把身心都献给魔神的人才能施展续命的禁术。  
走在前面的应该是个女孩，把头巾摘下来时十分厌恶地看着床上的王子，如果没有人拦着估计要唾弃起来。  
“…说什么对弱者而言没有意义。”  
她说话的声音很小还是被旁边的两个男人听到了，那个骑士走了过来，怒目圆睁，看清她的容貌时，整个人都在颤抖。  
“是你？”  
安迷修认得这张脸，这是行刺雷铎险些被他杀死的刺客的脸。  
“你怎么可能还活着，你被他杀了，你被他杀了！”  
那女人想解释他们被王子的人带走后一直被放置在城边的地牢里，王城沦陷后趁机逃脱出来，但眼前的骑士连旁人的一句话都听不进去了。  
“我没有杀人，我没有骗你。”  
安迷修的耳边只有这一句话，他抓住床上人的手，雷狮骨骼分明的手腕一点力气也没有，像块布条垂在他的手心里。  
天旋地转。  
他扶起墙看着所有人给他让路，他走到废墟一样的大殿时难以站稳。盔甲压着他的胸腔，嘈杂的呼吸声从气管里压出。  
黑沙从魔剑的剑鞘里溢出，幻化出在这个宫殿里发生的所有事与所有人影。  
他在寻找真正的答案。  
“所有”的概念过于庞大，都此时此刻倒叙到他与雷狮分别那天，将耗费他全身的魔力，一旦透支魔力，魔剑的污染就会加速，而他已经意识不到这个概念了。  
黑沙蝴蝶拼接重组，一个个人影在他面前消失，从下午一直到黑夜，他看到了坐在王座上的雷狮与索罗对话。  
索罗消失了，剩下雷狮与破碎的信件。王子的影子肩膀起伏，抬头时脸上都是泪水。  
安迷修发出啊声，闭上了眼睛，他的手想去抱紧王座上的虚影，身体却只能透过去。  
他从没有见过雷狮为谁落泪。  
他找到了，在绝望的深渊里他梦寐以求的，最后的光刺。  
他早就拥有他了，一颗真真正正为他而动的心，一个会因他痛苦而痛苦的人。  
只要有这颗心，所有的挣扎与努力都还是有意义的，他会被人拥抱着不断追求下去。  
而他已经把他亲手毁了。  
把人挖到肠穿肚烂。  
“雷狮。”  
他绝望地叫着人的名字，声音只有自己能听到，人软塌塌地被他抱在怀里，贴在他耳边的鼻息都仿佛不复存在。他的拇指把人的嘴唇轻轻拨开，手掌捏住下颚，把取出来的荧光魔药灌进去。  
“师弟，你确定要这么办吗？”  
站在门口的人抱着双臂说话了。  
“你换个方法给他续命人到头也是会死，你刚浪费的那瓶魔药足够买一座金山了，不找到施术人，让他心甘情愿地解开魔法，你的情人一样要死！”  
“我当然知道我在做什么！我也知道如何找到施术人。”  
安迷修把王子用披风裹好，横抱着人的膝盖与后背，走出宫门，再把人抱到自己的马上。  
雷狮的头靠着他的肩膀，睫毛垂着，仿佛只是睡着了一样。  
惑跟到门外，看着安迷修往南策马，满足地笑了。那些刺客是他有意放进来的，王城虽不算戒备森严，但怎么会检查不出银之国的人身上有魔法卷轴呢？  
他本是想找机会让安迷修尽早进攻银之国，没想到会让人心爱的“陛下”搭条命进去。  
二十七  
骑士怀里的人越来越轻，轻得像丝线牵着他前行。雷狮横坐在马上，身体和他绑在一起，头枕在他肩膀上。人以前很少这样靠着他，无论怎样，雷狮的肌肤与身体都该是温热的，而非现在冷得像动物身体里被拿出来的油脂。  
雷狮身上套着松垮干净的衣物，在颠簸中摇晃着露出脖颈与锁骨。那瓶魔药中的魔法植物会吊着王子的生命，效力慢则三五天，快则两夜。  
安迷修咬紧了牙，他的内脏抽搐扭动，无数思维溢出头脑，那些本来被他当做自己脑海发出的声音，开始不受控制，它们在催促他，让他蹂躏手里命在旦夕的人。  
“不要再说了。离开我！”  
他咬烂自己的舌头，最终沦为向其他事物施暴。他手中的剑挥下，前面阻拦他的堡垒被削成墙沫。银国境内的幻兽军团从山顶倾泻，犀牛般的野兽成千上万，鼻孔喷出烟雾。  
“敌人只有他——振作起来！杀了那个恶魔——！”  
召唤师首领牵引幻兽，兽群踩踏声如雷，把坡下渺小的一点淹没时红光骤闪。  
骑士手中的魔剑嗡鸣，黑色的长剑泛出拉长的光柱，如魔龙的咆哮。  
剑芒割开了乌云，却在横斩后淋下血水，幻兽的内脏花束绽放。液体如豆大的雨珠，打得万物漫出红色的雾气。  
安迷修本该实现他师父的愿望，结束战争让所有人生活在和平里，而如今却和死神一样，走过之处腥风血雨。  
血液淋满他的全身，液体打在盔甲上叮当作响，他小心搂着怀里的人，手指拨开防雨的披风，这世上他剩下的唯一还是干净的。  
至少看上去是干净的。  
周围尽是黑色的血液，他爱人的皮肤仍白得可怖，在黑夜的火把下，散出朦胧的光晕。  
大地在黑炎中灼烧，这次之后便会寸草不生。第三天安迷修站在了银之国光辉的圣堂里。殿堂的大理石支柱千余，长达百米，穹顶上一百四十二尊天使的圣象，往下俯视。  
“污浊之人啊，你来此处也想获得神明的宽恕吗？”  
祭司的话让黑色的骑士呲笑。  
“宽恕？你不如帮我问问他，自我出生在世上，他眷顾过我几次吗？”  
世上没有绝对的公平与不幸，只会有愈加不公与愈加不幸。他曾得到唯一的恩赐就是怀里的人，心的温度，而这唯一的恩赐也不过是让他体会更为愚弄人的失去。  
盲目的信仰与忠诚的正义什么也没带给他。  
一路厮杀过来，善的概念早作为代价被舍弃，他最后的灵魂全都把持在雷狮如丝的呼吸上，随时都会往下坠去。  
“我以这个国家的君主的名义号令你，把他身上的魔法解开——！”  
老祭司听着闭上了眼睛，表情如在哀悯，安迷修怀里的恋人胸前起伏一刻，像发出死前细微的哽咽。  
“你做什么——！！”  
无形的光刃又成轮廓，推着雷狮的胸膛往天空升起，一百四十二个十米长的天使圣像拍翅而下，一百四十二道剑芒落如星雨。  
安迷修的肉体已经不会再觉得疼了，除了他自己，没有事物还能触及他，光辉里他的眼睛一片灰色，黑色的长剑刮出孤注一掷的绝望。  
他只剩下一个了，一个他在意的人，一个破碎的心，一个针一样细的支点。  
石像们像细沙般撒到地上，天使的半边石脸掉在安迷修脚下，他拎起高洁的大祭司，长剑抵在老人脖子下。  
老人的脚在空气里乱蹬，这是一个以往他会尊敬的长者，而如今脑海里不受控制的声音，恨不得撕咬任何一个可以玷污的圣人。  
“死亡不会让我屈服，也不会帮你解除魔法。”  
“你不用帮我。马上，你会求我。”  
安迷修在三天内摧毁了半个王国，任何坚不可摧的意志都要拜服在这把剑的刃下。祭司的哀鸣在空气中拉长，混沌的眼睛来回漂移。魔剑的幻境在凿击人心最脆弱的地方，就像当初它吞噬了骑士那般。  
城外下起了寒雨，老祭司连一天的煎熬也没坚持下去，跪着拔出了雷狮胸膛里透明的光刃。黑色的骑士抱着他开始重新呼吸的恋人，走下满是狼藉的殿堂台阶。  
他在异常与正常的缝隙里大叫，雨水淋在他身上，从发丝一直流到眼角，像是一个刚走出黑暗地牢的囚徒，呼吸幻想的、救赎的滋味。  
王城的寝室被备置了新的床具，窗户被擦洗过，难得的晴天，万里无云。  
总管招了一批内侍，从下等仆从中选的，新仆在当任的第二十一天被召唤到内廷做茶侍。她差不多十五六岁，本是附近领主家中的洗衣女佣，在领主的领土沦陷后被送往此处。内侍每日的检查严格，衣物要穿王城准备好的，以免带进去任何可以威胁“陛下”的东西。  
她在进入内廷前听说过很多传闻，统治王国的骑士是杀人不眨眼的恶魔。而如今接触几次，她觉得那些不过是诋毁统治者的谣言而已。  
露天窗台的长椅上坐着两个人，一个人在给另一个人倒茶，空气中润出红茶与牛奶的醇香。或许长相英俊的人总能给别人留下良好的第一印象，女仆觉得骑士的动作温柔极了。  
安迷修在给“陛下”一勺勺地喂水，手里的茶勺薄小，只要稍微用力就会折断。雷狮嘴唇被勺拨开，水珠被推进去，又顺着嘴角滑出来。王子的唇瓣变得润而诱人，被安迷修揉了一下。  
“我不小心了。”  
骑士的声音很轻，把擦到湿润的手绢交给女仆。  
“去换新的。”  
女仆点头，怎么看都觉得人们所说的“傀儡国王”与骑士是恩爱的一对。国王陛下虚弱得像大病一场，瘦得吓人，一直昏迷不醒。骑士的手指抚摸国王细腻的眼睑与柔软的睫毛，看着远处。  
“等你好了，我们再出去。”  
患病时能被强大的爱人照顾，又浪漫又让人羡慕，女仆想着。雷狮被骑士抱起来，有力的手托起人的后背与大腿，然后平展在室内的软垫上。  
周围的土地长不出植被，贵族献来的鲜花被摆在床头柜的中央。水珠从叶片上滴下，含蓄的花蕾垂着头，还未到绽放的一刻。骑士捏断花枝，把红色的玫瑰放在国王的手心里。  
赏心悦目。  
女仆感叹，宫殿里其他的女仆可怜她，可她暗喜自己得到了一个美差。或许她陶醉在想象的爱情故事里，忽略了一些细节。  
她很努力，晋升得更快，一天临走时听到了国王鼻腔里的哼声。她欣喜地想要转告骑士，小动物般雀跃出去，奔往她之前从未来过的走廊里。  
夜幕降至，这条长廊的烛灯一直是报修，连侍卫都不喜欢在此逗留。长廊的尽头是骑士的书房，走到底时周围暗得如同密不透风的山洞。  
“安迷修大人，我有好消息。”  
女仆敲了敲门，松动的把手扭了一下，门自己开了，里面漆黑得不可视物。  
“安迷修大人？”  
年轻女孩的好奇心和猫一样，不请自入。房间里的味道很怪，她很难快速分辨出那是什么。  
月亮透出了乌云，几缕光线折射到屋内，女孩开始无可自制地颤抖。墙上，家具上，全部都是人的手指深深的抓痕，床榻上的寝具被撕扯出一层层的鹅毛，像有什么野兽在这里被囚禁着折磨过。  
“啊。”  
她吓得后退一步，被什么绊倒了，地毯上传来金属落地的钝声。  
是一把刀。  
女佣顺着声音看去，自己的鞋上正绊着染着黑斑的布条，抓扯几下越扯越多，越来越红，全是染了血的绷带。然后是染了血的衣物，是骑士衣物，上面的血渍还没干透。  
“唔。”  
她终于想到了哪里不对，那个男人穿的衣服包裹到耳朵，眼睛一直空洞洞得像个娃娃。  
走廊里响起了声音，像有什么在黑暗里磨牙。她颤抖着乱爬到任何可以躲藏的地方，爬到门后时那个男人进来了。  
他极其怪异地抓挠自己的脖子，自己的手臂，嘴唇里吞吐沙哑的声音。女佣一身冷汗，她想溜出去，在被发现前。  
她看到门铜质的把手，反光的金属圆面。她的眼睛睁大盯着金属里的东西，哀嚎的声音在空中回响。  
黑夜漫长而可怕，雷狮在噩梦里辗转，他不可自控地颤抖，连吼叫都发不出来。他应该自由了，为什么还能闻到宫殿香薰的味道？  
他疲惫到没有一丝性欲，睡梦里无数次回想一个人强迫他的模样。双脚开始发麻，本能地胡乱抵抗。  
睫毛被粘着，怎么也睁不开。王子用尽力气推向前面，后背往墙上靠拢，听到金属落地的声音，才察觉自己并非做梦。  
“你。”  
他踢掉了安迷修手里的汤勺，棕色的液体撒了一地，那个男人惊讶地看着他，脸上惊喜的笑容变得扭曲。  
“…你醒了…哪里不舒服？”  
雷狮吃力地转动眼珠，他看着男人的脸有一刻间是心动的，但也只有一刻。  
“…让我…出去。”  
“你该吃药了。”  
“…不需要。”  
“我喂你吃。”  
“怎么，我一觉醒来…就不是你的仇人了？你难道以为我失忆了吗？”  
王子声音如耳语，他在低笑，把一个人的幻想撕得粉碎。安迷修开始颤抖，一双眼睛失常得无法聚焦。他全部的希望都抵押在这一个幻想上，幻想有人醒来还可能爱他。  
“你必须吃。”  
骑士蜕变得快速，像要抓住他的奢望，拿起药碗捏住雷狮的腮腺，瞳膜泛出红色。床上的Omega四肢乱打，下巴如同被卸下来一样剧痛，滚烫而苦涩的药水灌到他的嘴上，在他摇晃中淋了满身满脸。  
“哈…哈。”  
雷狮的睡衣半透明地贴在身上，乳晕清晰地烙下阴影。骑士的眼神发暗，整个人压住他，睡衣布料很快被撕开，水光从雷狮的脖颈一直淋往小腹，他的下身什么也没穿。  
他没有任何体能再承受一场激烈的性爱。  
雷狮掐住安迷修的脖子，却和抚摸一样地轻软，那人粗喘得厉害，脖颈怪异地扭曲。  
安迷修的手中开始发光，凝聚出的冰刃对着王子，下落时刀尖却换了方向，直直扎进自己的另一处手臂里。  
“嗯。”  
冰凉的裂痛撕开了安迷修的神经，能让他清醒一小会。右手臂衣服下的绷带缠得极厚，血液潺潺染透，为了不让自己侵犯雷狮，上面不知道挨过多少次穿透。  
他在忍耐，在坚持，把墙壁里诡异的狞笑与泛滥的施暴欲都塞回自己胸腔中狭小的瓶子里，挤压着最薄的瓶壁，把他完全挤烂。  
可又有什么用，他的父母与师父仍是死了，他爱的人还是他仇人的儿子，他爱的人恨他。  
“啊…”  
安迷修手臂上的冰锥更加用力，挤压着冥冥中开始失控的声音。空气里没有让他着魔的气味，Omega双腿开合的样子却在他记忆里浮现，有力的身体挺着摇晃。  
“不要再说了，不要再说了。”  
骑士对着墙抱头大叫，不记得是怎么走出去的，他确实出去了，记得自己把雷狮盖好，在失控前冲到走廊里。睁眼时却仍然抱着人半裸的身体，完全失去了一段记忆。  
Omega的眼睛看着别处，呼吸轻到虚无，大腿缝隙贴着他还没进去的器具。  
全身滚热的感觉让骑士反胃，他只想温柔地对他，把他毁掉的宝物好好拼在一起。  
他抽搐着哽咽，逼自己从床上下去。  
床头边的魔剑里红光熠熠，映在安迷修眼睛里，冷汗突如其来地爬满了全身。  
二十八  
安迷修拿起那把剑，冲出宫廷，他选了最快的战马，在日出前疾驰到附近的峡谷。那把剑像黏在他手上，他朝黑不见底的深渊举着剑身，站到天明。  
阳光的力量推动了他，铁剑朝峡谷底端落去。  
骑士终于解脱了，以为自己再可以闻到大地的气息，花草的香味。  
他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛觉得日升极为缓慢，天空一片霞红。  
“……不。”  
本该东升的朝阳已经落在西边，而他正从一片沼泽里爬出来，剑又回到了他的手里。  
黑暗的漩涡愈来愈大，他不知道该对谁大叫。能控制自己的时间越来越少，不知道攀爬了几个日月他再次在雷狮的房间外醒来，身上全是自己的血与淤泥。  
身边的仆人在祝贺他，他好像要和雷狮订婚了。  
人们接到惑送来的国王与骑士订婚的请柬，不得不赴约晚宴。  
即将新婚的骑士，木讷地坐在床边的椅子上，挤出僵硬的笑容。他抓住雷狮的手，想确认自己还是醒着的，像一个忍着剧痛的哑巴抓住医生的衣角，想让他的医生骗他，他还有更多的时间，还能给他更多的机会。  
“……我又…找到你了……好些了？”  
“你把我的脚环摘了，我能好得快点。”  
王子冷笑，把全部精力都放在恢复体力上，不想见他。  
“…你会好的，会好的。”  
那人不知在他脸上寻找着什么，雷狮的脸抽搐，浑身上下的血液都在翻腾。他死过一次，胸膛留下一块看不见的疤痕。本该是连恨意都提不起来的麻木，而一旦看到这个人的脸，他就想去问话，禁锢他的人为什么比他还像被折磨的对象，像在央求他一样。  
他把手用力拽了回来，皮肤发麻。  
必须快点出去，不能再等了。  
王城在准备宴会，进出的闲杂人等众多。他终于找到了机会，有个给他测量礼服的裁缝看起来和他差不多高。  
雷狮对自己现在的腕力感到失望，勉强用椅子把人打晕，把裁缝塞入被子里，伪装成他睡觉的模样。他带上人的帽子，穿上衣服，腿脚摇晃，但没有犹豫的余地。  
几个放有礼装的盒子层层罗列，刚好遮盖住他的脸。原本守着走廊的侍卫正在和一直负责换洗衣物的宫女交头接耳，帮了他大忙。  
“需要我来一起拿吗？”  
下楼时有人声与他隔着一层盒子，一只手朝他伸来。  
“不。”  
他说完那人愣了片刻，几秒没有说话，要藏不住了。  
“好的，前门与南边有许多巡卫，那里比较安全，您走夜路要小心。”  
男仆从雷狮身边擦过，完全没有来看他，他却瞄到了人的侧脸，轮廓十分熟悉。  
太阳下山，他从密道潜出王城墙外，自由的空气毫不新鲜，反而腐烂得刺鼻。  
装有礼服的盒子扔了一地，雷狮找不到足够锐利的工具割开脚环，气喘吁吁地跑到了山顶。原本运河的方向被开出一条瀑布，月亮升到头顶的时候他已经大汗淋漓，拽着树干从泥地里爬起来。  
“陛下，您出去玩跑这么远，我师弟会担心的。”  
马蹄的声音落在身后，在他虚脱前有人抓住了他的衣领，他捏在手里尖锐的石头朝惑扎了过去。  
金属盔甲的声响后，男人一拳打到雷狮的腹上，让他呕着跪下。  
“我…杀了你们。”  
再醒的时候雷狮还捏着那块石头，找到了房间里唯一的人影，那个影子很快成为了他袭击的对象。  
他的石头刺在人肋骨上，那人却抱着他，在疼痛中发出仅有一刻幸福的笑声。  
安迷修身上只剩下件衬衫，手臂与下腹都是乱七八糟的伤痕，他的Omega在他怀里挣扎。他仍看着他，像搂住混沌世界里唯一的灯火。他听不清雷狮在骂他什么，脑海里只剩下扭曲的精神被什么咀嚼的响声。  
他坚持不下去了，抓不住救赎的道标。那些漫长的暗恋，现在看上去是如此地美妙，看着他喜欢的人嚣张的样子，在皇庭的花园中骑着骏马。  
太晚了。  
无论怎么勉强，怎么禁锢，他都没有更多的机会去爱他了。  
“我知道你原谅不了我。”  
他一字一句念着，听着精神最后的支点碎落的声音，手臂抱住的人咬向他的肩膀，然后疯狂地颤抖。  
雷狮嘴里的血很热，被他捏着的身体全身上下都是没干的血，有些是他刮破的，大部分不是。他愤怒地嚎叫，一个把他赢得彻底的人，凭什么比他还要狼狈。他无法明白一个时而变得和魔鬼一样的人，现在眼睛里还能流露出灼热温柔的东西。  
“雷狮，我对你…我不想变成这样，我本来觉得我可以什么都不要……”  
“别说了！你说什么都没用了！没用了你知道吗？！”  
雷狮的肺在颤动，面前的人和他记忆里的样子融合在一起，一刻间是一样地温柔与一样地无奈。  
他胸腔里麻木的器官又疼得厉害，有无数次想对那个恶魔说，把他爱的人还给他。但是奉还到他身体上的都是些什么？  
“够了。”  
他把人推开，安迷修突然抱住了头，一阵阵地叫喊。整个人险些跪在地上，抱着他痉挛。  
“…你…快出去。”  
“你在做什么？”  
“我管不住‘它’了，它要…你快出去…啊。”  
王子不知所措，他见过很多次安迷修这样的蜕变，总以为他学习了邪教的邪术。他试图把低叫的人拎起来，无意中扫到了前面的镜子。  
他之前的寝室里没有镜子，哪里都没有。  
镜中无光，他睁大了眼睛，黑压压的世界有湿润的东西在蠕动。  
他面前的不是一个人类。  
一片黑色扭在一起，无法用任何陆地上的生物类比出轮廓与形态，表层像攀附了无数只手臂，抓扯着还露在外面的骑士的四肢，一排排一层层的牙齿从湿润的黑暗里张合出来。  
“…什么，这…”  
雷狮有生以来第一次打寒战，生物本能逼他后退，镜子外的骑士停下了呜咽，对他笑了。  
那双眼睛睁得极大，眼白中间红色的瞳仁定在他身上。  
“…是，魔物？你…你原来…”  
四周的墙壁仿佛在融化，雷狮的脚被黏在地上，他咬住牙根，努力让自己的思维清晰。他不是第一次见到与现在类似的“安迷修”了，那些蹂躏他的画面在脑海里涌现，每一次都是一样泛红的瞳膜，但都不如眼前的可怖。  
或者说那根本不能称为真的安迷修。  
王子的心开始疯狂地跳了，他似乎明白了什么。前面的东西抓住他的肩膀，牙齿里发出咯咯的响声。  
“…于终。了完▇▇吃我被▇▇▇要他”  
空气里泛出Alpha的信息素味，里面掺杂了血的气味，“安迷修”的表情似乎在享受什么。  
“。哈▇▇▇哈你叫在还…声▇▇▇▇▇叫的他面里”  
“你到底是什么东西，你…附体在他身上？”  
“子肠…脑▇▇▇▇大。热…暖子▇肚的你，了你该个一下急▇▇▇▇着别”  
雷狮的冷汗把他的里衣润透了，Alpha朝他贴了过来，拎住他外套的衣领，比起侵犯更像要啃食他身上的肉。他被压上床之前看到黑屋里另一个冥冥发光的东西，是那把铁剑。  
他一直觉得这把剑很邪，几个猜想从他脑中闪过，他听说过魔法道具控制人心神的事，一般道具离开宿主的身体，宿主就有机会夺回本格。  
王子用力甩掉被拎着的外衣，几乎滚爬着朝不远处的黑红长剑抓去，在触碰的前一秒周围的空间都在扭曲，仿佛摸上去就要触碰人间最污秽的东西。  
他的手迟疑了一刻，又抓了上去，一瞬间浑身上下都是被撕咬的剧痛，眼前模糊一片。  
雷狮感觉自己踹开了门，手要烧着了，地面是软的，走廊变成一个黑暗的内脏。  
“啊啊，啊。”  
大脑难以形容地裂痛，前面出现了两个人影，他没有起真正的杀意，但脑海里几百个念头里那个最黑暗的被拎了出来。  
空气中扬起血沫。是他自己动刀了。  
为什么？  
一个侍卫倒在地上。  
“停下来——”  
他自己在喊，没有丝毫用处，另一半的他想继续落刀。  
失控。性欲。血的滋味。  
地上又红了一片，“他”在告诉他这几个侍卫为虎作伥死有余辜。  
前面传来女仆的叫声，那把剑又落了下去。  
咔——  
他砍偏了，铁剑在墙上开出一条鸿沟，一直通往楼下，从他手中掉了出去。  
“哈…哈…哈哈。”  
王子看着身后，大脑终于开始清晰。一排排的侍卫吓得不敢围上来，他自己的手指全都被染黑，如被烧焦的黑炭，多碰几下就会碎去。  
二十九  
一场噩梦。  
现实与虚幻交叠。  
只要雷狮闭上眼就能再想起啃食他大脑的声音，那个声音在狞笑，他叫“他”闭嘴。他的眼前浮现出安迷修的脸，上面全都是血，无助地望着他。  
“陛下。”  
第三天了，天还没亮，他的手先是疼痛再是丧失知觉，黑色的印记留在手指上。那件事之后雷狮被换了间屋子软禁。软禁他的人是惑，他再也没见到过他的骑士。  
“陛下。”  
声音从雷狮的床下传来，他朦胧间看着一个人从里面爬了出来，整理起了衣服。  
“…什么人？！”  
王子眯起了眼睛，用报废的手做出防御姿态。  
“露修斯？你怎么在这？你想钻的不该是我的床吧？”  
少年比他小几岁，之前青涩扭捏的样子让他极不顺眼，今晚的气质却有些不同。  
“陛下原来还把我当成情敌吗？”  
“情敌？”  
雷狮笑了一声，咬牙切齿。  
“我巴不得把他送给你。”  
“陛下还是那么言不由心，如果我说我有方法让安迷修大人恢复，您希望吗？”  
“你说什么？！注意你的措辞！”  
少年冷静得反常，让雷狮不由重新审视眼前的人，他身上穿着男仆的衣服。原来上次帮他逃走的男仆就是露修斯。  
“我没记错的话，你是雷泽亲王的外甥。”  
雷狮站了起来，开始在黑夜里绕着一个新的猎物踱步，这人知道安迷修的多少事？  
“是的，我与陛下是表亲，我曾经确实喜欢过安迷修大人。但现在到这里来都是为了光复王国。”  
露修斯手指握拳抵在胸口，朝他跪下了。  
“陛下，请让我为您效忠。您拿过杀死第二魔神阿加雷斯的精灵王之剑，让我先处理您的手吧。”  
“为我效忠？”  
雷狮眯眼，这种鬼话他听得太多，雷泽是他父亲的弟弟，因为曾窥探王位被孤立在远疆，这十几年一直称病。他居然能训练出这样的外甥，一直装作温顺的小白兔放在王宫里。他思考了片刻，似乎现在没有挑选帮手的余地。  
“你好像懂得很多，你很了解那把剑？”  
“是，实不相瞒我的导师是索罗大人的朋友。您用了魔剑，因为魔力不足所以直接侵蚀身体，一般人拿一天就会全身溃烂而死。不过好在您拿的时间很短，并没有被侵入当作新的宿主。但安迷修大人的情况就大不一样了。”  
露修斯跪着捧起雷狮黑色的双手，用特殊的液体在上面勾勒魔法阵，魔法阵在绘成时发出光晕，手指的知觉似乎恢复了几分。  
“安迷修大人的魔力充沛，完全成了魔神碎片增生的载体，他的自我意识很快就会被消化干净。只有您能救他了。”  
“和我有什么关系？！”  
“陛下现在不是置气的时候。”  
“置气？你不是不知道他是怎么……怎么…”  
雷狮说不出口，对着比他下位的人，他说不出安迷修对他施加的那些暴行。一想起来他浑身上下都开始发热，男人的身体浮现在他记忆里。  
他不会原谅他，绝对不会。  
“您用过那把剑，知道它会控制人的意识，扭曲人的意愿，就连最善良的孩子也会为一块面包杀掉全村的人。安迷修大人虽然是少数能维持一些人性的人，但任何人类都没有能力独自与那种程度的邪恶抗衡。”  
意志越坚定的人在魔剑的影响下坚持得越久，但对那把剑而言，越高洁的灵魂咀嚼起来愈加美味。  
“……我。”  
“您还喜欢他，我说的没错吧。”  
“一派胡言！”  
雷狮身上越来越热，魔剑支配他的痛苦与失控历历在目，那种有人啃食他脑子的声音他一刻都不想听了，而有人日日夜夜还要被那把剑折磨。想起安迷修全身上下的伤痕，他的心就跳得厉害。  
不是那个人真正想伤害他。  
这一个念想就让他胸膛里的东西怪异地扭动，那块肉瘤挤着隔膜，快乐而疯狂。他看着自己的胸口，几乎被不争气的心脏气到满脸血红。  
“他整个身体和精神都被魔剑占据了，它攀附在他的魔力之中，他是您的子魔。您只要和他粘膜接触，达到一个时间，把刚才我附加在您身上的魔法阵渡到他的身体里，就可以暂时封印魔剑的力量。”  
露修斯讲解着，他之前一直试图创造与雷狮独处的机会，甚至帮人逃走本来也是为了能在外面接触。而面前的人头发都要立起来了。  
“痴心妄想。”  
王子咬字清晰，对自己摇头。  
“你想怎么救他，你去实行。我和他已经结束了。”  
他嘴唇扭曲，说出来的话会变成事实，有什么挖出一个巨大的空洞。  
“陛下……”  
少年摸了摸嘴唇，雷狮的身体有些摇晃，应该是魔法阵的效力在发挥作用。雷狮的水晶脚环是特殊的，只有特定的人能解除，而抵抗魔剑的污染会消耗人大量的魔力，国王过不了多久就会昏昏欲睡。但雷泽给他吩咐的任务他必须完成。  
“陛下，您不爱安迷修大人了，我能理解你。但是纵容他使用魔剑，被惑继续控制，我们没有夺回王城的机会。我们必须让他使用不了魔剑，您的堂弟，我的表弟，卡米尔大人已经和我舅父会和了。只要您帮我们封印安迷修使用魔剑的力量，我们就有机会。”  
“哦？”  
王子终于笑了，他知道雷泽的诉求不可能那么简单。  
“我说了你来做，就算你不是他的母魔，一样也…”  
“陛下，您在叫我吗？”  
外面的女佣出声了，露修斯立即钻进了床底，女人走进来非常自觉地打开了灯，帮国王倒了一杯水。  
雷狮假寐，却觉得异常地困，他黑色的手指现在被缠上了绷带，发出灼热的温度。  
一天二十四个小时，对安迷修而言已经缩短成一个，或者两个。而剩下的时间是漫长的，漫长的哀嚎。他躺在恶魔的腹腔内，一秒内精神如同被咀嚼了几千次。时间、意识、最基本的概念，全在硫酸中瓦解。  
骑士看着虚无的远处，看着离他远去的，夺目的光刺。  
他所剩下的，唯一的念想。  
他的手往外伸去，他已经不配拥有他了。  
“嗯。”  
安迷修醒了，短暂地支配自己的身体，在一个地牢一样的房间被铁链锁着四肢与脖子。他想起上一次见到惑的时候，那人得意的笑容，他们本身也没什么同门情谊，到了最后变成互相利用，他不是没有想到。  
他的脖子被铁索勒出痕迹，手腕被自己磨得血红，惑困住他，然后圈养那个恶魔。他为什么没有早点发现被那把剑控制的结果，为什么。  
喉咙干哑得说不出一句话，他的手中泛出熔岩，铁器被烫到变形，他的哀嚎也一样扭曲，但都不算什么了。他已经习惯了绝望。  
安迷修从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走向外面的长廊。他在宫殿的地宫里，曾经关押他师父的地方，一层层楼梯的顶端只有孤烛一盏，泛出幽暗的光辉。他的喘息声一次次扩大，地面没有踩踏的实感，他像个走不出噩梦的孩子。  
不远处的一个洞窟里传来细微的人声，他几乎本能地知道那是个他认识的人。  
“你的嘴很严啊，你的恶趣味也很特别呢。”  
穿有黑甲的人手里握着鞭子，过了水甩在地上。这是一个单间牢房，里面只锁了一个低笑的老人。  
“你们出去吧，我有话单独问他。”  
惑站了起来，他有了自己的利剑，他一直研习的邪术还不足够能控制恶魔，但这个老人是宫廷的魔术师，一直对魔剑研究颇深。  
“索罗，你开口告诉我精灵王留下的下半段文书，我会好好招待你的。”  
“呵呵呵，哈哈哈哈，可能吗，我这辈子只为雷王效力，你算什么东西？”  
惑微笑了一下，完全不准备生气。  
“一会有你好受的，我们先聊点轻松的，打开话头吧。”  
他一直有个问题好奇极了，但碍于之前安迷修在场一直没捅破他的疑惑。  
“你对雷铎是什么关系，我听说你和他一起长大的。”  
“呵呵。我与陛下情如手足。”  
“是吗？那我的师父与他走得很近的时候，你怎么想？”  
“……”  
惑笑得更开，仿佛在挖掘老人最不能启齿的事情。  
“你估计不知道，我师父也拿过一次万王之剑，凡是拿过剑的人身上都会留下诅咒的黑纹。”  
“呵呵…哈哈哈哈。”  
“而你们送过来的囚徒身上没有。”  
惑眯起眼，他对费德的生死也没什么兴趣，但费德知道的秘密比索罗更多。  
“麻烦你也告诉我他在哪呢？”  
老人的笑声还在继续，想起了他人生最痛快的时候。他是看着陛下长大的，是他的恩师，他怎么能让一个外道的骑士给陛下灌输那些天真愚蠢的想法。  
他把费德拥有万王之剑的事告诉了雷铎，终于让王改变了心思，愿意为自己的野望迈出第一步了。  
哪想到雷铎还是不愿意杀那个老骑士，把他带回王城来软禁。  
他怎么可能留下一个威胁王国的隐患呢？  
“嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他被送到我手里关押的第一天就死了哈哈哈哈哈。我现在还能听到在这个房间里他的哀嚎哈哈哈，他那种卑贱的东西，怎么有资格与陛下站在一起，你还有你的师弟，都一样，我会把你们变得和费德一样，就在这里剥了你们的皮，在你们的眼睛里种魔草哈哈。”  
“你说什么,你说什么？！”  
索罗狂笑到一半，牢房里多出另一个年轻男人，那个男人脸上惨白，浑身癫痫一样颤抖。  
“你怎么来了？门卫你们为什么把他放进来？”  
惑不满地询问，完全不能引起其他两人的任何注意。  
“你…那我…那我…”  
安迷修的牙齿发出颤音，仿佛只要问出那句话就会颠覆他所有的认知，他全身像淋了铁水，往下坠去。  
“没错，你们带走的那个就是个被我易容的死刑犯。骗过了雷铎，也骗过了你们…也让三殿下看清了你是什么样的禽兽…唔。”  
“你！你——！！”  
索罗的笑声被自己的呜咽打断，他自己看着胸前突然多出来的冰刃刺，与面前混乱扭曲的人。他的嘴角勾着，心口的血一直涌上喉咙。  
冰刺的另一端打在墙上，血液从老人的嘴里喷出，身体痉挛再平复。  
安迷修真正的仇人死得轻松，没了动静。  
时间静止般拉长，之前的一切都变得那么空洞可笑。  
袭击人的骑士往后退去，靠在墙上，周围有人的骂声与刺耳的嗡鸣。他的灵魂与精神都松松垮垮地挂在他的肉体上，融化变形。  
他记得他“师父”的血在他眼前爆开的时候，记得人死前沙哑的残喘与绝望的眼睛，蹂躏撕碎了他。  
他用复仇把这些痛苦都施加在雷狮身上，所有的信仰都挥霍给了邪剑。为了一场最荒唐的错误，把最珍视的人和事物付之一炬。  
到头来都是，虚空大梦。  
他开始笑了，像哭一样。  
不断被剥夺，不断相互摧毁，越是努力追求什么，就越是让什么不幸。所有的愿望都注定落空，所有的希望都会破灭。  
毫无意义的挣扎，毫无意义的伤害，充满玩笑的人生。  
他的身体里传来崩碎的声音，那精神水晶剩下的最后一层轮廓，彻底碎了，里面被恶魔咀嚼的内脏仿佛撒了一地。  
骑士粗喘着听着墙壁里对他的嘲笑，周围的世界一块块地崩塌。  
安迷修低沉地笑了回去，或许他与那个恶魔彼此都认为他会在这里真正归降。  
三十  
“…还没有。”  
安迷修的肩膀上下起伏，他摇晃之后，让自己站稳，盯着黑暗中无形的怪物。  
沉浸在自己苦难里的人无比脆弱，保护别人的意愿却会成为一刻的支柱。他想到小时候抱在寒冬里抱住兔子的时候，现在也一样。  
他是一无所有了，但这个世界还无所不剩，旋梯上唯一的烛火在空气中摇曳，昏黄的光晕指出了道路，他朝那里迈步了。  
骑士再也抓不住那个人，那个光刺，可一旦真正拥有过就会为此不顾一切。  
安迷修提着所剩不多的意识，一步步地往上走。  
这是骑士最后一场决斗。  
他不会留着自己的身体苟活在世上，由着恶魔伤害他的王子。  
安迷修走过长廊，推开雷狮的房门，那人半梦半醒地对他发出“嗯”声。  
“安迷修？！”  
王子面前的人浑身泛出青色，眼睛布满血丝，烧伤，刀痕，没有一处的皮肤还完好。  
“放手！”  
安迷修捏住了他的脚踝，和之前强迫他时一样，他的脸上怒红浑身发热。却因为被露修斯的魔法阵吸收太多的魔力困倦而无力。  
“别动。”  
男人用力掰着他两边的脚踝，滚烫的手心贴着脚掌发凉的皮肤，上面的水晶脚环发出暗淡的光晕，“咔”的一声粉碎成几段。  
“跟我走。”  
“你干什么，你…呃。”  
雷狮哑然一刻，被从床上抱起。骑士的眼睛里映不出雷狮的样子，把人横抱着从窗户的露台往下跳。  
马蹄声落，安迷修跨上战马，用力把雷狮绑在前面的马背上。骏马飞驰，光景倒退，整个世界只有他们两个人，疾驰在不毛的大地上。  
Omega咬牙切齿，他还动不了。  
“怎么了，你心情好带我出来兜风了？！你不怕我回复魔力了把你千刀万剐？！”  
王子说得恨恨，回答他的是轻到虚无的笑声，他看不到身后男人的脸，却被声音里的虚弱捏住了心口。  
“雷狮，你说的没错，我再说什么都太晚了。是我对不起你，我偿还不了你。”  
愧疚的洪流与恶魔一起咀嚼了安迷修的内脏。七年的爱恋，终于要结束了，他一句惜别的话都无法编织。所有的字词堵在心脏的隔膜里，变成血里挤出的水分，从眼睛里，诉说诀别。  
“你自由了。永远不用再见到我这张让你作呕的脸。”  
他跳下来，滚到枯萎的草坪上。那匹马向地平线上太阳升起之处越跑越远，被绑在马上的人在骂他，质问着大声吼叫。  
红光从远东升起，他发出最后的笑声，听着脑壳里恶魔牙齿咬合的声响。  
“决胜负吧。”  
黑色的纹身蛇一样在他身体上游走膨胀，但不如他魔力释放的速度更快，从他体内一刻间外溢的所有魔力，醇厚到足以把周围百米内的空气染出斑斓的波纹。  
上下两个魔法阵从中绘出，是他两种元素经过提炼而生成的巨大符文。  
魔法阵越来越大，发出极致的能量与光辉，一旦成型，冰锥与炎流会如雨而下，让他的肉体飞灰湮灭。  
安迷修的身体被“它”的求生欲驱动了，疯狂地往外奔跑，但没有用了，他预设的魔法攻击范围更大，人类的速度跑不出距离的边界。  
远处的马匹变成太阳里拇指大的暗影，承载了他所有美好与温柔的爱恋，骑士对着灿烂的红色释然地笑了。  
他抱着记忆里的雷狮与那簇同样赤红的玫瑰，把人挤得又气又笑。  
不可回首，他一生中最幸福的时候。  
安迷修闭上眼睛，凑到了人的耳边。  
“我下辈子当一只平凡的鸟，祝我足够幸运，能飞到你的身边，落在窗台上，再看你一眼。”  
天边的双重魔法阵比朝阳更为夺目，为即将摆脱磨难的灵魂绘出极致的祭礼，骑士的身体违背他的意志还在胡乱攀爬奔跑，泥土灰尘粘在他遍体鳞伤的躯体上，狼狈至极。  
他数着倒计时，却看到一个黑点越来越大，从阳光里迈入。  
什么？  
雷狮。  
“你干什么？！你出去！”  
雷狮看清了安迷修的容貌，一辈子都忘不掉，从最初到最后无数次骑士与他的告别。  
他不知折腾了多久从马上把自己解开，靴子丢了一只，跑得气喘吁吁。天边的颜色璀璨，魔法阵的波纹卷出风流，吹得大地震动，  
他再傻也知道那是什么。  
“安迷修！安迷修你这个懦夫！”  
“你这个懦夫！不能等到我魔力恢复死在我手里的懦夫！”  
他的吼声响彻天际，爱与憎恨扭在一起，哪一个都是无比地炙热。  
人心不如法理，无法用天秤衡量感情的重量，而雷狮胸腔里的东西只为这一个人如此强烈地动过，再也不愿意停下。  
那个人捂着头大叫他离开，脸上的泪水和曾经一样，如大雨淋入海水，满处湿润，让王子痛苦又疯狂得难以自制。  
他不能让安迷修拥有他的一切后如此轻松地自尽而死！  
他抓住骑士的手，被当做一场怪异的殉情。  
“为什么。你为什么要回来？！”安迷修抱住他，绝望地喊着，他的魔法阵无法停下。  
而王子却笑了，雷霆闪烁，他手中的魔力在空中拉出蓝色扭曲的长线，让两个的身躯瞬间闪现，仿佛又回到第一次他在武斗场从雷蒽手里救下安迷修的时候。  
是耗费他所有魔力的瞬移魔法。  
两人在山坡的土路上滚出几米，身后的魔法阵冰刺与灼光交织，碰撞的元素与爆裂的声响，溢出的冰碎一块一块地砸到地上。  
翻滚的两人陷在泥里，大声喘气，空气里多出烧糊的味道，阳光从地面腾到天际，一片金黄。  
狮子又长出了爪牙，扑上去用爪子按住了猎物的脖子。  
“你搞什么名堂，你想自杀？你不敢面对我吗？我告诉你就算你死了，我也要把你从地府里抓出来！”  
躺在下面的骑士肉眼可见地衰败，身上黑色的纹路蜈蚣般越来越多，一只眼睛已经被染成红色。  
“你…你…我必须杀了我才能阻止它，它会继续伤害你，我会继续伤害你，我不…不想…我…对你……，你…要亲手杀我，趁现在吧。”  
安迷修扬起了脖颈，再无法与黑暗抵抗，周围暗了下去，他听到那个人吸气的声音颤抖一次，像终于得到了什么满足的答案，说了一声“好”。  
“我会先杀了它的。”  
王子的嘴唇贴了过去，像露修斯说的那样母魔与子魔魔力交接，印在王子身体里净化的力量从喉咙润到安迷修嘴里。  
那人发出他喜欢的低喘声，几乎是一场堪称享受的接吻。  
骑士身上的黑纹缓慢地褪去一些，像从羊水里重新出生一般，模糊的眼睛开始发亮。  
那双眼睛绿得透彻，里面的情绪柔软而痛苦，水纹般笼在雷狮的身上。  
他把他的骑士带回来了。  
“雷狮？”  
那个人如大梦初醒，看着他，看得他心颤。  
破碎的水晶被除去了杂质，被王子捧在了手里，里面的碎片是他得到的最初的纯粹。  
“…我…还活着吗？”  
那人喃喃，和王子一样都疲惫得像个人偶。  
“…我居然梦见你，又亲我了。”  
安迷修自嘲地笑了，他没变成平凡的小鸟，他的一生可笑而无望，才会有死后如此贪婪的妄想吧。  
天上的云动得很慢，骑士的精神剩下一半干净的残骸，他躺在泥土里，旁边的温度与面容都让他难以置信。  
他走出了漫长的黑夜，诅咒蒙在他眼前的污浊一块块碎去。伸手抚摸起身边最美妙的事物，黑色的发丝在他的指尖里游走，丝滑而柔软。  
“…”  
那人按住他的手指，让他在痴呆中恍然叹息，混沌的记忆涌入他的脑袋，一个一个，陌生却都是自己犯下的罪行。  
他为什么享受过那种事。  
安迷修难以控制身体的颤抖，王子当时挣扎的样子，比以往都要清晰。他终于可以重新辨别事物细微的美丽，可以感受人最细腻的痛苦，他爱人受苦的面容，足够让他死一万次。  
“…你该杀了我的。”  
“现在杀了你？未免太便宜你了吧。”  
雷狮的魔力还在恢复，他思索着接下来怎么折磨安迷修，却异常地不像自己。  
他以前总能想出各种各样的酷刑，现在却缺乏想象力。  
一样的脸，近在咫尺，他完全无法把那些恶心的感觉重叠上去。  
他的心情轻盈极了，躺在他面前的人如同新生懵懂的孩子，属于他，他用不着太着急。  
三十一  
卡米尔在铁骑之间游走，他几乎是整个军团里最矮的一个，在魁梧的士兵的夹缝间往前推搡。  
“小家伙，看着点路，我们踩到你怎么办？”  
一个士兵一边洗头盔一边嘲讽，引出阵阵哄笑。雷泽的骑兵驻扎在这片潮湿的山谷里，在阳光涉及不到的地方。卡米尔冷冷地瞥了人一眼，迈过脚下青苔满布的树干，走到军营最深处的帐篷前。  
“请让我见雷泽殿下。”  
按血缘关系卡米尔是雷泽另一个兄弟的私生子，但他没有资格叫亲王叔父。他送信失败后受了重伤，还沾染上一些诅咒，差点有性命之忧。他耗费了过多的时间给自己疗伤，能重新走路时王城已经完全沦陷了。  
“有什么事情和我说吧。”  
刚刚在营内和一个坐在轮椅上的老人说话的青年走了出来，他也算是卡米尔的堂兄之一。  
“我们为什么还不进军？我答应联系其他贵族提供兵力，是因为亲王殿下保证会尽早夺回王城！”  
他面前的男人皱了下眉，把身后的门帘盖上。  
“卡米尔，你应该听过许多传闻，人类的力量无法与魔剑抗衡。”  
“……”  
少年动了动眼珠，雷泽与其子和他的目的截然不同，他装作是个孩子看不穿他们的夺位之心，但他真的担心他们准备把雷狮耗死。  
“既然此仗必败，我们准备了这么久在做什么？已经快三个月了，你派过去的人不会连那么简单的任务都做不到吧！”  
“……卡米尔，事实上我们的卧底得到的情报，和你说的截然不同。曾经的王国骑士，看来对雷狮陛下格外‘钟情’，没有宠幸其他Omega的意思，不能操之过急。”  
男人摸摸下巴，竭力不让自己露出笑意，从露修斯寄给他的信件上看，那两个人至少在床上纠缠了两个月。  
“你想表达什么？”  
“不要生气，我没有不尊重的想法。”  
男人听着卡米尔冰冷的声音，咳嗽两声。  
“我们要找的人已经找到了，等我们明天把他带来，就算露修斯的计划不能操办完成，也不用多虑。”  
“……银之国的嫡系召唤师，居然被你抓到了？”  
卡米尔实在不想相信，直到他隔日见到了被绑过来的紫发少年，与夜空中奇怪的天象。  
又饿又困，雷狮走得很慢，肚子咕咕在叫。他拽着一个人的手腕，硬邦邦的。身后的男人疲惫而迷茫，无法从诅咒的离开中全然回复，像个风筝似的被他牵着。地上两人的斜影彼此接近，再分开拉远。  
“快点走。”  
他使劲拉了下安迷修的胳膊，听到身后的人应了声“好”。那声音称不上柔软，也听不出太多的情绪，他却思绪起伏，整个人都飘，忍不住每走几步就回头看两眼。  
雷狮的步伐七扭八歪，忍住扭头的欲望，告诉自己还很愤怒，很不悦。他们两个魔力耗尽，不够抵御群体的遭遇战，需要植被来掩藏在阳光下过于显眼的身型。  
此处曾经是长满芦苇的河塘，春天会有水鸟飞回来筑巢，听到人声会拍拍羽翼，消失在蓝天下。如今水潭变成泥潭，荒芜一片。  
“小心。”  
安迷修轻轻告诉他，但在看到泥潭边缘干枯的小树林时他还是踩歪了，本该是平地的地方变成了一道沟，两个人都疲惫得打颤，一起滚了下去。  
挤在雷狮身上的是泥，然后是安迷修，最后是冰凉的水。  
他们在沟底的小溪里停下，雷狮是从床上被安迷修拽出来的，身上只有单薄的一层睡衣。现任的宫廷总管有意迎合当时的某位骑士，选了种沾水就透的丝绸，膜一样贴在雷狮消瘦的躯体上。胸口，肚脐，甚至人鱼线下性征的轮廓一览无余。  
“……”  
他坐在水里咬牙切齿地朝旁边的罪魁祸首看去，那人整张脸都别到别处，不敢看他。雷狮在水里撑了半天，狼狈之余脸憋红了。  
“你干什么愣着，还不帮我起来。”  
“好。”  
安迷修拉住他的手，也只敢拉住他的手往上拽。骑士的手硬而结实，但现在也没比他多出几分体力，他的屁股和下面的泥分开时有人脚下打滑，水花散开的声音又起。  
“呃。”  
雷狮带骑士坐回泥里，安迷修闭着眼压在他身上，支撑自己爬起来。身体边一片湿湿滑滑的，呼吸声起伏一时。  
骑士的手不经意碰到他的小腹，湿热的感觉让他发抖。  
或许是用惯了那对水晶脚环后的不良反应，他身体里剩下的那点魔力因为生理抵触而失控，青蓝的电流鞭到人手上。  
空气里响起人极低的吃痛声，男人抓住手腕上的鞭痕，对他吐了几个字。  
“…对不起。”  
安迷修低着头，头发盖住了眼睛，王子嘴唇抽搐，张嘴又合。他全身上下冷得打颤，骑士的衣物一样单薄，改走在了他的前面，想给他挡住风口。  
“……南边有村落。去换件衣服。”  
Alpha的声音低沉，一直垂着头。王子走在人的阴影里，那种飘飘然的感觉一时间散去大半，胸口里沉闷极了。  
“喂。”  
不知走了多久，雷狮再忍不住，抓向人的肩膀。安迷修提前停下了脚步，身上的积水印在地上。  
树林的面积不大，最南的地方挨着外城最近的村落。在安迷修的记忆里，这里有商人去往集市，马匹拖着南瓜与胡萝卜。有农妇在井边打水，擦着汗对他的骑士团扬手招呼。  
如今，一排排房屋只剩下秃墙，屋顶散落大半，砖块碎在地上，农田里的玉米芽烂在泥里。  
没有人声，没有鸟鸣，连追逐腐肉的蝇虫都陷入沉寂。  
雷狮终于看清了安迷修的眼睛，让人说不出来的坠痛。  
如果世界上只有一个东西比爱更沉重，那就是愧疚。  
火舌、哀鸣。  
原本由雷铎打造的噩梦，重新浮现，不过这次是骑士亲自制造的。燃烧的城池，小孩的啼哭，众人的诅咒，此起彼伏。  
不是他真正想做的，却全是他亲手落剑。那些血沾在他身上，永远都洗不掉。  
他曾许诺的誓言，守护的信仰，保护最弱小的人抵抗蛮横的强暴，都变成最残酷的谴责。  
他在泥潭里挣扎，在灼热的空气里只能看到爱人的脸，被他摆成各种方便迎合的姿势，一次次被他膨胀的邪欲顶在被褥里，对他哭着嘶吼。  
“啊——”  
安迷修在干草堆里醒来，他太累了几乎不记得是什么时候睡去的，他看着周围混乱的景象摸着自己的身上，什么也没有。  
“雷狮，雷狮！”  
“干什么？”  
王子打了个哈欠，他也才睡醒，从被篝火烘着的架子上拿衣服。  
刚醒过来的Alpha似乎还神志不清，赤裸的身体一如既往地结实。麦色的皮肤上黑纹消失了一半，剩下的都集中在后背上。  
周围的檀香味好闻，比在之前难受的情事里的香味要干净许多，但沉淀了一层让人酸涩的东西。  
安迷修坐了起来，看着他像被病痛折磨的猎犬看着主人，眼睛游离而混乱。  
“……雷狮，你考虑好了吗？”  
“考虑什么？”  
那人喘了一下，眼睛里的光泽淹没在身体深层的空洞里。  
“怎么杀我，什么时候？”  
“……你。”  
不愉快。  
王子的脸扭在了一起，恨不得去掐安迷修的脖子。  
“你就这么着急吗？你原来是这么输不起的人？你还有太多事情要帮我做，你要把你从我身边夺走的东西一件件还回来！”  
“好。我等你吩咐完。”  
安迷修的视线挪到了一边，被他用手指掰回来了。  
“你好好看着我！”  
“雷狮……”  
雷狮捏着人的下巴，使劲喘气。这个男人到底有什么本事，到现在还能翻来覆去地折磨他。  
“不要妄想在我动手之前你能自己死，我还要折磨你一辈子，你要赔偿我一辈子听到了吗？”  
“……好。”  
“不要一直说‘好’，答应我，一辈子。”  
骑士望向了雷狮，那双紫色的眼睛还是如此摄魂，在里面涌动的情绪是他见到过最美妙的事物。  
他想死，他想快点肃正自己，多苟活在这世上一刻就是对他最深的凌迟。  
但看着这双眼睛他就难以自制，一颗心扭着逼他吐字。  
“我答应你，一辈子。”  
空气中响起王子的鼻音，他的脸贴得很近了，再眨眼的时候只觉得雷狮的嘴唇柔软极了。  
湿润，苦涩而短暂。  
王子浑身僵硬地坐回干草堆上，看着有漏洞的天蓬，像缺氧一样平复自己的呼吸。他的手指挨着他的，只有一厘米的大小是挨着的。  
这就足够让骑士痛苦地心动了，他也想赔他一辈子，但自己又有什么资格享受幸福呢？  
三十二  
草堆细琐的响声如砂纸摩擦，周围的空气里除了男人的信息素味还有烟味。王子把自己的身体埋在干草的深处，洗干净的衣物盖在他的胸脯上。外面的天空是溶解的黑色，他还需要继续休息。  
雷狮展平背脊，身体竭力吸收万物的魔力元素，大地与空气被诅咒污染过，流入人躯体的能量混沌而沉闷。  
他旁边的男人站了起来，几乎一丝不挂，可以从颈椎一直看到尾骨。安迷修的后背上仍有黑色的纹路盘旋，像两条蛇缠绕在一个倒挂的十字上。  
雷狮以为再看到这个人的裸体只会恶心，视线挪到地上，又不得不去想露修斯说过的话。被污染的人，诅咒会跟随其一生，就像他自己手上的黑色再不会洗掉，封印只是暂时的。  
“别着凉了。”  
那人穿上裤子，把烘干的衬衫轻轻盖在雷狮身上，弯腰的时候王子可以清晰地看到人伸长的手臂，下巴与垂下的睫毛。白色布料带着干燥的热量，把雷狮拢在里面，让他觉得超乎想象地烫，就和他们接吻时擦过的皮肤一样。  
安迷修走到离他最远的草垛上，手里随处捡了木棍，削成长矛。  
王子看着骑士的眼睛，或是过于远了，远得他琢磨不到。明明人已经回来了，却觉得随时都会消失在空气里，只要他闭上眼，就会蒸发不见。  
他应该把安迷修捆起来，直到他偿还他，履行所有的约定。  
支撑篝火焰心的木架化成黑炭，这间小屋原本是村民存放畜牧草的地方，是唯一一个天蓬没有塌陷的房屋。  
雷狮一直睁着眼，不知道在无谓地坚持什么，直到角膜发干，火焰的热量全部化作灰烬。  
“这个应该能用。”  
天还没亮他们两个人扫荡着周围房屋边的装备，一个人走在另一个人的后面。  
“我们两个现在的力量不可能攻陷王城。雷狮，外面还有拥护你的人，不要铤而走险。”  
“……”  
第二个屋子被春雨淋透过，霉味扑鼻。凌乱的桌面上除了刀叉，没有任何类似武器的东西，落在门口的箱子里胡乱塞着衣服，可以想象在战争开始前村民们惊慌逃窜的场面。  
一个坏掉的布娃娃躺在箱子边，然后被安迷修捡了起来。  
骑士捏住那个娃娃，吃力地喘息。雷狮按住他的手指，一下下掰开，把娃娃丢回了地上。  
“你别再发愣了。你以为他们不会逃跑吗？！”  
“你这里……也是我弄的吗？”  
雷狮捏着人的衣领，才发现安迷修的视线落在他的领口下。王子刚随便换了件更厚实的衣服，还准备从死去的士兵身上再拔套铠甲下来。  
安迷修的手指颤着拨开他衬衫的缝隙，他的胸口发白，皮肤上有个十字星状的伤痕，正好在心脏旁边，是那时的箭伤。  
雷狮拽了拽衣服，被扶住肩膀。他看见那人被自责蹂躏的眼睛，自己的嘴唇也咬得更紧。  
“雷狮，我不想要你的宽恕。”  
“……我没说要宽恕你。”  
“我希望……和这些事，有对等的…责罚。”  
安迷修的声音低沉，像吐出喉咙里的刀子一般艰难吐字。  
“你说过要折磨我。”  
“……”  
王子的手放在了安迷修发热而绷紧的胸肌上，他自己的腰开始发麻，男人的呼吸萦绕在他的耳侧。  
宽容只能让人痛不欲生，只有等量的疼痛能减轻骑士精神的痛苦。  
“呃。”  
雷光在雷狮的一根手指上闪烁，烙印一样按在安迷修心脏边同样的位置上。割痛的感觉从皮层贴近肋骨，一个人咬住自己嘴里的呜咽，另一个人看着自己的手指喘息不止。  
蓝色的电流在骑士的皮肤上割出了一模一样的伤痕，血淋林的一块成为了一个记号。  
安迷修吃疼按着雷狮的腰，冷汗润了里衣，而施加刑罚的人浑身颤抖，仿佛被割的是他自己。  
“算是今天的份。”  
王子说话的时候屋外传来了怪异的笛声，两个人都绷紧了神经。屋外的世界亮起一簇簇火把，在远处闪烁，雷狮捡来的铠甲才穿到一半。  
“是信号，惑的。我们快走。”  
安迷修牵住王子的手腕，往山坡上的树林里跑，天空暗蓝，脚下的地面震动。不用趴下贴着地面听，安迷修也能猜出有大军在包围附近，只是方向与他预想的并不一致。  
“不对，找掩护，他们可能抓的不是我们。”  
骑士说完为时太晚，天空中大鹏般的东西越来越低，是一只巨大的狮鹫。  
那狮鹫扇动翅膀，如狮般佷戾又如鹰般拥有敏锐的千里眼。它看到了更多的猎物，发出蛟龙般尖细刺耳的叫声。  
“……你先跑。我去引开他。”  
“你别想甩下我！”  
安迷修被雷狮抓住袖口，胸口上的烙印随着心跳突突地刺痛，他的王子在这种时候绝不会听他一句。  
远处的火把成千上万，朝狮鹫的方向收束，远处的骑兵从两侧包抄，很快把这座村落围成一个圆环。数不尽的战马与盔甲在昏暗的世界里泛着冥冥磷光，交叠在一起如深海的鱼群。  
居然为了抓他们两个，出动了整个王城的军队。  
“怎么了师弟，你还没结婚就带着陛下出去度蜜月了吗？”  
狮鹫落地时幻化出了身型，身上的羽毛与爪牙化作黑色的碎片。  
男人对着一对亡命爱侣冷笑，带上了自己的头盔。  
“你……”  
安迷修愤怒得声音颤抖，伸手把雷狮挡在了身后，他盯着诱引他步步走错的毒蛇，手中勾勒出拥有双剑轮廓的魔法箭矢。  
“哦？你居然恢复了，看来这个小贱人没少做多余的事。”  
惑笑着对旁边的人使了个眼色，一个青年被几个大汉从人群里拽出来，丢在了地上。  
青年全身浴血，破破烂烂的衣物挂在身上，腿上胳膊上不知被割了多少刀，眼神游离地看着前面。  
“陛下，快逃啊……”  
“怎么了，他算不算是你们两个的丘比特啊？一旦两情相悦，你的Omega就不是你仇人的儿子了吗？安迷修！”  
惑一脚踩在了露修斯的头上，使劲发泄着自己的不快。他低低地笑了，面前两个人的脸都变得扭曲，有人比安迷修还沉不住气。  
蓝色的龙牙从雷狮手中往外撕咬，周围骑兵的长矛足有两米，齐齐落下，几百余支朝向中心往王子身上刺去。  
“滚开——”  
雷狮踏着雷电往上蹬出，刚才落脚的地方有冰层升起的声音。  
安迷修的冰墙在托着他的身躯一直往上，黑色盔甲的男人又化成狮鹫，拍打着翅膀浮在空中，爪子里抓着垂死的露修斯。  
惑飞得越来越高，地面上密密麻麻的人层，一排排长枪落下，变得针刺般渺小。  
王子的雷光像抓不住月亮的手，他一直往上，一直往上，下面的冰层开始发出怪异的裂响。  
狮鹫的爪子松开了，青年往下坠去，雷狮看着他够不到的人脸，仿佛看到了第一次在雪地里看着露修斯踩在安迷修的脚印上的时候。  
他当时是那么地嫉妒，那么地不悦，而如今那些遥远的平凡生活里的情感都是如此奢侈。  
他仿佛觉得有人对他笑了，然后在湿润的响声里，变成在地上绽放开的一片血水。  
啊。  
雷狮在大叫，他没有完全恢复的魔力在撕咬向第一个复仇的对象，他的雷蛇冲向天空，灼眼到点亮了大地。  
“怎么回事？”  
这不是他的魔法效果，一时间天顶的一点光芒波纹般往四周扩大，所有人都为此闭眼。  
太亮了，直视那光心一刻就足以致盲。  
光点的核心中响起龙鸣，长而悠远。在光辉里的巨龙披满水晶的鳞甲，通体透亮，极彩斑斓。它伸展着身躯，朝人们展开的翅膀如同铺盖大地的羽衣。  
“不可能。”  
渺小的狮鹫在低呼，拍打着翅膀，蝇虫般逃窜。  
昼星龙。千年前精灵王刺死魔神时所乘坐的坐骑。上古龙族不可能被人类驱使，它为了肃清诅咒而来，对准了地上被诅咒缠绕的人类们。  
神明可能全知，可能全能，但绝非全爱。  
绝对的强大，带来的是绝对的无情。  
它不会过问一个人痛苦的过去与无望的将来，只会将平等的毁灭带给你。  
雷狮脚下冰层断裂，灰蓝的天空被光流染成最明亮的白昼，上古龙的身上展出层层光鳞，往下洒出漫天的流星雨。  
比钻石更尖锐，比秘银更强劲。  
鳞片如断头台上的闸刀，激起人海中哀嚎的声音，很快那些哀嚎都随着起伏的血浪逝去。  
雷狮捂住眼睛，仿佛听到那闸刀的刃面朝自己的胸膛而来，然后他被人抱住了，就像那时他在天使的剑芒里抱住记忆里的男孩一样。  
那人对他格外地温柔，眼睛里流露的是温暖的湖水，轻轻地贴在他的耳边，像曾经的无数次告白。  
“没事的，我接到你了。”  
嗯。  
他也抱住了那个人的肩膀，几乎幸福地用脸颊贴住人的鬓角。  
有那么一刻，他愿意相信安迷修说的任何话。  
会没事的。  
雷狮抱着人的铁甲像在潮水里起伏，周围满处湿润，泛出浪涛的声音，冲刷着黑暗。世界如同万物出生前混沌，他睁不开眼。  
他已经太累了。  
失去了国家，失去了王座，失去了与生俱来人对他的尊敬与爱意。他要把他们都夺回来，都夺回来。只要他抱着这个人，他的骑士注定帮他夺回一切。  
雷狮睁眼的时候像躺在激流中漂浮，四周的景象混乱得不堪入目，河岸上的树木被连根拔起，歪七扭八地插在泥里，山石上插满了透明的鳞片，密密麻麻如玻璃的山刺。  
龙的攻击把之前魔剑割开的大坝彻底击溃，洪流冲刷大地，里面皆是士兵的尸体。  
好在他没把安迷修弄丢了，人趴在他的面前，两个人一起扒着一根半米粗的树干。王子几乎幸福地低叹，用腾出的手指去掰人的脸。  
“啊…啊。”  
他看清了人的容貌，那人闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，牙齿上，眼角里，一股股暗红色的液体。尖锐的东西抵在人的胸甲前，只是冰山的一角，从后面扎透人腹腔的长鳞，比人的腿还粗几分。  
“不要啊…不要啊……”  
不要啊，不要啊不要啊不要啊。  
王子胡乱地摸着鳞刺的一角，混乱得满脸是滚热的水渍。那个人抱着他的手僵硬而松弛，在他激烈的动作里从树干上脱落下去。  
“不要。”  
雷狮已经不知道自己在做什么了，离开浮木的安迷修被激流瞬间冲远。  
三十三  
他解掉身上的铠甲往前去够，才发现自己的右臂已经折断。  
安迷修的面容被浪涛冲刷得模糊，血渍却越来越多，滚热的液体从铠甲的缝隙里挤出，源源不断。  
王子推开树木，往前游动，伸长剧痛的手臂，声嘶力竭。  
“还给我。”  
岸边的景色向后消失。冰凉的激流打在他滚热的眼睛上，看着人越来越近，又越来越远。  
还没结束，不可能在这里结束。  
雷狮拖着灌铅的四肢，在一片模糊里，抓住了人带着铁甲的手。  
他好像在笑，把所有的意志都集中在那只手上。前方传来愈加湍急的水声，一种下坠的暗流把他们推向断崖般的河堤。  
“你看看我。你睁眼，看看我。”  
他脸上的水淋到嘴角，呜咽细如耳语。后背和胸口被挤压到一起，肋骨心脏肺膜像闷在最细小的狭缝里，往外挣扎着。  
雷狮受伤的手臂拽着从岸边倒塌下来的一根两指粗的枝条，那成为了从地狱通向天堂唯一的丝线。  
他从未祈祷过什么，从未哀求过什么，只在此时妄想真有神明。  
“啊……”  
右臂的骨骼断开了，是肉连着肉。  
“雷…狮。”  
那人细微的声音是他听过最温柔的音阶，抚摸他的耳膜。男人的睫毛和眼睛被血液染红，吐出所剩不多的力气。  
“你等我，马上……我恢复够魔力。”  
“不……”  
骑士恍惚，看着自己下腹中刺出的东西，大脑麻痹了他的痛觉。  
他的王子眼眶边的皮肤与鼻尖红而脆弱，让他想去一点点地抚摸，却什么也触碰不到。  
“我……”  
作为一个不算幸运的人，他拥有过最宝贵的东西。他想过自裁，想过就此终结，但到真正离别的一刻，只有近乎贪婪的不愿舍弃。  
“我对不起…你。”  
安迷修吞吐着，王子的表情扭曲起来，雷狮嘴里发出不可置信的“啊”声。  
他想听的不是道歉。现在不是，永远也不是。  
“…你闭嘴…你说好的，你答应我了。你答应过我！”  
答应过我，给我最好的。  
雷狮抓住安迷修铁制的手套，另一只胳膊怪异地往关节的反方向扭曲，他找到枝条的突起，挂住自己的腰带，两只手都抓住金属打滑的表面，支撑着男人生命的重量。  
一次次重复，一次次叫喊，在冰凉的激流里愈加地无力。  
“你答应，要赔一辈子。你答应过我，你答应了，答应了啊。”  
还有一个小时，或者两个小时，他就有魔力使用瞬移的魔法。  
还没有结束，还没有。还没有。  
雷狮攥住那几根手指，再到攥住几根指尖，连呼气的力气都用来扭转命运，整个世界在滚热地融化。  
他恨他眼睛里的水，他看不清了，看不清他了。  
“就当我最后一次…骗你。”  
那个男人在笑，狼狈的英俊，向他伸着另一只手臂。嘴唇张合，许下了永远的夙愿，带着所有消逝的美好，与所有无法履行的誓言。  
“下辈子…再让我…还你吧。”  
王子手指上集中的力量消失了，人的影子瞬间被翻滚的浪涛覆灭。  
肺里的颤音破开，大脑空白一片。  
心膜撕裂，在他混乱的挣扎中喷着血液。  
他看不见了，腰上的锁链死卡在树枝上，像一只被钉上死刑架的虫蝶，扑腾着翅膀般的手臂。  
嗡鸣里腰上的枝条终于被割断，顺着浪涛一坠而下。冷水，失重。从高空落在水面上，和从高空落在地面上一样疼痛。  
下落中他撞到了什么，然后是黑暗与昏厥。  
水流涌入嘴里，再被他咳出来，手脚被泡烂，不见底的深潭，波纹起伏于眼前。  
雷狮没了力气，昏迷中平躺着浮在水上。  
他在泛着腐臭的河岸边醒来，清晨的水雾如同沼气，覆盖一片绿蓝。蛇状的水草，透明的鳞片与士兵的尸体零散四周。有些死尸膨胀成巨人样的海绵，每个躯干都鼓出肉白。  
雷狮双腿打颤，头发里、身上的缝隙里，不是血就是泥，他不断地干呕，吐着嘴里的酸液。  
他不想吃饭，也不想上岸，一个个地翻开士兵的躯体，一个个地辨认。每一次翻开人的脸时都被希望与绝望的双面扎到哀嚎。  
他饿到麻木，一直念着同一个名字，几百次，几千次。他看着尸体鱼白的眼睛催出更多的呕吐，捂着小腹，跪在地上。  
过去了几天，又仰着看过几颗星星，他不记得了。  
马蹄声响起的时候雷狮没力气爬起来，腥臭与腐臭粘在他身上，仿佛他也变成尸体中的一员。  
“安…迷修。”  
马上的人穿着银甲对他伸出手臂，都是他骑士的影子。  
那个人在他旁边转了一圈，然后把他抱了上去。  
“太好了……”  
王子的手往上摸着，抓住了铠甲的边缘，他满足地在笑，直到听到耳熟的声音。  
“大哥。”  
少年忧虑的脸占满了雷狮的视野，他正躺在一个帐篷中。卡米尔难得穿军装，仍不像一个士兵。  
雷泽的军队攻陷王城快有一周，或者是他在昼星龙摧毁一切后占据了土地，王城塌陷了一半，还残余的城墙上满是琉璃般的鳞片。卡米尔的护卫在河道下游找到了雷狮，昏迷了几日几夜。  
“…大哥，你还需要休息。”  
卡米尔看着雷狮一动不动，瘦得厉害，一双眼睛空洞洞的。他不知道雷狮经历了怎样的蹂躏，光是想象就让他愤怒而怜悯。  
“他…人呢？”  
“……”  
床上的人在睡梦里一直在叫一个人的名字，卡米尔自然知道他询问的意思。他不理解雷狮为什么对那个人还念念不忘，按他堂哥的性格把那个骑士千刀万剐才是合理的。他不想多问，以免牵扯出人不必要的难堪，雷泽唯一做的好事就是杀了安迷修。  
雷狮从少年的眼睛里猜出了答案，发出一声干涩的呜咽，陷入沉寂。  
“雷泽还不知道我找到了大哥你。他居心叵测，想方设法吸引昼星龙至此，差点连你也遇害,所以……”  
“让我一个人待会。”  
“但是……”  
“啊…让我…一个人待会。”  
卡米尔紧紧抓了下围巾，他不敢再看雷狮的眼睛，不想看到那些尊严与狂妄溶解一地。他把一张纸片放在了桌子上，消失在门帐后。  
雷狮穿上衣服，刚才憋在胸腔里的呼吸，变成颤抖呜声。双腿几乎支撑不了他的重量，他的手捂在眼睛上摇摇晃晃地在看门外的路。  
他还要回去，去那个河堤。  
“啊，哦。小心。”  
开门帐时一个人撞到他身上，一些器材掉到地上。那人穿着一身白衣服，带着眼镜，身后跟着一个女仆。  
“您怎么出来了，卡米尔大人让您好好休息的。”  
“没必要。”  
“这可不行，您终于醒了，我还有检查需要做。”  
“…我说了，没有…呃。”  
他被男人推回了屋内，却连面对无礼的愤怒都提不起来。  
军医赔礼笑笑，年龄不过三十，似乎是卡米尔的友人，拿出了注射器和听诊器摆在旁边。他一直听闻雷王是个长着豪猪般尖刺的狮子，现在看来，更像一个好看的人偶。皮肤白得病态，眼睛的紫色灿烂却无神，松垮的里衣挂在肩膀的边缘，不难理解之前占据这块土地的骑士要把他日夜困在床上。  
医生把抽带式的测量仪绑在了病狮的胳膊上，用羊皮做的皮球充气，听诊器里传来血液穿过被挤压得过窄的血管的“嗒嗒”声。他叹了口气，看着外面水银的标示，在纸上写下几个字。  
“您的血压太低了，贫血且心率不齐。”  
“……”  
“不过，这些不是最紧急的。您醒来后闻过自己的信息素吗？一般人适应了自己信息素的味道，可能察觉不出其中的变化。”  
医生继续笑笑，圆形的眼镜片直径只有两厘米，被他拿了起来擦擦。雷狮是个被标记的Omega，按照周期现在应该临近发情了。  
“我为您感到非常抱歉，没人想遇到这种事。虽然在生理上难以避免。”  
他瞥了眼雷狮的表情，比他想象得还要木讷，似乎完全没有在听。  
“您可以以后再考虑怎么做，不过，我知道这种创伤难以让人接受，有类似经历的人都忍不下去。我先给您这瓶药，服用一周，早点处理对身体的危害更小。”  
医生把琥珀色的玻璃瓶放在床边。  
“您保重，我明天还回来。我希望您能知道，您的国家还需要您。”  
雷狮没有理他，还沉浸在自己黑暗的世界里，记忆里起起伏伏的河坝水声，卷着一具具泡发的尸体。  
琥珀色的瓶子是六边形的柱状体，在烛火中溢出斑斓，他不知过了多久皱眉抓了过去，看清上面的字时，再合不上嘴。  
王子浑身颤抖，他知道这是什么，也终于闻清了自己反常的信息素味，里面多出了一种以前没有的味道。  
白兰地般的香味里，泛出甜味，如同丰收季节的果香，醇厚而丰满。  
他低下头去，不敢去碰自己的小腹，屋子里所有的声音都被哽咽覆盖了。  
是他被一夜夜强迫时留下来的，属于那个男人的血肉。  
本该是最恶心的诅咒，他想到的却是，那个人第一次和他缠绵时柔软的嘴唇。  
安迷修贴着他的耳朵，吐露着滚烫的情话，他说想要他，不知道想要想了多久。  
三十四  
雷狮攥紧被褥像把持着安迷修的后背，停不下浑身的痉挛，水渍打在枕头上。  
他的呜咽变成了憋不住的低嚎，内脏与骨骼不止地打颤。他本该是站在世界巅峰的王者。有人把他变成如今这样，又永远离去了。  
“…啊。”  
雷狮看着自己的小腹，混乱地喘息。从什么时候开始他只能被蹂躏，被赋予更弱小的东西，变得越来越不堪，越来越狼狈。  
他归罪于胸腔里多余的心脏，而这颗心他摘不掉了，他归罪于命运。  
王子空洞的眼神变得黯淡，无助的颤抖变成了沉重的憎恨。  
没有人可以这样对他，连神也一样。  
终于该承认了，他只会毁灭，不会拯救，注定和所有凡人一样继续失去，失去……可惜他不是一只待宰羔羊，命运剥夺他，粉身碎骨也好，不成人形也好，他都要把命运踩成一只被碾烂的家禽。  
没有人可以被宽恕，没有人可以蹂躏他以后再活着回去。  
惑，雷蒽，银之国，昼星龙，雷泽。  
他全部都不会放过。  
他要听到他们的哀鸣，听到他们内脏落地的湿润声音，让他身体里无处可去的愤怒与疯狂把他们的骨头与血肉咀嚼成泥。  
雷狮开始笑了，狂躁地大笑。  
雷王穿上了盔甲，拉开了几乎腐朽的，百年的王族宝剑，站着出现在少年面前时让人惊异。  
“卡米尔，我们走吧。”  
年轻的王族几天内蜕变，他身上黑色的甲胄何其厚重，完全掩盖了虚弱的身躯。少年迟疑后点了点头，他们还有太多事要做。雷泽擅自称帝，并且霸占了那把被诅咒的万王之剑，他们的处境只会越来越糟，他们的叔父会把他们赶尽杀绝。  
漫长的复仇，散不尽的硝烟，雷狮看着黑色的狮鹫被他击坠，雷蒽的尸首挂上城墙，他攥着一些贵族仅有的忠诚，凝聚军队。  
脚下的土地与枯草一同燃烧，喝不起一口汤的难民比他更为绝望。一座城池之后是下一座城池，雷狮的小腹越来越重，一根线的执念崩到最紧，强弩之末。  
雷泽的大军，包围了他在中土驻守的堡垒。他没有庞大的军队，只能在不断进攻中放弃身后的防线。  
“雷泽能用的掌剑人剩不下几个了！坚持不了多久就会变成黑灰。”  
他对卡米尔说着，少年的表情凝重，这座城池两面环山，城墙巨大的大门将两座山峰连接在一起，是南北交界线之间最重要的土地。  
驻守下去一轮轮地被消耗，仍是坐以待毙。他的堂哥已经不顾一切了，在用战争与鲜血麻痹自己，像流星陨落时迸发出最夺目的火焰，要随着那个死去的男人一起，把自己轰轰烈烈地燃尽。  
“大哥，我必须去准备别的。”  
“你想走的话我不会阻拦你。”  
“我不是那个意思，我的使命是替你思考，请让我去吧。”  
太阳的余晖消失于地平线下，城墙上战甲的金属光泽暗淡下去，大地传来缓慢而整齐的震动，有什么起拔了。  
夜空中厚重的云朵遮盖月光，远处的火苗簇拥在一起，敌人密密麻麻的铁骑在夜色里像连起来迁徙的蚂蚁。  
王城的弓箭手与魔法师站上了城墙，最矮的少年还不到雷狮的胸脯。城中没有剩下的锁子甲，也没有剩下的宝剑，能撑开弓的人都用树枝拉起了铁弦。  
“我的战士们——！黑暗何惧？！”  
“背对它即是死！你面向它，让它听到你的饥饿与愤嚎！我，你的王，是你的星月，会替你劈开整个长夜——！”  
雷王的长剑离散出青蓝的光芒，像从云层中牵引的闪电，一时间所有人的弓矢都被染成同样的蓝色。他挥下剑芒，曲折的雷霆将黑暗的世界劈成两半，雨状的弓箭在轨迹上牵出数以万计的光丝，让堡垒下雷泽的铁骑变成一片焦灰。  
日夜相接的战斗，他的士兵在绝唱，血珠如花束暴开，尸首横在地上。第二次了，他从带领着活人变成带领死人，等到太阳再次升起再次下落，雷狮的铠甲被染成黑红。  
雷泽的掌剑人与安迷修云泥之别，一个个化作灰烬，然而敌人的援军连绵不断。雷电驱使的亡灵军队簇拥着雷狮，残喘着等待他的魔力彻底耗尽。  
日轮的红色灿如火焰，而他身上只有越来越多的冷汗，隆起的下腹顶着甲胄，一阵一阵地坠痛。  
他有好久没有去想这里面是什么了，只告诉自己是那个人温暖的血液。  
投射来的火球如陨石落下，一条条灰烟随着灵魂蒸腾的方向而去，雷狮身旁几十个尸体被砸成飞沫，他一次次地喘着，无法继续迈步。  
地平线上又出现新的军队，踩踏在前面的骑手吹着海螺般的号角，拉长的呜声吸引了所有人的注意。  
雷狮以为是卡米尔带来的援军，直到看着军队中扬起“银之国”的旗帜，他冷冷地嘲笑了自己。  
原来他也有需要用死亡与世界妥协的一天。  
银之国的骑兵身披银甲，在夕阳的余晖中如黄金的海浪，从南边倾斜而入，没有冲向他最后的军团，而是冲散了雷泽固守的防线。厮杀声，叫喊声，铁器碰撞的声响。从那群骑兵里脱颖而出的是个女人。  
一个雷狮面熟的，本应该早被凌虐得面目全非的女人。  
“我的弟弟，见到我，就这么不高兴吗？”  
那个女人的马就在远处，身着甲胄，头戴白银与珍珠的王冠，异常华贵。雷狮的嘴唇抽搐片刻，想起银之国送来的雷纶的尸体，是怎样的面目全非难以辨认。  
“……原来是你，银之国新国王的王后？你把我当猴耍？你还能服侍你的敌人？！”  
“啊啦，雷狮，看来你从来都不知道谢谢这个词什么时候使用。父王在我十五岁的时候逼我嫁给五十多岁的老头，你认为我是什么感受呢？老公爵被绞死以后，我不能再婚了？一个在寝宫里躺过几个月的人，莫要嘲笑我追求真爱吧。”  
“哼。真爱？你小时候都是装病的？没想到你这么会藏。”  
雷纶打了个哈欠，她的轮廓比她两个兄弟柔和，平日看上去病殃殃的，无精打采，如今带着淡淡的笑容。银之国攻陷她的领地时绑架了她与她的前夫，因为她的兄弟没按时带来“赎金”导致老公爵惨死。而她十分感谢银之国当时的太子也是个色胚，为了继续“宠幸”她而偷梁换柱。所有的掌权者都是如此，对她来说服侍谁都一样，不过是在达成目的前的忍耐。  
她没有雷狮那般好运，生在王族的夹缝里，谁不练出一身手段？  
“雷狮，你总是如此张扬，所以会成为众矢之的。不过你还是我的弟弟，现在不是我们争吵的时候。”  
远在他乡她听闻不少流言蜚语，也可以看出雷狮惨白的脸，如果再次说些什么“恭喜”，“我又多添了一个侄子或者侄女”，大概会让雷狮六亲不认。  
她骑着马冲向了她的骑兵，而身后的人一点也不准备认输。  
黑色的长剑，古老的诅咒。等到战火平复，王国统一，已经是第五个春天。大地终于抽出鲜嫩的枝芽，树枝上回荡鸟的啼叫，吟游诗人又找回了他们的竖琴，传颂着雷之国跌宕的故事。  
没有完全重建的宫殿一半被绸布铺盖，阳光撒在王座鲜红的地毯前。存活下来的贵族在向中间朝圣，白色的祭司身披朦胧的光晕，给新王加冕。  
金色的沉重王冠镶嵌着无数璀璨的宝石，在光辉下泛滥斑斓而离散的光彩。新王把王冠用力顶了起来，手持权杖与王族的宝剑一步步走下台阶。  
“卡米尔，你长高了。”  
刚被加冕的雷纶走到红毯的尽头对着年轻的军师笑了，那人点了点头。  
“恭喜你，陛下。”  
“恭喜我又单身了吗？”  
银与雷之国的新女王露出微笑，好像在感叹“太可惜了”，其实她的第二任丈夫长得不算难看。  
“雷狮呢，这么多年，他好像还是无法准时赴约。”  
“他在路上了，您知道，最近的一些事情……”  
“是，我差点忘了。真是可怜的孩子。”  
黑色的骏马在草原上疾驰，时间没有改变男人英俊的容貌，他穿着红色的骑装，和少年时一样地灿烂，只有瞳孔里的灵魂被刻上了岁月。  
阳光撒满大地，山丘上金绿的新草摇曳，世界是暖的，他却感受不到。新生的事物，曾有的事物，将来的事物，都是一瞬的浮华。曾在他手中，泡沫一样，消失于空气中。  
雷狮抵达王城时几乎是傍晚，宫廷侍卫替他牵走马匹，告诉雷纶在公园里等他。  
他曾那么执着的王位，如今变得空虚而毫无意义。  
庭院中的玫瑰终于绽放，沉甸甸的红色像爆开的鲜血，他有一阵子没来这里了，怪异得不适。他换了个地方，没有鲜花让他回忆的地方，好像听到有人在叫他。  
他往前跑，看着黑色熟悉的影子，追了过去。  
曾经男孩在拱桥的下面抓住了黑色的兔子，就像现在的自己，站在拱桥的下面。  
他为什么总要回到这里？  
太可笑了，那个人不会回来了。  
这些年他期盼了无数次，等待了无数次，想着安迷修会重新骑着战马出现在人群里。太阳会把他棕色的头发染得暖金，蓝绿的瞳膜透而鲜亮，带着温柔的许诺与热情的爱语。  
在光芒中愈来愈亮。  
雷狮伸出了手。  
而手里只有他刚刚捉住的一只黑灰的兔子，春天的动物开始筑巢了。  
他看着它的小爪和黑色的那只一样，在他怀里来回蹬动，恍如隔世。像他曾经悸动的心，扭着挣扎过。  
下辈子，再让我陪你吧。  
“没有下辈子了。”  
没有。  
雷狮自嘲地低笑，看着拱桥外铺满火烧云的天空在视野里模糊融解。  
起风了，耳边有轻微的响声，有什么落在了他的肩膀上。  
一只棕色的麻雀。  
它平凡得不起眼。和所有麻雀一样，带有棕色的羽翼，黑色瞳膜映着地上绿色的青草。  
它像终于找到了什么，喙牵着圆圆的脑袋，蹭了蹭雷狮的脸。  
轻如落吻。  
“啊。”  
他不知道在为什么低叹，那鸟只在他身边待了一刻。拍拍翅膀，飞到他曾经卧室的窗台上，留恋地张望，再永远地消失了。  
雷狮捂住了自己的脸，由着肺腔一直颤抖。起伏的呜咽在拱桥中回响，全然不知腿边何时多出来一个小脸。  
那个小孩难过地看着他，又看着他手里的兔子，欲言又止。  
三十五  
“雷狮，你怎么了，不舒服吗。”  
那小孩刚到四岁，小手拽着他斗篷的下角，一双眼睛湖水透绿。  
很像，和那个男人几乎是一个模子刻出来地相似，只有头发的颜色更深一些。  
“没事，我累了。你一个人出来做什么。”  
“…呃，我…想来接你。”  
这是雷狮不擅长的场合，似乎是因为他的生硬，小孩变得愈加胆怯，短小的手指从斗篷上不舍地放下。  
“唔。”  
男孩小心翼翼地观察雷狮的脸，然后又有点渴望地看着那只毛绒绒的小兔子。  
雷狮叹了口气，拎着兔子脖子后的皮毛，一掌托着小屁股放在了安泽尔的手里。  
“啊。谢谢。”  
男孩抱住兔子，珍惜地捧在怀里，以为稍微用力这团毛球就会像天空上的云彩一般散掉。兔子使劲乱蹬，还不想就此认命。  
“我会好好照顾它一辈子的。”  
男孩笑得纯粹，蛋清般的脸蛋蹭着绒毛，整个人像一只狗崽依偎在雷狮的腿边。  
雷狮的嘴唇绷紧，心被什么提起来捏住。他使劲抱过去，小孩被勒得发出唔声。  
这是安迷修留给他的，唯一的宝物。  
安泽尔在他怀里扭了扭，似乎看不清雷狮的表情。一张小脸撅嘴想了想，然后嘿嘿笑了。  
“我也想你了。”  
孩子哼唧找了个稍微舒服点的姿势，嗅着雷狮身上的古龙水味。他在战火里出生，常年在马背与堡垒上，习惯了硝烟与荒芜的世界。那时候雷狮有机会这样抱着他，把他当成一个小行李。  
第一次迎来春天，充足的氧气让人困倦，他轻轻地抓住人的衣领，沉溺在一刻的满足里。  
“然后雷纶阿姨和我嗦，能喝凉水才是真的蓝子汉。”  
“……”  
开饭时安泽尔打了个小哈欠，向监护人展示自己刚学会的新技能，两只小手捧着铜质的高脚杯，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来。雷狮嘴角抽搐把汤勺放下，想着雷纶傍晚和他说话时的模样狠狠地眯眼。  
“别说话，吃干净你盘子里的东西。”  
“唔。”  
男孩憋住话头，拿叉子戳着盘子里的花椰菜，圆滑的金属头来回进攻西红柿，红色的小圆球在盘中滚出声音。安泽尔一会偷瞄雷狮一次，然后把自己的眼睛藏在高脚杯后，和鸵鸟把头埋进沙子里一样。  
他小心地用西红柿喂了笼子里的兔子。  
小孩太喜欢那只兔子，甚至洗澡的时候都想带进浴盆。  
它的脖子上被系上缎带，两只前爪被安泽尔捏着。安泽尔抱着小生命在床上打滚，他只有雷狮的一臂高，比起其他同龄的孩子都要矮小。  
“不要闹了。”  
“唔。一定要早睡吗？”  
“对。”  
雷狮盖被子的动作生硬，男孩翘起的头发比兔子的绒毛更暖，眼里懵懂的温柔顺着他的动作，流入他枯竭的精神里。  
人世间最温暖的事物，被一颗小小的心脏裹着，脆弱到让雷狮不敢一手攥紧。他该是一个无所畏惧的男人，正是为了让自己无惧，随时准备失去。幼小的生物正如窗外树上抽出来的新枝，可能只有一个季的生命。  
“我害怕…又…”  
男孩的半张小脸露在被子外，小小的手攥着雷狮的食指。  
他应该安慰他的，字词卡在嘴里，说出来只会是变相的命令。雷狮曾觉得雷铎是个只会拍他脑袋的父亲，而他自己也没好上几分。他没学会过如何为人父母，如同在陌生的异乡，似乎每走一步都是错的。  
“睡吧。”  
小孩的眼睑被他的手心盖住，睫毛眨了许多次，终于放开他被抓出汗渍的手指。  
雷狮躺在隔壁的卧室里，看着比他以前寝室朴素的天蓬。他和安泽尔一样不愿入睡，几乎他睡着都会再见到那个男人。  
耗费了多久认识一个人，就要花费更久的时间忘掉他，整整五年他却什么也无法忘记。  
他胸口里的铁块被取了出去，留下心中一个巨大的空洞，再不能被填满。每次发情的时候这块空洞都会折磨他，让他浑身颤抖地蹬腿，一次次叫着同一个人的名字。  
所有Omega的宿命，只能被一个人标记一次。他还记得安迷修在他发烧时搂在他的床上，粗糙的手指抚摸他的背脊直到尾椎，问他是否愿意，在最深的地方。  
那个男人的愿望都达到了，他的身体是他的，心也是。  
满是汗水的触感在雷狮身体里烙印，思念像手指摸索他的全身，渴望让他绝望。  
“不。”  
他攥紧身前的被褥，搂住安迷修的脖子，去吻他的嘴唇，然后大汗淋漓地惊醒。  
“大人。大人——”  
门外的女仆叫喊，他出屋时大概猜出了什么。  
隔壁房间的门敞着，长廊里一个老妇捂着溢血的肚子，脚下落着染红的利器。  
“又发生了？”  
女仆点点头。  
“但…但这次更反常。”  
女仆捂住了嘴，头皮与小腿都在发麻。  
“他在哪？！”  
雷狮朝女仆的视线望去，走向走廊的另一端。这种感觉他非常熟悉，仿佛可以听到黑暗深处有什么在蠕动的声音，路过的墙面上全是抓痕，不像人类更像动物。  
咯咯。咯咯咯。咯咯咯咯……  
他在尽头找到了男孩，一双染血的小手抱着自己的头颅。第一眼雷狮以为安泽尔顶着什么，定睛一看才发现男孩左侧的头顶上一块凸起破了皮。  
血渍涌出，扭出来的东西像羊羔的角。  
“放了他——！”  
“你……你放了他，放了他——！你要什么向我来啊——！”  
雷狮狠狠抓住了小孩的肩膀，小孩睁着红色的眼睛对他怪异地笑了。  
“这到底是为什么？每天我都命人给他做净化的仪式!为什么还能污染成这样——！”  
昏厥的小孩躺在寝室里，被他凌晨叫起来的女王命令人拉开了地牢的大门。  
“稍安勿躁。我按你说的每天执行过。我听银之国的召唤师说，带有诅咒出生的人和碰过魔剑的人不同。”  
她看着青年的眼睛红如滴血，雷狮是在上一个魔剑的主人被附身时受孕的，在经过几年类似的经历后，他们彼此已经察觉出那个最可怕的可能。  
漆黑的地宫泛出阴森的笑声，曾经囚禁别人的人成了被囚禁的人。高瘦的男人被锁链一层层地束缚在椅子上，其中最细的一根锁链通向牢笼外。  
“说，到底怎么才能解除他身上的诅咒。”  
惑在椅子上轻笑，雷狮在战后俘虏了他。雷狮对折磨这种人一点兴趣也没有，但他有太多的问题需要用他来解决。  
“怎么解决，陛下不是问了我很多次吗？我真不明白呀，这不是你被我师弟强迫的时候——啊——”  
“闭嘴——！你还有和我嘴硬的余地吗？！”  
雷狮捏上那个锁链，雷霆让椅子上的人痛得哀叫，他却毫无解恨的感觉。  
“唔….啊。呵呵，我早说了。对于触碰魔界之物的人，污染是从肉体蔓延到精神。而沾了魔精的孩子却恰恰相反。他们的灵魂里被附着了不干净的东西，不出几年会彻底丧失自己的意识。”  
“你这句话我们听过多次了，再重复一样的内容你会少一条胳膊!”  
电椅上的男人痛得没有挣扎的力气，在黑暗里他唯一的享受也就是看看他已故师弟的情人对着他呲牙愤怒。  
“同等的诅咒需要同等的祝福。与生俱来的降魔需要与生俱来的神力。这个可能陛下可以猜出来吧，你不是一直在外面找东西吗？”  
“别废话了——”  
“啊——”  
被雷霆折磨的人大声喘着，然后被雷狮暗示的魔法彻底俘虏，战士在脆弱的时候抗魔力比法师低得多。  
“你需要召唤极致的天赐祝福，你不敢再面对它，但你不得不做。你需要精灵的力量，需要集结他们密林中的圣物，支开它的爪牙，奉献自己的肉体，得到它的芽。你知道我说的是什么，陛下。”  
惑空洞的眼睛看着远处，在神智意识模糊的情况下，一句句吐露。  
“你说的‘它’是什么？！”  
男人嘴唇张合吐音，换来雷狮的颤抖。  
半个月后雷狮选了一匹最耐操劳的战马，背着包袱最后一次抱住了他的男孩。小孩带着帽子遮住头上的羊角，脸上的泪水要把脸给溶糯了，一直不愿意撒手。  
孩子在他怀里打滚，不断地哽咽，直至哭到疲惫。矮小的身影在他鞍后的世界里越来越小，一双眼睛的绿色与雷狮的记忆重叠在一起，他只剩下安泽尔了，是他与那个人唯一的联系。  
通往精灵密林需要信物，那是他让雷纶和银之国千年的召唤世家求来的。水晶般的甲片泛着琉璃光晕，在他衣服的内侧收好，冰冰凉凉。  
山峦瀑布，旅人从中土去往另一个大地，踏过高山平原，最终进入茂密的植被。  
雷狮的水壶已经被重新灌了上百次，就算每日休息足够，骏马也疲惫得愈加缓慢。他在进入森林前干粮见了底，没有退路。他把身上最重的一个包袱卸了下来，一个极长的匣子，用去半天的时间把它深深地埋在了林外。  
林中的植物茂密成簇，像大地的长发一丝丝地迎向天空。不见天日，人无法用苔藓的方向辨别南北。普通人独闯此处定会迷路，直到变成肥沃土壤上的尸骨，被千年古树吸收进去。  
他绕了几圈，陆地坎坷无法骑马，手上的甲片愈加夺目，湿润的空气中没有鸟与虫的声响，却仿佛有冥冥的细语。这片树林是活的，在有意识地保护里面更深的秘境。  
“我是精灵族的客人，按照你们的规矩，我一个人来了——”  
雷狮举着水晶甲片把周围愈加黑暗的树木染出嫩绿，什么也没有发生。  
不知道走了几天，他终于出来了，饿得暴躁。外面的景色和进来时一模一样，一个小镇正冒着炊烟。他绝望地把甲片扔到地上，听到不远处几个小孩交头接耳地议论。  
“老姐，他把通行的信物丢了唉？而且看上去不是个好人。”  
“嘘，观察观察。好奇怪的人。”  
“我也是这么觉得，要不我们溜吧。”  
“日精灵的圣女还没说话呢。”  
雷狮眯眼，走了过去。  
“你们在说我吗？”  
“噫——”  
两个头上长钩子的小鬼躲到了另一个女孩后面，那个女孩走近后雷狮几乎听到自己高兴的笑声。  
“布伦达先生，恭喜你来到精灵的世界。我希望你能在你的旅途中找到你需要的东西，不过希望您也能遵循我们的规矩。破坏规矩的人会被逐出境外。”  
女孩的头发及肩，是他在人类的世界没见过的蓝色，一对尖尖的精灵耳立在外面。  
“你们无须多做解释，我凑齐物品自然会离开。”  
女孩咯咯笑了，带着些不染尘世的懵懂。  
“我看过你要的东西，它们很难寻，我想您需要向导而已。艾比，埃米，这位先生就交给你们俩了。”  
粉钩子的女孩露出嫌弃的表情，看着雷狮几乎无视他们的模样凑到了埃米旁边。  
“老姐，到底怎么办啊？”  
“小点声，我有法子。”  
小镇仿佛是外面世界的镜像，完全按照密林前的村庄建造，但更繁荣更奇妙。街道上的“人”长得奇形怪状，市场上叫卖的果子色彩匪夷所思，动物们像是胡乱凑出来的合成兽。几个矮人在小酒馆外交杯畅饮，空气里满是蜂蜜与啤酒的香味。  
天色渐暗，雷狮随便定了个房间，进去时就看到那两个小跟班。  
“……”  
“干什么？看本小姐美貌吗？”  
“老姐我觉得不是。”  
“别说话。”  
雷狮嘴角上咧出冷淡的恶意，几乎让双胞胎一起哆嗦。  
“给你们十五个金币，和你们的老板交差，说我不需要导游。”  
埃米挠了挠头，他是人类与精灵的小孩，耳朵比日精灵安莉洁大人小一些。  
“不是，那个，那个……就我们比较怕你迷路，密林实在太大了。”  
“不用和他说啦，我找到呆头鹅替我们接单了。这位先生要让人滚就和他去说吧。”  
女孩躲在弟弟身后撅嘴，在看房间墙上的钟表。  
“丑混蛋，怎么还不来。”  
她说话的时候，雷狮身后的木门响了。把手转了几下，然后“咔”地掉到地上。  
“啊。不好意思，我又没控制好力气。”  
推开门的是个穿着重甲的男人，头盔的缝隙只有一指粗细，对着刚被他掰坏的把手哈哈大笑。雷狮的身后敏感，潜意识地错开做出战斗的姿态。  
那个男人吹了声口哨，有点打趣地说道。  
“失礼了。不用慌。在下是这片区域的五号领路人。你可以叫在下‘五号’，或者‘最后的骑士’？”  
三十六  
“最后的骑士？”  
雷狮没料到避世的精灵族也有骑士病重度患者。因为二十多年前有吟游诗人以一位骑士为原型编了乐曲，不知道有多少人幻想自己是里面的男主角。  
“喂，你干嘛去了，不是说一起来的吗？又在路上遇到了什么小姐姐搭讪去了吧！”  
“可爱的艾比小姐，请你不要误会，在下对美丽的小姐们就像对待美丽的花朵，是心怀敬意地瞻仰。”  
骑士撩了下自己铁桶头盔外并不存在的头发，身上仿佛掉出星星弹在精灵姐弟的脸上。  
“呕——”  
“说真的，在下刚被神婆大人召唤过去，一时耽搁了。”  
雷狮眯起眼睛，那对姐弟已经“阵亡”了。或许是因为装甲的原因，眼前的男性显得异常魁梧，铁桶头盔的回音粗犷而模糊，让这个精灵男的自恋感格外有杀伤力。  
“这位就是我的新客人吧？我看看啊……布伦达，阁下？”  
引路人从囊袋里拿出来一个卷轴，用手指点点自己的铁下巴。站在他面前的是个高挑的人类男性，看衣服的布料应该是个贵族。  
“要的东西这么多？咳咳，看来有段时间需要阁下关照了。”  
“关照？”  
雷狮用鼻子笑了一声。  
“我不采用不以真面目示人的随从。”  
他仔细端详铁头盔上面用来视物的缝隙，里面泛着幽暗的光线，什么也看不清。非人形态的种族藏在盔甲里面伪装人类，这种传奇故事他也不是没听说过。  
“哈哈。在下不是故意的，只是与人有约定。不过不以真面目示人，阁下也是一样吧。”  
雷狮摸了下自己的面罩，薄得只有一层布，遮到他的鼻梁。五年战争，让他的名字响彻大陆，虽然这点不足以遮盖他的面貌，稍做伪装仍可以省去他许多麻烦。  
“随你的便吧。”  
他冷笑一声，他想甩掉谁，轻而易举。  
清晨雷狮踏雾出发，手套上攥着昨夜用重金买来的地图，曲折的图案绘在羊皮纸上。千年前精灵王去世，人类成了大陆的霸主，为了争夺精灵王遗留在世上的魔剑硝烟四起。魔剑污染的土地对任何精灵族都有极强的危害，大部分精灵就此隐于密林，再没有涉足人类的纷争。  
精灵的秘境之大，需要一点一点购买情报，他手里的地图只绘有一部分。  
这片森林比他来时的区域更明亮，落脚时可以依稀听到旁边小动物逃窜进深处的声响。  
“卡特林区西北走向，长达一千多公里，里面的特产是浮游菌类与以它为主要食物的珍禽。林区中间的湖泊占地……”  
“你是来当导游的吗？！”  
雷狮咬咬牙扭头，果不其然后面跟着一个硕大的男性，铁甲映着阳光与旁边绿色的植被，非常地碍眼。男精灵的笑声被闷在金属内，饶有兴趣地对着他念起画了彩图的纸卷。  
“布伦达阁下，千载难逢的机会啊，大部分人一辈子都看不到。你看前面的是伞状菌，等我给你摘一颗。”  
领路人蹦了一下，铁靴咣当，伸手抓住前面漂浮的一块白色，像拽住一只鳐鱼形状的大蘑菇，往人脸上怼。  
“……拿远点！”  
雷狮躲着扭来扭去的白色生物，汗毛气得发直，他很少会和卑微的下等人生气，面前的人轻浮的态度让他开始怀疑自己此行的目的。他是那么不顾一切，那么地渴望留下自己仅剩下的一点美好。  
“再和我说废话，我会像撬核桃一样对待你脑袋上的铁皮。”  
“呃。”  
领路人停顿片刻，手里的大蘑菇“咕噜”一声扭走了。  
“抱歉，实不相瞒，在下做领路人几年，来这里求物的人无疑不被苦恼折磨，我只是想让阁下开心点。是我唐突了，让我给你带路吧，只有地图恐怕要比我引路慢上几天。”  
“哦？你听好了，你只负责带路，不要当我的累赘。”  
“在下知道了。”  
男人笑笑挠了挠头上的桶皮，本来粗犷的声音变得平滑，让雷狮升起怪异的感觉，他扭头前多打量了人一次，没有闲暇多想。  
自从进入这块土地，雷狮的魔力与能量就在被大地缓慢地吸收，精灵的世界万物皆有灵，会吮食周围的魔力。人体抵抗不住这种地域性的魔力外泄，但这还不至于使他停下脚步。  
第六天了，第五次与那个怪异的男人见面，他不想泄露自己的目的，在求物的名单上加了不少障眼法。狩猎的工作变得异常之多，珍禽异兽，花树果实，都是用自己一双手取来的。  
雷狮身上的短刀一共七把，在雷霆与电磁的牵引下如飞舞的光片，面前的白豹哀嚎落地，被七道光刺穿，血肉模糊。  
“布伦达阁下，适当休息下？我看你的眼圈都青了。”  
雷狮身边一个毛茸茸的绿色海藻球飞在天上，里面传出男人的声音。精灵族传音的法术太过于稀奇古怪，那个铁桶现在不知道在哪处蹲着，绿海藻在他腰间绕了一圈，他甚至怀疑这玩意还能传递画面。  
“我请你喝黑麦啤酒吧，咱们去酒馆里躺一个下午，效率会更高。”  
这个导游不知道什么时候和他不生分了，敬语讲得越来越少。  
“不要啰嗦了，下一个。阿鲁西斯的獠牙。”  
他推了下一拳头大的海藻球，软乎乎的。  
“这一个请务必让我帮你。”  
“没必要。我说过多少次了！”  
“……”  
海藻球叹气，给雷狮引路。  
不久，他站在一个湖面前，周围反常地安静，没有任何生物的鸣叫，甚至草木都是静止的。  
“现在做什么？”  
“等着。务必小心。”  
雷狮的嘴唇抽搐了下，看着天上的云缓慢浮动。海藻球开始无聊地哼歌，雷狮比他更不耐烦，半个小时过去他的手指伸入水面，一时间雷光铺满深湖。  
水花骤然炸起，从里面生出头发一样一片黑色。  
“什么！”  
雷狮后跳，被他操作的雷电飞刀劈开眼前的黑色，落到地上的玩意扭动，是章鱼的触手。  
巨大的湖怪攀出水面，比雷之国王城的城墙还高，带出的水流瀑布般落下，腥味溅了满地。  
“怪物。”  
雷狮丝毫不惧，光刀与雷芒交错，把一串向他抓来的触手一一斩断。他舔了下自己的嘴唇，想从上空直接攻击巨大章鱼的头颅。  
“哼。也就这点本事。”  
他手上的银柄剑幻化出长镰形状的雷霆，往下挥舞时，脚下一沉，被什么直接拽落在地。  
“嗯！”  
刚被雷狮削秃的触手全部长了出来。  
“什么？！”  
他挥着银柄短刀想要斩断吸在他腿上的触手，哪知那玩意比他的速度更快，钻入靴子的缝隙，吸上了他的脚底。  
“啊！”  
湿润的麻感从脚心窜上他的大腿，让他几乎抑制不了自己的声音。  
雷狮瞬间没了力气，吸盘仿佛一下抽干了他所有的魔力。  
“…嗯…你这个恶心的东西！”  
飞舞的光刃统统落地，Omega不可能坐以待毙，他用手上的短剑狠狠扎入触手却被更多湿淋淋的软物体扭着捆住。  
一根根手臂粗的棕黑物件把他拉高，像找小洞一样伸进他的衣物，吸盘咬得他愤怒地低吼，身体却敏感地前后摇晃。  
二十三四岁的Omega正是性欲旺盛的年龄，有伴侣的甚至被揉捏几下腰眼就会起性。雷狮用各种抑制剂禁欲太久，让他更禁不起一点撩拨。  
“啊…我…”  
触手黏上了他的胸脯，上面的圆盘分泌出愈来愈多的粘液，他的身体湿透了，吸盘小嘴一样咬住了他一边的乳尖，像压榨汁水一般已经吮不出更多的魔力。下面的触手缠住他的裆部，仿佛在有意识地逼出他膨胀的欲望。  
“啊…不…啊…哈哈。”  
另一边的海藻球传出雷狮一阵阵的吟声，愈来愈黏腻，在远处钓鱼的铁桶人吓掉了鱼竿。前几天他负责的客人一直抗拒他跟得太紧，这才变成用精灵的魔法宠物通信。通过几天观察他知道雷狮身手不凡，没想到还是不敌。  
按理来说，阿鲁西斯对男性应该不感兴趣。这种水怪雌雄同体，以吸食水里生物的魔力为生，繁衍的时候需要在哺乳类的身体里注入已经自体受精的卵子。曾经有不小心的女精灵坠入湖里，被淫兽拉开腿狠狠折磨了一天一夜。  
“不要…啊…我饶不了…哈。”  
男人喘息的声音清晰地传入他的头盔中，莫名地让他浑身都热，他的身体好像记得这种声音，手指一样来回抚摸他的背脊与下腹。他开始粗喘了，躁动与不安推着他往阿鲁西斯的湖面跑去。  
抵达时眼前的景象几乎称得上香艳，人类男性的衣服被撩到胸脯，光溜溜地在黑红的触手中滑动，左边的乳尖被蹂躏得红肿滴血，右边还被含着。Omega一边的裤子被完全褪下，紧致花白的大腿在空气中乱蹬。雷狮的面罩幸免，只有眼睛露在外面，全是迷离而愤怒的水渍。  
一对触手把雷狮两边大腿扯开，而人还在奋力挣扎，臀瓣夹紧抵抗着想要接近的异物。  
地面上的引路人几乎想要捂住自己的眼睛，铁桶里的脸都要烧着了。  
他怎么会对男性有反应？  
他在混乱中警告自己非礼勿视，拔出身后的长剑，上面凝聚出刺眼的红光，一斩落下如割草般削断了那些触手。周围被斩风波及的树干斜着滑落，露出整齐的切面。  
Omega落在两米外的草坪上，引路人的剑已经落下第二次，那剑面镀出焊金般的灼光，直接把水怪的头颅开成两半。  
水柱从湖面上爆开，掺杂血腥味的液体被斩风推向远处。  
“你…还好吗？”  
“别过…来。哈。”  
地上的人类抓扯着散在周围的披风把身体盖住，而另一人铁甲里的身体热得发狂。  
那个叫布伦达的人眼角还是红的，面罩透出张合的唇形。引路人的喘息愈来愈重，强迫自己去看自己的靴子。  
他想起来了，精灵族只有男人与女人，而人类还会分化出Alpha, Beta, 与Omega。  
而神婆告诉过他，他是个Alpha，会像现在这样，对着一个Omega升起难以启齿的欲望。  
三十七  
“……抱歉。”  
铁桶骑士像被熔在地上，下腹热得发紧，他的盔甲由神婆专门打造，可以防止人类的身体在精灵的土地上流失魔力，也能屏蔽信息素的味道。他闻不到那个Omega的信息素，整个铁罐里却是自己因为兴奋而溢满的气息。  
他闭上眼睛，把剑往剑鞘里插入两次都偏离了，脑海里全是刚才“布伦达”紧致的身段在湿润的触手间滑动的画面。  
男性的Omega原来是……这样的？  
?  
危险的自问，下面热起来的东西轮廓隆出，顶在冰凉的盔甲上。草地上Omega的喘息短促绵软，让他的手心开始湿了，对着挥之不去的想象生出愈来愈多的触摸欲。  
“……我扶你？”  
“我、说、了。别过来。”  
怪物的粘液润得雷狮裆间湿透，让他的身体瘙痒而无力。在斗篷中穿着衣物耗费了他剩下的全部力气，他本能地在戒备几米外的人，过于高大的铠甲在夕阳的余晖中泛着红色的光晕。  
“……”  
铁桶往后退去一步，水怪的粘液会麻痹人的四肢，Omega几个小时内不可能再站起来。  
“村里有解药，天色暗了我不会把你一个人丢在这。”  
“…别，管我，你敢过来，呃。”  
“失礼了。”  
他拽住雷狮外面的衣物，尽可能地不去触碰人的皮肤，Omega发痒的躯体被抓在铁手里，发出一阵阵扬起的哼声。  
“啊。你…等着…?”  
人在面罩下咬住嘴唇，过于敏感的腰贴着硬邦邦的金属，让他鱼一样上下扑动。  
铁桶骑士没把雷狮拖得太远，放在避风的树木下。  
“再忍忍。”  
“……”  
雷狮的胸肌与大腿烧得刺痛，那该死的铁桶人给他身上又盖了一层斗篷，轻飘飘的布落下时里衬像有绒毛扎进了皮肤，痒到他发疯。  
?  
信息素的酒味要把空气熏醉，下体的渴望润得内裤如膜湿软，双腿羞耻地在陌生人面前蹭动。他已经很久没有如此狼狈了，牙齿咬合的声音沾满他的脑子。  
铁桶骑士一直用背后对着他，在几米外的地方升起篝火。上面插了几只奇形怪状的鱼，鱼白的眼睛往上翻着，开始冒出腥味与浓烟。  
夜晚的湖泊如同黑暗的镜子，整个世界只有一处是光亮的，雷狮一双血红的眼睛费力地盯着火苗后铁甲的光泽。  
羞辱过他的所有人都会死。  
“你最好补充点体力。”  
铁桶人在鱼上撒椒盐，来回翻烤两次。  
火那边的人不再动了，头与黑发垂于肩膀，像昏厥过去。他有些无奈地叹气，手指捏在雷狮鼻尖的面罩边，轻轻剥去半厘米又对自己摇头。  
人类的眼睑在动，睫毛在火光下印出青黑的阴影。  
自从神婆让他当引路人，他见过太多这样的人类，来到精灵秘境的人多是人类社会中的权贵，带着无法用财富弥补的、不堪的遗憾。  
他们都像这个男人，日以继夜地奔波，以为在精灵的世界就能找到颠覆命运的方式。  
躺在地上的贵族开始痉挛，嘴里呜咽，眉心扭在一起，手指胡乱抓住草坪，然后一串串眼泪永不止尽地淌了下来。  
“不要。”  
“？”  
做噩梦？  
铁桶骑士自觉窥探隐私很不礼貌，他想退回时手套却被抓住了。雷狮的手指刚好卡在他手甲与铠甲相接的缝隙里。  
“你答应的…”  
雷狮的叹息不止地颤抖，在梦境的波流中死死不放。  
“你答应过我……”  
Omega眼角的水珠愈来愈多，打湿了旁边的头发。骑士浑身僵硬，此人和平时任性妄为的模样判若两人。他形容不出是什么感觉，像是看到村里的一个恶霸突然抱着小狗哀叫。  
“我答应过你？”  
“你说过……爱我，要赔偿我，你不能死，我不会让你死……”  
“…唔。”  
铁皮人生锈般静止，他真的是听了不该听的。他把上雷狮的手指，一点点地掰开，生怕手甲一丝摩擦的声响把人惊醒。Omega继续呜咽，开始挣扎拽得更紧，黑色睫毛频繁抖动，睁眼时瞳膜饱含了绝望后重见希望的喜悦。  
“我……”  
雷狮松弛地笑了，他终于抓住了，在洪流深处那个男人的影子，就站在他的面前，不会再让他逃了。  
他的手环上人的肩膀，幸福地喘息。  
紫色的眼睛鲜艳得摄神，朦胧地泛出一层层波纹，骑士哑然，胸腔难以自制地收紧，有什么戳中了他。  
他用手指拖住了雷狮的下巴，往上捏起。布料下的皮肤在他的手甲下游走，让他忍不住想象Omega的腰摸起来是什么感觉。  
那眼睛里终于映出了他的轮廓，一刻间的柔软变成了狰狞。  
“是你？…你…你都听到了什么?!”  
Omega终于有力气把刀抽出来，在他扭头想把下巴从铁桶人手中挣脱时，布料从他的鼻尖上滑了下去。  
雷狮在火光里发白的脸，异常英俊，他的唇型与鼻梁精致而立体，双眼璀璨，皮肤仿佛不可及的禁忌一般诱人。  
骑士发出了“啊”声，骤然头疼欲裂。  
他的心猛烈地扭动，挤压出心膜中所有的血液，想要就此从胸腔中飞出去。  
Omega的容貌在视野里变得最为清晰，他没见过他，却觉得早认识他。怪异的痛苦与喜悦把所有的内脏都往脖子上顶。  
“你先别动怒，听我……啊。”  
雷狮的匕首朝他劈过来时铁甲发出震耳的响声，而骑士一点也不觉得疼。他摇晃两步，头盔里金属的颤音震得他骨骼酥麻，宛如被丘比特的弓箭击中了。  
轻飘飘的，软绵绵的。  
“我遇到初恋了。”  
安迷修坐在小酒馆的桌子前，头盔里溢出一阵子痴迷的笑声，身上的铠甲全是坑坑洼洼的痕迹。  
“你都七十八次遇到初恋了。”  
“我也不知道为什么，这次是真的。”  
骑士傻愣愣的，点的蜂蜜啤酒一口没喝。埃米把手在他的头盔前晃了两下，毫无反应。  
“你上个月和夜精灵公主求婚时也是这么说的。”  
“…他真特别。”  
“醒醒啊！”  
“哦，你好啊埃米。”  
半精灵男孩整个脱力，这个男人怕是没救了，五年前被神婆带回来时就是个傻的。  
“那啥，你的头盔现在都歪得像竹笋了，不要不去找铁匠换一个。”  
“大概不行，神婆嘱咐过我，执行任务时必须戴着。对了，埃米，你是半精灵吧？你见过男性的Omega吗？我觉得他，真的……真的，非常好。”  
骑士说着整颗心都飘，想起那个人硬邦邦的触感，胸口里融化一片。  
“……天…五号，你才认识他几天啊？你已经滥情到男人都不放过的程度了吗？”  
埃米攥紧自己的领口，怕得用小碎步往后挪，恨天高的呆毛刚好戳向谁的下巴。  
?“你们在做什么？”  
面无表情的精灵男站在埃米身后，他已经活了百年以上，看上去却只有十六七岁，头上带着头巾，身后背有重剑。格瑞扫了一次菜单，叫了一杯牛奶。  
“你和你的监视对象发生矛盾？”  
“哎呀不是，他又一见钟情了，这次还不是小姐姐。正发病呢。”  
埃米解释，安迷修还对着酒杯发出莫名其妙的感叹，完全不准备为自己辩护。  
“……”  
格瑞的牛奶上来了，摆在了安迷修的蜂蜜啤酒旁边。  
“你不在执行任务的状态。你若不能跟在他旁边，不能保证他没有破坏精灵族的规矩。是失职。”  
他拍了下桌面，铁桶人终于转头看他。确实，安迷修跟在那位“布伦达”阁下的身边并不只为了当导游，每个进入秘境的人类都会被监视。  
“……人类贪婪，不要把他们预想得太好，你把他要的材料拿给我。”  
骑士犹豫了一刻，手上的羊皮纸还是被递了出去，对方端详后露出难得的狐疑。  
?“不成逻辑，他要的东西拼凑在一起没有意义。”  
“…我也这么认为。”  
精灵男拿笔划掉了几串，又还给他。  
“又是死人复生？”  
精灵仍然面无表情，在他们看来人类想超越生死是最徒劳的行为。  
“你不论如何都要记得神婆对你的恩泽，把他盯紧了。”  
“我知道了。”  
安迷修想起昨夜的景象，心又难耐地勃动，恨不得现在起身冲到外面绕着森林跑一圈。他从没有因为任何人影响工作的时候。只要他想起“布伦达”的模样，就又酸涩又兴奋，一时间甚至想为那个人申辩。  
人类在有限的时间中有无限的欲望，让他们短暂的一生激烈而痛苦。比起精灵长寿的平淡，人类就像鱼浮出了水面，在无法用腮呼吸的地方，还想多逗留一刻，执着一刻。  
他无法说他们可悲。对着紫色瞳膜的水渍，至少有一个瞬间，他觉得那是动人的。  
是挣扎与追逐过的痕迹，这算是贪婪吗？  
“你说过……爱我，要赔偿我，你不能死，我不会让你死……”  
安迷修低叹了一声，恍然大悟。他所有的幸福感都变成了闷疼，后背开始僵硬，张嘴又合了半天。  
“布伦达”做噩梦抱着他时的表情沉迷极了，像是对着分开多年的爱侣一样，一个个吐音承载了夙愿，但那双紫色眼睛里的波动却是属于别人的。  
他的“布伦达”阁下爱着别人，心有所属了。  
?  
三十八  
像亚当吃下了智果，失忆五年的人头一次感受到为人的煎熬。  
他对所有其他的事物都丧失了兴趣，心不在焉。时而对着空杯子笑，时而又叹气到所有人侧目。刚进门的黑发精灵女打量起他们，好奇地凑了过来。  
“他怎么了，撞到头了？”  
“又一见钟情了，我听着他解释，对方好像是个寡夫？”  
“寡妇？”  
“不是不是，是人类。男的Omega，好像是丧偶了来找复活爱人的方法。”  
“噗，这倒有点好玩。”  
凯莉听完埃米的嘀咕，叼着嘴里的糖轻笑。  
“这位骑士，不要挣扎了，人类的Omega一旦被标记过，其他人就没有机会了。先到先得。”  
“可爱的…凯莉小姐，你这是什么意思？”  
铁桶终于精神，等精灵女在他旁边绕圈子。  
“也就是说，人类的Omega只要与Alpha交媾过，就只能和那个Alpha厮守终生了。很不公平对不对？如果是个寡夫，你还是早点放弃为好。”  
“……”  
“况且，没人争得过死人。”  
星月魔女的话让骑士咽如吞针，五脏六腑沉在胯骨上。他一个字都不想再听，他的“布伦达”阁下已经把他“甩”了，多接近一步都会以单方面的谋杀未遂结束。  
安迷修站在森林深处，观察他“监视”的对象疲惫地采集材料，从那晚之后雷狮变本加厉，几天几夜不眠不休。  
“哈。哈。”  
Omega对着前面金色的驯鹿，周围的植被比卡特森林更为诡异，半透明的树枝在暗处蠕动，跟随着中间发光的长角。  
那只鹿站在石头上俯视他，浑身笼出清晕，如月临高空，睥睨凡世。  
“……说到底不就是畜生？”  
雷狮的雷刀如飞叶，封住了驯鹿的去处。他准备速战速决，手里的长镰载光落下，像砍到空气没有阻力，金鹿化作泡影。  
幻象？  
他的身后顿时剧痛，旁边的树干拔地而起，巨人一样撞着他在地上滚出几米。  
“嗯。”  
算不上什么重伤，但他体力透支了，身体一旦放平便困倦到睡去。雷狮想用利刃去割自己的手，眼皮一次次打架，金色的光芒包围他前，他看到了那个巨大的铁桶。  
阴魂不散。  
“得罪了。”  
安迷修的长剑刮过了绿色世界中唯一的光源，那金鹿的鹿角，指尖大的角片落在他的手里。这片森林密不透光，神鹿便是森林内部所有植物光合作用的源泉。他要在愤怒的植被撕碎他之前跑出去。  
“呃……”  
他怀里的Omega挣扎不到两下，过重的身体像没了骨头，瘫在他左边的肩膀上。骑士的长刀有一掌宽，被火龙的吹熄祝福过，能把他炎的魔法元素发挥到极致，不过可惜的是要他放弃另一半冰的能力。  
他用隔热的披风把雷狮裹住，刀面绽出极彩，热流如柱状的光束，在前面开出一条被烧焦的隧道。  
从森林疾驰到最近的小镇至少要半天，在小旅馆订下房间时安迷修也大汗淋漓。  
“双人床？”  
前台的矮人对他笑着露出一口金牙，似乎看出他怀里睡过去的是个Omega。  
“轻点折腾，最好把他的嘴塞上，呵呵。木头老了隔音不好。”  
“你误会了。”  
他把雷狮小心地放在床上，如同对待一个需要细腻打理的工艺品。人身上的衣物繁琐，线与皮革绑出雷狮肌理的形状，胸脯因疼痛阵阵的起伏把上面的锁扣一次次绷紧。  
“嗯。”  
“我保证什么多余的事也不做。”  
骑士小声解释，人没有反应，他的手指解开一个个绑带的死结，Omega传出小动物般舒服的鼻息声。  
“接下来要上药了，我只看一次伤口的位置，然后闭上眼睛。”  
他撩开了雷狮的上衣，只觉得眼前泛着一块块青紫的白皙皮肤太亮。他的手甲擦过酒精沾上药膏朝那些颤抖的伤口触去。  
呜咽，喘息，人在触碰之间辗转，骑士比被上药的更难受。他有点想嘲笑自己，一把年纪为什么和没了魂一样，自己的喜怒哀乐都附着在一个刚认识的男人身上。  
“布伦达”英俊张扬而带有攻击性。他不是没见过比此人更好看的人，精灵往往比人类更美，却没有一个像现在这样让他的心抽搐在一起。  
处理过雷狮后背上的伤，安迷修终于睁开眼睛，Omega侧躺着，睫毛如那晚一样在抖。  
他想去抚摸他的眼睛与嘴唇。他真的怀疑人是否有来世，他对这张脸有着强烈而莫名的占有欲，好像是他已经认识了许久，等待许多的人。  
“啊。嗯。”  
Omega梦呓，手指摸在他的胳膊的铁甲上。安迷修的眉毛却拧得越来越紧，他喜欢上了别人的东西，而那个人到底做了什么，值得让雷狮为此像自我毁灭一样地追寻。  
他头一次品尝嫉妒的滋味，那滋味在他的舌根与胃里翻滚。安迷修的手甲攥出金属挤压的声音，后背越来越热。  
他赶到隔壁的房间卸了盔甲，身上的魔力立即消失大半。里衣脱掉后，一层汗水淋在肌肉的缝隙中，镜子里映着他结实的后背，在他躺下时上面黑色的纹路仿佛动了。  
比未熟的果实苦涩，比最烈的酒精腐蚀。  
人的嫉妒与不甘在黑暗中增生得更快。  
他步入了异常真实的梦境，仿佛可以闻到周围花草的香味，与“布伦达”身上的味道。他把人抱在怀里在一座拱桥边没完没了地亲吻，与坚硬的外表不同，Omega的嘴唇极致柔软。酒精的味道涌进安迷修的口鼻，催促他把自己热硬的欲望也埋到人的嘴里。  
“嗯。”  
他撩开了人脖颈边的布料，毫不犹豫地服从本能，含住最甘美的地方来回吮吸，被他禁锢的男人发出难耐的叫声，扬起脖子喊他的名字。  
周围的一切都被情欲打湿，像从水里出来，他抱着“布伦达”缠在床上，一丝不挂。梦里交合的对象满脸绯红，刚刚把过大的东西吞进一般，被他乱顶得眼眶湿润。  
淫靡的喘息里响起铃铛的声音，一阵一阵地颤着。  
他一点也没放过“布伦达”，大腿与腰腹越来越用力。床榻晃得厉害，他的手摆弄着人的臀，不听那些谩骂吟叫，整个埋到人最软的顶里。准备把Omega的里面变成自己形状的肉套，注满又粘又热的液体。  
他按住Omega细滑绷紧的腰舒服了一次，然后一次又一次。看着人敞开黏腻的双腿，再在应接他的东西。  
“布伦达。”  
安迷修咬着字词觉得哪里蹊跷，惊醒的时候一身热汗，下面裹在裤子里的东西正高高翘着，弯曲的弧度顶出一个隆起。  
他一手捂住自己的眼睛，仿佛在梦里奸淫他一见钟情的对象都是错的。  
骑士粗喘着用冷水擦了次身体，照到镜子时看着自己后背的纹路，他总在好奇上面的蛇与十字，神婆却告诉他万万不可追问自己过去。  
不必要的探索将打开潘多拉的盒子。  
他将信将疑，感觉两条盘旋的黑蛇比入睡时更宽了。  
错觉么？  
“麻烦要那两排，切好的。”  
安迷修把铜币放进面包店老板的手里，太阳西落，小镇上的人仍熙来攘往，不少是青色皮肤的尖耳精灵。  
“怎么了，突然来了好多夜精灵？”  
“你不知道？要在附近搞大型酒会，日夜精灵两族闹十年前才解除隔阂，算是十周年纪念日吧？”  
“差点忘了。”  
安迷修突然想起来什么，拿起面包的篮子现在就想脚底抹油，可惜晚了。天空上一个巨大的飞龙展开翅膀，影子盖在他的身上。  
“亲爱的，可算找到你——”  
从天而降的声音让路边的矮人与精灵侧目，只见一个前凸后翘的丰满熟女抱在巨大的铁桶上，胸前露出的半球挤压着金属，引来一阵阵嘘声。  
“不想我吗？”  
“呃——”  
高地风琴的奏声始于街角，陆续而来的夜精灵是夜晚的舞者。他们在月亮升起时打开酒瓶，棕红带黄的威士忌泛出白沫，沾在人的嘴上。  
天空中绽开魔法的烟花，把躺在屋里的Omega吵醒了。他几乎摇摇晃晃地走出来，身体被外面的风刮过才察觉衣服下面的伤口上有冰冰凉凉的东西，非常舒服。  
“嗯？”  
一片亮晶晶的东西从雷狮的身上滑落到地上，贝壳大小，摸起来硬而绒，载着薄霜的白光。  
“神鹿角的碎片，有人送了你一颗星星呢。”  
面前女孩的声音在他身边响起，雷狮隐约记得她，是一开始应接他的什么圣女。  
街道上热闹地过头，任何宴会都不会错过的矮人挤在交杯豪饮的夜精灵中间。这些青皮的精灵们异常高大，不少女性都和他一样高。  
“一会我也要去集会，你也要来参加吗，布伦达先生？”  
女孩的绿眼睛娃娃一样转着，问话的方式像个不谙世事的小孩，她见雷狮不回答便歪起脑袋。  
“您这一周过得好吗？”  
“用不着问我，我做完了事立即离开。”  
雷狮推搡了两下，跳舞的人比人墙拥挤，一街的繁华，显得他手里的光片像一只不起眼的莹虫。女孩仍然跟着，被路边的小贩塞了一手的糖果。  
前面人山人海的高台上传来一阵阵哄笑，碍眼的铁桶站在最中间，被两个大汉与一个女人围着。  
雷狮冷冷笑了一声。其中的女精灵贴在铁桶旁边，手掰在人的头盔上，骑士竭力拽住坑洼的铁皮。  
雷狮对陌生人的容貌不感兴趣，两人的拉扯还是像狗尾巴草一样挠起了他的好奇心。  
在混沌的人群里，骑士背对着他，挣扎片刻后头盔松解了。那人棕色的头发乱糟糟地翘着，在转头时，仿佛有一刻的停滞。  
他摇晃了。  
人离雷狮不算近，但那轮廓异常地清楚。  
栗色的眉毛，绿色的眼睛，在众人的正中间勉强地朝别人微笑。  
“……啊。”  
雷狮的嘴唇张大，面容怪异地抽搐，万物的杂音被心跳急促的鼓点覆盖。  
他想太久了，奢求太久了，对着突如其来的美梦无法自制地哽咽。  
不可能。  
不可能。为什么？  
“别走。”  
他的大脑一片空白，身体和喉咙比他先动了。他不顾一切地往前推着，声带颤到裂了。  
“安迷修——”  
一次次的叫喊被音乐与人们喝彩的声音盖住，他的眼睛越来越烫，摸了几下才摸到身上的刀。  
那个人被女人拉上了飞龙，他几乎怒号着颤抖，雷电染上了短剑面，然后他的肩膀被什么拍住了。  
又冷又重。  
与其说是人的手更像怪物的巨爪。  
三十九  
“咦，布伦达先生怎么会知道五号的名字呢？神婆说过他千万不能告诉别人。”  
安莉洁的声音幽幽，从他背后传来，巨大的冰爪准备将他按入泥土。  
“干什么？！我要去见他——！”  
“难道你们以前认识吗？”  
“滚！”  
雷狮一个字也听不进去，那个男人的样子在他视野里变得模糊，身边喧闹的街景骤然变成荒芜的雪原。  
魔法结界。  
寒意溢入雷狮的身体，他蒸腾的雷刃斩向冰爪，碎屑白烟在他鼻尖扬起。那女孩跳出十几米有余，对他歪头如同观察一种陌生的动物。  
“真奇怪呀？布伦达先生你该不会说谎了吧，在刚抵达的时候？麻烦你一定要和我去见神婆大人一面呢。”  
“我没时间和你废话了——”  
附在他身边的蓝色光刃化作一只只狰狞的飞鸟，声如金属的摩擦，在黑夜里牵出曲折的光线。它们在少女周围聚成圆弧，磁场一般将她包围。  
雷狮没有怜香惜玉的心，雷鸟之间牵出上万条闪电，光刺扎在一起，可以把任何人鞭打至灰飞烟灭。  
“！”  
雷光与雪屑一同散去，站在原地的女孩安然无恙。她的眼睛发出嫩绿的冥光，身上透明的铠甲碎到地上。  
精灵的土地会吸收人的魔力，却可以让纯血精灵的力量增强数十倍。  
结界内所有的雪被少女的身体吸收，幼小的身体变成冰霜巨人。  
“这下可麻烦了，我本来还有别的事要做呢。”  
巨人的脚在地上踏出冰川断裂的震响，通透的身躯映出雷狮手中聚集雷光的短剑，它朝渺小的人类挥下通天手臂。  
“美丽的圭尔雯小姐，请你把头盔还给在下，在下向神婆保证过在执行任务的时候……”  
安迷修的头盔被夜精灵抱在丰满的胸口上，让他无处下手。他们来到小镇边的湖景区，免费的水果与免费的酒酿，在夜晚里散发出绵软的醇甜，聚集而来的其他精灵与矮人们在小镇与湖边牵出一条弯曲的长线。  
“亲爱的不要害羞，你还是这样好看。”  
夜精灵对着人类俊逸的容貌，想拥上去又被旁边的男精灵隔开了。  
“神婆神婆，我妹妹嫁给你一个人类，他高兴还来不及！”  
“哥哥，不要再吓唬人家亲爱的了，我拜托父王好半天，帮他杀死了五百条巨蜥他才同意的。”  
夜精灵公主皮肤青蓝，一对尖尖的耳朵有手指长，她两个凶神恶煞的双胞胎哥哥说不上魁梧，像两棵瘦高的杉树。  
“哼，你到底看上他哪？”  
“听好了人类的小子，你要是不让她高兴，我们让你和你的神婆好看！”  
夜精灵与部族分散的日精灵不同，他们身上有三个心脏，流着蓝色的血。衣着野蛮而率性，实则因为群居而过度执着家族荣誉。一个月之前的事在安迷修眼前晃过，他真的给神婆惹上了大麻烦。  
“圭尔雯小姐，这里人太多，我们能不能借一步说话。”  
“哎呀，达令你这么着急……”  
“不行——”  
安迷修的铁甲被十几个夜精灵围着推搡，圭尔雯似乎准备把他介绍给所有的亲戚，夜精灵们仰头喝着啤酒，恨不得也把他整个盔甲灌满。  
第八杯了，安迷修在人缝里看到一个眼熟的钩子，一个小鬼举着盘子在叠三明治。  
“埃米！”  
“额。”  
男孩看着铁桶挤了过来。  
“你帮我把面包带回去，我负责的那个人类，他还没吃晚饭。”  
“那啥不是我说，五号大哥你不要再惦记布伦达先生了，你不都要订婚了？”  
“……我没有啊！”  
“你之前都向公主求婚了。”埃米把三明治塞进嘴里，咀嚼一次，火腿味。  
“我只是亲了她的手背！还是用头盔亲的！”  
安迷修嘴角抽搐，他确实喜欢欣赏美丽的女性，只是源于他对美的追求。觉得一个姑娘长得漂亮，他曾以为这就是恋爱了，因此有过“无数次”初恋。  
他可以同时觉得许多姑娘美貌，正如他的庭院里能有几十种不同的鲜花一样。夜精灵的公主也是如此，是挺立在夜色里的茉莉，在他第一次赞美她时吻了她的手背，全然不知道那对夜精灵的皇室就是求婚的意思。  
秘境里的种族上百，不同族别的规矩，他永远都背不下来。  
“额。能有小姐姐看上你已经很不错了，你现在拒绝她，大概你明天就剩下骨头了。而且布伦达先生对你没兴趣嘛，你快点放弃吧。”  
埃米没说完安迷修就被女性拽住脖子，他的手往前抓，男孩礼貌性地和他挥手再见。夜精灵的手卡在他喉咙上往后拖，闷得难受的却是他的胸口。  
快点放弃吧。  
他不算认识布伦达，不了解他的任何事。他们只是因为一次机缘巧合而交集的两个陌生人，对方对他没有丝毫的好感，在收集完材料后会从此消失，而他要履行与神婆的约定，一辈子留在秘境里。  
他以为自己从求物的人类们身上已经见过够多了，无论怎么努力都是徒劳的事。他们应该早点放弃的，承认自己的不及，顺应必然的结果。  
你做不到的。  
去勉强另一个人的感情。  
安迷修自嘲地笑了，在他面前的是与“布伦达”截然不同的，对他有着天生的好感的精灵女。  
她热情的笑声像夏夜的潮汐，相貌与身材比人类更美妙。  
圭尔雯小姐一定能让他幸福。  
而他看着人的眼睛便知道了自己的答案。  
他无法勉强别人的感情，也不能勉强扭曲自己的心。  
“圭尔雯小姐！”  
“啊？太吵了，听不清。”  
“请让我和你说清楚——”  
人们喧哗如同海浪，碰杯的啤酒泛出浮沫浪花，舞台四面透气，风拂过湖面的波纹冲刷屋内过热的空气。等到结束时月亮过西，有些夜精灵直接躺坐在地，鼾声大睡，安迷修摇摇晃晃地扶住桌子。  
他酒量算好，但也顶不住人一杯杯地喂，他拍住了圭尔雯小姐的肩膀，旁边还有几个人是站着的，他实在不想让女士当众落泪。  
“我真的喝不下了。”  
“最后一杯，亲爱的不是有事要和我.单.独.说么？”  
安迷修接过了圭尔雯手里的黑啤，看上去比平时还要深，苦涩的麦芽里带着甜味，液体划过食道后内脏开始发热，汗水从皮层里一层层地挤出。  
他热得难受，视野也变得模糊，他吞咽着口水，脑子里涌出一个男人对他宽衣解带的景象。  
“这是什么？”  
透明的酒杯落到地上，然后一人饱满的嘴唇朝安迷修贴了过来。  
雪原上巨人的大腿被蓝色的电光砍去一半，切割起来没有人肉鲜血淋漓的实感，像殿堂的石柱般倒下。日精灵的魔力庞大，经验的差距却会左右决定胜负的瞬间。  
“呃——”  
越重的敌人摔得越狠，雷狮看着巨人中的女孩在整个冰山失衡前跳了出来，选择的时机，落脚的位置，全部都太好预测了。精灵的寿命比人类漫长，仍无法让一个过于单纯的女孩变得狡猾。  
他的雷光撕咬安莉洁冰刃的轨迹，华丽的水晶在光流碰撞前化作碎片，下一秒他从浓烟里破处，伸手刚好抓住了那个女孩的后颈。  
他实在没耐心了，正想用最简单的方式把精灵电到昏厥，安莉洁也对他的脖子伸出了手。  
这是个怪异的举动。  
刺痛的感觉烙上雷狮的皮肤，就在他以为自己的动脉会被刺穿时，雷光让女孩晕了过去。  
“嗯。”  
他捂着脖子跪在地上痉挛，与冰魔法的触感不同，喉咙下被摸到的地方仿佛烫进了声带。  
他不想等了，不想等了。  
一丁点渺小的希望都足以摧毁他所有的忍耐，他在黑暗的隧道里残喘了五年，甚至快接受这条路永恒的黑暗。  
可看到那个人的脸的时候，他才知道，和所有的凡人一样，他忍不了太久了。  
他一样，想被拯救。  
周围的雪原变成草地，已不是刚才的闹市。雷狮的手贴按着自己的脖子，烙纹般的剧痛让他一阵阵地干呕，在地上打滚，然后逼自己向灯火通明的地方迈步。  
路上零散的精灵绕着雷狮，像看待一只失常的怪物。  
“在哪呢……在哪……”  
不知道逼问了第几个人，他走进了湖边一片狼藉的露天酒馆，里面的的狼藉让他头昏眼花。  
“喂，你不能进去——”  
巨汉拦在他的身前，被他踹到一边。他破开了一扇扇木门，听到各种咒骂。走廊的尽头，通向另一个入口，最后一扇门开了。  
黑暗里的画面让他混乱到失常，一个半裸的女性穿着长裤，皮肤青蓝，上身只剩下文胸，托着滚圆的性征。那个女人羞怒地捂住胸口，不知道在对他尖叫什么。  
而他却笑了，他找到了。  
黑暗里的男人，平展在床上无辜地熟睡。微弱的月光铺满房间，勾勒出人的五官，就算只看安迷修耳朵的轮廓，雷狮也认得他。?  
“你干什么——”  
门外聚集的人愈来愈多，朝他后背击打来的水瓶被他摇晃着躲开。玻璃瓶碎在地上，雷狮抱起半梦半醒的人，感受他手臂里有重量的实感。  
他全身颤抖，发出疯狂的笑声，周围的人面面相觑。  
女精灵像要哭出来了，手心里生出白焰，火球砸向他时瞬移的雷霆已经牵出几千米长的蓝线。  
黑暗的长夜，幽暗的湖光。  
两个人的身体浮在空中，影子打在深蓝的琉璃上，是一刻自由的鸟。惯性之后雷狮朝下坠去，水花声四溅，冰冷的湖水涌入身体。  
为什么不来见我。  
为什么骗了我就要逃跑。  
你现在跑不了了。  
他在盔甲下沉的过程中把人拉上了岸边停泊的渔船，拽着人金属的手甲，就像他们分别时那样。  
过重的男人跌在雷狮的身上，迷离中睁开眼睛，像是对他笑了，虚幻而好看。  
他以前曾觉得安迷修的鼻梁像被流水打磨过，连英俊都是温柔的，他的手指摸了上去，再看着人的五官愈加接近，朝他吻过来。  
一双手抱住了雷狮的肩膀，往下用力，男人近乎痴迷地把他按在地上。  
冰凉的盔甲碾着雷狮皮肤的伤口，他的眼睛和嘴唇湿而滚烫，烧化他满腹痛苦的内脏。  
他回吻了安迷修，喘息着像濒死的鱼，用溃烂的腮膜吮吸空气。手指按入盔甲，只为再一次抚摸到人还跳动的心。  
四十  
安迷修的盔甲滑落到船舱里，下面湿润的布料包裹着精湛的躯体。雷狮的手按上人温热的胸口，触摸平整的皮肤，那儿仿佛没有任何伤口的痕迹。  
“哈……”  
头发上的水渍淌进雷狮的眼角，他下颚扬颤着哽咽。  
他的骑士还活着。  
这个世界上真有奇迹。  
雷狮癫狂地低笑，捧着人的脸，在黑暗里摸索人的眼窝与眉角，和记忆里的印记叠在一起。  
“你为什么不回来……”  
“你知道我…啊……”  
他的脖颈在吐字中散发出割裂般的剧痛，女精灵的法术残留在他皮肤里。雷狮看不到上面浮出的纹路，什么也无法思考，由着人搂紧他，让人盔甲上的水渍把他淹没。  
狭小的船舱内泛滥出喘息，安迷修贪婪地吻他，吻他的鼻尖，吻他的眼睛，柔软至极。Alpha每一次呼吸都像往他胸腔里充气，股股血液把心膜充到鼓肿，逼出一阵阵痛苦的满足。  
“…不要离开我了，不要离开我。”  
过小过暗的空间比他们待过的任何一张床都狭窄，像一个略大的棺材，把一对爱侣合葬在一起。  
雷狮太累了，就算死在此处也不会有力气挣扎，他却不敢闭眼，怕狩猎了一辈子的人，又扬沫而去。  
他死死盯着他的恋人，安迷修的甲胄褪去大半，宽厚的肩膀披着月色光泽，水淋淋地淌下一滴滴的信息素，浓稠滚热。  
易感期般的情热把男性的肌理包裹得更强壮，方便他接下来任何遵从本能的用力。与Omega漫长的意念截然相反，那双绿色的眼睛浑浊一片，在药物的催促下只剩生理性的情欲。  
Alpha在精灵的境地里逗留太久，没有甲胄的身体抵抗不了任何信息素的引诱。躺在甲板上的Omega如等着雄性气味侵占的动物，抱着人的身体不由自主地颤抖，等待人把他带入巢穴，没完没了地沉沦进去。  
“嗯。”  
一次又一次，更热烈的吻。Alpha把雷狮按在船板上，像饥饿到极致的人在真正饕餮前的贪婪品尝。骑士的唇来回吮着，舌尖抵着雷狮的舌底，最细腻的酒味涌入粘膜。他粗糙的手面揉捏Omega湿润的身体，扭动的背脊，贴着甲板的臀瓣，然后是大腿光滑的缝隙。  
“安…迷修。”  
哀求的人已经很久没被Alpha满足过了，浓稠的滋味攀附在他记忆深处，喘出的热气吹进他的耳朵，让他难以自制地夹紧了腿。他的衣物如鱼鳞般被人拔下，赤裸的胴体地贴着木板，冰凉的空气里信息素热得可怕，蜂蜜一样，淋满他润开的软处。  
木制的船板贴着雷狮的后背，小腹上的嘴唇吸着他的魂，品尝他身上每滴水渍。男人的舌头一直往上，用柔软吃入他那里最敏感的一点，吸乳水般用力。  
“哈啊…”  
Alpha被他拽着头发，很快被他的吟叫磨没了耐心，裤子间的东西已经大得撑出了滚圆的头，在湿润的布料中乱跳。一双宽厚的热手直接摸在雷狮不堪的下体上，在柔软小洞里抠着用力。  
“哈…不… ”  
雷狮前面翘起的玩意在空气中扭动，他把持着安迷修的手腕摇头，一根手指就把他玩到高潮。太久没用过的后穴吮紧了安迷修的中指，一双腿不知羞耻地蜷曲，在央求更多的恩赐。  
Alpha很快满足了他，拨开自己器具前脏兮兮的布料，露出长度与大小骇人的东西，油亮亮地冒出青筋。  
“我喜欢你，喜欢… ”  
他在雷狮耳边胡乱说着，脑子里全是赤裸裸的淫欲。他压住自己的猎物，粗大的性器戳向胆怯的小缝，粗暴地整根顶了进去。  
交合的蜜穴被挤出一串水渍，泣着吃了大半，还没被放过，被挺胯的Alpha抠着穴缝的皱褶逼着全咽进去。  
“啊…不…不行…太大了…太大了。”  
Omega被安迷修钉在地上，仰着头哽咽，最软嫩的地方要被铁杵撑到爆了。无论嘴里怎么乱叫都抵不住黏膜卑微的渴望，蠕动吞咽，缠住肆意顶干他的人。  
他身体开始在欲海里面起伏，被掰成各种淫乱的姿势。五年的思念挽留着异物，过窄的小缝被玩得变形，他已经癫狂了，可以放纵他的恋人做任何事，让他用任何方式，一整夜一整夜地侵犯下去。  
小船在岸边摇曳，里面男人的裸背正被人的大腿缠着，木头的颤响与湿润的拍打声此起彼伏，像是有过大的木锄生生挤进手指大的羊皮套里。Alpha挺挺腰腹满足地舒气，热液堵在铃口，让阳物又胀大一圈，恨不得全喷射出去。  
他自觉是在梦里，可以随意变成一只发情的野兽。手里男人的身体被他当玩具操弄，逼出最羞耻的淫叫，让人扭着屁股迎合自己。  
这场淫梦比之前所有的更真实，Omega在高潮中视线游离，舌头松软地露出唇外，“哈，哈”的喘息被他咬住，再在下面用力的刺激中被他欺负得哭叫出声。  
伺候安迷修的地方太嫩太小了，柔软得像个处子，又浪荡得像被无数人调教过无数次。一想到这里Alpha又嫉妒得发疯，他的“布伦达”被别人好好干过，也如他淫梦里这样，把蛮横与高贵脱了一地，张开大腿掰着小穴讨好上一个伴侣。  
“啊。”  
他愤怒地挺入，激得软膜缩弹。他的手捏住Omega抬动的腰，用自己粗硬的器具在雷狮的身体里烙下轮廓，排泄般逼自己先射了一次。浓稠的精液如果冻一样，像要彻底掩盖住“别人”在Omega身体里留下的气味。  
“哈…不…啊…太多了…啊啊，好热。”  
喘息的人脸颊绯红，湿淋淋的黑发黏在溢水的眼角边，被他狠狠操到射了，后面像饥渴到发疯的小嘴痉挛咬合，喝下全部的液体。  
安迷修被夹得更硬，他掰住“布伦达”的臀与腰肢，看着人抬着胸摇晃，胸前弓出的红点正泛出惹人遐思的水渍。Alpha跪趴着，小腿的肌肉用力，把两人交合的地方肉壶一样挂在自己器具上，淫软之处被灌入愈来愈多的液水，直到里面的液体开始咣当，被囊袋挤压出一股股的白浊。  
船里的声音朦朦胧胧响了半夜，汗渍与浓稠的信息素把两个男人黏在一起。安迷修迷迷糊糊地不知道放纵了几次，像个刚分化的青少年一样不知满足。  
清晨的凉风窜入船舱，让半梦半醒的骑士打了个冷战，他揉揉眼睛，看着面前熟睡的人亲了亲，然后吓到精神。  
“？！”  
船舱里一片狼藉，躺在他怀里的Omega的大腿正夹着他半硬的器具，容貌让他恍惚哑然了整整五分钟。  
“……”  
安迷修回忆昨晚与夜精灵的宴会，什么也记不清了，他应该是与夜精灵公主解释清楚才对。  
“布伦达？”  
他唤着男人的名字，那人如同昏厥过去，只抽吸了一下鼻子。安迷修的心开始胡乱动了，大脑空白一片，他迅速把衣服挂上，抱着Omega往之前的住店赶。  
初夏的清晨太冷了，连他自己也冻得嗓子疼，住店的老板还是那个矮人，看着他怀里的Omega露出的笑容比上次更猥琐。  
“我……”  
骑士把“布伦达”放在床上时，已经百口难辨，他真的把人给办了。  
还很可能是强行办的，他抓着头发努力回想夜精灵公主到底给他喝了什么，让他完全断片，越想昨夜不堪的记忆越是清晰。  
他暗恋的人是怎么摇头的，怎么攀附在他身上吃入他的欲望的。  
“别这样…”  
话出口时Omega身上的酒味终于让他辨别出怪异。自从他对此人一见倾心，就借阅了诸多讲述人类生理结构的卷轴，每个都让他面红耳赤。和凯莉解释的一样，一个Omega只能被标记一次，然后就会染上第一个Alpha的信息素味，让其他Alpha感到排斥。  
然而此时“布伦达的身上只有他的信息素味，酒酿的醇味里被灌入了檀木的清香。  
安迷修木讷了，脑袋好像绕大陆思考一圈，然后发出了近乎幸福的笑声。  
他是第一个Alpha。  
他憋不住自己扬起的嘴角，情难自禁地拥进被褥把人紧紧抱住，连自责都要丢之脑后。垂靠在他肩膀边的男人松垮地披着一层被单，和醒着时截然不同的好看。  
“嗯？”  
骑士像太用力了，让人的眼睛眯开了一刻，半梦半醒地凑了过来。  
“不要…”  
“？”  
“不要走…”  
Omega抱住了他，让他发出难以相信的低呼。  
仿佛相信命运的女神眷顾了自己。  
“你认真的吗？”  
他不愿意等到答案，嘴唇又吻了上去，如同把人吃入腹中。狂喜在他肺腔里颤抖，情热又如浪起伏，一个错觉无限放大。  
“布伦达”原来也暗恋他吗？  
四十一  
他看过朋友从秘境外带回来的不少传记小说，尤其是骑士的故事，里面被骑士营救的Omega无一不因此对骑士有了爱慕之心。  
可能他的“布伦达”也一样，之前的不冷不热甚至对他的抵触都是身为贵族的骄矜。  
他见过的人类贵族们不像精灵这般坦诚，往往言不由衷。  
安迷修的傻笑让他发飘，男人被他快咬破的嘴唇红肿肿的半张着。  
“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我吗？”  
半寐的Omega发出哼声，还拽着他，辗转着想找个更舒服的睡姿。  
“喜欢吗？”  
他在“布伦达"耳边低问，一次次用沙哑的音节摩挲人的耳膜，那人的眼皮看上去柔软极了，被覆盖着的眼珠轻轻转动。  
“嗯？”  
人终于被他磨醒一刻，紫色的眼睛混沌迷离，嘴唇朝他贴了过来。  
软绵的吻，真正把安迷修含到疯了。他捏住Omega的身体，吮着舌尖的水渍，把人逼吻得呜咽。  
他什么也不想想了，周围仿佛有礼花绽放，浓郁的酒味和昨天他玩了半夜的温柔乡一样黏腻，往下滑落，缠紧了他的下体。  
“哈…”  
安迷修的手指来回揉着，隔着一层披风，回味令人着魔的触感。很快“布伦达”被他摸得不着一物，男性的身体高挑均匀，脖子轻轻仰着，吻痕一片。泛白的皮肤贴着周围藏蓝色的布料，显得上面的青紫与牙印异常清晰。  
全都是他的杰作。  
Alpha的肌肉又开始绷紧，囊袋兴奋地挤出一股股欲液，把他裤裆里那条肉棒又吹鼓得像个沉甸甸的凶器。  
“不行…”  
安迷修摇头，逼自己帮人清理上面的污渍，沾了水的手绢擦到“布伦达”的下腹时他脑子里只有一片热泥。  
Omega不长不短的器具垂着头，大腿蹭动时阴影挪移，露出最下面，红肿可怜的缝隙。  
那里已经被他的精液染透了，剥开皱褶的一个小口，黏糊糊的白液在里面被含了半天，还是热的。  
流出来的液体把Alpha的神经融到坏了，他拥上去，在人耳边一次次告白着，身躯压住了雷狮整个身体。  
雷狮迷迷糊糊被按得喘不过气，手腕被扣着，他乱蹬了俩下，大腿根贴上了一个又大又粗的玩意。  
“啊…”  
他又被戳开了，胀痛的感觉像把他的内脏都顶起来。双腿蹬动，被调教了一夜的身体没有任何认真反抗的意思，任由压在上面的男人胡乱拽着掰着，摆腰挺身。  
他开始被带着摇晃，屁股下的床垫嘎吱颠抖，贴合腰眼的被褥软如细沙，下体里的东西却硬得像铁，最外面的囊袋堵着他的臀缝，柱身与瘙痒的肠壁依恋粘合，早是操上了瘾。肥大的器具戳出咕声，随着耳边Alpha舒服的低吼痉挛跳动，恨不得把他捣成软泥。  
“呜…嗯嗯…啊…”

耳边的人一次次地说喜欢他，喜欢他。但雷狮一点也不满意，喜欢还不够，他要安迷修爱他，臣服他，顺从他，一辈子也别想从他的手指缝里再逃出去。  
雷狮攥紧本来捏着他手腕的手，十指相扣，让身上韵律的人更加动情，更加用力。安迷修的胯与拍在他的屁股与大腿内侧操着他的玩意怎么都拔不出去，只是在抽插的过程中越挤越深。  
“哈…那…”  
里面的腔膜被狠狠磨开了，他所有的感官都变成了含住安迷修的，那一小个又软又湿的套子。  
什么也听不清，什么也看不见，嘴里像在喊出“不要"，大腿却把人的腰死死盘紧，催促他的骑士再一次把他好好标记。  
“…啊啊…”  
喷射的浓液灌得Omega扭腰契合，潮吹的黏膜来回喝下男人的爱欲。  
发泄完的Alpha满足地吐息，胸膛贴着雷狮的胸肌，感受人繁乱的吸气。刚吸食他精液的黏膜还颤抖收缩，他好像顶进了一个窄到发疯的地方，小嘴一样，吮出了安迷修经历过的，人间灭顶的欢愉。  
他的伴侣全身发粘，过于频繁的情事消耗了其太多体力，原本有力的腿与胳膊都酸软极了，松弛地搭在他身上。  
安迷修小心吻了吻“布伦达”被汗水打湿的额头，用被子环住人的裸体，他的心挂在舌根下，在高潮后跳得过于用力。“布伦达”迷迷糊糊地哼哼，看上去很快会要再次昏睡。  
“我去倒点水。”  
安迷修小声说着，哄小孩睡觉般轻，他爬起来，身体还被男人依依不舍地缠着。  
“别怕。等我，很快回来。”  
他笑得温柔，闭眼的人眉心却扭在一起，喃喃呓语。  
“不…你…”  
“？”  
“答应过我，不能死，不能走…不能…”  
“……”  
安迷修愣在原地，面容扭曲了，或是他想得太好，只愿相信自己希望的事情，此刻才察觉到，和他欢爱了一夜的人没有一刻用清明的眼睛看过他。  
他很希望“布伦达”是在对他讲话，而那晚人做噩梦时吐露的事情他还历历在目。  
“布伦达”有个爱人死了，仍魂牵梦绕。  
没有被标记的Omega在发情的时候可以和任何Alpha欢好，可能刚与他缠绵的人是人们说的发情。而“布伦达”以前的配偶估计是个Beta，所以就算性交多次也不会被标记。  
安迷修在刚开的面包店前摇晃，一头乱麻，想不明白，一刻天堂一刻地狱。拿出面包的老板有点好奇了，皱褶的脸凑了过来。  
“我说，小哥你咋还敢在大街上晃悠啊？”  
“…”  
“你快走吧，你摊上大事了！”  
安迷修没心情揣摩其他事情，拿起面包连说两个谢谢，胡乱挠挠头发。  
他不但在夺人之物，抢占别人的恋人，还趁人之危了。  
脚下的石路变得深深浅浅，他绕一圈后又绕了第二圈，直到在不远的地方看到熟悉的人影。  
那个人身上的衣物单薄凌乱，上面挂着长袍，下面裤子没穿，一双赤裸的脚踩在地上，看到他时混乱的神情变得更为痛苦。  
“怎么…跑出来了？”  
安迷修说着男人朝他搂了过来，他的那些烦恼全部都烟消云散。  
他不管他的Omega以前有什么感情创伤，是不是对他一时兴起，此时只想如此和他抱着。  
Omega浑身脱力，手却捏得他生疼，疲劳的喘息吹在他颈边然后被他吻在嘴里。  
“嗯…”  
安迷修吻得用力，不顾零星路人的视线，想把人的骨头都揉进身体。  
“啊。”  
“布伦达。布伦达。”  
骑士叫得动情，另一人表情却开始扭曲。  
“布伦达？你叫我什么？”  
“什么？”  
“你果然…啊。”  
雷狮说到一半脖子突然疼到他嚎叫，一个无比沮丧的可能他不是没想过，安迷修这几天莫名其妙的行为全都合理了。  
“他们对你做了…”  
做了什么？  
你忘了吗？  
“啊…嗯呃…我…”  
雷狮一字字地咬，像在吐出沉在肺膜中的几百把刀片，越用力越像从里面割开喉咙，冷汗如雨而下。他摸着昨天那个女精灵施法的地方，疼得虚脱呕吐。  
面前的人搂着他又叫又问，慌乱地掰他的手指，他死死拽住安迷修的衣领，发出断断续续的啊声。  
他必须告诉他，所有的事。  
安泽尔还在等他。那个爱哭的小鬼还会在黑夜里害怕。分开时男孩像个被人抛弃的小狗，而雷狮永远都不知道该怎么独自对待那些眼泪。  
“…呃。”  
睁眼的时候周围的树木摇曳，往后消失，他在路上，像骑着什么动物。  
“醒了？”  
让人安心的檀木香味从后传来，骑士坐在他的背后，握紧缰绳，大蜥蜴般的地龙驮着他们赶路。  
“嗯…”  
“嘘。”  
安迷修的手指贴在他的嘴唇上，然后安抚地摸了下他脖子上的皮肤。  
“感觉好些了？”  
上午Omega的样子把安迷修吓坏了。  
“你被人下过灵禁，一般用来约束人的行为，只有在神婆准许的情况下才能对别人使用，我也不知道为什么，其中一定有误会。”  
雷狮转转眼珠，压住自己躁动的心，他看不清身后安迷修的容貌，手臂像比多年前更宽厚结实了，环在他的两侧。  
“我带你去见神婆，让神婆大人帮你解开。”  
雷狮听罢尝试发出声音，喉咙还有被割裂的余痛。地龙在路上颠簸，巨爪踩开周围的植物，比人走得快，却仍慢得出奇。  
“抱歉…昨天晚上…我做过头了。我对你做了那些事，就必须对你负责。”  
“负责？”  
身后的人停顿一刻，似乎知道不是说这些话的时候。  
周围两种信息素缠绕在一起，若是按照人类的规矩，他们已经算是结婚了。光是想到这点就让Alpha忍不住胸腔里翻腾的热量，“负责”这两个字对他来说太美妙了。  
“我喜欢你，不，不仅仅是喜欢。你可能觉得我是个怪人，但我见了那天晚上的你…就忘不了你了。我想和你在一起，不论你愿不愿意。”  
安迷修直白的话让雷狮哑然片刻，他嘴唇抽搐，肩膀绷紧颤抖。  
他憋了半天，不知道怎么对待这个突然变成智障的男人，又如做梦一样虚幻，心难耐地跳着。  
是他久违的快乐。  
安迷修还活着，就算忘了，仍然爱他。  
“我说完这些话，你还没和我生气，我和你做了那些事，你也没有生气。”  
骑士观察雷狮的样子，越说越兴奋，得到了他们两人都知道的答案。  
“你也喜欢我。布伦达。你答应我了。”  
他笃定地说完，换来人不满的抽吸，有种恨铁不成钢的意思。  
“…你…是傻了，别叫这个名字…不要叫……啊。”  
“别说话…你会难受的。”  
Omega不听劝告，捂住脖子愣要与魔法较劲。  
“呃我不叫布伦达…呃…不叫。我…叫…雷狮。”  
剧烈的疼痛足以让他再昏过去，却不如刚才他想告诉安迷修过去时那般撕心裂肺，他似乎明白那个女精灵给他施加的法术是什么原理了。  
安迷修抱住了他，忧心忡忡的样子让他满足。  
“好。雷狮。”  
Alpha嘴里含住他的名字，来回来去喊了十几次，越念眉头越紧，直到他们在植被的尽头看到了一座立与湖中的玻璃教堂。  
“到了。”  
安迷修把他抱下地龙，脚踩在湖面上，如踩着镜子。眼前的景色在阳光里泛出绚丽的波纹，玻璃建筑像切割后的宝石，夺目透亮，人却一点也看不见里面的构造。  
大门在他们接近时自然打开，里面两个侍女朝他们鞠躬。  
“帮我通告，我与……雷狮，想会见神婆大人。”  
侍女点点头，不出十几分钟便走了回来。  
“大人说，请雷狮，布伦达阁下，单独进去。”  
“单独进去？”  
安迷修的模样明显有些紧张，目送他离开时一直往里面看。  
雷狮捂着嗓子，挑起了眉，他从骑士身上顺下了蓝黑色的披风，把自己简陋的衣物包好。  
第二扇大门在他身后关上，里面回荡着空洞的风声，他的面前出现无底的空洞，周围的水源瀑布一样冲进黑暗。  
“……你就是神婆吗？”  
他眯起眼睛，本能地戒备悬在空洞中间的白色。他想象着一个老太婆的模样，离他越来越近，漂浮的人形终于清晰起来。  
一个看似不到三十的男人，对他微微笑了。  
四十二  
男人彬彬有礼地对雷狮点头，银色短发轻轻漂浮，露出下面一对精灵耳。他的脚踏在空中，白色长袍浮有一层朦胧光晕，过长的衣摆往下垂去，显得身材异常高大。  
"你们精灵已经男女不分了吗？"  
“这个问题很多人都问过，神婆是指与神沟通的人。我是这一代的继任者，你不习惯，也可以称呼我丹尼尔。布伦达阁下，或者…上一代的雷王大人。"  
雷狮脸上不屑的笑容僵下了去，精灵手上正攥着冰般的镜子，上面泛滥的魔力他很熟悉。  
"我们的圣女已经告诉我了，我想你知道人类客人对精灵们撒谎的后果。"  
丹尼尔是尚存的最年长的日精灵，他见过的人王诸多，面前的这一个他略有耳闻。五年前人界战争，天象异变，有人类的召唤师牵引了昼星龙的意志，摧毁了一个王国。  
他原以为雷王是个被权利雕琢过的中年人，没想到异常地年轻原始，像个在牢笼里挣扎过的动物。  
“你们抓了我的人。消除了他的记忆，我整整五年都找不到他，我还没让你付出代价！”  
"代价？"  
精灵的笑容更加和蔼，雷狮汗毛骤立，空气中凝聚的魔力像透明的绸缎朝他裹来。他的手摸向身后的刀刃时，整个身体都被无形的力量拽到空中。  
"！"  
雷狮被精灵男抓着肩膀悬在神殿里，巨大的黑洞在他脚下如同地狱的入口，黑漆漆地把水源吞噬下去。  
精灵的眼睛泛出琥珀的光泽，与他四目相对，他的记忆开始从皮肤里交汇出去。  
安迷修的笑容在他面前闪过，从最初见面的时候如翻书般被人读取。  
"放开我！"  
分享那些只属于他的东西就像在挖他身上的肉，最重要的是，他绝不能让精灵知道关于"安泽尔"与如何解除他诅咒的任何事。  
雷狮的容貌被怒意扯得可怖，手上的雷芒落下时那精灵松开了手，身下黑暗的大洞如没有阻力的深海，吞下他整个身体，一直下坠。  
再眨眼，他又重重落回了教堂里，全身裂痛，周围好像一个无限循环的空间。  
"咳咳...虚张声势...我还以为你们能有什么惊人的把戏。"  
“失礼了，雷王陛下，我想确认你这次说的是真话。人类不比精灵坦诚，你应该能理解我的意思…”  
丹尼尔将手背到身后，露出一个牵强而惋惜的表情，刚才似乎摔得重了，人类的嘴角溢出鲜血，在勉强爬起来。  
"我对你与五号的事感到歉意，我们精灵族没有拆散爱侣的嗜好。你知道那时魔神污染大陆，我跟随昼星龙破坏的痕迹，找到魔剑新的宿主。我们精灵对魔神的力量非常敏感，我找到他时他已经失忆了，没有修改过他的记忆。"  
"...用不着狡辩，我会带他走！"  
雷狮往外迈步，舌根的腥甜味越来越多，又被他咽下去。  
“如果你真的爱他，不妨把我的话听完。魔神阿加雷斯，栖息在人的精神里，他失去了记忆等于把污染他的东西关在了一个盒子里，如果他想起来了，恐怕会被再次污染。”  
"...."  
“五号是个善良的人，也帮我做过许多事。我们不会加害他。他对花草树木都有慈悲之心，如果他想起来自己曾经是魔剑的傀儡….这样的结局也是你希望的吗？雷王陛下应该不只是把他当成性的配偶吧？"  
雷狮张嘴又合，拳头要被他攥出鲜血。他还记得，记得当时安迷修与他诀别时因为自责而痛不欲生的模样。  
‘什么时候杀我，怎么动手。’  
".....你在威胁我吗？！"  
"当然不，你是个优秀的人类，该知道我们力量的悬殊，不论你答不答应，五号都会被留在秘境中。你现在被下了灵禁，一时不能和他讲述过去。你与我们合作，你会得到幸福，和他在此处度过余生。你拒绝与我们合作，为了让他想起和你之间一些可有可无的欢爱，促使他再被污染...那么，我会确切地告诉你，你和他将永远无法相见。"  
精灵浮在高处，看着人类的面容变得越来越凶恶，这是他最不喜欢人类的地方，他们渺小又有过多的自尊，对自己也不坦诚。  
"看来你无意与我们合作，我实在替五号感到遗憾。"  
丹尼尔的手抬了起来，水源之中生出无数个发光的几何体，朝雷狮的方向袭去时大门被破开了。  
插进来的长刀泛着火龙的炎光，它的主人急得脸颊发热。  
"大人，请宽恕我的鲁莽，我察觉到神殿内部有庞大的魔力波动，所以.....雷狮，你...还好吗？"  
安迷修伸手扶上去，雷狮的脸比来时还要惨白，他往丹尼尔的方向看去欲言又止，无法责备自己的恩人。  
"大人...这一定有什么误会！"  
“哦？雷狮阁下，我们之间有误会吗？”  
冷汗从雷狮的额头滑下，他的脚跟找不住重心。安迷修的轮廓比以前深邃，骑士完全摆脱了十几岁的那种青涩，却比年轻时看上去还要纯粹，绿色的眼睛里没有迟疑也没有悔恨。  
他摸了下男人非常暖和的皮肤，释然地喘气。  
“…嗯，一场误会罢了。他很无聊，在给我展示精灵的魔力。”  
空中的精灵似乎笑了，骑士仍眉头紧促。  
"到底发生什么了？"  
安迷修压低声音，那两个人像在瞒他什么，他又冥冥中觉得此事与自己有关。雷狮低低笑着，手指按住安迷修的嘴唇，朝人贴过去。  
"你不是说喜欢我么，我确实也喜欢你。"  
"...."  
“我们交往吧。”  
骑士愣了片刻，狂喜来得太快，把他刚才想问的话模糊大半。他拥上去，抱得像要扭坏人的肌肉，怀里的人挣扎一刻，等他松开手时，再憋不住喉咙里的血。  
雷狮刚从高空落下，已经察觉不出断的是哪根肋骨，在闭上眼睛前，他也捂住了安迷修的眼睛，实在不想看到这个傻子再难过的模样了。  
湖边的森林植被比外围稀疏，也不如卡特森林那般湿润，果树包围着林荫道，枝缝间透着缕缕阳光。小路尽头有一颗古木的树干，被人镂空，造成矮矮的树屋。  
天暗之前骑士带着疗伤用的材料回来，忍不住嘴角上的笑意。他把雷狮带回了自己的家，一连几天走路都像踩在软绵绵的羊群里，被滚圆绵软的东西推搡着前行。  
篱笆内被他种满灿烂的鲜花，叶片上含着露水。他蹲到一株最鲜艳的山茶前，把上面的瓢虫轻轻吹走，搬进屋里。  
"你怎么起来了，不是说再歇息一天吗？"  
安迷修刚进屋便看到Omega站在餐桌前，他让神婆的侍女帮忙医治雷狮的肋骨。雷狮每天服用他找的新鲜药草，配合治疗的魔法，应该基本痊愈。  
雷狮像刚洗完澡，上半身挂着他的一件棉布衣，有些松垮。下面什么也没穿，发白的臀部紧紧绷着，水渍从暗缝里往大腿背淌。  
这人从不注意这种事，明明才交往几天，全然不觉羞耻。他责备了几句，叫人小心着凉，自己的手却摸上去，捏着左边饱满的屁股，湿湿滑滑。  
"我快饿坏了。"  
雷狮被摸得发出沙哑的哼声，男人长茧的手指在蹭他的穴口边，那里比他不争气多了，羞涩地躲闪收缩。  
"你等等。"  
身后的人说着，声音发混，檀香的味道开始在周围弥漫。安迷修没想让他坐着等，而是推着他走到了灶台前。  
"你穿这个。别弄脏了。"  
安迷修给他系了个围裙，用手臂困住他的身子开始自己洗菜。雷狮冷笑一声，轻轻吻一下身后的Alpha，那人脖颈上的皮肤潮湿发热。  
"我不会做饭，也不可能学，能弄脏我的不就是你吗？"  
"呃...."  
Alpha的脸红了，开始回吻他，嘴唇含住他的舌瓣，吸住汁水。手里急急忙忙地把所有的食材丢进沸水里炖，然后好好照顾起雷狮前面不软不硬的东西。  
"你昨天...还没给我讲完..."  
"讲....什么？"  
"你以前的事。"  
安迷修含够了酒味，一点也不饿，鼻尖埋在柔软的黑色发丝里，享受雷狮喉咙里憋住的颤音。他的新恋人十分美妙，但他不只想了解这具身体，他更想了解雷狮的过去。  
"我不是说了么...哈。"  
灶台上的锅子咕嘟冒泡，雷狮把持在半米外的石板上，颈椎弓着，脖子上扬。Alpha掌剑的手掌又宽又热，和挤奶水一样挤压他翘起的前面，小孔的淫水染在围裙上，在布料上晕出湿润的小点。  
他往后躲，被揪得更紧，又滑又嫩的柱身被拉长，海绵体疼得兴奋。很快后面也被顶住，臀缝贴上一块湿硬。  
"你只说你曾经是个王子，然后什么也不和我说..."  
"哈...你知道又怎么样..嗯...你这样的...充其量在我的皇庭里啊...."  
王子动了动腰，被攥得大叫。他闭眼一次，腰胯顶扭。他也是个男性也想过操干别人，可闻到安迷修檀香的体味，小穴就润出了渴求欢好的粘液。雷狮前面的东西胡乱痉挛，把Alpha手心全弄湿了，耳后传来笑声，仿佛在嘲笑他去得太快。  
雷狮扭头怒视，身后俊逸的男人垂着下巴，浓密的眉毛下绿色的眼睛还躲躲闪闪地装无辜，把那点他射出来的东西擦在他屁股上。  
雷狮想骂人了，戳进他后穴里的手指把那些话全堵成了吟叫。一旦被玩弄这里，他一点嚣张劲都摆不出来了，安迷修的手指和种的那些花上的长虫一样，钻到花瓣细腻的缝隙里，吮里面的密汁，扭着躯干帮雄蕊去受精雌蕊。  
"嗯...啊...哈..."  
Omega的双腿酸软，整个身体趴向石板，粗硬的手指还在里面乱扭，指甲抠在软膜上，让他不可自制地抬起腰臀。  
空气里多出蜂蜜的味道，让人口生唾液。安迷修正把黄色液体食料涂满刚从裤裆里拿出来的阳物。又粘又亮的柱身翘抖着，擦进人的臀缝，牵出金透的丝线，龟头对准淌水的软穴。  
精灵的境地没有抑制剂，Alpha一旦起了兴致便一发不可收拾，锅里传来胡萝卜被煮熟的香味，但显然他更想先喂饱雷狮下面乱吸乱咬的小嘴。  
"嗯...你真...无聊..."  
"你舒服...就行。"  
过粗的东西仗着蜂蜜的润滑先顶进去一半，粘稠的液体被挤压出来，一股股透明黄色像融化的蜡油一直淋向安迷修囊袋边的耻毛。  
"好...不...啊..."  
他隔着围裙按住雷狮的小腹，把所有的欲望往人肚脐的方向顶。抽缩的黏膜随着人大腿的扭动抗拒他的异物，却像最柔软最淫浪的欢迎，吸盘似地吸入蜂蜜。  
安迷修埋得又慢又深，整根进去时满足地舔起雷狮的耳廓，好像那里都染上蜜味，他的Omega扶贴上石板，背脊在衬衫下扭动，听着都要哭了。  
"我若老这么弄，你会怀孕吧？"  
"啊...你...什么哈..不要动了。"  
“我听说，人类很容易怀孕…嗯。一旦一个人类把另一个弄怀孕了…他就必须嫁给他。”  
四十三  
"哈...呃。啊..."  
Alpha吮住雷狮的耳垂，不厚不薄的触感在他嘴里滑动，下面缓慢的韵律如蜜里调油。他的胯在人臀上碾，压出肌肉与脂肪的凹陷。交媾的地方被蜜黏住，操弄起来带出粘稠的阻力。呻吟声在房间里打颤，无论安迷修怎么摇腰都被恋人的淫穴套紧不放。  
“所以..你同意吗…让我把你弄到…”  
骑士憋住阳物里满满的精液，冠状沟卡在软膜里一个细小的缝上，等着蜂蜜与信息素把那完全融开。他想伸进雷狮的上衣，去揉按他的胸口，却被人死死抓住了。  
这是个奇怪的举动，单手支撑着身体的Omega弯腰趴跪，全身往下陷，只有被他顶着的臀还是翘的。被完全撑开的小穴吞吐巨物，泛粉的皱褶裹着一层橘黄粘液。  
"...不准...我已经...啊。"  
雷狮忍声，捏住安迷修还往他胸口探的手。  
他已经不想要再多牵挂了，生命里多出两个人已是足够的枷锁，他无法让自己的心再分出第三个心室给第三个人。  
他想起那个精灵说话的模样，与安泽尔的脸，拥有弱点就意味让野兽学会忍耐，虚与委蛇，为了一刻的目的放弃所有的自由。  
身后的人在换着方式催促他叫床，憋在他胸腔里的话割着内脏，随着一次次顶干愈来愈疼。  
他想告诉他，全部的事。  
告诉他，一个他必须见的人。  
情绪溢满摇晃，下一刻就会决堤，倾泻在安迷修身上。而Alpha不过刚步入初恋，享受所有新鲜与刺激，全然不知他们曾经的漫长。  
"啊...不，安迷修.....哈哈...嗯唔。"  
Alpha顶开一个小口，夹紧自己的臀肌，裤子落于地面，浑浊地喘息几次，给气球注水似的全射在了里面。让骑士舒服的地方还在痉挛，他奖励地摸了摸雷狮好好配合的臀与腰，抱起人怜惜地亲吻。  
他托起Omega的下巴，这才察觉不对。雷狮的脸上没有情事的红晕，略显青白。  
"...你怎么了？"  
安迷修看着人还抓在衣服上的手，情急之下撕开了布料。他昨天检查过雷狮的伤势，确信那在精灵侍女的魔法下痊愈，如今人的胸肌与下腹上又多出新伤，一条拉长的淤青像是被动物顶的。  
"...你在我出去的时候做什么去了？！你做什么去了？！"  
安迷修的头像要炸了，他抱着人往屋里看，才发现藏在床底下的一双皮靴，挂满泥与污水。  
"....为什么？...你又去收集材料了？"  
他把雷狮放在床上，Omega显然没有挣扎的力气，见他把其他的东西从床底下拽出来，雷狮伸手抓了过去。  
"放下。别乱动我的东西，不需要你来管——！"  
"我...我不需要？！你已经和我在一起了，你什么都不愿意和我说，也不过问我的事。...我不知道怎么才能了解你！”  
安迷修眼圈发红，嗓音拔高。他越说越觉得奇怪，在一开始的狂喜中仿佛错过了重要的细节，现在细想雷狮的行为哪里都不成逻辑。  
“…..你和神婆大人有事瞒着我？你已经爱上我了，为什么还要为以前的恋人寻找材料？你好几次都快把自己整死了，你知道我是什么感受吗？！”  
"...."  
愤怒与沮丧挤压着骑士，一身热量往他眼睛里钻，床上的人显然还准备把自己封起来，视线看向别处，一个字也不和他解释。他看着雷狮身上的伤痕，难以控制自己的怒号。  
他抓着头发在屋子里转了一圈，也不管锅子里的食物冒出糊味。他刚才不知情的时候还压着人做了一次，欢好的滋味都变成坠疼。  
不行。  
安迷修将灶台的火熄灭，在池子边洗了脸，再次坐到床前时也不知谁更狼狈。Omega把自己受伤的地方用被子盖住，手背盖在额头下，让他看不到眼睛。  
"....抱歉。是我失控了。"  
不该和你发火。  
他想去碰雷狮的手又攥紧了拳头，闭上眼睛将与此人相遇的最初一直回想至今。  
“…我什么也不知道，不该对你的过去评头论足。但我见过许多来此求物的人，被痛苦的过去困扰....你比他们还不顾一切...一定是为了值得你这么做的人。"  
他说着苦笑一声。  
"我知道你一定很难受，和他们一样都失去了很多东西。你如果需要的话，我会帮你。但是我想告诉你，我觉得这些不是全部，挽留过去，为过去痛苦不是你生活的全部。"  
他实在不想再见到心上的人，像亡魂一样游荡，这不是活着。  
雷狮的胳膊没有动，嘴唇张开一刻。  
"...你觉得是什么？"  
"...我也不知道，我什么也没经历过，我只知道，是在那之后。在他们失败，失去，无奈以后，好好地活下去....才是生的意义。"  
他说完，omega发出了他听不懂的叹息。雷狮抱住了他，把脸都埋在他的肩膀里，像在嘲笑又像哽咽。  
"傻子。你什么也不懂。"  
"嗯...我是什么也不懂。"  
但他却是笃定的，太阳即非不落，草木亦非永青，没有永恒的事物，也说明没有永恒的痛苦。朝阳还会从地平线上升起，庭院里的花总会再盛开。他看着那些终于愿意从秘境离开的人们，走过人生的山坡，露出释然的笑容。  
他不知道雷狮到底经历了什么，可他愿意陪他一点点地走下去，找到他自己也不懂的，真正的幸福。  
怀里的人痛苦地喘着，他的肩膀上是湿润而沉重的热量。安迷修不说话了，直到人喘息平复，再不颤抖。  
房间变得异常地安静，他轻轻拍着雷狮的后背，以为人要睡着了。  
"你不要忘记你刚才说过的话...."  
"嗯？"  
雷狮爬起来，还想用手挡住他的视线。天完全昏暗，他捕捉不到人眼睛里的情绪，听到人轻轻笑了。  
“算了。你也就会讲大道理了。你猜错了，我没有别的恋人。你是我宠幸的第一个。”  
“…那你为何收集要这些东西。你不需要安慰我，就算你喜欢别人，我也不会把你让出去。”  
雷狮笑得更用力，笑到最后时候，发出颤抖的喘息。Omega的脸贴了过来，上面还有没擦干的水渍。  
“我要救一个还活着的人，不是我的恋人。你现在答应我，等我准备完全，你一定要见他。”  
"....我要见他？"  
"对。"  
安迷修眉头紧促，将信将疑。说不喜悦那是假的，可这句话带出来的疑问在深夜里慢慢扩大。  
雷狮含住他的嘴唇，眼睛里泛滥的热量是难以置信的情深。他对雷狮一见钟情，雷狮对他却不是被新鲜包裹的热切，而是一种更深沉而久远的感觉。如夕阳下的大海，无尽的热浪让他的心骤然打颤。  
他终于察觉这种怪异是何物，一个大网蒙在真相前。骑士抓住一根线头，只要用力拽下去，就会拆开一切。  
锅炉上的锅开始重新冒泡，雷狮坐在床上，伸了个懒腰，看着第三天下午的阳光，洒进屋内。他身上的伤前天被安迷修处理过，厚重的绷带摩擦着他的胸肌与乳晕，呼吸之间很不舒服。  
身后的被子干软，床头柜上有一杯羊奶，盘子里的是夹带黄色果肉的面包。十几米外的大门虚开，有人刚进来又出去了。  
安迷修是个言出必行的男人，就像他答应的那样，代替他出去寻物。  
不久男人在门口擦头上的汗，难得出门不穿盔甲，半湿的布料包裹膨胀的肌理，小麦色的皮肤最近晒得泛红。  
"刚醒？"  
安迷修搬进来一筐苹果，在他脸颊上亲了一口，把手心的汗渍往他绷带的角上蹭。  
"干什么！太脏了吧！"  
Alpha大笑一声，又刮向他的鼻尖。  
"我现在相信你以前是个王子了。"  
"哦？你这么挫的，不当导游的时候是当园丁吗？"  
"那肯定是我长得太英俊了，才能当殿下你床上的第一个园丁。"  
男人说了一半不好意思地挠挠自己的脸颊，雷狮嘴角抽搐，被蹩脚的情话弄得想笑。  
锅子里的胡萝卜粥熟了，雷狮的早饭午饭连在一起，他闷得开始拆胸前的绷带，抬头时正好对上人绿色的眼睛。  
安迷修在盯他胸口上的伤疤，是他五年前中箭时留下的，然后搬了个椅子坐到他床前。  
“雷狮，我这几天有点好奇，你在见到神婆之前，是怎么知道我叫安迷修的？"  
四十四  
Omega停下一刻，闭上刚才张大的嘴唇，眼珠转动，勾勾嘴角。  
“你发情强上我的时候说你叫安迷修。说了好几次。”  
“呃！我有吗…我以为我们当时…两情相悦了。”  
安迷修像一只被踩到尾巴的犬科，焦虑地打转。雷狮笑了一声，对着人头上的呆毛手心发痒。  
这个男人太好带偏了。  
“我开玩笑的。”  
“别开这种玩笑。”  
“你真没劲。”  
“我是没劲，我刚才差点要当真了。”  
骑士用力按住雷狮的肩膀，绿色的眼睛映着他的轮廓，还想再确认一遍。  
“所以你当时愿意和我…并觉得…舒服吗？”  
“愿意不愿意你看不出来？你技术真的差，不怎么舒服。”  
雷狮憋不住坏笑，凑到前面去亲人的高鼻梁，男人身上的檀香味温柔地搂住他，比佳肴诱人得多。那人的呼吸里多出一份潮热，手指摸到他身后。Alpha都不喜欢被人比较性体验，不爱听“你不行”，连绅士也不例外。  
“不舒服？……那我们过几天再练练？”  
“呃…”  
他抱在安迷修耳边，享受人宽敞的肩膀，对着框里的水果抽吸鼻子，正想叫骑士伺候他吃饭，不远处一声砰响。  
木门被踹到墙边，从中间裂开一半， 碎落的木渣撒了满地。  
“？！”  
安迷修转身的时候七八个精灵挤入屋内，他看着走在最前面的女性，浑身发僵。他将雷狮挡在身后，企图用自己的影子把人藏起来。  
夜精灵公主短发及肩，生得明艳，身材丰满，走路的时候暴露的酥胸在盔甲中啫喱般摇晃。众人皆知她是带刺玫瑰，刚迈进门她脸上青色的皮肤就开始发紫。她之前被人掳走的“未婚夫”衣衫不整，正和半裸的人类男子坐在床上。  
窗户边两个人的内衣挂在一起，两只勺子放在一个粥碗里，就算用脚趾猜也能猜出他们两个是什么不堪的关系。  
“好啊，我找你好几天，你原来都是在和这只偷腥猫唧唧我我！”  
“圭尔雯小姐，我们之前真的是误会，我没和你解释清楚。”  
“偷腥猫？”  
雷狮被这个词碰到了逆鳞，眼神沉暗。  
“女人，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“哈！我怎么不知道？他是我的未婚夫，你半路出来抢人坏了我俩的好事，不是偷腥猫是什么？！你们人类除了那点繁殖欲外，脑子里什么也装不下，你一定是用那叫什么信息素的东西勾引了我家亲爱的——”  
女精灵叫得大声，嘴唇像涂了油脂般立体。她那天被丢在房间里，颜面皆失，气得第二天用斧子抡死四十只野猪。男性的Omega怒极反笑，脖子上的吻痕没有衣物遮盖。  
“哦？你还有未婚妻了？几天没和我透露一个字，滴水不漏。这里是你的第二居所吗？我算你的第几个了？”  
“啊？！我，雷狮，你听我解释！我和她没什么——！”  
“哈？！没什么？你都和我求婚了！！”  
骑士站在两个飓风的中间，风眼卷出的力量打磨他的脑袋，甚至要把他的头发吹飞。  
“是么？还求婚了？也是你前天那样压着人在灶台面前求的？”  
“不是——我只是亲了她的手背——我真的不知道亲手背是对……”  
“妹妹你和他们两个狗男男废话什么？我早就告诉你这小子不是好东西，他和七十多个女孩告白过，怎么可能对你有半点真心！你站好，看我怎么把他砍烂了——”  
圭尔雯的大哥从背后的绑带上解下斧子，斧脊足有一掌宽，长半米，比石板看着更重。而安迷修视其无物，整个人只对着雷狮如坐针毡。  
“原来还有七十多个？”  
“不是，真不是！”  
他使劲摇头，伸手攥住雷狮的手指捏在胸前，旁边的看客们面容扭曲，恨不得一把火直接烧了房子。  
安迷修捏得用力，知道百口难辨，所有的话扭成一句，从他的心膜里挤出来。  
“我喜欢你，只喜欢你一个。”  
被他抓住的人笑了，嘴角抽搐。这在所有人听来是花花公子最常用的调情，对雷狮却是独有意义。  
他还记得安迷修情迷意乱的第一次告白，绝望而热切的话语，如同他记得这个人落在他身上的眼泪。  
我喜欢你，只喜欢你一个。  
人的记忆会被抹去，心的模型却不会，它会按一个固定的形状扭动，爱上同一个人。重来多少次，都无法释怀，最初美好的影子。  
“罢了。没意思，你一点也开不了玩笑。”  
雷狮没怀疑他的骑士，不过享受安迷修为他一头乱麻的模样。可到了最后他半点都不觉好笑。  
他捏了捏那人还掐着他的手，转向逼近的女精灵。  
“你看上去算个直接的女人，可能真喜欢他。我有话单独和你说。你听完还要和他结婚，我再考虑把他送给你也无妨。”  
“你说什么？！我——”  
“这可是你说的，不要到时候反悔了！”  
两个人一前一后出了木屋，骑士想追却被旁边几个骂骂咧咧的妹控堵住了，一个个都是凶神恶煞，好像他横竖都占了大便宜。他不敢相信雷狮会夸下海口，大脑停运般空白。  
那对男女走了很久，在他们的视野里变成巴掌大的色块。几个夜精灵完全不担心公主的实力，尤其是对着一个人类的Omega。  
做的饭菜凉透，房间里的水果引起了“客人们”的注意，等到那俩人往回走时已过去了半个小时。  
公主先跑回来，在门口捂着脸叫她的亲戚们都出来，本来被按着的安迷修也皱眉迎去，才看到公主的眼圈红了。  
“那家伙欺负你了吗？”  
“别管了，我不要别人用过的。我们快走吧，快走吧！”  
女人捂着脸，她的表情奇怪，既不是羞愤也不是幽怨，像是对不相干的厄运生出的怜悯。她的眼刀刮了安迷修一下，又叹了口气。  
“…殿下。”  
骑士莫名其妙，圭尔雯不是一个会就此放弃的女性，他想追上去，却被后面回来的人类按住了。  
“你们说了什么？你居然能说服她。”  
“没什么特别的。”  
“……”  
雷狮敷衍得轻巧，他知道有人开始怀疑，但他投出的下一个筹码更具有吸引力。  
“……对了，事情办完后，我想去精灵王的墓园。”  
那个男人显然“啊”了一声，明明是去墓地，脸上却憋不住笑容。  
“这么突然，你知道人们去那里做什么吗？难不成你答应我了？”  
精灵王的墓园，如今是不败的花海，在此安眠的神王化成山河大地，至高的魔力被万物汲取。山丘被洁白的城墙环绕，入口是一座教堂。  
他们看不到传说中的花园，扬起的长风中带着芬芳与零碎的花瓣，棕色的飞鸟从城墙掠过。透明的花瓣像星星脱落的薄膜，落在雷狮的手心里，泛出炫彩光泽。  
他攥住花瓣，一对精灵新人正从教堂里走出来，被人们平凡又美好的话语围绕着，他们对彼此微笑，穿白纱的新娘捧着从墓园里摘下的一朵鲜花。  
十六花瓣的百合。  
这是雷狮最后需要的东西，只有在这座教堂中结婚的新人才会被赠予，花朵中饱含着精灵王对凡世的祝福，与对众生平等的悲悯。它虽然只能盛开一夜，却可以一时屏蔽所有的邪欲。  
雷狮身边的男人反复问了他几次。安迷修像被突如其来的幸福彻底熏醉了，晕头转向地被他牵着往教堂里走。  
骑士还有太多问题想问雷狮，走进教堂的时候却只怕人反悔。  
他在教堂的彩窗前给人带上用墓园中的花茎编织的戒指，像一条丝线，把他们结在一起。太简陋了，等他出去再给雷狮打个新的。  
他用戒指把人套上，满足地叹气，想到晚上再换个方式把人困住，一辈子也别想甩开他。  
安迷修和他的新婚恋人混进上一对新人的结婚派对，与矮人们喝酒，在篝火边跳舞的女人的长裙在火光明暗的地方牵出一层层布料的波纹，脚下的鞋子跟着鲁特琴的旋律迈步。  
他拉着雷狮的手，一直到月亮升起，跌跌撞撞地进入附近的酒馆，黑暗的房间好像还飘逸着麦子发酵的香味，安迷修的喉咙里发粘，睁开眼睛只有那朵花是亮的。  
百合被放在玻璃罐子里，散着朦胧清晕，不足以照亮任何事物，白色的叶片在夜里泛蓝。他看着雷狮把之前的月神鹿的鹿角放进花蕊里，像在里面点上星星。他摇晃过去，然后把人从身后抱住，手指按压着，深深喘气。  
“你喝醉了。”  
对方说着，安迷修嗅起自己身上过重的酒味轻轻摇头。  
“你现在逃不了了，雷狮。”  
骑士扯开了自己的胸口，露出一个伤疤，再扯开雷狮的上衣，粗糙的手掌包住人的胸脯，在上面一个细腻的疤痕边，轻轻画线。  
轮廓，大小，他们的伤痕一模一样。  
“我们两个以前就认识，我说的对吗？”  
“…”  
“所以你见到我的脸以后突然爱上了我，我向你求婚你很快答应了。”  
意识混沌的骑士比以往都清醒，他想起圭尔雯最后看他的眼神，与雷狮这几天来反复的回避，所有的线索都连在一起。  
他曾经答应过神婆永远不追问自己的过去，可现在他只想反问“为什么不要？”。  
过去的他，很可能是这世界上最幸福的男人。  
骑士的心动得难受，急切地叩击着他的骨膜，他按上去，把人扑倒。  
“你以前就爱我。”  
“告诉我，从头到尾都是我。”  
他在黑暗里寻找雷狮的眼睛，看到人扬起脖子，拿着酒袋往嘴里倾斜。  
Omega含住酒水，嘴角挂着弧度，瞳孔里却充满了流动的热量。他朝安迷修吻了过去，热辣的酒精伴着信息素味渡进Alpha的嘴里。  
“唔。”  
骑士回吻得用力，吮得人呼吸缭乱。酒水滑过他的喉咙，好像有什么东西硌了一下嗓子，滑进食道。  
“嗯？”  
安迷修觉得不对，已经迟了。周围的暗色开始溶成一块蓝黑，只有他的爱人从床前站起。  
他几乎动不了了，困倦得神智游离，手怎么也抓不上去，看着人狡猾的笑容变得僵硬，变成完全称不上快乐的东西。  
雷狮贴到他的耳边，嘴唇一直在动，却只有他呼吸的声音。Omega吻了下他，在他的额头上。  
“‘就当我最后一次骗你。’这样算不算两清了？”  
那人说着，消失在黑暗里。  
安迷修惊醒时头痛欲裂，脸上脖子像是湿的，大脑一片混乱。房间里只剩他一个，那朵花也凭空消失。他胡乱挂上衣服，内脏都打结在一起，外面一阵阵的人声起伏，街道上挤了许多人，和他一样被天边一道通天的白柱吸引了注意。  
那白柱似乎从地面照射出来，直抵云层，旁边的光点比它更为夺目，如同第二个白炽的太阳。它又是一个活物，挥舞着翅膀，绽出琉璃射线。  
昼星龙。  
安迷修哑然片刻，房门被人蛮横地推开，进来的是他的老同僚，比以往都气势汹汹。  
“格瑞？”  
“……你负责看的人呢？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我昨天破解出来了…你给我的他寻物的卷轴。但晚了，秘境的结界傍晚显示有人类突破出境，你不知道吗？”  
男精灵的表情冷而凝重。  
“他准备弑神了。”  
四十五  
先前格瑞从安迷修手里接过卷轴，琢磨过许久，往往来此的人类都是来寻找仙草秘药，只有妄图复活死人的人，才会有如此之长的内容清单，以便于尝试颠覆命运。安迷修负责看管的人类有所不同，一开始就是想迷惑他们，让他们认为他想让死者复生。  
雷狮没有复活死人，他收集了降灵的材料。精灵王死后灵魂化作了秘境的屏障，而雷狮撕开了一块屏障当作媒介。他召唤了精灵王的影子，吸引昼星龙从巢穴离开，到精灵的领地与旧友相会。  
昼星龙是不灭的。  
成年之后，它的身体从内到外化作曜石，不会像任何活物一样生老病死。  
格瑞看向窗外光柱边的巨龙，对精灵而言，它便是神明。他并非担心人类有能力杀害它，他担心的是别的。  
“你对他的计划毫不知情吗？”  
对面的男人衣衫不整，呆滞的神情变得愈加扭曲。  
“算了，我没时间听你汇报。看好他。”  
格瑞向身后的精灵下了指示，一对尾随他过来的姐弟一红一蓝面面相觑。  
“等等，他去哪了——！”  
安迷修起身时人已经走了。他在摇晃，无法相信他爱的人会这样背叛他。他赤脚踩在木制的地板上，呼吸的声音嘈杂混乱。床头柜边的水瓶跌倒，水流淅淅沥沥撒了一地。他摸过去，衣物里有纸片滑落，贴着他的肋骨掉了下来。  
一个信封。  
封着红色的蜡油。  
上面的字迹安迷修是第一次见，却无比地熟悉。钢笔的笔尖勾着线条，把蒙在他记忆前的网刮开了。  
潦草的字迹在他眼睛里融化，信纸在颤抖的手指里变得褶皱。他甚至不明白为何看着陌生的事物，却无法控制自己不去落泪。  
这么多年他唯一从“上辈子”带下来的记忆，是一个卑微又痛苦的愿望。  
他对自己说，下一次想变成一只鸟，飞到一个人的身边去。  
?  
森林边缘的惊鸟掠过，雷狮扶了下自己的胸口，他忘了把笔丢在旅馆里了。几年前他曾期望过无数次，卡米尔把那封信送到安迷修的手里，告诉安迷修，自己从没有欺瞒过他。  
幻想会为他打开一个美梦的入口，没有分别也没有失去，他们还会是无拘无束的王子与他的骑士。  
如今他不再幻想了，在看到安迷修昨天给他戴上戒指的时候，所有叫嚣的执着都得以平复，漫长的痛苦与不平都找到归所。  
骑士在教堂的彩窗前对他微笑。而他，甘心了。  
他手上的雷光化作长刃，掘地三尺，从地底挖出来的铁匣像个细长的棺材，上面贴满了符文封印。  
‘同等的诅咒需要同等的祝福，驱逐与与生俱来的降魔，需要与生俱来的神力。’  
他需要昼星龙的力量来祛除安泽尔身上的诅咒，成年的昼星龙无法被任何事物伤及皮毛，但它的幼崽还是血肉之躯，还能被割下脖子上的芽鳞。  
雷狮朝光柱反方向奔跑，昼星龙的巢穴就在附近的山坡上。他背在身后的匣子极重，不用打开它，周围的生灵都能感受到其中魔剑翻涌的诅咒。  
真是讽刺。  
为了得到“同等的祝福”，他需要使用与之匹敌的力量，正如惑所说，他必须奉献自己的肉体，使用魔剑。  
那个死囚一定在地牢里笑得得意吧。  
雷狮冷笑一声，攀上南面光秃秃的山坡，手指卡在石头的缝隙中，周围的山石像巨牙般立起，没有任何生命的气息。  
他脚下的来处，秘境不断有飞鸟惊起，不知他的追兵还要多久能追上他。  
翻过第二个山丘，背后日升的光晕在山顶上染出明黄与橘红，山谷的深沟中则是青色阴冷。两座山峰像被巨人的斧子劈开，中间的通道，似古老神殿的大门。  
周围愈发地安静，每一步落脚都在山谷里回响成风流，他不是唯一的声音，远处像有风箱在扇动。  
狩猎者压低自己的呼吸，走进通道时才觉别有洞天。前方的空间平坦辽阔，却不见阳光，那个怪异的声音扩展到四周，让人如同走进巨大的肺腔里，听人的肺泡一次次地被空气吹鼓。  
雷狮皱紧眉毛，汗毛本能地立起，他摸着魔剑的剑匣，有气流从他旁边推过。  
一个白色的“柱子”布满蛇鳞，垂到他的旁边，足有十几米宽。  
“！”  
剑匣被他打开的一刻，“庞然大物”也发现了他，巨爪落下山峦震荡。雷狮刚刚落脚之处瞬间变成爪印盆地，像人踩碎甲壳虫一样清脆容易。  
他翻身前冲，地上百米长的影子往下铺盖，一直延长。  
魔剑出鞘，红光骤闪，引得幼龙嘶声通天，震响足以让任何人掩耳，雷狮却忍痛笑了。  
水晶罐子中的百合正挂在他的手臂上，与手里魔剑贴合，散发着新月清晕。他没有像第一次触碰这把剑时被它污染，精灵王留在花中的祝福正帮他抵御着欲往他皮肤里钻的漆黑诅咒。  
黑色的铁剑久不问世，嗜血的刃面往上开出一线，最顶的山峰溢出灰霾，往下断层滑落，切面平平整整。  
巨大的幼龙没有成龙的钢筋羽翼，被落下的山层砸到右翅，弯曲着脖子哀嚎吹息。蓝色光柱从喉咙中喷出，扫过雷狮身后的石块，一朵朵爆炸开来。  
“咳咳——”  
Omega被冲击推到地上，旁边被扫过的山脊留下几十米长的熔痕。巨龙半边身子还被压着，血盆大口再聚光线。  
“啊——”  
雷狮的脚扭得撕痛，看着白蓝骤闪将他吞噬。  
龙息的光柱如同瀑布，光流水花倾泻而下，土地岩浆般爆开。空气中黑灰焦糊，一道黑色的刺芒从蓝白中刺出，瞬移的雷电以剑牵引，雷狮像踏着龙息逆流而上。  
人类的男子凭着瞬移跃到空中，堵上性命的孤注一掷。  
他已经看到龙颈后的光晶幼芽，他只要一片，一片足已。  
魔剑与龙鳞几尺之遥，他憋不住嘴里失控的笑声，罐中的百合已被污染大半。  
雷狮往下横斩，感受到的却是手臂的剧痛，有什么完全裂了。  
眼前黑暗，喉咙里的嚎叫不可自控。  
本被巨石压住的龙尾甩在空中，拍过剑面，人类的腕骨小臂像糖果片般脆弱，在余震中不知是断成几块。  
他感受不到了，大脑的神经自保性地屏蔽痛觉，胳膊布条一样松垮地挂在肩膀上。  
魔剑的光刃空中旋转，百合的花瓣如沫飞散。  
他还不能死。  
眨眼之中一阵冷风挡在他的前面，龙尾砸在骤然升起的冰墙上，冰片琉璃般绽开。  
"你？！"  
来接他的骑士伸手揽住了他的腰，发丝扬在他鼻尖前，侧影的轮廓是堪称舒服的俊逸。时间有一刻的停滞，他似乎可以看清安迷修脸上干透的水渍。  
他什么也说不出来，而骑士一样没有思考的余地，人类的魔力在神龙的幼子前，渺小到不堪一击。  
巨龙身上的山石侧滑，张开了翅膀。  
“来不及了!”  
安迷修本能抓向朝他落来的武器，空中的魔剑镀着金属寒光，冥冥细语。  
他身旁雷狮的吼声在无限拉长，变得异常遥远。剑刃愈来愈近，对他存在致命的吸引。落到手上的一刻，他听到无数人的笑声。  
红色的血海，倾泻而下。前面黑暗的海浪翻滚，硫酸像泥一样，裹了上来，把他身上精灵施的记忆封印全部溶解。  
疼痛，疼痛，身上很疼，眼睛很疼，每睁开一下都像是有酸水从泪腺里挤出。他的颈椎漏了口子，记忆灌入血管，让全身的静脉鼓着暴胀。  
败落的王城，死去的无辜，恋人扭曲的愤怒。无不清晰。  
骑士的内脏在爆开后发出“呲呲”的悲鸣，血液从末梢神经往外翻涌，耳朵里、口腔里、指甲里，黑红的颜色虫般爬出。  
或者那不是血，是属于他一个人的罪恶。  
他曾什么都拥有过，如妄想的那样，是世界上最幸福的男人，本应和相爱的人懵懵懂懂地步入教堂，在众人面前亲吻年轻王子的眼角。  
而一切都被他毁了。  
背叛、仇恨在肌肉中扭动，化作残暴的欲望。他捏紧命运女神的喉咙，在她身上开出同等溃烂的口子，而扎到面目全非时的是他的理想与爱情。  
曾经高洁的东西都落入了淤泥，曾经发誓保护的人被自己羞辱玩弄。无论他在大脑里叫喊多少次“住手”都停不下长剑的动作。  
全部都那么恶心，全部都毫无意义。  
谩骂的声音，漫长的诅咒，他好像终于听清啃食他大脑与内脏的是什么。  
都是他自己制造的亡灵。  
“哈哈——”  
血海里的人对他笑了，像一面溶解的镜子，是骑士自己的脸，对他细语。  
这个世界没有太阳，湿润的黑色冲刷着感官，周围的血池散发腥味，开始无限旋转。  
自裁吧。  
只有你一个人得到幸福，就太狡猾了。  
‘那人’把剑架在他的脖子上，也是他自己的手。呼吸的声音一次次起伏，意识被挤压在狭小的缝里，维持不住为人最后的理智。  
安迷修的刀刃在动脉边开了细小的口子，却被什么吸引了注意。  
一个细小的光点，薄如纸片，往下飘落。  
他看不清那是什么，只觉得周围的黑色都在颤抖，他粗糙的手指接了出去，一片泛光的花瓣落在手心里。  
“▇▇▇▇▇▇▇——————”  
“▇▇▇▇▇你▇▇▇▇▇了▇不▇▇▇▇▇▇▇饶▇▇——————”  
百合的花瓣光纹浮动，血池里恶魔庞大的身躯如退向深海的巨大章鱼，它在害怕，如同看到世界上它最厌恶的东西。那些被吞噬的亡灵们摆脱束缚从泥里爬出，像要抓住最后救赎的机会攥向安迷修手里的光点——是精灵王超度众生的祝福。  
‘不要忘记，你说过的话。’  
骑士低头。他闭上眼睛，也攥紧那些无助而挣扎的灵魂，无法用语言安抚，只能透过他们的游丝，答应那些无法释怀的愿望。  
是。在那之后，才是生的意义。  
他必须活下去，背负别人的痛苦，偿还别人的幸福，一步步地走下去。  
“我没有忘，我会一直记住。”  
安迷修抱住最后一个影子，世界融化出他熟悉的样子。他怀里的王子还是那么英俊，却比记忆里疲惫，眼角浅浅的细纹是他错过的，岁月的痕迹。  
?  
时间仿佛只过去一秒，百合花瓣落在安迷修的肩膀上，手中红色的剑芒牵引所有的魔力，无限延长。红光抵在巨龙的吹息上，两道互冲的河流交汇，震动的风纹里，石块如雨落下。  
被精灵王的祝福加持的长剑，散发出独有一刻的白色光晕，昼星龙的幼崽嚎叫，被光流擦过脖颈。  
峡谷暗了下去，庞大的幼崽发出委屈般的咕噜声，笨拙地攀上石壁，边爬边呼喊“母亲”。  
安迷修手中的长剑掉到地上，花瓣碎成光屑，落在雷狮的睫毛上。  
王子的眼睛里，脸上，好像都是湿的，浑浊的瞳孔在急切地捕捉他的影子。  
“嘘，别说话。”  
他用手指贴住雷狮的嘴唇，像安慰病重的孩子一般小心翼翼。男人的手臂的骨骼完全粉碎，冷汗爬满了额头。  
“去捡，去……”  
雷狮紫色的眼睛牵引他的视线，对着几百米外一个泛光的鳞片。  
他动得小心翼翼，后背纹路上的蛇正散发出灼热的温度，等快摸到鳞片边时，他的爱人已经没有力气再动，疼得发不出一丝声音。  
雷狮像睡着了，薄弱的呼吸吹着他的喉结，额头挨住他的下颚时他在叹息。  
一个瞬间，是他认为最接近永恒的东西。  
?  
“没事了，我回来了。”  
骑士不敢大声出气，怕多喘一下都能把人的骨骼吹得更碎。他的眉头紧蹙，拿出小刀刮在雷狮的袖口上，想撕开爱人手臂上的衣物，却见人昏厥中怪异地痉挛。  
“？！”  
雷狮的身体像被什么牵了丝线，从他的怀里被无形的蛮力拽了出去，他站起来时人已经被拽上空中。山谷的顶端，浮出一个人影，白色的长袍披着朝霞的光晕。  
四十六?  
Omega似提线木偶，被人拉着向上，露在衣物外的皮肤在山顶的阳光中泛白泛青。?  
丹尼尔往下睥睨，安迷修看不清他的脸，也看不清他是否愤怒，半透明的耀石从精灵的西边铺展开来。?  
昼星龙的身躯如天空城池，羽翼的截面晶钻璀璨，将阳光折出千百条琉璃射线。天空中的幼崽躲在它的羽翼边，与母龙相比几乎像普通的坐骑，发出不满的嚎声。  
安迷修的脚下升起冰墙，悬浮的冰创魔法如一个个上升的站台，他跳得越来越快，大腿的肌肉胀到酸痛。  
“不…放过他，放过他。”  
“我求你了，放过他……”  
他被自己生成的风息向上推去，看着王子的手指咫尺之近，却不敢去抓。上空的龙翼光辉溢满世界，正是精灵王莅临人世，斩灭恶魔时那般。  
在传说中被记载的救世光辉，把灭顶的绝望如铅灌下，压着骑士往下坠去。  
光芒散去后一层层的云朵笼罩秘境，从绵白变成深灰。  
这种沉闷的天气弥留了一周，直到大雨终至。潮气在世界里膨胀，吸收了初夏的热量，雨水连绵，满处昏暗，又满处泥泞。  
地龙的脚掌踏过植被，雨滴滴进它玻璃珠般的眼睛里。一蓝一红的“勾子”顶着皮革的雨伞，姐弟两人坐在地龙上，肩贴着肩，看着远处的绿林披满薄雾。  
他们想着，如果当时拦下安迷修就好了。  
平湖上激起一阵又一阵的旋纹，纹路交叠，沙响不断。  
雨小了，水珠落下的声音更加清晰，打在平湖中间的圣堂上，响声像手背叩击人的胸口，不知在为何低叹。  
圣堂边的积水淌进石渠，一直往地下而去。幽暗的走廊里精灵的长袍如月下的鹅卵白，反射着周围薄弱的光源，他推开暗室的大门，这里已经很久没关押过囚徒了。  
人类的生命短暂，相识五年对人来说可以称得上是老友。囚徒坐在椅子上，头发有些凌乱，下巴上冒出些许胡茬，明明只有几天没见，人却像老了许多。那些愉快与起伏的轻盈一同消失了。  
“他还活着么？”  
安迷修的声音低沉，眼睛中的光泽被等待与想象磨尽，像是患有绝症的病人鼓足所有的期望在询问。  
丹尼尔知道安迷修的秉性，无论他接下来说什么，男人都不会责备他的恩人，但他停顿了。  
Alpha对他的沉默发出狼狈的笑声，寒冷的锁链随着全身颤抖。  
“一次没有。”  
安迷修的声音很小，只有自己能听见。他仿佛可以清晰地看到雷狮最后的脸，睫毛垂着，苍白疲惫。  
他也记得他们最初相恋时深夜里的那双眼睛，流露的热切。人就坐在他的身上，双颊红晕，瞳孔里只有他的轮廓。  
骑士把住雷狮的手，满怀狂喜，承诺一定让他幸福。直至到死，一次也没有实现。  
“一次都没有。”  
锁链随着他的手臂动作，抓不住记忆里人的手指。精灵的身躯与身边的光源变成几个晶莹的色块，愈来愈模糊。他知道他是个罪人，连一同死去的资格也没有，必须拖着和死尸般的身躯，走完赎罪的道路。  
不远处的精灵仍像个石像，观察着他。  
“你是个优秀的引路人。”  
“在我带你回来后你帮我做了许多事，你帮我解决了树人与炎龙的矛盾，帮迁徙的灵猿找到新居所。可惜你走不出人类的局限。”  
丹尼尔叹了口气，安迷修的魔力基础超出人类的界限，他在救他时曾经以为他是半血精灵，以为他和远古的精灵王一族有过渊源。如今看来他也是个典型的人类，像沸水一样不定，被一时的情绪左右。  
“我来此提前表达我的遗憾，你的恋人过于执迷不悟。我本来提醒过他。幼龙略有轻伤，虽会痊愈，但屏障的壁垒被他撕坏，你知道屏障被何塑造，难以弥补，他必须为此付出代价。行刑在后天。”  
精灵的语音平淡，让人大声呜咽，那个男人发疯挣扎，拖着吸收魔力的金属锁链朝他抓来。  
“他还活着？”  
“还活着……”  
安迷修狂喜而混乱，衣物里有什么掉了出去，叮当作响。  
透明的龙鳞宝石一样，落在地牢略有湿润的石板上，裹着微弱的荧光。自从他那时把它捡起来，便知道它有何用。  
是雷狮用生命给他换来的，被救赎的机会。  
“…他都是为了我！由我而起，和我亲自做的没有区别——！”  
他大声吼叫，锁链的长度被他拉到最长，身体几乎半跪着向前挪动。  
“别走！有罪的人是我——求你听我说完——”  
他曾经执着到疯狂过，只要得到雷狮，只要得到他的爱。他什么都能做到，人间至幸，天上繁星，他都承诺一一奉上。  
可现在他后悔了。  
如果能回到最初，对着那个杀了他兔子的男孩，他会告诉他，没有心亦好，永远不回馈他亦好。  
那样就不会因爱他而不幸，因爱他而狼狈，失去所有的尊严与甲胄，失去生的机会。  
男精灵无奈摇头，转身浮在牢笼的洞口，就要消失在安迷修的视野里。  
“让我弥补吧，你们杀了他什么也不会改变——！我愿意帮你修复屏障——！！”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
丹尼尔回头了，自从进来唯一一次动容，不是欣喜而是愠怒。  
秘境的屏障由精灵王的灵魂所造，千年以来多次有裂痕出现，修补它亦需要同等的材料。  
人类匍匐，抓住了他的衣摆。  
“我愿意，在我死后，把灵魂献给精灵王，你拿它做什么都可以——"  
“……”  
人类与精灵不同，他们不知道灵魂的价值，灵魂承载了一个生命的前生与未来。只要还有灵魂，生命总能有机会摆脱凡世的苦海，追随神的光辉往天国而去。  
“你想救你的恋人是为了摆脱你内心的痛苦，但我必须告诉你，你把灵魂献给秘境，也会是你无法想象的煎熬。你在为了人类一时的感性，放弃你身上唯一永恒的事物。”  
“我不在乎哪个更煎熬，它们都一样，去哪个地狱都一样，我现在做的和我的痛苦没有关系…他是个被我卷进不幸的无关人。让我替他弥补我的错误。”  
安迷修开始痴痴笑了，他找到了交涉的筹码。  
“我知道要成为屏障的一部分必须心甘情愿。没有多少精灵愿意奉献灵魂吧，因为你们知道生死的去出，你们知道成为屏障后只有永恒的孤独与黑暗。”  
“……”  
“为什么不答应，我求你了——我——”  
他的胸腔在嘶吼中颤动，心脏的频率乱了节奏，他盯着精灵的脸，尝试在金色的眼睛里捕捉出一丝情绪。  
他看着丹尼尔的嘴唇迟疑地动了一下，让他欣喜若狂，他知道精灵动容了。  
字词在他耳膜里呈现意义时，却让他一次次地摇头。  
“很抱歉。恕我无法答应。”  
丹尼尔的长袍浮动一下，轻而易举地摆脱牵扯，身后牢房的大门牢牢关死，他几乎不想再听一声痛苦的嚎叫。  
他并非无情，不过看过太多，就像人看过太多濒死的动物那样。看着它们的幼崽在大雨里无处所去，失去亲人，失去同伴，再衰老无所依。  
他告诉自己，他的下属也无特别之处，终有一天会接受命运，对客观存在的世界无能为力。安迷修也是一杯沸水罢了，等到里面滚热的情绪被时间平复，也会变成冷淡而平庸的东西。  
丹尼尔走过长廊，身后的火烛也随脚步熄灭。  
他很少睡觉，或是无需睡觉，在白天时接待长老与下属，在夜晚冥思。圣殿外大雨未停，大堂中却比平时吵闹，夜精灵的公主与两个小孩仿佛急着见他，都被他的侍从们拦下。  
年轻的精灵是否和人太像？  
为什么要为此和他争辩。  
他走到长廊另一个尽头，这件房间与牢房不同，里面几个巨大的水晶棺材往往用于收容病患，此时里面只有一个人类，昏迷不醒。他没有救治雷狮，因为此人注定要死，不过就此把人封存起来，等到行刑的时间。  
黯淡的房间里有几扇原本朝阳的窗户，上面铺满了露珠雨水，往下滑落。整个房间里只有一处暖黄，比雨露还小，冥冥闪烁。  
一只初夏的萤虫，可能是不小心飞入的。它“看不见”前面的窗户，一次次把自己撞在上面，在用渺小透明的翅膀竭力拍打，追逐外面自由的世界，与云层下灼热的太阳。  
年长的精灵回到自己的归所，浮在正堂的空洞之上，听着水流往下冲刷的声音，追随生命的长河。  
他闭上眼，冥思会持续到天明，而这次他失败了。他站在了别人的梦里，是个非常矮小的视角。  
那个人在庭院的草坪里奔跑，费力呼吸，青葱的草穗挤进视野，直到道路的尽头，浮现另一人影子。  
梦里的人抱住了男孩，笑着蹦跳。“他”的眼睛是烫的，鼻子是酸的。幸福短暂而滚烫。  
花朵绚丽，云朵轻盈，对着‘他’的眼睛翠绿明亮。  
所有的东西都在变化，在无数个离别与重聚后，追忆的人都会回到此处，一个被人雕琢过的妄想变成了永恒的愿望。  
?  
丹尼尔睁眼的时候天还是暗的，他长叹一口气。  
这就是为什么他不愿意每次都窥探人的记忆。它们会弥留进他的潜意识里，让他在不经意间被“沸水”烫到。  
他摸了下自己的脸，上面什么也没有，那种触感却非常地清楚，是那个记忆的主人，雷国的国王记住的第一颗眼泪。  
烛火在精灵手心中呈现，漂浮滚动，他踏步降下，又回到陈设水晶的房间之中。  
丹尼尔打开窗户，冷风吹入，那只飞累的萤虫终于得愿，冲进茫茫深夜。周围的水晶嗡响发亮，他的魔力编制治愈的魔法，如同天使的光环悬浮到人类的身上。  
四十七  
短暂轻盈的梦。  
雷狮像回到羊水里，一个温暖而安全的地方。他伸展手臂，肺腔吸气，然后被人抱住了。  
那人的手掌隔着他的衣物，从他的后脑往下摸整个背脊。他动动鼻子沉溺在周围熟悉的味道里，干净的皂角味，与舒服的檀香。  
“嗯。”  
雷狮的眼睑贴着人的发丝，睁眼的时候周围一片明亮。  
天空，草地，垂在他眼睛前的棕色头发，与人的双眼，摄神的蓝绿。  
“你醒了？”  
Alpha的音节在他的感官里非常缓慢，周边的飞鸟拍打翅膀。雷狮的瞳孔缩小再放大，肩膀松弛下去，劫后余生，他抱住世上唯一的浮漂。  
腿下的木板颠簸，车轮滚动的节奏将他们推向彼此。雷狮张嘴把人咬住，抓扯安迷修的衬衫，好像之前的事不过是在深海里的恶梦。不愿再想冗长的过去，只想占有此时此刻。  
“哈……”  
安迷修搂住雷狮的腰，看着他的Omega因缺氧而满面潮红，雷狮还在捏他的下巴，低声命令。  
“继续…”  
骑士安慰般往恋人嘴上落吻，吮舔被他咬红的嘴唇。Omega的信息素肆无忌惮，像邀请的双手，在他身上来回抚摸，恨不得引诱他，在这个马车上把人驯服。  
“嗯？”  
雷狮看着自己解开人扣子的手，上面还打着石膏，前几天的记忆抽丝而出。他想起来了，最后被精灵的魔力拽向天际与男人的哀嚎。  
“你救了我？你怎么逃出来的？”  
他眉头紧蹙，他知道那个精灵的实力是人类无法触及的高度。安迷修看了他一眼，又把视线挪向缰绳的方向。  
拉车的老马耳朵立着，在听小路上的鸟鸣与飞虫的拍翅。  
“神明开恩了。”  
安迷修不善说谎，更多的解释更像掩饰，他求着丹尼尔救治雷狮，而神明的恩泽有等同的代价。  
“开恩了？没有追究？”  
Omega皱眉，被安迷修打断。  
“嗯，我们可以回家了……对了，你之前说有个一定要我见的人，到底是什么人？”  
“……”  
雷狮停顿一下，想起什么，难得焦急。  
“鳞片呢？！”  
“我收好了，谢谢你…你都是为了我。”  
安迷修又把人抱住，让人的肩膀与腰一直与他贴着，自从从精灵的领地出来，他便放不开手。雷狮摸着他的颈侧，在他耳边一个个吐字。  
Alpha不相信自己听到了什么，眼睛闪烁。他把雷狮攥紧了，让人的身体随着自己的心跳颤抖。  
草穗在风中泛滥浪痕，远处的风车缓慢转动。  
安泽尔捂着自己头上的羊角，抱在被子里，蜷成小团。黑灰的小兔嗅在他细软的头发上，把那当做草料，动着三瓣嘴，正啃得开心。  
“呜。”  
有时候他想雷狮是否不愿回来，因为他不喜欢吃青菜，拿不动重东西，也不够勇敢。他翻了个身用小手把脸蛋上豆大的眼泪抹干净，坐起来时头发还被兔子叼着。  
门外的女仆在喊他，每晚的起夜让小男孩昏昏沉沉，如打蔫的树苗，可以在任何椅子上萎着。  
年轻的女仆给他擦了把脸，把骑在他脖子上的哺乳类揪下来送到他怀里，兔子的绒毛软软的，颜色和雷狮的头发一样。  
“少爷，你看谁回来了。”  
女仆姐姐般对他微笑，指着窗户外一个熟悉的轮廓。  
“啊！”  
男孩伸直了胳膊，像个刚学飞的小麻雀往外扑腾跑，过于激烈的狂喜总让过小的孩子难以承受。  
公园的路意外地长，等他扑在雷狮身前时，眼前都糊成一片，止不住的鼻涕眼泪在雷狮袖口上蹭。雷狮旁边跟着个陌生的男人，肩膀很宽，眼睛和他是一样的绿色。  
那个男人伸手想抱他，让怕生的孩子吓得不敢出声，缩着脖子往雷狮腿边钻。  
安迷修从右边伸手，他就躲到左边，往左边伸手他就躲在右边。  
“怎么办？”  
骑士无奈得想要哭丧，头上的呆毛无精打采。长得和他很像的小东西鼻子还是红的，气质无辜，与雷狮小时候爱欺负人的模样完全不符，像个食草动物的幼崽在狮子的鬃毛里躲着。  
雷狮把人抱起来，拎兔子般生硬，小孩子瞅着他，不管安迷修解释什么都不愿放下警惕。  
“第一次见面，难免如此。”  
骑士不得已安慰自己，直到天色泛暗看着小孩眼皮打架，趴在雷狮的肩膀上睡着了。  
“让我抱会吧。”  
他小声提议，发现安泽尔的手还攥住雷狮的领子，叹气之余，把龙鳞从兜里拿出来。他们之前见过女王，不久便住在客房，和雷狮之前住的那间完全不同。  
他以为自己再不会回来，不想再回到给雷狮留下恶梦的地方。  
“拿好，贴过来。”  
雷狮指示着，龙鳞被安迷修注入魔力，光泽浮于表面。菱形的鳞片本如冰片透亮，挨上孩子软糯的小脸时开始浑浊。  
黑色的细沙从孩子的皮肤里流出，小小的身躯扭动挣扎，发出难耐的呜咽。  
雷狮的眉毛挤在一起，能听到墙壁中魔鬼咒骂的细语。龙鳞越染越黑，和接触安迷修身上的诅咒时不可相提并论。直到整片乌黑，小孩的身体归于平静。Omega一身热汗，他拨动了下安泽尔头上的羊角，那如同愈合的伤疤般松动了。  
“别着急，慢慢来。弄破头怎么办？”  
“我知道轻重。”  
雷狮把小拖油瓶带到床上，小孩的手缝在他的衣服里，只能一同躺平。  
“呃…”  
床上的狮子旁边蜷着个球，安泽尔毛茸茸的脑袋枕上雷狮硬邦邦的胳膊，发出细微的鼾声。  
“我要换个房间睡吗？”  
“怎么可能。你过来。”  
他盯着安迷修洗漱，上床躺好，像盯着两个储备粮乖乖躺在他的牙齿边，张口就能叼到。  
房间里的挂钟滴答在走，床下的兔子痴傻地转悠，啃着地毯的边缘。  
时间变得缓慢，他可以听到安迷修的每一次呼吸，看清人粗糙手指上每块茧的形状。窗户透着摇曳树影，夜幕铺盖在他们身上，那个男人还在黑暗里捕捉他的模样。  
雷狮的眼皮开始打架，一点也不想睡觉。他眨眼一次，困倦难受，再抬头时已是蓝天，像累得昏厥般地睡去，旁边什么也没有。  
他着急下了床，看到窗户下的草坪上，两个一大一小的人点。  
“抱歉，我本想让你多睡一会”  
安迷修身上穿有黑色的斗篷，帽子几乎能遮住半张脸，手里拎着个笼子，里面是只棕黄色的小兔。男孩明显和他手里的黑兔一样被成功贿赂，蹲在地下小脸挨着笼子，在戳棕兔的小耳朵。  
“我带他去市场玩了，一开始真是灾难。”  
骑士苦笑，回忆了一下自己“绑架儿童”的经过。安泽尔继续抱着新兔子打转。他们坐在树木的阴影里，和平凡的家庭享受正午的阳光一样。  
世界上无所谓幸福，也无所谓不幸，只有一种境况与另一种境况的比较，仅此而已。只有饱受疾苦的人，才能知道幸福可贵。*  
他太幸福了，像抓住一个绵软易碎的东西，禁不起挥霍蹂躏。  
“你记得你走之前我和你说过什么吗？”  
“嗯？”  
骑士好奇地抬头，雷狮捏住他手上藤蔓的戒指，蜷曲的枝条过水多次，不久就会松垮脱落。  
“我说过，等你回来，我就娶你。”  
安迷修压低的呼声挨得近了，和他预期的快乐有所不同，男人用手指遮住安泽尔好奇的眼睛轻轻吻了下他的嘴角。  
雷狮叫人去附近的教堂准备，宫殿里的仆从们一下忙碌起来。不久便听到了越来越多的流言蜚语，那些他想忘记的过去，被人们传说得愈加夸张。  
“你说说他们都说了什么？”  
帮雷狮换洗衣物的女仆支支吾吾，胆怯地把他的浴袍放下，只会讲不知道。  
他自己手上的藤蔓戒指掉到浴池水里，这几天安迷修少言寡语，不知道在背后忙碌什么。  
雷狮的头发擦到一半听到隔间的人声，也不会顾忌，穿着长袍出去。他走过套房的茶室，那个男人正好蹲着，衬衫勾勒出背脊与肩膀的轮廓，正要把壁橱外的箱子扣上。  
“你这几天都在装这些东西吗？！”  
不大的皮革箱里面塞着鱼线，雨靴斗篷，应急医疗的药水，还有换洗的衣物。  
“你还想做什么？你到这个时候又要逃跑吗？”  
雷狮的脸抽搐得可怕，用蛮力把人的衣领拽起来。  
那人绿色的眼睛里略有惊讶，然后温柔地笑了。  
“没有。”  
“那你想怎么样？因为别人议论你吗？我会在意别人怎么想？你觉得他们烦，我让人把他们换走就行！”  
“不是……雷狮，不要为难他们。我太过得太好，会让因我失去的人们更难受。你能明白我的意思。”  
安迷修停顿一下，用毛巾擦拭雷狮的头发。他的恋人执着的时候像个不讲理的孩子，燥怒时露出的虎牙也好，不愿意妥协的气质也好，和小时候一模一样。  
他在人生最痛苦的时候想把一切都忘了，现在想来怎么舍得忘掉。  
“我保证过，要弥补我的过错，我没法一直过这样奢侈的生活，又不可能丢下你。”  
他说着把拎住他衣领的男人揽在怀里，抱紧细滑浴袍下的腰肌。他想尽可能地陪伴雷狮，却还有对着那些在恶魔血池里的人们留下的承诺，在这一生结束前有太多的事要做。  
“……丢下我？你以为这是你的选择吗？只要我不想，你哪也去不了。”  
“是。我到哪都是你的俘虏。”男人低下头，轻轻叹息。“我不是个英雄了，如果我有事要去中土的各处……让你和我一起颠簸受苦，你也愿意吗？”  
安迷修看着Omega的眼睛，他已经不需要再多的答案。雷狮在咬他，咬得格外用力，像要把他吃进腹腔里，真的哪也去不了。  
血腥味在他嘴唇里散开，他由着Omega把他压上床，直到唇齿湿润的声音被发黏的哽咽打断。  
“…呃。”  
雷狮骑在他的身上，丝绸的浴袍滑到胸口，发红的嘴唇随着他手上的动作张合。他捏住了Omega脖子后的腺体，那块发热的软肉和下面日夜承受他的地方一样的敏感。  
他的恋人没了力气，思考与语句不成逻辑，趴在他胸前，在被他咬住脖子哼哼。  
前几天有安泽尔缠着，他已经很久没碰过雷狮的身体，舌尖的酒味浓郁如蜜，一个发育完全的Omega积压的性欲从腺体里涌进他的味蕾。  
“我不准许你走……你把我变成这样……我一辈子都饶不了你…”  
“嗯。一辈子，只有你。”  
只有一辈子。  
安迷修把自己的信息素仪式一样再由牙齿咬进去，怀里的身躯难耐地颤抖，贴着他的大腿无法自制地分开在两侧。  
“呜…”  
雷狮眯合的睫毛抖动，紫色的瞳孔裹上水膜。这间房里的镜子坐落在床的对面，只要Alpha从雷狮的肩膀上抬头就能看到人光滑的背脊，与从上面一直滑落到臀缝的丝绸。  
安迷修掰开人泛湿的缝隙，听人在自己手指的拨动中越来越放浪。  
确实是他把雷狮变成这样的，变成只属于他的，包裹他全部的归宿。  
他把自己深深种了进去，顶得人憋不住哭腔。下面湿软的小嘴来回吸住他，再大再疼也往最深的地方一次次地挽留。  
“啊…嗯…”  
“…放松点。不会跑的。这和这里都是你的。”  
Alpha被紧致的情欲逼出一身热汗，抓住雷狮的手摸他被留下疤痕的胸口，感受上面的心跳，再卖力地顶着底下。  
他的恋人被他掐着腰肢，本该征服他的王者，被他干弄得迷乱，掺杂信息素的液体和蒸馏的酒水一样，凝在雷狮颤抖的乳尖上。  
“啊…嗯。别吸。哈…”  
软嫩的乳首已经送进Alpha的嘴里，他无法想象自己侵犯的地方给他孕育过子嗣，这些年又是怎样的空虚煎熬。  
床垫发出一阵阵弹簧的颤音，由激烈到缓慢。旁边窗户的丝帘未拉，阳光照着Omega失神的面容，与随着韵律被欺负的前胸。安迷修的性器在几年前就把雷狮调教好了，肥硬的茎身有婴儿臂粗，整个龟头碾进了饥渴的欲腔里，男人还嫌不够。非要挤着淫水，再让雷狮吞半根进去。  
“哈……”  
肉弹弹的器具把滋味烙在Omega的脑壳里，让他只会扭腰抬臀，用下面小鱼般的小嘴吸出更多更粘的精液。  
安迷修的脸在他眼前模糊摇晃，在情迷意乱的时候比以往还要英俊，多看几眼就让他前端阳物发涨，后面淫穴咬紧，粘液淋在男人沉甸甸的囊袋上。  
他真的怪他，怪安迷修让他万劫不复，还心甘情愿地沉沦下去。  
“啊…你哈…我…”  
缓慢的性爱一直持续到午后，雷狮不记得被射过多少次，下体里粘得像个溢满果冻的羊皮套，堵着小口的肉具还在戳弄。粘液从臀缝里潺潺溢出，茎身滑出一半，又重重顶入。雷狮的躯体被玩得没了任何耐力，被插干几下就又被激得高潮，黏膜吮着吸精，一口都不想剩下。  
“舒服…吗？你好喜欢我…软得不像话。”  
“闭嘴…”  
Alpha绿色的眼睛一片朦胧，翻身重新把他的腰用被子垫起，黄白的粘稠奶油一样堵着他被玩得糜烂的地方。脚腕又被拎开，男人掰着他刚合不拢的双腿，再埋进去。  
“啊…”  
雷狮没了咬人的力气，头发湿透，他把持着安迷修的后背，对着镜子里淫靡的画面皱起了眉毛。  
“…这是什么。”  
他的手摸向安迷修的背脊，诅咒被解除后人身上的黑纹应该消失，而男人身上还留下一块十字，从黑色变成淡白。  
“……没什么。”  
安迷修掩饰得可疑，下面的动作却突然用力，让雷狮只会呻吟，直到在频繁的高潮中昏睡过去。  
Alpha起来时临近午夜，他轻轻摸着雷狮的鼻尖，从床上站起。  
夏空如洗，一颗颗白星零散清晰。  
安迷修的手抓向自己的后背，想起与丹尼尔的对话。  
精灵答应了他，用奉献灵魂的方式换取雷狮的性命。他还记得丹尼尔眼睛里难得的惋惜，他却觉得并无可惜。  
对精灵来说可能有永恒与生生世世。对人来说，一生只有一次。  
而这一次，比虚无缥缈的“永远”更久。  
在婚礼之前，骑士最后去过一次地牢，看着他受困的师兄，人和他记忆里的没有太多的变化。他却反常地在那人的质问里再抓不住任何强烈的恨意，对雷铎也好，对命运也罢，甚至他不想看到这个劝说他使用邪剑的人如此狼狈的样子。  
过去都变得平淡，遥远的暗恋也变得美好，他也终于能想起，生命里消失的人曾经微笑的模样。  
他离开时不毛的大地如今披满野花，叶片上晨露的水滴映着太阳的影子，他们脚下通往外城教堂的小路石子稀疏。  
安迷修看着天空，依稀想起来了，一个不经意的愿望。  
在他第一次送给雷狮鲜花的时候，想与雷狮平凡地结婚，在城外所有平民都被祝福的教堂里听牧师的祷告。  
“我们走吧。”  
安迷修拉住了雷狮的手，眼前的鲜绿草木都在溢光。  
他的恋人对他笑了，往前迈步。  
就算知道死后是漫长而孤寂的黑暗，他却再无害怕。  
安迷修醒时躺在干草堆里，他拨开蹭在他脸颊上的草穗翻了个身，草尖挠得身上细痒。他的个头不小，周围沙响阵阵，手臂前拥，刚好抱在蒸馏酒一样的香味里。他的眼睛张开又合，抱住雷狮，摸进人的衣物里，感受人的皮肤过温而潮湿。  
“呃……”  
雷狮发出不满的呜咽，身上的手指在用力捏他的肌肉，睁眼便一口咬住了面前的食草类。  
“唔。”  
安迷修吃疼含住舌尖上发烫的信息素，Omega边啃边跨开腿往他身上骑。他的Omega快发情了，并且是染上了风寒。他记得从前雷狮是精力过于充沛的人，打猎、巡游永远闲不下来。而五年的战乱与追寻似乎把人掏空了，一旦身体垮过，就如补不完的旧屋，总有漏风之处。安迷修上个月修过水坝，让人和他在大雨里泡了半个月，便变成如今这样。  
更麻烦的是雷狮不服弱，永远自诩最强，就算在床上被他顶得哭叫，也认死了是自己占足了骑士的便宜。  
“够了吧。”  
安迷修捏住雷狮的下颚，换来狮子不悦眯眼。发情的雄狮慵懒又暴戾，眼睛里的欲望饥肠辘辘。  
“怎么了？今天突然硬不了了吗...呃...啊。”  
雷狮挑衅地舔舔嘴唇，身后男人的手立即捏住他臀部肌肉上的脂肪，使劲揉弄。还有些低烧的Omega舒服地喘气，全身压在安迷修的身上，胸贴着胸，腹贴着腹。  
“别磨蹭。”  
雷狮用牙叼开人的睡衣的口子，最后唇缝含住一缕棕色的发丝，用自己的身体磨蹭安迷修硬邦邦的肌理。早晨的Alpha禁不起一丝挑逗，腿间肉乎乎的东西很快翘在他的大腿缝里。  
Omega咧嘴一笑，吮着周围标记自己的檀香，把碍事的睡裤蹬掉，找准位置由着那根完全勃起的器具从腿根插进自己的白色三角内裤里。  
“你只会装，明明是个色胚。”  
“呃...我...哪有...”  
骑士的反驳轻飘飘的，让雷狮更得意，他抱着安迷修的肩膀低喘，背脊扭着往上弯曲。内裤里湿润的肉棒有婴儿臂粗，又长又弯，擦过他的会阴，用顶端撑起他臀缝上的布料。  
“哪里没有？都顶上了……哈...”  
雷狮的内裤很快湿了，前面的铃口冒着眼泪般的前列腺液，每次想要这里都会残余被道具玩弄的触感，而那些记忆里的疼痛被驯化成了怪异的快感，让后穴变得更痒更加难耐。Alpha的器官像个滚烫的活物，茎身刚好贴着臀缝的弧线，把他的会阴蹭得发热，翘起的顶端刚好滑过淫穴的入口，粘液润开一片。  
“不...行，别乱来。”  
“乱来又怎么样？你都弄多少次了？”  
Omega发出不满的闷哼，前阵子他的身体每晚都被这根粗硬的玩意调教，习惯了它的大小和滋味，几天不碰就如犯了毒瘾。  
“..等你痊愈了，我肯定...好好对你。”  
安迷修的声音干咳，手掌热而僵硬，早忍得难受。他的喉结来回滚动，憋了几个晚上没有发泄，他只比Omega更想做，想快点住进被他欺负到习惯的软处，在里面随意射精。他的鼻尖就对着雷狮的脖颈，咫尺之间的腺体散着发情期前着魔般的香味。压在他上面的病号半点不老实，已经把两人的衣服脱到光了。  
他闭上眼睛搂着雷狮，强忍着胀得爆炸般的地方，一只手顺过人的背脊，而他的安慰只能揉出更多的不满与情欲。  
“嗯。”  
雷狮的手指伸在自己背后，掐住了骑士宝剑的底座，沉甸甸的囊袋在他手心里滚动，耻毛和皱褶的触感让狮子异常兴奋。他戏谑般越捏越紧，换来人粗重喘息，眼神发暗。  
“真的…别...玩了。”  
Alpha痛苦难耐，他知道他的恋人会勾引他到底，直到他失控，把雷狮狠狠按在草堆之中，和动物交媾一样用他的玩意奸干人湿透了的痒处。  
“哈...”  
安迷修低下头，惩罚般咬住诱惑者。Omega兴奋地叫，由着安迷修的信息素随着刺痛注入脖子上的腺体。  
雷狮侧身仰头，腰臀瞬间软了，全身痉挛。粘液从臀缝里滴下，水珠在自己前端的翘起上留下痕迹。  
“啊...嗯...”  
一旦被咬住这里，没有Omega不想被操。昔日的王子用舌头舔着唇角，视线游离，本来健美的身体完全变成等待蹂躏的欲物，蹭着Alpha的躯体。  
“快…点…啊。”  
雷狮催促着捏了下安迷修的阴茎，很快被人用力压在稻草堆中。他侧趴着，屁股朝上，湿透的内裤在脚踝边扭成一条结。他的两只手被安迷修攥在身后，再用睡裤捆上。  
玩什么把戏？  
他没时间嘲讽Alpha是不是心血来潮，双腿颤着弓臀，像个不顾自尊的性奴，邀请主人跪着和他交配。  
“呃…？”  
雷狮等了半天都没等来人给他解痒，那个男人反而坐在他的旁边，开始自己疏解自己。  
“你...干什么？”  
安迷修不理他，对着他翘起来的屁股用手指照顾双腿间胀紫的器具。  
“安迷修，你…玩我呢吗？你等着...我一会也把你捆起来...呃。”  
雷狮看不清Alpha的样子，骂到一半又被粗糙的手指捏住后颈的腺体，快感与不满在他的肉体里尖声叫嚣，臀在乱扭，淫液沾满了光滑的暗沟。  
“哈...”  
周围两种信息素黏着缠绕，本该干弄Omega的东西翘于空气，它的主人站在草堆上，浑身赤裸，对着雷狮的淫态一次次地手淫。  
草堆里的人像个受难的人鱼，被欲火蒸到熟透，艰难翻身时雷狮的脸怒红滴血，双腿岔开又狼狈至极。他睫毛一直在抖，看着安迷修的裸体腰变得更软，他想要的那根东西粗得吓人，在人的手心里痉挛扭动，然后那人跪到了他面前。  
“唔…嗯。你...啊。”  
“乖…一点。”  
安迷修绿色的眼睛开始模糊，浑身被汗水淋得油亮，伸手捏住雷狮的鼻子，趁他张嘴喘息时把泛着腥咸的龟头送进人湿润饱满的嘴唇里。  
“呜！”  
他们结婚半年，雷狮只有在多年前被囚禁的时候给安迷修含过。他的自尊过高，本该讨厌得不行，但舌尖裹住浓郁的檀香味时，大脑几乎化成了热泥。  
“你......轻点，别咬。”  
“嗯...嗯。”  
被捆着双手的Omega仰头呜咽，用嘴唇吸着他下面想要得发疯的东西。他的喉咙渴得难耐，像处子在教堂中吮食圣水一般青涩小心。  
“唔。”  
浓郁的信息素压在雷狮的舌根上，让他闭上眼乖乖地吃深弹跳的性器。  
“雷狮...雷狮...”  
安迷修抓住了他的头发，开始好好用他的嘴唇。雷狮的双腿往两边敞开，模仿交合般的频率上下摇晃，难以抑制自己不去想象深喉里又烫又硬的东西顶在他生殖腔中的滋味。  
“哈…嗯，啊…”  
雷狮含到下颚酸痛，却只能吃下不到一半，牙齿不止地咬在器具上，听到人一阵阵舒服的闷哼。他眯合的眼角泛红，全身过水一般潮热，小腿在草穗里蹬动。安迷修按在他后脑上的手越来越紧，不知多久终于让他喝到了粘稠的信息素味。  
“啊...”  
用嘴做并不够舒服，精神上的快感远大于肉体，尤其让一个狂妄高傲的人一口口地喝下自己的精液。  
“雷狮。”  
被叫名字的人舔着嘴唇，朦胧的眼睛略带愠怒，浑身上下没有一处舒爽，他看Alpha站起来，刚戳在他嘴里的玩意还半硬摇晃。Omega躺在骑士裆下，看着安迷修从旁边的行李袋里拿出两个劣质的抑制剂，按在他的肩膀上。  
“你…不知好歹了吗？快点...嗯，给我...解开。”  
“如果我解了，你肯定还要胡来。”  
安迷修笑了一声，给自己打抑制剂，这些平民用的类型远不如贵族使用的效果显著。  
“别动了，再睡会。”  
骑士用薄被把雷狮包住，再给人盖上一层稻草，雷狮的脸被情欲与怒火蒸得更红，在暗黄草穗的装饰下真像一只不满的狮子。  
“别气了。要不要漱口？”  
安迷修接了杯水，喂上去时还忍不住凑过去刮人鼻尖。肉食动物呲牙骂得难听，结果还是要把身子翻过来给他抱最柔软的地方，亲吻最脆弱的脖颈。  
“马上就回王城了，再等几天。”  
“随你的便吧。”  
雷狮身上的情热渐渐褪去，双腿间不满足的地方终于半软。面前的Alpha穿上衬衫，白色的布料盖住背脊后的十字纹身，伸手朝他抱过来。安迷修的身体没有赘肉，体温比他稍凉一些，不觉得太冷，是恰好的舒适。  
外面的天空尚是灰白，他们奔波了半年，骑士的嘴角总是像现在这样微微笑着，让雷狮不快。他觉得安迷修和以前有不同之处，少了任何常人都该有的脆弱，连认出他的村民咒骂他时也不露出踌躇的模样。  
雷狮喜欢鲜活的东西，喜欢带血的鲜肉与灼热的真实。他问了很多次到底怎么了，得到的答案总让他烦躁失望。  
他的胸贴着安迷修的胸口，能感受到人心波动的热切，却像隔着个玻璃罐子，触摸不够。  
到底有什么事情瞒着他？就算再像小时候那样不争气地在他脸前哭，他也不会再嘲笑安迷修傻了。  
“嗯。”  
Alpha用手抚摸雷狮的背脊，和哄小孩一样叫他快睡，一双绿色的眼睛泛着温柔的湖纹，拢着他的影子，就凑在他的鼻子边。雷狮张嘴想叼人的眼角，自己眨眼一刻，天已经亮了。  
“醒了？”  
本来陪他睡觉的骑士穿着猎人的骑装，绿披风棕皮甲，正站在木屋的对角处，刚从门外进来。  
“正好，刚炖的。和我们趁热吃吧。”  
安迷修拎着个铁锅，冒着腾腾白烟，胡萝卜与炖肉的味道散在空气里。Alpha走在前面，后面还跟着个一个模子刻出来的小拖油瓶，期待又胆怯地瞅冒烟的锅子。  
“你怎么把畜生都放出来了。”  
“嗨。孩子不要玩吗？一会再捉进去。你轻点别拽耳朵...很疼的。”  
雷狮皱眉，坐起来前一只棕兔正窝在他的颈窝里，像找到了个合适的兔窝准备在里面午睡，踩着雷狮的肩膀蹬腿，绒毛蹭来蹭去。狮子不快地把应急食物一把拎在手里，那对父子就如坐针毡了，委屈的表情一致到可笑，好像雷狮捏到不是兔子，是他们自己的耳朵。  
-  
番外1.2  
棕兔圆溜溜的小眼睛盯着雷狮，整个身子在空中扭来扭去，肚皮与爪底的绒毛是白色的，看着十分柔软。它黑灰色的同伴似乎一点也不担心小棕的死活，在被子的边缘吧唧吧唧着三瓣嘴，啃稻草啃得正欢。  
“真没劲。”  
雷狮前臂一送，小棕兔一溜烟窜到地上，不知道去哪个角落藏着去了。  
“快点把他们塞回去，一会屋子都臭了。”  
“不会，它们很干净，而且你现在闻着很香。”  
Omega当惯了上位者，说什么话都像对仆人们指手画脚，他想骂安迷修脸皮比以前厚得多，对着小孩好奇的模样又只能撇嘴。  
“等等啊，还很烫，先放会。”安迷修说。  
“唔，嗯。”  
安泽尔还不到五岁，总像个六神无主的小动物，他的两只小手被安迷修用湿毛巾抓住，在里面搓了半天。  
盛满炖肉的锅在稻草床边的铁架上冒烟，里面炖的是野猪肉，是早上打来的，安迷修他们一直在外面奔波，常常暂住于森林边猎人们的小木屋里。面对雷国领域内的人他总需要戴上面罩，并非怕村民们认出他的身份，而是不想在安泽尔面前让人们对他露出憎恨的模样。他的孩子还太小了，他希望他看到的是世界美好之处。  
“好了，现在干净了，想不想帮我去拿碗和勺子?”  
男孩蓝绿色的眼睛在雷狮和他之间晃了一下，然后小鸡啄米一样点了点头。他摸了摸安泽尔不大的小脑袋，上面棕色的头发比小兔子的毛还软。  
“比以前好多了。”  
“什么比以前好多了？”  
等男孩倒腾着小靴子跑到隔壁，安迷修自己一屁股坐在床上，下面的稻草一阵弹跳。  
“安泽尔，他比我小时候胆子小，我一开始猜是被你吓的。”  
“……什么？！啊？！”  
“我开玩笑。不过你现在的样子真挺吓人的，一会孩子进来不得吓哭？”  
雷狮身上还半裸，气不打一处来，一脚使劲踹向安迷修的屁股，然后被人伸手从后面捞住脚踝。  
“我想可能是没有固定的大人一直陪伴他，他没什么自信，总会害怕。”  
“怕什么？”  
安迷修笑了一声，他不信雷狮到现在还在人情上如此生硬，他的恋人和以前不一样了，会因为他一个动作知道他的心意。  
“当然是怕你离开他。”  
骑士捏住人的裸脚，上面骨骼清晰，机理细长有力，指甲干干净净地剪得整齐。他剥了一下人的脚趾，享受脚背扁平的弧线。雷狮不快地动动腿，刚好从缝隙里能看到大腿肌肉的内侧。  
?  
安迷修又心猿意马了，居然在这种时候想被雷狮的腿绕着，脚趾在他身后舒服地痉挛的时候。  
“呃，你还是有点热，穿点衣服吧。”  
?  
安迷修开始给人穿袜子，等孩子进来时再偷偷地把雷狮踹到一边的内裤塞在被子里，Omega非常享受被人服务，眯着眼睛发出极低的哼声，像大猫在咕噜。白色的袜子十分顺滑，被套在王子的脚趾上，然后把布料往上滚，等于是把人从脚尖到膝盖再摸一遍。  
雷狮在稻草中蹭蹭后背，仰头示意人过来亲他，哪想到那家伙死活也不动地方了。  
“你倒是先把衬衫穿上。”  
“没想到啊，安迷修你在小孩面前还在乎自己的老脸。”  
没亲到人的王子不快得很，只能吃饭解气，地上的小拖油瓶被安迷修盛了半碗的胡萝卜，小嘴一会撅起来一会瘪下去，看着可怜得不行。  
“都吃了，挑食长不高。”  
“哼。说的像你多高一样。我的孩子以后肯定比你高不少。”  
“……”  
雷狮忍不住拆台，又想起刚才骑士的话，拍了拍自己坐的位置上，准备给小朋友撑腰。他看到安迷修的嘴唇开始不爽地扭了，自然不由咧嘴一笑。  
带着肉香的胡萝卜在雷狮嘴里化得很快，虽然之前吃病号饭的时候安迷修都是用嘴吹着勺子一口两口地喂他，可久违的欺负人让他异常地自我感觉良好。雷狮吃完伸伸懒腰，他不高兴的伴侣已经去喂兔子了，在房间角落的阴影里活像一个蹲着的盆栽。  
安泽尔小心挪了两下，吃完枕住了雷狮的手腕。男孩长得比以前胖一点了，小脑袋上还能看到之前长羊角的地方，秃了一小块。雷狮对着那一小块眼皮打架，等那两只蹭吃蹭喝的兔子凑过来时安迷修还不过来。  
狮子的稻草鬃毛中一下多了三只食草类，把他当热源一样包围了。木屋外面下起了小雨，水声滴滴答答，有些还从木屋的渗水的房顶上滴下，屋子中多出泥的香味。  
棕色的兔子趴在安泽尔的旁边，用白色的爪心拍着自己的小脑袋洗脸，黑灰色的那只最近胖得像球，肚子特别地大，它从草枕头绕过来，在啃雷狮鼻子前面的稻草。  
越胖长得越像，兔子的小鼻尖在他睫毛下吸气，身体椭圆的轮廓和他最初送给安迷修的那只重叠在了一起。  
他很愿意去想这只兔子还是那只兔子，或者是那只兔子的下一个辈子，又来找他了。  
这是一个奇怪的想法，而所有人对美好就是如此贪婪，得到了一时就要得到一世，得到一世还觉得太短太快。  
雷狮拨了下肥球的脖子，安迷修曾给之前的兔子绑了个狗牌，被他放在哪去了呢？  
?  
他闭上眼睛从下午睡到晚上，从晚上睡到白天，每次浑浑噩噩地睁眼身边都在少东西，先是少了两只储备粮，然后安泽尔也被抱走了。他想着差不多安迷修哄睡了小孩该跑过来给他倒水暖床，可等到他病好人都没来搂他。  
“至于这么生气吗？”  
再启程时又过了一天，雷狮穿着过大的风衣，不知道前面往马车上搬东西的人有没有听到他的问话。  
天色尚早，他们前几周寄回王城的书信上写着归期，如今已经迟到了两天。骑士把还没睡醒的小孩抱着送到车里，小心翼翼。  
雷狮嘴角抽搐，被晾在外面几分钟，直接自己当起了车夫。  
这么大个人，还因为他一句玩笑话置气，他以前怎么没见安迷修在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上和他认真过？  
他越想越不快，缰绳拉得极紧，骏马会错了意，开始在小路上疾驰。  
“你干什么，太快了，会颠醒的。”  
雷狮身后的人一把抓住了他的手，让他把缰绳松开。  
“我说安迷修，你现在知道理我了？你用得着因为身高和我吵架两天？”他说得咬牙切齿，结果只换来一句“啊”声。  
Alpha先是懵了片刻，然后用嘴角和眉毛挤出好几个奇怪的表情。  
“你以为我因为这个和你吵架？”  
“难道不是？”  
“……我真的服了你。”安迷修挠了挠头发，然后无奈地叹气。  
“行，是我的不是，我以后不在你面前教育孩子以免我们意见不一。你当孩子的面反驳我，纵容他不吃胡萝卜，他以后真的会不吃。”  
“哈？胡萝卜？”  
“你听我说完，不光是胡萝卜。还有别的。我在他眼里没有当多久家长，总之你不能让我无法……”  
骑士说着拉住雷狮的手心，让他没缘由地又高兴了，他不太在乎什么胡萝卜，总之人和他低头了，这事就算结束。安迷修又义正言辞说了半天，雷狮打起哈欠，他就像那些子爵公爵对着自己闹变扭的内人，脑子里想的只有等人废话完过来给他亲一口。  
“你听了吗？雷狮？”  
“嗯。”  
Omega不耐烦极了，凑上去直接用嘴唇堵住人的嘴，他的配偶挣扎了一下，然后也不顾前面的马匹乱跑，捏住了他的腰，狠狠含住他的舌头咬。  
“唔。”  
“你肯定没听。”?  
安迷修说得狠狠，又把雷狮抱得更紧。  
Alpha的呼吸很热，信息素的味道溢满膨胀。他有两天没碰雷狮，像戒断了几天毒品一样地急切。安迷修的手掌在Omega身后用力碾过所有的敏感点，恨不得要把人在这脱光。  
“哈。”  
雷狮被吻得腰软，还没被含够就被松开了。两个人身后传来小孩子的呜声，安泽尔被马车颠醒了，正揉着眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
骑士压低嗓音回复男孩，斗篷下攥住Omega的手，生怕被孩子看到他们刚才过头的亲热。雷狮有些晕乎地看着远处的天空，手指被人捏得紧了，然后扣在一起，多少年过去还像最初热恋时那样，胸膛里的肉瘤为一个吻挣扎心悸。  
?  
马车在小路上行驶了半天，下午时终于抵达临近王城的一个小镇，刚病好没多久的Omega又在打哈欠，安迷修见人懒得下来便抱住男孩去买些食物。  
“想吃什么？我也饿坏了。”  
骑士像模像样地拍拍自己的肚子，比起家长更像一个平等的朋友。  
“那个，苹果糖，可以吗？”  
小孩绿色的眼睛透亮极了，对他投来期待。  
“那可不可以答应我，以后不能不吃胡萝卜？”  
“唔。”  
安迷修笑笑伸出自己的手，戳到安泽尔的手边。  
“拽好我，一会人多。”  
“嗯。”  
安泽尔点点头，整只小手抓住他的食指。  
父子两个在街上乱转，还不忘带着今天还没被放出来兜风的兔子，两只兔球扭在一起，十分享受它们晒太阳的兔权。安迷修给小孩买了夹着火腿的面包与水果甜食，男孩空出来的左手都要拎不住了。  
“那么好吃？吃慢点。”  
安迷修憋不住笑意，记得他们第一次来这里的时候可没有现在这般和谐，他带着面罩，活像一个拐卖犯，小孩在他怀里哭丧，扭着喊着要回去找雷狮，引来了一路人围观。若不是他最后摘了面罩，他们父子两人确实长得像，恐怕附近的小贩们都不会放他把孩子带走。  
多亏了兔子可爱。  
安迷修低头看向自己第一次成功贿赂的“产物”，那只棕兔刚买的时候还小得可怜，又软又糯还会缩成一团颤抖。现在已经和黑色的差不多长，是只成兔了。  
Alpha正想对兔子表达感谢，却看到了非常微妙的画面。棕色的兔子在笼子里骑到了黑兔子肥肥的屁股上，后腿和胯开始音速一般疯狂摇摆。  
“呃！！”  
“肿么了？”  
小孩边咀嚼面包边对安迷修的声音投来好奇的视线，骑士立即把笼子藏在了身后。他不是第一次看到这两只兔子就地嘿咻了，毕竟是一年四季都发情的动物。  
“唔？为什么要把笼子藏起来？”  
“这个……”  
安迷修开始冒冷汗，不知如何当个鸵鸟父母。毕竟要解释繁殖会扯到嘿咻，扯到兔子嘿咻就会让小孩思考人的嘿咻，以后他和雷狮“夜里在床上练习摔跤”的事便会原形毕露。骑士撒谎的本事大概是三岁的水平，没比安泽尔好半点。他的眼珠转动，竭力思索，万念俱灰时听到了远处的惊呼。  
“天啊——”  
“这是什么怪物？!”  
“啊啊啊啊让开啊让开啊啊啊啊啊——不要跑了托里斯啊啊啊啊——”  
拉长的叫声在空气里震荡，人流从集市朝安迷修的方向涌来，推搡嚎叫险些把安泽尔踩上。骑士立即把小孩抱起，吃了一半的面包掉在地上，他两下踏上房顶，看着人群后面一个黑色的巨兽发疯般往前冲，长着离奇的大嘴与黑压压的鳞片。  
“地龙，怎么会在这？？”  
失控的地龙横冲直撞，上面两个一蓝一红的抓天揪实在眼熟。  
“埃米？艾比？”  
“救命啊老姐！！”  
“别叫了笨蛋啊啊啊！”  
两个孩子一男一女抱着彼此大嚎，狂奔的地龙如角斗场里的公牛，直直朝人群冲去。安迷修身上挂着三只小的，安泽尔的小手抓住他的披风，然后被他拖着屁股坐在肩膀上。  
“抓好了！”  
骑士追着地龙的方向在房屋之间跳跃，蓝色的魔法阵在他施法的范围中闪烁，想格挡住人流与龙之间的第一个路口。那龙眼睛血红脚下打滑，仍不管不顾，把升起的冰墙撞成巨大的碎块。  
太阳下闪烁的冰屑伴着小贩的惊呼，飞得满天。剩下的冰墙反而堵死了路人的去路，让他们只能往一边逃。  
“遭了！”  
远处的水果车从侧面被撞得倾斜，红黄的苹果梨子在天上裂出了汁，人们眼看龙爪踏上抱头的老农。  
“啊啊啊不行啊啊！”  
艾比拉出了自己的弓，准心朝下，要在一切不可挽回前射杀自己的坐骑。她的眼睛睁大，脸上血红，在哭出声前有人先动了手。  
刺响中旋转的雷芒包围了他们，雷霆在光辉中像蛟蛇往中心盘旋。 蓝色的图案映在地龙眼里，让它巨大的身躯摇晃一刻，然后往回退去。  
“唔。”  
“暗示的魔法？”  
埃米问着姐姐自己也开始打哈欠，蓝色的漩涡逐渐变小，在不远处的光心中凝聚于一把剑上。  
“我还以为是什么了不得的家伙来这捣乱。”  
拥挤的人流在响亮的声音中纷纷让开一条小路，穿着骑装的王子走上前来，引起众人惊呼。  
两个精灵从龙背下来，埃米摸了摸地龙的头，精灵族一旦出了圣域，便会被中土被魔剑污染的土地影响，有些精灵昏昏欲睡，有些甚至精神失常，连地龙也不例外。他们俩是有人类血统的混血精灵，因此才得以维持正常。  
埃米转头时贵族的靴子已经踏在他们一米之外的地板上，那人看上去格外地高挑，朝他们嗤笑一声，一如既往地又痞又凶。  
“你们没事吧？”  
“他们能有事？脖子和脑袋还都连得很紧。”  
雷狮说着用手套擦过自己的长剑，金属回鞘的声音让埃米脖子根一汗。一个穿戴斗篷的男人挤到雷狮与精灵姐弟之间，背上拖着个小男孩，正在好奇地看他们俩。  
“啊！”  
“好久不见了，埃米，艾比。你们和以前没什么变化啊。”  
斗篷男说着拉下了自己的面罩，艾比与埃米交换了一个眼神，看到老乡万分激动，扑到前面又蹦又跳。  
两个精灵族外表年龄十二三岁，个头才到安迷修的腰，再加上他手里两只缩在一起的兔子，他身上已经挂了五个小可怜了。  
“行了。”  
雷狮不满地把精灵轰到旁边，眯起的眼睛像捕食的狐狸在看两只小白兔。  
“你们精灵族不会没事跑中土来转悠，有何贵干？”  
“噫。”  
埃米缩下脖子，朝他姐看了一眼。  
“开什么玩笑——！！”  
雷狮手里的酒杯砸在宫廷的长桌上，里面的水撒得满处。  
“事已至此，和他们生气也无济于补，我安排了军队，如今又有精灵相助，他们不会得逞的。”  
休假日的女王穿着天鹅绒的裙子，看上去比听政时慵懒，她点头示意女仆再给雷狮倒一杯新的。两个精灵此行的目的她再清楚不过，上个月精灵族便给银之国的祭祀送来信件，她一直没有通报雷狮是怕她的弟弟从世界尽头急忙赶来，再把自己掺合进去。  
“这种东西能是说丢就丢？！说拿回来就拿回来的吗？！”  
雷狮的声音大得惊人，肤色因怒火泛红。  
“难以置信！我没把那把妖剑从神婆手里要回来，因为我相信你们精灵会把它销毁干净！！”  
“唔理论上是做不到的嘛，那个剑上不是魔神本体所以就...”  
“对嘛，我们也不是...”  
矮个的精灵支支吾吾，被王子狠狠扫了一眼不敢再说。精灵王的圣剑杀死魔神后，魔神的灵魂附着于剑上，剑身已经难以用通常的方式摧毁。任何精灵与剑长时间接触都会被其中魔神的憎恨感染，神婆将剑封印后转移到精灵森林之外的山窟中，几个月以来一直有与精灵同盟的边疆人把手，谁知道里面出了叛徒。发现剑失窃时已经为时太晚。  
“他们要求用你的阶下囚去换剑。”  
“惑？果然是那家伙的人！好，人手什么时候准备好！我亲自拿他的脑袋见他们——”  
王子浑身开始怒颤，他以为已经过去了，因为那把剑暗无天日的人生。可以和属于他的人自由自在地在世界上游荡，再也不用去想昔日的噩梦。  
“雷狮。冷静一点。”  
旁边人的手抓了过来，英俊的脸上充满忧虑，男人轻轻擦着他的手背。雷狮对着那双绿色的眼睛，又变得更为笃定。  
“别拦我，我要亲自去，我这次要保证那些邪教徒都死了——”  
他不会把安迷修再拱手让出去，任何可能威胁到他们的事物都该化作灰烬。  
生锈的长剑被重新打磨，古旧的铠甲被熔解重铸。  
新的骑兵里都是陌生的面孔，是没有参与过上一次大战的年轻人。老兵们早已疲惫了，能离开那场漫长的噩梦，为什么他们昔日的王还要重新走进泥潭？  
平淡的生活让人松弛，再握剑的时候不知道哪边才是黄粱一梦。  
雷狮忙得日夜不分，地牢里近乎发疯的囚徒在高呼嘲笑。他忘了上次见那对父子是昨天还是前天了，他们眼睛里的情绪太柔软，总能把人看得溶化。  
身后的牢门被侍卫锁上，王子在漆黑的通道中往上漫步，新的士兵们已经在城外扎营，他在这所宫殿里能逗留的时日不多了。  
走到宫殿中时夜幕降至，长廊尽头的灯光吸引了雷狮的注意。  
“大人。”  
门口年长的仆从在整理他曾经用过的铠甲与王子时所穿的衣服。  
“你下去吧。”  
雷狮把手里的烛台放在镜子前，从黑暗的玻璃中看着房间被橘橙淡淡勾出的轮廓。  
他已经很久没到这个房间来了，上次来的时候还没有镜子。这是仍充满了他的童年与不堪记忆的地方，陈设着他失控的恋人与他纠缠过无数次的床榻。  
每次走到这里，雷狮的身体就会从腰往上发热，黑暗会扑过来，游荡在此处的呻吟再灌进他的耳朵。  
“呃。”  
王子翻着旧衣服，踉跄几步，踢到什么，一个金属的隔片从古旧的铠甲里掉了出来。  
“？”  
雷狮的手摸到地上，那一小片勾着烛火光辉的金属，有着心形的轮廓，刻有文字。他的手指摸过上面的凹陷，难以自制地发出了轻呼。  
RAY。  
原来我把你落在这了。  
他记得这是小时候安迷修亲自刻的字，也记得那只病死的兔子在魔法中往桥下奔跑，他把这片金属的心牌系在曾经的铠甲里，让它孤单地等到现在。  
王子把冰凉的物件放进胸前的口袋，眼睛发热，嘴角扭曲，抬头时玻璃里多出另一个光源，从身后抱住了他。  
“怎么了？怎么跑到了这？”  
安迷修的身体结实而温暖，手指轻轻从后面捏住他的下巴，想掰过来看清他的脸。  
“你这几天老在躲我。”  
“我没有躲你。”  
“……那为何命令我不准跟你们一起去？”  
雷狮低着头不动，被安迷修抱得更紧，Omega身上打了太多延迟发情期的药剂，连体温都比平时泛凉。  
“你没法命令我，我不可能让你独自和他们对峙。”  
安迷修说着他怀里的身体开始抵抗，一次次对他说不行。Omega把安迷修推开，有什么掉在地上。  
骑士弯腰去捡，碰到雷狮匆忙的手，把人的手掰开后，对着那块金属看了好久。  
“抱歉。”  
他的呼吸轻轻颤抖，手指摸索上面的纹路，像在摸那只兔子的绒毛。遥远的回忆在眼睛中打转，里面有热闹的集市、尚还稚嫩的王子，骑士摇头苦苦笑了。  
“明明是你送给我的第一个礼物，我却没有…把它……保护好了。”  
“抱歉。我甚至不知道它最后是什么样的。”他又说了一次，终于看清了雷狮的脸与裹着水膜的一双眼睛，里面溢满了和他一样的情绪。  
“别说了……我早都忘了。”  
“我明白。你这几天在为我担心，为我害怕。”  
一旦触及那些记忆，王子就会失常，如同被捕兽夹夹住的野兽，脆弱而暴躁。骑士把他的狮子抱紧了，抚摸人胸口上无形的疤痕。  
“你不能阻止我和你一起去。我……不会再像以前那样让你一个人面对了。”  
“……我什么时候…害怕过？”  
安迷修怀里的人难受地喘息，最终被他吻住了嘴唇。里面淡淡的酒精味湿润极了，他想再温柔一点，再缓慢一些。  
雷狮发出轻轻的哼声，从抵抗到沉醉，他扶住安迷修的颚骨，睫毛颤抖，多吻一会就能用这个男人真正美好的温存抹去这个房间里黑暗的回忆。  
“嗯。”  
Omega扶着安迷修的肩膀喘气，然后被拦腰抱起来，出了房间。黑暗长廊中几根蜡烛泛着薄弱的昏黄，整个视野在人的跨步中摇晃，守夜的侍从识趣走向相反的方向，仍让雷狮感觉燥热，他从没被人看到过如此羞耻的姿势。  
他挣扎起来，大腿与肩膀被安迷修禁锢在胳膊里。Alpha低头含住他的舌头，等吻得他泛软再往前走。  
他被带进现在住的卧室，压在床上。  
“呃……”  
“相信我。雷狮。我不会再让你害怕了。让我一起去。”  
王子呜咽一声，被按得更紧，身体违背他的意志，逼他点头。  
安迷修终于笑了，伸手卸掉他的靴子，在他鼻尖前解开自己衬衫的衣领。Alpha的喉结上下滚动，结实的机理带着摄神的檀香味，把雷狮开始服帖的身躯往松软的被褥里越埋越深。  
“哈。”  
王子被信息素弄得晕晕乎乎，上衣还松弛地挂着，看着眼前的男人突然慌乱了起来，穿上衣服从他身上下去。  
“怎，么了？”  
雷狮从床上坐起来，去抓恋人的上衣，他这才发现通向隔间的门被人打开，那站着一个小小的身影。  
男孩正抱着发福的黑兔子，软软的小脸哭得像融化的雪糕。  
安迷修挠挠头发，脸上热得能摊鸡蛋，雷狮的腿还往两边张着。骑士想解释什么，男孩的眼睛一直在看他傍晚时拿出来的行李箱，里面只有他放进去的他和雷狮的衣服。  
“……还不睡？”  
安迷修走过去摸上人的小脑袋，整个人不如他的腿高。孩子有时候比大人敏感得多，嘴撅着豆大的眼泪一串串地往下滚。  
“尼们…呜，又要奏了吗？”  
“……很快就会回来。别哭嘛。”  
“雷狮以前也老说，很快回来……可是……”  
骑士抱起小孩，小孩抱着兔子。安泽尔窄小的胸腔经受不起频繁的吸气，整个肩膀来回颤抖。  
“我们一定会尽快回来，小黑会先陪着你。”  
“……”  
安泽尔忍住呜咽的声音，被安迷修抱起来送到雷狮旁边时红红的脸比刚才更委屈。幼时没有父母陪伴的孩子总是患得患失，缺乏安全感。  
“可是，小黑好像…生病了。”  
安泽尔手里的兔子肥得像坨球，无精打采地垂着耳朵，绒毛小嘴在嗅雷狮的手指。  
“生病了？”  
“嗯它，很…奇怪。叼了枕头的毛，好多毛，在里面不动。”  
雷狮挑眉想按上去，他很不擅长温和地对待小动物，怕是一用力就能按死。床边的骑士弯腰一下，把正在咬他裤腿的另一只棕色的也抱上床。  
“我看看。”  
安迷修轻轻碰摸过小黑的肚子，里面像有一个个小葡萄的突起。他琢磨一刻，低低笑了一声。  
“它没生病，是要生小兔子了。”  
“小兔子？”  
安泽尔朦胧的眼睛开始发亮，他的瞳色比安迷修更蓝一点。孩子的父亲沉思一刻，露出温和的笑容。  
“嗯，小兔子。小黑和小棕成了夫妇，像我和雷狮一样。成为夫妇的兔子很快会生小兔子。”  
王子对人的形容莫名其妙，剩下的话被安迷修的挤眉弄眼打断了。棕色的兔子凑过来，正在用长着白色绒毛的小下巴蹭黑兔的脖颈，黑兔懒懒翻了个身，前腿后腿伸直，圆滚滚的肚子露在外面。  
“呜。”  
小朋友的手心抚摸软软的兔毛，刚才的难过散去一半，在爱惜比自己看着更可怜的小生命。  
“小兔子生下来会被兔子夫妇照顾好，它们会像保护宝物一样保护它，有时候会去给它觅食，但绝对不会不回来。”  
安迷修的手掌放在人的肩膀上，刻意的语言像在讲童话故事。他知道男孩本能地害怕每一个试图挤进他生活的人，因此让一个消失五年的父亲无处自居。安泽尔并非没有“双亲”的概念，而是从不奢想自己也会拥有。他会从马车上看街上的行人，看着别的孩子被父母牵着双手，然后垂下脑袋。  
刚刚相处的时候安迷修像个不熟练的饲养员，从小窝里掏出瑟瑟发抖的动物幼崽，幼崽的眼睛总是湿漉漉的，无声地朝雷狮求助。安迷修与之相比远称不上细腻，却是个有耐心的男人，一点点地接近，直到幼崽愿意歇在他的身边，和他亲近了。  
“是吗？大兔子会好好照顾它吗。”  
“肯定，我向你保证。”  
“那我…会看着家，等你们回来，看小兔兔。”  
男孩的手指顺过黑兔贴着被褥的耳朵，在对自己点头，然后他被骑士拉着雷狮抱住了。  
安泽尔的脸埋了起来，在人衣物的布料里点点头埋住了“呜”声。  
“你也是我们的小兔子。”  
骑士压低了嗓音，耳边传来雷狮用鼻子嘲笑他的笑声，他捂住小孩的眼睛在雷狮的鬓角上吻了两下。他想起自己过世的父母是如何爱他的，也找到了能把那些爱意延续下去的人。  
安迷修把怀孕的黑兔单独用笼子隔离起来，启程时在笼子外面嗅来嗅去的棕兔耷拉着耳朵和与被女仆抱着的男孩一样落寞。  
他们的“人质”被关在几乎密封的铁笼里，时而的低笑声被马车颠簸的声响覆盖。三天三夜，骑士团来到第一个约定地点，只有漆黑的秃鹫在上空盘旋，等待他们一点点地行进，如同引路。  
“黑巫术，不是活鸟，看来他们很信不过我们。不会一次性告诉我们目的地。”  
新成立的骑士团五十人有余，铁骑踏声如暴雨拍打石板，山丘平原，森林雪山，一排排交错的斜影掠过茂密长草。  
秃鹫展开翅膀，不眠不休，几天后在中土边界的山顶边盘旋，灰色的天空逐渐变成黑蓝，西面的林海在夜幕中深不可测，这里离精灵秘境也不太远了。  
精灵姐弟骑不了癫狂失控的地龙，两个人骑在一匹战马上，水土不服让他们无精打采，只有又圆又大的眼睛盯着安迷修。  
“你觉得是在山洞里吗？”  
雷狮朝安迷修抬了下下巴，新骑士团的成员年轻好胜，马匹都是健壮的麟驹，至此也不见疲惫，王子的两鬓却被汗水润湿，英俊的外表难以遮盖他的异常。已是夏初，雷狮还穿着高领骑装，把手腕脖颈任何能透风的地方包裹得严实，脸上染着病态的红晕。  
他的发情期本是上周，为了延缓已经用了过多的舒缓剂与抑制剂。  
“你还好吗？”  
安迷修的战马错步，凑到旁边，不远处的哨兵还在探路。安迷修小偷似的左顾右盼，抓过雷狮的胳膊，从指尖剥下了皮手套，握住了他想了好几个小时的手心。  
舒服。  
他揉了半天，如同欺负一个不怎么柔软的玩具，享受人皮肤的温热与细长的骨感。  
“怎么，你该不会在这种场合也忍不住吧？”  
雷狮嘲笑起人的傻样，莫名觉得他的伴侣的确外貌过人，自己的眼睛像被人吸住，看了几次连嘲弄也变成真的悸动。他身子前凑，嘴唇张合，示意男人过来亲他，而等来的却是安迷修用力推搡他的肩膀。  
“小心！”  
雷狮听着上身倾斜，惊马嘶叫跑出几十米，身后骑士的盾面上不知何时扎上了黑沙箭矢。  
“有埋伏！”  
山顶上浮出模糊的轮廓，黑暗里如同无数只巨蟒匍匐于草丛，簌簌作响。马匹如盲四处乱撞，被骑士们拉着缰绳控制着前蹄往铁笼簇拥。  
“他们来了！”  
安迷修拔出剑高喊，山顶上的黑沙雪崩般滑下，生成百兽形状的浪涛。  
“别慌！看好人质！”  
骑士们的宝剑上被镀过圣光祝福，在黑暗中像一根根立起来的光刺，沙状的怪物一只只扑上去，被贯穿仍不死不休。  
“呃！啊啊啊啊！”  
人墙外两个精灵小孩叫得大声，埃米被烈马颠到地上，肩膀一紧，疼得高呼。  
“救命，疼疼救命啊！”  
黑色的巨雕像海面捞鱼，一爪把埃米掠到空中，他胡乱蹬腿，姐姐被惊恐扯得扭曲的小脸愈加模糊。埃米的武器抓在黑雕颈上不疼不痒，重心颠簸一次，风声与心跳此起彼伏。  
什么也看不清，两人长的黑雕从旁边悬崖低俯时被狠狠撞了一下，有谁跳上来了。  
“唔！唔！”  
“啧。真麻烦。”  
雷狮从高坡上跃上雕背，失衡的怪物仍在攀升，他睥睨着男孩，像在看从他笼子里被黑雕偷走的弱鸡。  
王子的短剑在空中闪烁，几切下去只有黑沙扬起，雕发出灵长类般扭曲的叫声，翅骨之处痛苦扇动。脚下漆黑，雷狮算计着落脚点，若抓不住拖油瓶怕是要带个尸体回去。  
黑雕没有肉身，等到雷狮把它的翅膀一根根拆掉滚到山谷下时来处聚集的骑士团已经变成遥远的光点。  
“还能站起来么，小鬼？”  
他拍拍披风上的黑灰，魔物被拔出核心后很快化作地上的碎块。  
“看来它是看上你了，想要活的，你该不会对他们有什么特殊用途吧？”  
“唔，我，我不知道啊？”  
“算了，跟我走。”  
埃米脸色发白，这边惊魂未定又要面对恶霸一样的人类王族。  
望山跑死马，何况他们没马。  
埃米心里担心姐姐那边，又被路途上的尴尬搞得浑身不自在。他盯着雷狮的侧脸，此人在人类当中算是出挑俊逸，但男性和男性怎么搞在一起作为精灵实在无法理解。  
他想起安迷修之前抱着的小男孩，一开始还以为是弟弟，后来才知道是儿子。人类繁衍得未免太强，和兔子一样能生能长，半年前才好在一起，半年后孩子都有他腿高了。  
“嘟囔什么？大声说出来我也听听？”  
“没，没什么。我担心，上次看到你，你你…差点就要死了，现在看到你不错，五号大哥一定放心了。”  
雷狮嗤笑一声，饶有兴趣。  
“你们感情真好哈…在我们那块都传出事迹了，就是你那啥...拔龙鳞的事情，就别那个...”  
“传出事迹了？你们又知道我们什么事？该不会是和看猴子交配一样吧？”  
“哎！我不是，我没有，我的意思是五号大哥为了让神婆不杀你献祭灵魂那个，我和姐姐议论了好几天。一般人类不知道，但是五号大哥他肯定知道献祭灵魂是什么嘛，我当时就想人类真的好拼啊，这几百年基本没几个…呃。”  
埃米滔滔不绝说到一半，像被噎住。他也不知道说错了哪里，前面的男人神情骤变，好像终于抓住了一条一直追寻的线索，而线头引向的答案虚幻而可怖。  
雷狮的手拧了上去，紧紧拎住精灵的衣领，泛白的面容开始抽搐。  
“…你说...你继续说...他背着我做了什么？！”  
漆黑的长剑在空中拉出红色的光柱，在安迷修刚刚的落脚处开出鸿沟。  
“快散开！”  
被诅咒的幻兽在骑士团的光刃下一个个化出人形。在战争之后还留下来的教徒，一生受缚于对雷铎的仇恨，在此化作“万王之剑”依附一刻的血肉。  
指挥教徒的是个女人，她脸上带有不符年龄的苍老，五官的轮廓让安迷修皱眉。他记得她，她是那个多年前险些命丧他剑下的人。  
“干掉他们！”  
女人吼叫时浑身颤动，她身边的教徒们承担不了魔剑的吞噬，每个人只能把持魔剑几分钟，然后在一次次的进攻中化作灰烬。  
剑芒在黑夜中割出长线，落在安迷修冰川般的魔法壁垒上，炸碎的冰屑折射红光，晶体飞沙从人脸上擦过，脚下的石层随着冲击往上腾起。  
“够了！你也会死的！”  
安迷修踏着飞扬的石块与冰层，原本被守在身后的铁牢也扬上天际。光柱像在炙烤人的皮肤，冰晶立即化作蒸腾水汽，再近一点便能把人蒸熟。  
骑士腾在空中，光流从下而上，黑红刺眼。安迷修的手臂挡在身前，他不是唯一一个盯着铁牢的人。掌剑的教徒往天上看着，像是顾忌牢笼没有立即把他切成两半。  
机会来了。  
风流推涌，白甲的骑士如同贴着瀑布边缘跃下的水鸟。下一刻光柱的中心哀嚎嘶吼，掌剑人的胳膊被砍成两段，黑色的宝剑弹落在石缝里，在魔神不甘的细语后，世界又重回寂静。  
安迷修站在乱石中央，喘着粗气，骑士团中有不少负伤的，正在被陆续抬上担架。他在一块巨石边找到了关押囚犯的铁笼。  
“雷狮呢？还没回来吗？”  
骑士往远处张望，在副官说话前听到了模糊的哧笑。  
“大人，她还活着。”  
副官指向不远处奄奄一息的女人，她怒目圆睁，恨不得用视线把安迷修的皮剥光。  
“呵，这么多年过去你还是选择当雷铎儿子的狗，你忘了雷铎做了什么吗？你们迟早会遭报应！”  
女人的尾椎估计是在最后的爆炸中断裂，一双腿毫无知觉，脚被压在石头下，上身狼狈地蠕动着。  
安迷修垂下了头，往下屈膝，谩骂的声音，而他却真实地替她感到痛苦。她应该过得更好，和同龄的女孩们一样得到幸福。  
因为他真切地理解过，所以明白没有尽头的无解的痛苦，是个走不出的迷宫，在里面越来越疯狂绝望。并不是所有人都能超脱，就连超脱的人也要面对旁人的不幸与无奈。  
“没有人生来有罪，他不该为他的父母而被治罪。雷铎已经死了，如果他的作为不能被他带入坟墓，你不如来恨我一个人吧。”  
安迷修的告解毫无意义，女人吼得愈加大声，他对副官示意，让人抬担架过来。  
“找人治好她。”  
夜晚的风愈冷，人们收拾完一片狼藉时天色透出灰蓝。骑士的心被雷狮吊着，一时见不到燥得难耐。  
动物趋光，安迷修的马匹直往地平线的方向，在东方泛白前被哨兵找到。  
“殿下没事吧？另一个精灵呢？”  
“殿下似乎有些擦伤…他吩咐您快点过去。”  
安迷修随着人在一间客栈前下马，窗户内透着暖光的光晕，客栈的老板佝偻着腰，把油灯放在安迷修的手里。哨兵的模样比平时显得拘谨，在上楼前一个骑士带着埃米从一个屋里走出，男孩欲言又止，很快被人拖走。  
“喂你干什么？等等，放开他。”  
安迷修出声时一间房门刚好打开，里面熟悉的轮廓让他心头一紧，无暇顾忌别的。  
“你还好吗？”  
骑士快步上去，光是看着愈来愈近的容貌便忍不住笑意。半暗的房间里只有雷狮一个人坐在椅子上，双颊滚红，手里攥着一管抑制剂难耐地咬唇吞咽。  
“你过，来。”  
王子的命令丧失了威严，忍着情欲抽吸的声音只让安迷修浑身发痒。他大概料到雷狮忍到了极限，周围酒酿的浓香勾勒出那些淫靡的画面与湿润的触感。  
骑士有大半个月没有真正做过，被信息素撩拨几下便胀得难受。他拉开自己的衣领，喉结滚动，泥泞的淫欲在深夜里无声低吼，怂恿他快点把恋人在椅子上脱光，压着人的大腿把人的内里塞得满满的。  
安迷修脸上发热，一把捏到雷狮腰脊，皮甲包裹着男性Omega精湛有力的躯体。骑士顺了几下男人的腰眼，听到人渴切的喘息声挤出唇缝。  
“怎么了？生气了？因为我迟到？”  
雷狮不争气的身体被失控的情潮拍打得轻颤不止，双眼裹着水膜，里面却像溢满反常的怒意。  
“放心。我都安置妥当，我们先到屋里…嗯。”  
安迷修有时也不懂他的Omega为何事不快，他吸吸气，身体贴上去，在雷狮脖子边吻到衣领里，换出更不悦的闷哼。  
又热又潮的酒味从雷狮的皮肤涌进Alpha的味蕾，安迷修还没吻到腺体他就被狠狠按住了。  
“我放心？”  
王子冷笑，手捏紧了安迷修的脖子，另一只手拉住骑士铠甲的边缘，往下扯去。金属落地，然后是布料被拉扯碎的声音。  
安迷修哑然一刻，心叹自己的伴侣热情到暴躁，直到雷狮盯在他后背的十字纹上，咬牙切齿。  
“你说说看，这到底是什么？为什么解除诅咒之后还在？！”  
“……”  
骑士睁大眼睛，他的Omega眼睛红得可怕，高扬的字词如同刀子划过内脏。  
“…没什么，我不是都说过了？”  
“你说过。”  
雷狮嘴角扭曲，眼睛里的紫色暗淡下去，炙热的愠意没入冰凉的绝望里。  
“安迷修，你撒谎的本事烂到极点。说说看，你准备怎么把这个愚蠢的谎言隐瞒下去？是不是等我死了，你就瞒得满足了吗？”  
“…..你都知道了。”  
骑士想起刚才被拽出去的埃米，手抓在裤子上，嘴唇张合。  
“你觉得我一直看不出你奇怪的模样？你到底为什么做了那种事还能天天对我笑得出来？！”  
雷狮掐住人的肩膀，喊出来的指控仿佛只让自己更狼狈，男精灵小孩被他逼着说出真相的模样还历历在目。安迷修为了他与精灵族的约定，人死后灵魂的去处，还有永远的孤寂。  
“说话！！”  
骑士嘴唇抽动，最终表情像被软化了，伸手过来抱他。  
“没事的。我……不是还很好吗？”  
安迷修凑到前面，努力困住怀里的人，雷狮像个被立起来的鳄鱼，在胸膛前奋力乱扭。骑士看着雷狮眼睛里流露出的事物，只觉得自己拥有了世界万物，东升的太阳，无垠的海浪，如此美妙。他有什么笑不出来的？只要看着爱人得到幸福的样子，什么也无可惧怕。  
“忘了吧，雷狮，现在不是很好吗？死后的世界和人类无关，你就当灯关上了，不用去想那些虚无缥缈。我只要你幸福就好，我说过一定会让你幸福。”  
安迷修顺上人的背脊，从脖颈一直到尾椎，Omega摇头，歪曲的哽声憋不回喉咙。  
“闭嘴！你怎么指望我当什么也没发生过！我以为那些恶梦都结束了你知道吗？！”  
本该结束了，再也不会看到记忆里的男孩再落泪的模样。  
王子用上了搏斗的力气，把人甩开往门口走，又被从背后拖住。那个人像把他当成任性的小孩，接受不了生老病死，要把属于自己的永远攥在手心里。  
安迷修把王子往地上按，自己栗色的头发在眼前越来越乱，眼前闪光后浑身都被雷电拍打得剧痛，他的恋人闭紧了眼睛，粗喘断断续续，湿润的痕迹点在眼角。  
“忘了吧。就当什么也没发生过。”  
安迷修的心颤得厉害，再注意不到木板焦糊的味道，房间里多出浓郁的檀香味，由他故意释放出来。他没有和雷狮动真格的必要，一个被标记过的Omega很快就会沉沦成欲网里的成蝶。  
“不…可能。松手。”  
Omega扭着身体，衣服与安迷修裸露的身躯愈加粘合。Alpha浑身的肌肉绷紧，粗喘着征服即将与他交合的配偶，他收紧的臂膀冒出青筋，柔软的发丝垂在雷狮的脸上，再被啄吻代替。  
酒精里带着淡淡的咸味，骑士从雷狮的眼睑鼻梁吻到嘴唇，含住人的指责，吃入腹中。  
“嗯…唔，啊。”  
“嗯。”  
Omega的舌根被软物顶着，只能唔唔着被人分开大腿，周围的信息素像烫化的树油从他的衣领袖口往皮肤里灌。他身上的皮甲被剥壳般卸下，露出供人享用的肉体，因为发情而肿胀的乳晕在空气里轻轻翘着，湿润的汗渍如水珠一般。  
安迷修没去理那两块青涩的红粉，把挣扎的王子翻到地上，进食一般埋进人温热的脖颈，他的鼻息吹着咬住甜美的腺体。  
“啊…哈…你…啊。”  
Alpha吸吮乳汁一样吮住那块肉，咬出愈加粘腻的叫声，他伸手把雷狮的裤子拽下屁股，内裤拧着套在人膝盖的外裤上。  
Omega的腰臀白得诱人，挣扎地蠕动摇晃。雷狮脖子后的牙齿啃到闭合，越被咬越像期待性侵般撅起屁股，暗缝里的软处痒得发疯，淫液犹如乱爬的虫子，蛀空了剩下的理智。  
“别动了，雷狮。你想要我。”  
骑士把人拎在床上用衣物捆住手臂，腿上只剩白色的袜子，暗淡的光线里Omega双腿蜷曲，胸脯挺翘，被逼到完全发情。  
“不…”  
床榻上的喘息夹杂着Alpha难以自制的兴奋，王子的小腿遮着让所有人脸烫的位置。安迷修吞咽一次，粗糙的手指送进黑暗。  
下面湿润的地方被他两指撑开，热感融化了整个屋子。那像个乖顺的小嘴，想从他的手上吮出奶汁般小心翼翼。骑士推送一次，指尖干得深了，把雷狮的话全戳成淫乱的求叫。里面的黏膜渴得缩紧，半个月没被操弄，把不满养成了赤裸裸的性瘾。  
Alpha的手指被夹得舒服，裤子里的阳具却膨胀到折磨。他另一手解开裤裆，肿大的玩意在内裤里沉甸甸的，肉具被淫欲越吹越大，红紫而愤怒地对着过小的穴口。  
“嗯。”  
“雷狮。”  
骑士的呼声被渴望染透，看着人涣散而痛苦的眼睛，心与肉体只想早点疼爱他的王子，他拉开雷狮的脚踝，巨物圆润的顶端戳在嫩小的皱褶边，看着小嘴胆怯地亲着他的铃口，然后动腰一次把自己全埋了进去。  
“啊，哈不，唔。”  
“你…真…..好。”  
木质的床板吱嘎起来，安迷修挺着胯，舒爽得低吼。他的大手掰着男人的屁股瓣，一口气操得又深又狠，囊袋顶在湿淋淋的穴口处，在咕声里被淋满了甜液。  
王子细小的淫穴被一次性撑得满满，疼颤着服侍它的主人。Omega的身体绷紧又泄，只能一口口被喂得更深，前面的阳具被安迷修搓揉到服软，后穴随着被撸弄的频率吸着男人美味的肉棒，像个被处男手淫时操过好几次的羊皮套子，老老实实地伺候着里面乱埋的阴茎。  
“雷狮，雷狮。”  
“嗯…嗯，啊，别顶了嗯。”  
两个男人胴体粘合在一起，比交媾的动物更无耻意，王子翘在空气中的脚趾舒服得痉挛，淫叫和被掰起的腿一样越拔越高。  
汗水淋漓的身体在浮板般的大床上乱晃，情事的韵律一次次拍如浪花。压住雷狮的雄兽被淋得光亮，饱满的胸肌贴在Omega凸起的乳头前，屁股夹紧下腿用力，下面热硬的玩意越来越粗，把王子捣在被褥里，干到软烂。  
安迷修的胯撞着雷狮的腿内，手臂环在人的腰上，把人困于性交的牢笼。他咬住Omega的舌头，保证雷狮再喊不出一声，边磨边找准了内里的小口。那里紧得令人赞叹，磨了两次便挤出泡热的淫水，跃跃欲试的龟头对准生殖腔的软缝，把又硬又刺的结好好挤了进去。  
“哈。啊啊。”  
狮子哽咽般的哭声被Alpha吃在嘴里，周围的一切都甜热到融化，供人泄欲的地方吃疼躲颤，和高潮的吮吸一般接纳着男人狰狞的全部。  
“雷狮，雷狮。”  
安迷修知道Omega大概听不清了，本想安抚的愿望被欲求沾染，只剩销魂的性爱。雷狮健美的腰肢配合地扭着，汗水把黑色的发丝黏在绯红的脸上，双眸里涣散炙热，只映着他一个人的影子。这是一只被骑士驯服的狮子，胸口里埋着爱着他的心，舍不得他一个人孤零零的。  
“我爱你。我，爱你。”  
性事里Alpha一次又一次的告白，沙哑迷乱，身心煎熬般的渴望怎么也宣泄不够。交合的地方夹着他铁杵般的肉条，由着他挺深挤出更多的汁水。  
一旦被欺负这里所有的Omega都会沦丧成性奴，他们会用小腿夹住伴侣的腰，缠着人赐予最好吃的阳精。  
“好硬。啊啊，那里。要..嗯...啊哈。”  
王子的头发蹭着被褥，在韵律中越来越乱，张合的嘴唇渴得干红，舌尖上的音符牵引着另一个人施虐般的频率。下面的肉壶被安迷修顶到了头，疼得像只被铁棒穿透的小鱼，柔软的腔膜胡乱吸水，吸出Alpha浑浊的喘息。男人忍不下去，阳具开始乱弹乱跳，然后直立着把鱼苗般的小腔注成了鼓鼓的精囊。  
“嗯…嗯。”  
一股股浓液把雷狮灌得哽咽，酥麻快感把他自己的精液挤射出来，粘满安迷修的小腹。他的小腿勾着骑士的大腿，高潮的余韵逼着他仰头细喘，臀缝收紧还没喝够。  
骑士的吻落了上来，温柔地啄他的脖子再是沿着耳廓往额头亲吻。雷狮被抱着沉入黑色的大海，在停不下来的合欢里做着无望的浅梦。  
天空泛白，屋子里交织的信息素和弦般高涨，骑士几番折腾恨不得把伴侣揉到自己的血肉里。两人被信息素撩拨得神志不清，安迷修饿醒时不知道已经是第几个下午。通常他总会在发情期的“巢穴”里储备大量的水与食物，这次是个意外。  
Alpha披上松垮的衬衫，扣子扭错，逼着自己出了屋子，锁骨边的抓痕咬痕遮掩不及。  
“一桶食用水，还有....两天份的份的面包。”  
他低头说着，还想吩咐店家准备洗浴的热水。客栈大堂中显然不只一个侍从，在此留守的几个骑士团的人在竭力缩小自己的存在感，桌上的蜡烛在烧，照得安迷修的脸颊发烫。  
这个荒郊野外的木楼年久失修，脚下的楼梯随着一下下踏步吱嘎作响，虽然他与雷狮的关系人尽皆知，但谁也不想让旁人听到床笫间的淫声浪词。  
骑士带着食物进屋，面包淡淡的小麦味很快被化开的酒味覆盖，柔软的气味牵着安迷修的身体，催促他快点回到床上。  
“嗯。”  
王子的鼻子发出哼声，眼窝边的发丝看上去绒毛细软。他轻轻翻了个身露出均匀健美的胴体，有些许赘肉在臀部与大腿内侧，同床时比骨瘦嶙峋的类型要舒服得多。  
“张嘴。”  
安迷修把掰碎的面包送到人的唇边，他的王子便像睁不开眼的夜行动物，嗅了两下，循着味道叼住他的手指。  
“轻点。我又不会跑。”  
骑士笑得甜蜜，心里还痒，另一只手来回摸着雷狮胯侧，这里晚上快被他掐红了，越用力身后Omega的腿便夹得越紧。他的恋人虎牙尖锐，连半梦半醒的时候也乖张凶狠，把他的手指咬破了皮。  
房间边的浴室传来人声，似是热水准备好了。安迷修打开一盒避孕的药剂，不及时让Omega服用会很容易受孕。安迷修倒了杯水，自己含住药片给人对着唇喂了进去。有时候他想不如给安泽尔添个弟弟妹妹，有个玩伴，又顾忌多一个孩子分担了本该属于安泽尔的注意。他想毕竟他和雷狮时日还长，可以慢慢决定。  
雷狮的身体上红红粉粉吻痕一片，胸口上的两点早被吸得肿了，挺翘翘得看着下作又欲求不满，旁边每一个牙印都在唤醒男人昨晚的记忆。Alpha的手臂抱住王子的腰，开始抬头的阳具贴着雷狮的大腿，那里湿淋淋的，贴着他身体的小腹有些微微鼓起，灌在里面的精液从闭合不了的小口边淅淅沥沥地淌了下来。  
“哈。”  
安迷修把Omega抱进浴室，忍着欲求给人清理干净。整个世界又湿又热，浴池里的热水快把他煮得沸了。他的Omgea没有半分好过，下巴扬起，眯着眼睛用下身贴在安迷修没入鞘的“宝剑”上。  
Alpha的喘息浑浊低沉，小麦色的躯体贴着本属于他的“乐器”，用拇指擦拭过Omega细腻的唇纹，想把昨夜里那些面红耳赤的叫声一一封住。安迷修的身体愈来愈热，下面的勃起更是发胀。他托住雷狮的腰来回摸着，本该把自己埋在人身体里，享受一场不太急切的契合，但看到恋人眼睛的时候又皱紧了眉。  
他的心口闷得难受，应该早点和艾比埃米打好招呼，不该让雷狮知道。如果不知道，还能每天看到雷狮自在的样子，骑着骏马朝他而来，露出得意的笑容。  
整个世界都会为这些回忆灿烂，照彻名为死亡的黑暗。  
“安...迷修。”  
Omega艰难地喊着，趴在床上，然后被一块不大的浴巾包住擦拭。骑士的手宽厚温暖，用力却不会把人弄疼。  
周围充满了温暖的香波味，骑士把半干的人搂得紧了，找了个最舒服的姿势，像两只冬眠的动物栖息在一起。  
安迷修隔着毛巾吻雷狮的发丝，这种温软的触感没持续太久，如浮在空中的肥皂泡，随着呼吸破开消散。他不知睡了多久房间变得愈加明亮，睁眼闭眼间骑士挠了挠头发，摸向旁边，被褥冰凉凉的。  
“嗯？”  
骑士坐起来，床榻上凌乱不堪，空有人躺过的凹陷，雷狮早不见踪迹。  
他冲出门外，一夜之间连留守的骑士团员都走得干净。安迷修急忙从马圈牵出爱马，一路疾驰，抵达本来约定的小镇时才远远发现镇上的处刑台边捆着一对精灵姐弟。  
“呜呜，唔！唔大锅——”姐姐弟弟的嘴都被白布塞着，娇小的身躯泥鳅般扭来扭曲。  
“怎么回事？！谁下的命令，快把他们放开——”  
安迷修喊得大声，骑士团长有些为难的神情已经预示了答案，他顺着人们的视线往北侧的山坡看，一个人穿着朱红色的皮甲坐在战骑上往下俯瞰。  
“抓住他。”  
王子声音狠戾，双眼阴晴不定，安迷修看见他身后被封印的宝剑时浑身的汗毛骤起。  
“等等，有什么话我们两个人谈清楚不好吗！”  
安迷修叫得大声，这些时日的亲密与默契几乎让他猜到了雷狮接下来的念头。他拉紧缰绳，眼前的骑士团齐刷刷的长枪几十余把，全部瞄准了他。  
“抱歉了大人，殿下不准让你跟着。”  
说话的人用长枪对着安迷修的鼻尖，而北墙上的王子策马而去。雷狮的腿夹紧马腹，鞭子挥得狠辣，却像下下抽在自己的血肉上。  
按照安迷修对待同伴温吞水般的正义，一定会被那群骑士困上半天。  
王子阴晴不定，几天情事下来他的体能还没恢复，从尾椎向上酸麻难受，肌肉像被铁板夹过，等到太阳横过头顶，他已经一身冷汗。天空却碧蓝如洗，仿佛有意与他作对。  
山坡草海摇曳，沙响如海浪推来，那片绿色的边缘是太阳花的花田，金黄灿烂。他朝向精灵秘境的方向，离安迷修愈来愈远，人的面孔却在他的脑海里愈来愈近。好像骑士就站在那片花田里，在道路的尽头一直等他，连死亡都不该改变。  
雷狮的手攥着缰绳，眼睛血红，如垂死挣扎的野兽深深地咬住不甘。已经无数次了，反反复复的失去，每一次只让执着更为可怕，他不会把安迷修的命运拱手让人，更不会把给安迷修让给安迷修他自己的愚蠢。  
生而不凡，他不甘凡人一样顺从生活的打磨，要一直任性下去。要太阳不落，花开不败，握紧人的手指，此时永远。  
远处的森林一片暗绿，雷狮记得自己在何处召唤了精灵王的灵魂，那里的屏障破碎了，再也不能阻止没有信物的人入侵秘境。他身后黑色的铁剑被特殊的布料封印，存于婴儿棺材般的匣中。  
在他闯入的一刻林中的飞鸟腾起，仿佛听到了魔剑无声的诅咒而惊啼报信。王子的战马嘶鸣，明明在前行，森林中的草木却像活起来的暗影往四处退去。  
他从森林的内围绕过了记忆里第一个村庄，莫名地汗毛立起，即将抵达林海的尽头，最后一排树后则愈来愈亮。  
树林之后腾起的飞龙十几只有余，刚才还如飞鸟般大小，现在都在半百米之内，可以依稀看清上面坐立的精灵们。  
“别挡路——”  
雷狮听不懂被魔剑的气息招至此地的精灵卫队在用精灵语喊些什么，他们脸上的惊异与厌恶让他作笑。他拉紧缰绳让马匹急转，天上一排排红光闪烁，喷射的岩浆淋在他身后。战马被吓到失常，失足往下滚去，嘶鸣里视野旋转。滚热的风像烧化了雷狮身后的皮甲，耳侧弥漫着发丝被灼烧的味道。  
王子咳嗽着滚到森林外的山坡下面，被凸起的岩石救了一命，帮他挡住了精灵与龙族下一波的火流进攻。他的马却没那么幸运，血肉模糊的动物几乎半熟，横在几米外的土里。雷狮喉咙里滚动着哽咽，雷光爬满他的手臂，然后抓向马匹的脖子。  
片刻后本该死去的马匹披着雷光从山丘下面窜出，比十几匹战马拖拽的战车更快，王子坐在马尸上，就像当年用雷霆控制死掉的兔子一般，驱赶着坐骑的尸体。他的角膜被周围的浓烟灼伤，周围的景色模糊而混乱。蓝色的雷电裹着他穿过一团团黑灰，精灵魔法的炎流压在他的后面。  
骑着飞龙的精灵往下盘旋，如同成群的秃鹫围捕一只濒死的猎物，最近的炎龙血口大张，汇集的红色魔力一时像第二个太阳，太亮，太热。雷狮下意识闭眼，摸向了魔剑的剑匣。  
他知道自己躲不过了。  
王子的手刚碰上封印的剑身，远处便响起大象哀鸣般的号角声，随着长风从北边森林传来。精灵的进攻戛然而止，炎龙的吹息被含在口中，炎魔法的上升气流让飞龙们往上飞去，像在齐齐撤退。  
“？”  
雷狮的神经还紧紧绷着，顾不得治愈灼伤的皮肤。四周的景色往后闪过，直到马尸驮着他来到熟悉的平湖，那湖面还如镜子一样，映出他近乎狼狈的身影与远处神殿的轮廓。  
王子摸过他衣物里那块兔子用过的挂牌，刚好在他左边的肋骨边上，贴着扭动的心脏。然后他握住了细长魔剑的剑鞘，这是通往最后希望的钥匙。  
殿堂的大门在他伸手前便是开的，似乎里面的主人已经恭候多时，白色日光开始变成夕阳的昏黄，从四边的窗户投射在琉璃般透明的大殿中。  
“雷狮阁下。别来无恙。”  
殿堂里只有一个精灵，仍是一身纯白，口吻带着虚于表面的恭敬。  
“看来你知道我会来。”  
雷狮撇向丹尼尔手边一块立体的冰晶，那物像魔女常用的水晶球，映出外面的世界。  
“驻守禁地的精灵不知道殿下来还剑，怕是唐突了。”丹尼尔伸出手来，地下的人类则暗暗笑了，或许也就是这个笑容让雷狮看上去不那么狼狈。  
“长话短说，我并非来还剑，你满足我一个要求，我就把它让给你们。”  
“哦？”  
“...你一点也不意外？”  
雷狮咬紧了牙，他一直能精准地找到敌人的弱点，掐死在手里。他捏着精灵族最厌恶的魔剑，天上的神婆却波澜不惊。  
“为何意外？如果从人类的道理来讲，殿下你缕缕破坏我族禁地的规矩，你从一开始就没有资格吩咐我们做任何事。”  
“资格？”  
想到是谁给他换来活下去的“资格”，雷狮的嘴唇便上下扭曲。  
“我从来就不在意任何规矩。你把安迷修的灵魂还给我，我就把剑还给你。你不想我就此让魔神附体，降临在你们的圣域里吧？！”  
人类的声音在殿堂里面回响，精灵挑起眉毛，静静俯视。  
“为什么不回答？！你以为我不敢做吗？！”  
“雷狮！”  
熟悉的人声从身后传来，雷狮回头时看到一个模糊的剪影。他向后退了几步，对上骑士焦急又痛苦的面容，他的五感又瞬间回来，刚才的烧伤在安迷修拉住他的手腕时疼得鲜活。  
“...你...雷狮，别这样。丹尼尔大人，请您原谅他的鲁莽。”  
安迷修甩开骑士团耽搁不久，猜到雷狮的想法又循着战斗的痕迹追到此处。精灵族是他的恩人，雷狮与他们大动干戈总让他愧疚不适，看到雷狮现在的模样他又没心思担心别的。昨天晚上还好好躺在他怀里的人，皮肤上无处不是烧创，脓血从真皮层里涌出来与烟灰粘在一起。  
“和我回去。”  
“放开。”  
“丹尼尔大人，择日我再来和您道歉。”  
Omega在发情期后被折腾得不剩多少力气，在骑士的拉扯中踉跄起来。要不是安迷修一手急着压住魔剑的剑鞘恨不得现在把人横着抱起来。  
“我说了，放开。”  
王子反手把剑抵在了两人中间，一副准备拔剑而出的架势。  
“你别乱来。”  
安迷修后退一步，出了一身冷汗。打开剑鞘会发生什么他最清楚，他往丹尼尔的方向看了一眼。  
“别做傻事，我求你了。我不在乎死后怎么样，我们现在很幸福，这样够了。走吧，有人还在家里等我们...”  
“你不在乎。”  
王子的语音低却沉重，周围的世界在日夕中泛出昏黄的光芒，骑士穿着寻常士兵的铠甲，异常夺目。“你的善意永远这么自大。”  
“我在乎。”  
王子出声后念出咒语，一刻间凝聚身体里剩下最后的些许魔力，安迷修的铠甲上泛出雷光编织的魔法阵，是雷狮前阵子才研究出的魔法。  
魔力的电流火花四溅，生成电磁一般紧紧锁住铠甲的所有关节，把骑士锁成一座不能动的石像。  
“你不要再闹了...约定的事情不能改变！快解开。”安迷修的身体被电火花鞭得发麻，他的王子一双紫色的眼睛往上看去，扬起下巴。  
“精灵，你现在可以回答我了吧。”  
“回答什么？”丹尼尔刚看完一场闹剧，不着重点的答复让王子苍白的脸变得紫红。  
“你作为圣域最高祭司...难道不怕魔神降临在精灵的圣域吗？！我说到做到——！”  
“你大可一试。”  
精灵的话混杂在安迷修劝阻的喊声中，雷狮手中的剑身骤然被无形的蛮力牵住，拉着他掌剑的手臂一直向上。  
雷狮像个被一根线提着肩膀的人偶悬在天上，手腕在响声里脱臼，只有肉连着的手软塌塌的。地上的人喊得裂肺，看上去比雷狮更为狼狈。王子不是忘了自己和精灵之间的实力悬殊，是更忘不了那些未来与过去。  
儿时他与安迷修会在草海上往王城赶路，听着磨砂般的风响，带着回忆从远方而来，看着城墙上永不褪色的青苔。从小到大，一个人的轮廓从稚嫩展开，十几年原来如此地漫长，那无尽的孤独又有多久？  
“你们精灵已经无聊到不愿放弃一个人类的灵魂了？！为什么非他不可？！我不会让——呃——”  
雷狮手中的剑浮出去，停在丹尼尔的身侧，而他失重的身体和他的希望一同，摔回殿堂的地面。  
“雷狮——”  
支撑雷锁的魔力瞬间溃散，不远处的骑士抱了过来，眼圈红得可怜，吞吐半天只挤出一句。  
“够了，我们回家吧。”  
殿堂外夕阳的余辉在地平线边变成一条红色长线，再彻底暗淡下去。雷狮的喘息声里挤出了笑声，看着蓝灰色世界里男人绿色的眼睛，摸向安迷修的手腕，轻得就像搭在那里一样。  
“好。既然…你们精灵连一个普通人的灵魂都不愿意撒手，那再多一个修补结界也不嫌多吧？”  
“……什么？”安迷修愣了一刻，猛地摇头，他用力站起来想立即抱着人往门外走。  
“丹尼尔大人，我们这次来得唐突，来日我再前来道歉。”  
“我愿意把我的灵魂送给精灵王，和你一起……”  
“别说了，你根本不知道你在说什么！”  
“雷狮阁下，我似乎没听错。从刚才我便不解，你说将你的灵魂与五号的一起献给精灵王？”  
“？”  
“原来如此。”丹尼尔说着抱住双臂，眼睛里似乎闪过一丝了然，他怪异的反应让雷狮的眉毛扭在一起。  
“看来你们有所误会。当时五号以同样奉献灵魂的条件求我宽恕你，我确实宽恕了你，因为杀了你对我们没有任何意义，但我也没有完全答应他的条件。”  
“你…什么……误会？你再说一遍。”  
地下两个人类面面相觑，嘴唇张合直愣愣地望了半天。  
“如你所说我们精灵不会沦落到执着于某一人类的地步，能把灵魂献给精灵王的人，必须对吾王有真正的尊敬，奉献全部给整个圣域，只有这样的信仰才能支撑今后的孤独。你的伴侣虽有觉悟，可惜他不过是为了人类的情爱奉献，我无法把这样的灵魂呈递给吾王。”  
“丹尼尔大人，我记得当时您是默许了，还有我后背上的十字纹，不正是契约的证明吗？”  
“你带雷狮阁下走得仓促，我无暇与你说清。雷狮破坏圣域的结界不可能没有惩戒，我思来想去你确实可以帮他赎罪。在你死后我会暂时收容你的灵魂，以灵体的形态保护受损的结界，直到有精灵愿意奉献灵魂给吾王，填补结界的漏洞为止。”  
“……”  
骑士陷入了极长的沉寂，然后木讷地站了起来。  
“您说的是真的吗？”安迷修说完几乎意识不到自己笑了，下意识去摸雷狮发潮的手心。  
“我在死后不用永远停留在结界里？”  
“什么——？！什么乱七八糟的？”  
被安迷修拉住的王子像被巨石砸过，让他心焦半天的事情被丹尼尔说了一次，好像哪里都不太对。  
“什么意思？！你想这家伙做什么，死了以后给你们当看门护院的？他是不是从一开始就没搞清楚是怎么一回事？”  
“阁下不必担心，用灵体保护结界差不多像你们人类所说的死后延长寿命。从你们的角度来讲说不定算是美事。”  
有法术能束缚人的灵魂行走世间的这个传闻雷狮并非没有听过，但他觉得哪里都不对劲，他看旁边安迷修的表情松弛下来大半，反复问了几次才将信将疑，还没来得及高兴又不自在。  
“我知道阁下想和五号一起，可你屡次犯境，想必其他精灵不会同意让你一起保护结界。实在抱歉。”  
雷狮的话被堵回去一半，甚至开始觉得这个面瘫的神婆在有意看他笑话。人死后可以延长寿命并非坏事，雷狮的脸色却越来越难看，尤其是想到他刚才不顾一切地央求丹尼尔还和安迷修拉扯的样子。  
安迷修看着恋人的脸从惨白到发红发紫，不知道是先和神婆道歉还是先把人稳住。雷狮当王子的时候就好排场好面子，如今早是变本加厉。  
“你的手很难受吧，我看你的脸红得厉害，要不要喝点水……”安迷修说着，自从和雷狮天天黏在一起他对自己顺狮子毛的本领迷之自信，妥妥当当地踩在了人的爆点上。  
“我脸红？”  
王子脸上扭出一个假笑，在暗淡的光线里尤为瘆人。  
安迷修要不记得废了多少口舌才把雷狮从神殿里拽出去，又废了多少功夫不让他再回去和丹尼尔理论，等嘴巴磨得发干的时候天边开始发灰，再过几个小时天都快亮了。  
“别闹了。手也别动了。”  
上马前他看了眼几个小时前帮雷狮接回去的手腕和烧伤，像疼在自己身上一般。  
“谁和你闹。”  
雷狮有气无力，被安迷修推到马背上，从身后被人抱住时他整个身体宛如被拉坏的皮筋，只能忍着被骑士逆毛顺。  
他的气撒不出来，凡事都是安迷修的错，又都是安迷修对他的好。身后人把鼻尖贴在他的肩膀上，淡淡的信息素味掺杂在湖面潮湿的空气里。  
“这件事不算完了。”  
王子还在嘀咕丹尼尔，模糊的喉音像动物睡前的哼声。安迷修笑笑，在人的耳边轻轻亲了一下。  
“睡一会吧，有我抱着你。”  
骑士拉扯缰绳，让坐骑踱步，天边开始泛黄时雷狮终于不动了，歪着脑袋用后背贴着他的胸口，只有手还紧紧抓住他的手腕，怕是这一次又让他跑了。  
安迷修本想到他之前的木屋里休息，又怕精灵们找上门来赶他们出去，清晨的森林潮气弥漫，等到一路赶到密径外最近的客栈已是太阳高挂。  
“唔。”  
他把雷狮放到床上，一件件拨下烧焦的皮甲，露出伤口斑驳的皮肤。躺着的人睡得很沉，黑色的发丝蹭在安迷修的颈窝里，想找个最舒服的位置。  
“我给你上点药，先忍一下。”  
安迷修知道人听不见，冰凉的药膏涂上去的时候雷狮的眉毛都拧在一起，嘴唇发出绒毛般痒人的“呜”声。骑士轻轻摸住患处的边缘，想着雷狮在殿堂里的模样，忍不住又亲了上去。Omega的嘴唇前几天被他咬得肿了，酒精的滋味饱满而甜腻。  
房间里的呼吸声略有繁乱，直到骑士累赘的铠甲发出刺耳的摩擦声时才算平复。骑士抱着人半裸的身体下腹发热，仿佛前几日的泄欲毫无用处。他的嘴唇在雷狮后颈的腺体上徘徊了半天，馋得上下牙齿磨合，终究还是作罢了。  
他剥掉了一身金属让身体放平，隔着一层被单享受起身边人皮肤的潮热。棉布的窗帘遮不住正午的阳光，铺在他们小腿边。空气里的灰尘缓慢漂浮，整整一天都像是一场大梦，混乱之后又美好得不切实际。  
安迷修的手指摸过雷狮的鼻梁，又趁机捏住人的脸蛋，看着黑色细腻的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻抖动。  
最近的一块烧伤就在雷狮的肩胛骨边上，所以只能用怪异的姿势侧躺在他身上。这块伤好得很快，用药得当，不到几周结成的硬痂便开始脱落，可安迷修没想到的是有人居然能和他赌气上半个月之久。  
“呜嗯。”  
坐在餐桌边的安泽尔正捏着鼻子啃胡萝卜，圆圆的小脸已经委屈得不行，绿色的眼睛水汪汪的。刚回来的时候小孩粘人得和安迷修手里的棕兔子一样，喜欢在人裤腿边来回打转。  
不远处黑色的兔子几天前下过一窝小兔，一坨坨小生物毛还很薄，和小老鼠一样缩在一个小篮子里，黑兔、棕兔、奶兔们被分了三个笼子，而安迷修的恋人比只顾着吃喝睡觉的黑兔子还要薄情。  
“你们肿么了，在吵架吗？”  
安泽尔边问边用叉子戳最后一块胡萝卜，安迷修挠挠头发，不知自己让小孩看出了端倪。  
雷狮从小脾气大，来得快去得也快，鲜有和他记仇的时候，这两周却屡屡和他过不去。吃饭的时候先吃光他爱吃的东西，听他给孩子讲故事的时候使劲嘲笑屠杀恶龙的骑士是个白痴，故意不告诉他裤子后面开线让他穿到外面去。  
“没什么，天太热了。”  
安迷修说着又气又笑，摸了摸安泽尔一脑袋软毛。骑士小棕兔开始用爪子洗脸，然后一双玻璃球的眼睛看着被隔离开的“老婆”与一窝小兔崽，小鼻子使劲往那边凑。人类结婚要有婚戒，为了给小朋友树立正常而符合骑士道的婚姻观，兔子生崽也要补票。  
这两天安迷修让女仆给两个兔子缝了套小婚纱小领带，今天做好了被放在他的房间里，安迷修一手托着棕兔准备去试试看，走回房间时桌子却是空的。  
“你看到放在这里的小衣服了吗？”  
“没。”  
卧室里只有另一个男人，正懒洋洋地躺在床上，难得在看书。  
安迷修扬了下眉毛，开始在床底下椅子缝边找，找到一半突然抬头，果不其然看到雷狮在瞄他。  
“又怎么了？”  
“明知故问。”  
安迷修走上去把人手里的书抽了，翻了几页，皮笑肉不笑。  
“你居然还能看圣经？”  
雷狮嘴角抽搐一下，看着骑士转身把书放到一边，起步把门锁死了。  
“怎么了，不是你喜欢我看吗……呃。”王子说到一半便被走回来的男人按住，整个身体的重量全倾在他身上。他往后挪，腿自然而然地分到两侧，直到栗色的头发擦在他的鼻子前，散发出淡而好闻的信息素味。  
“你不喜欢我对你有所隐藏，我能理解，也用不着在这种小事上和我较劲。”  
“哼。我有那么无聊吗？”  
“无不无聊你马上就知道。”  
雷狮抬眼刚想反驳嘴唇就被吻住，平常安迷修吻他温柔又舒服，此时却像发情的时候一般满是烦躁。  
“唔。”  
王子被含得喘不过气，一只手伸进了他黑色的紧身衣里，按着他的心跳，来回抚摸起来。  
“别动，...痒。”  
整个黑色的布料被撩到了他的乳尖上，可怜的粉红快被骑士粗糙的手指捏到充血翘起。成熟的Omega性欲高涨，几天没同房更让人敏感到羞耻，他的脚趾在床单上乱蹬，下身下意识地夹紧。  
“这就不行了？”  
安迷修说着抱住他的腰，整个身体把他的腿压得更开，再埋头吻进他的脖子。  
“怎么，可能，呃。”  
男人的牙齿嵌入了雷狮脖子的腺体上，毫不留情地吮了起来，唇舌间泛出湿润的声音，像是吮吸骨髓般吸住人的魂魄。  
Omega咬住嘴唇，憋不住多少吟声，被咬这里比被被人口交还要舒服，身后的大手揉着他的腰眼，鼓励他顺着本能抬臀。  
“你这都想我了。”  
骑士的声音很低，低到只有他能听见，吮完的时候雷狮的内裤外裤都被褪到脚踝，湿淋淋的已经暴露了一切。  
“嗯...”  
王子的性器翘在空气里，细腻的皮肤被安迷修当没开刃的匕首一样来回把玩，拇指碾着领口，小指蹭着囊袋，闭合的肉穴也被另一只手戳弄进去，塞了满满两根手指。  
几天没吸过精液的小嘴又浪又馋，几下就被干得收缩淌水，压在雷狮身上的男人模仿抽插的频率玩他，很快让Omega变成服服帖帖的的性玩具，只会颤着腰腿，发出一阵阵诱人的淫叫。  
“你.....嗯..别得意太早.....那别按了，别按了...”  
雷狮的脸憋到血红，眼睛模糊又迷乱，快感逼着他夹紧脚趾，不久就被玩得射了。他的骑士把精液擦到他的腿上，湿黏黏的。  
空气里多出水声，沾满他淫水的手指也从后穴里面拔了出来，晶亮得让王子羞愤。  
“啊…哈...”  
雷狮的嘴唇张合，舌尖越舔越干。射完的Omega只会更想要，被汗蒸熟的身体来回蹭着被单，空虚的后穴开着小缝，又痒又湿。  
“你...干什么...放手。”  
安迷修拉住了他想要自浊的手，嘴唇贴到了他的耳边。  
“想继续？”Alpha说着亲了下他的鬓角。  
“那原谅我一次，我不会再瞒着你。”  
“....”  
雷狮憋出一声笑，可逞强毫无用处，他看着男人脱了裤子，牵着他的手隔着内裤摸在了那根玩意上，又热又大，硬度与长度全是他熟悉的滋味。  
“嗯。”  
他的Alpha发出浑浊的闷哼，拉着他的手指上下手淫，雷狮手里的玩意又大了一圈，热度足够把他烫到融化。  
周围的世界蒙了一层水雾，他看着安迷修把浑身的衣物脱到干净，滚了汗的肌理膨胀而结实，真正干进来的时候他早被折磨得神志不清。  
疼痛与满足撑开了雷狮，身上的男人正抓着他头顶的床梁一次次地往下狠顶。  
“你，好紧。”  
水渍淌下安迷修的后背，恋人淫乱的样子让他的施暴欲胡乱膨胀。雷狮的嘴唇张合乱叫，下面纠缠的软穴被他操得满满当当，像个被撑坏的皮囊，裹着阴茎的形状，再狠一点就要被安迷修玩到破了。  
“嗯...嗯...”  
床垫的弹簧随着交合的频率乱颤，被风扬起的纱帘笼着床上的形影。雷狮的手指抓在被单里，脚腿都挂在男人身上。  
他发出不满的咕噜声，一辈子也没想明白怎么就败在安迷修的手里，对上人模糊的眼睛时心口又闷又热，难受而急切。  
他伸手拦住安迷修的脖子吻了上去，好像听到了满足的笑声，两个人的身体滚在被褥里。脑海里的泥泞变得空白，再泄一次后什么也记不清了。  
雷狮想着无论如何也要找那个精灵神婆一次，睡醒之时安迷修正半裸着，给个乱扭的兔子穿本来被他想起来的小衣服。棕兔十分不配合，被安迷修掰起来的小毛爪很快放下，而骑士就和直男不会玩布娃娃一样，滑稽得不行。  
“你一定给我下药了，我到底怎么看上你这种给兔子定衣服的傻冒。”  
骑士笑了一声，露出一脸的自信恶心帅，眼神里全是“你最明白”。  
“孩子喜欢，你就满足他吧。”  
安迷修给小棕兔打好领结，把小婚纱放到旁边。  
“饿吗？我们错过晚餐了。”  
他拉住雷狮的手，来回来去摸着上面的戒指。  
他记得在人类的教堂里面结婚的时候，婚礼不算铺张，一周后兔子们的婚礼倒有模有样。  
他们找了个万里无云的日子，在宫廷外面举办小小的茶会，两个兔子被强行摆在一起，一个带着领结一个铺着婚纱。旁边篮子里是大了一圈的小毛球们，小小的耳朵一个个立起来了。  
“呜呜！啊！”  
安泽尔似乎兴奋得不行，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，而新娘兔正在兴致缺缺地用三瓣嘴啃自己的婚纱。  
雷狮百无聊赖，对这种小孩把戏只有撇嘴，他旁边的男人显然也非常高兴，看着地上的小孩把编好的花环放在兔子的前面。  
安迷修拉紧了他的手，暖洋洋的感觉像膨胀的气球在他的胸膛里撑起，这种感觉对雷狮来说太怪异了，是让他嗤之以鼻的平凡，又总是短暂易逝的珍贵。  
或者这就是所谓的幸福吧，这次被他牢牢抓住了，就像那两只兔子一样，傻而美满。  
END


End file.
